El Hablar De Tu Mirar
by Rising Secret
Summary: A veces no se puede explicar porque una perosna te conoce a la perfeccion. Solamente algo te dice que lo hace, puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso... una mirada...
1. Prólogo

**El Hablar De Tu Mirar**

**Prólogo**

Por extraño que parezca. Hay personas a las que les cuesta hablar con algunas otras; ya sean, amigos o familiares. Por un extraño motivo pueden hablar con las otras personas de sus problemas, alegrías, molestias, ideas y ese tipo de cosas. Pero, a veces con una o dos personas, por más que se quería hablar, no se encuentre, la forma, el lugar y el momento para hacerlo. Algo bueno de eso, esas personas a veces, puede hablarse solo con la mirada, pueden estar horas mirándose, pero aun así saben que están hablando. Es algo muy extraño que solo a uno o dos personas les ocurre. Se supone que es por el lazo que tienes con esa persona, pero a veces puede ser por algo más.

El poder hablar con la mirada a veces te ayuda mucho a que no se cometa un error, el no decir cosas que no van al caso o no se deben de decir. Además, la mirada es la ventana de alma, por lo que el que unas personas le den la autorización a algunas a que vean su alma es algo especial. Pero, hay que tener cuidado, porque a veces las personas que tuvieron ese privilegio pueden lastimarte de la peor manera. Por el simple hecho de que ellas pueden llegar a manipular a esa persona a su antojo. Sabes cómo manejarlas y tenerlas bajo su control por cualquier causa o razón que se les ocurra.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Antes que nada aclaro, no es un fic todalmente SasuHina, es solo un relato en que dos personas opuestas pueden llegar a hacer grandes amigos. En si es un relato un poco... digamos personal pero aun asi espero que lo disfruten mucho y sea de su agrado. Aprovechando aclaro que Naruto no me pertence sino a Makashi Kishimoto, sin embaro, el fic es todo mio y nadie absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a plagiarlo ni a adaptarlo a otro anime o pareja salvo que tenga mi consentimiento, en este fic y los demas que he publicado. Ahora sin mas disfruten la historia.**

Amigos desde preescolar, amigos demasiado unidos, se conocen mejor que a ellos mismos. ¿Que pasaría cuando uno de los dos empieza a comportarse manera extraña? Solo algo es seguro de todo esto, saben que su amistad está cambiando demasiado y el miedo a perderla hará que hagan cosas totalmente impensables para que no ocurra.

Era un hermoso día de otoño en el cual todavía se podrían apreciar el lento descenso de las hojas desteñidas por el cambio de clima. Todas las calles estaban adornadas por ese lindo color anaranjado que le daba el cambio de estación a las hojas. No había nadie en las calles; lo cual era raro, era ya un poco tarde para no escuchar el transito y las personas que circulan a diario. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo que era imposible creerlo, pero, en una residencia se empezó a hacer bastante ruido, quitándole toda la tranquilidad al día.

-Madre. ¿Donde está mi pantalón de mezclilla?- grito una chica en el segundo piso de una de las casas de aquella calle.

-En el armario donde siempre han estado! De veras Hinata, deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido y piensa mejor en lo primordial.-

-Si madre lo que tu digas.- dijo la chica yendo hacia el armario.

Aquella joven era alta, de tez pálida, esbelta, bien proporcionada según la población masculina, de cabello largo tan negro que parecía azul y con unos ojos de un color muy peculiar, eran blancos. Su nombre Hinata Hyuuga. Ella corrió rápidamente al armario y lo abrió de golpe para empezar a esculcar toda la ropa que tenia, lo encontró rápidamente y se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan despistada y no darse cuenta que estaba en donde siempre lo tenía colgado. Se quito rápidamente el pantalón de la pijama y lo aventó a quien sabe donde para ponerse rápidamente el otro. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo para ver que todo estaba en orden, al cerciorarse que así era tomo largo cabello y lo amarro en una coleta alga dejando su lindo rostro al descubierto junto con un sonrojo que siempre la caracterizaba. Se puso los deportivos rápidamente y bajo hecha un rayo para poder salir de la casa.

-¡Ya me voy!- grito ya abriendo la puerta.- A por cierto Sasuke te manda saludos en este momento.- y sin más salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Afuera de la residencia se encontraba un joven alto, tez pálida, fornido, de cabellera negra, ojos más negros que la misma noche, atractivo hacia la población femenina con una aura de misterio que se cargaba todo el tiempo. Este joven estaba recargado en un automóvil del año plateado. Al ver a la pelinegra se incorporo para poder saludarla. La pelinegra se apresuro a estar junto del peli azabache, se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos y como si fuera una conexión psíquica sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras alargaban los brazos y se dieron un abrazo; ella enterrando su cara en el pecho de él.

-¿Qué paso peque?- dijo el muchacho recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.- ¿Volviste a perder tus pantalones?- dijo intentando ocultar una risa, cosa que no logro.

-Cállate baboso. No es divertido.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y empujándolo en broma.- Sabes que soy muy olvidadiza y no sé donde dejo mis cosas.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Jajaja, ya lo sé pero me encanta molestarte.- dijo abrazándola por el cuello mientras besaba su frente.- No te enojes peque, sabes que es broma, vamos ríete, y además vámonos si no llegaremos tarde al colegio.-

-Baboso.- dijo zafándose del abrazo y sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona.- Te odio.-

-Jajaja, por supuesto que no, me adoras.- dijo haciéndose a un lado mientras le abría la puerta del automóvil.

-Lastimosamente… si.- dijo entrando al automóvil.

Sasuke cerró la puerta mientras soltaba una risotada para ir al otro lado del automóvil. Entro a este y se encaminaron al instituto que quedaba a pocos minutos de donde estaban. No hablaron para nada, por alguna extraña razón no hablaron, pero para los dos se les hizo mejor así. Llegaron al estacionamiento y salieron del automóvil mientras cada uno seguía en su mundo personal, pero por costumbre caminaron uno al lado del otro mientras se adentraban al edificio principal.

-Oye Hina… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio eterno que se había creado entre los dos.

-Por supuesto. ¿Que paso Sasu?- dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Este… ¿crees que me podrías ayudar en clase de Kurenai-sensei, no le entendí en los últimos tres temas que ha dado?- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que si menso. Eso no me lo tienes que preguntar. Se te veía a leguas que tenias un signo de interrogación en la cabeza cada vez que teníamos su clase.- dijo bufando una risa.

-Malvada.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Así me quieres Sasuke, admítelo.-dijo dando un saltito para quedar enfrente de Sasuke mientras jugaba a picarle es estomago.

-Hmp. Así es. Ven aquí pequeño demonio tierno.- dijo mientras la cargaba y daba vueltas con ella todavía en brazos.

-No Sasuke, bájame.- decía abrazándolo por el cuello mientras se reía.- Me estas mareando.-

-No, el que se marea soy yo, y te lo mereces por andarte burlando de mi.- dijo empezando a detenerse porque se notaba a leguas que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Se detuvo bruscamente y al bajarla empezó a perder el equilibro. Todavía la tenía abrazada de la cintura por lo que se apoyo con una mano en la pared dejando a Hinata entre él y la pared. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba no caerse y Hinata estaba partiéndose de risa mientras esperaba a que su amigo pudiera abrir los ojos. Con solo empezar a escucharla riéndose Sasuke frunció mucho el ceño y respiraba pausadamente para regularse.

-Jajaja. Sasu tendrías que ver tu cara, estas medio verde.- dijo Hinata.

-Cállate peque, si no te vomito encima.- le contesto Sasuke haciendo arcadas parecidas a querer expulsar dicha sustancia.

-No que asco, aléjate de mi si lo piensas hacer.- dijo empujándolo.

-A no. Tú te quedas conmigo mocosa.- dijo abrazándola por la cintura siguiendo haciendo las arcadas.

-No Sasuke es enserio que asco.-dijo riendo un poco asustada.

Siguieron jugando así hasta que llegaron a su aula, se despidieron ya que se sentaban en diferentes lugares por cuestiones que los maestros solo entienden. Hinata empezó a hablar con algunas de sus compañeras, no es que fuera muy popular pero si tenía varios amigos además de Sasuke, en cambio el, un solo hablaba con ella y con algunos de sus compañeros ya que ignoraba a toda la población femenina que lo seguía como si fuera un pedazo de carne andante. El aula era un escenario de pláticas, gente leyendo libros, cuchicheos y demás. Pero de repente todo mundo se calló dejando un silencio total, todos adentro del aula se quedaron sorprendidos por ver a esas dos personas. No las conocían, pero todos tuvieron curiosidad.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los murmullos no se hicieron del rogar y de la nada empezaron a poblar el aula. Había dos jóvenes al otro lado de la puerta junto con la directora, eran un chico y una chica. Ella era de altura promedio, de buen cuerpo, ojos color verde jade, de piel pálida y con una exótica cabellera rosa que le llegaba a la cintura. El era bastante alto, fornido, ojos color azul profundo, de piel un poco bronceada y una cabellera rubia alborotada. Ambos estaban observando al profesor y a algunos de los alumnos mientras ofrecían una cálida sonrisa.

-Disculpe la interrupción Hatake. Aquí están dos nuevos alumnos que se nos integran a este ciclo escolar. ¿ Algún problema con ello?- dijo la directora rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que no, adelante, tomen asiento que vamos un poco atrasados con la lección.-

-Por supuesto.- dijeron ambos mientras tomaban los últimos dos asientos disponibles en el aula.

Por supuesto varios murmullos empezaron a llenar el aula, claro eran tantos que no muchos eran capaces de ser totalmente escuchados. Por parte de ambos peli azabaches solo voltearon a ver a esos dos nuevos compañeros, les llamaron demasiado la atención y ambos sintieron que algo cambiaba en su interior, no sabían que era pero poco a poco sabrían que era lo que estaba cambiando en ellos.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron muy rápido que de costumbre para los dos peli azabaches. El estar con esos dos nuevos alumnos que los tenían más intrigados de lo que admitirían algún día. Al sonar la campana que daba anunciada la hora libre todos los alumnos, como si fuera un maratón se levantaron y fueron rápidamente a los pasillos para irse a la cafetería; excepto dos que tranquilamente guardaron sus cosas en la mochila.

-Peque.-llamo Sasuke a Hinata.-¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco distraída peque.- dijo poniéndose a un lado de ella.

-Si Sasuke. ¿Nos vamos a la cafetería? Tengo un poquito de hambre.- dijo tomando su mochila.

-¿Un poco?- dijo en tono de burla.-Siempre tienes hambre mocosa. El día que en serio tengas muy poco apetito te llevare a un hospital.-

-Cállate menso, que tú comes el doble de lo que yo como, así que no hables.-

-Puede que eso sea posible. Pero a mí no me ven todo el día con algo en la boca, ya sea una paleta, un dulce, chocolate o lo que sea.- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

-No me hables.- dijo sacándole la lengua caminando más rápido para evitar al Uchiha.

-Vamos peque no te enojes.-dijo abrazándola por la cintura.-Vamos peque sabes que era una broma.-

Hinata no contesto simplemente intento zafarse del abrazo de Sasuke más sabia que no era imposible por lo que opto voltear el rostro de forma indignada intentando no morirse de risa ya que sabía que con ello golpeaba muy duro el orgullo de su amigo. Vería que tanto podría soportar el orgullo que le nacía de vez en cuando al ella cuando se hacia la digna sabiendo que no podía estar enojada con su mejor amigo. Simplemente se quería divertir un rato con el peli azabache, ya que le debía muchas humillaciones.

-Peque no te enojes.- decía un poco asustado.-Enserio era broma. Sabes que no eres una tragona. Vamos dime algo.-

-No Uchiha te la volaste. Enserio. ¡No me hables! Estoy muy enojada contigo.- dijo haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no reírse. -Suéltame, me quiero ir sola a la cafetería.- empezó a moverse para intentar aflojar el agarre del Uchiha

-No Hina enserio no te enojes. Era broma sabes que no pienso eso de ti.-dijo abrazándola mas fuerte para no dejarla ir.

-No te pasaste con el comentario, enserio déjame, no quiero hablar contigo lo que resta del día.- dijo totalmente seria.

-Hina, no me hagas esto. Era broma entiéndelo, vamos dame una sonrisa.- después de decir eso le soplo atrás de la oreja.

-¡N0 SASUKE, PARALE ME HACES COSQUILLAS NO DEJAME!-dijo revolviéndose entre los brazos de Sasuke para que la dejara libre.

-Lo sabia no puedes estar enojada conmigo.-dijo dándole la vuela para besar su frente.-Sabes que solo lo hago para molestarte.-

-Lo sé. Solo quería humillarte un poco.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras le tomaba el rostro.-Me la debías menso.- le aplasto un poco la caja y así lo dejo corriendo rápidamente hacia la cafetería.

-Pequeño demonio andante, esta me la vas a pagar.-dijo persiguiéndola.

Hinata pego un pequeño gritito al saber que Sasuke estaba atrás de ella como lobo que persigue a su presa. Sabía que esa era la consecuencia de jugar con el gran orgullo del Uchiha pero esta vez no quería sufrir las consecuencias. Se siguió de largo de la cafetería y en si llamo un poco la atención de algunos que salían de ella ya que de vez en cuando pegaba un gritito haciendo que Sasuke le contestara. Llegaron hasta el patio trasero en el cual fue el momento Hinata ya casi no podía correr y sentía como Sasuke ya casi le daba alcance.

-Ven aquí demonio andante.- dijo abrazándola haciendo caer a ambos en la hierba.

-No Sasuke enserio suéltame. Perdón ya era broma, perdóname.-

-O no, eso sí que no Hina, me humillaste y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias. Sabes que con mi orgullo no se juega Hinata.- dijo apoyando su peso en sus codos para poder verla a la cara, mientras sonreía maliciosamente, ya tenía planeada su venganza.

-No por favor Sasuke, sea lo que sea que estas planeando enserio perdóname.- dijo con miedo.

-No.- dijo con una voz un poco macabra.

Sasuke se sentó a horcadas sobre ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas haciendo que ella se revolviera en el piso e intentara salir sabiendo que era imposible salir de aquel apuro. Sasuke siguió haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Hinata empezó a llorar de la risa haciéndose presente el hecho de que no podía respirar bien.

-Sasuke párale. Enserio, si no me voy a orinar.- decía entre risas.

-Wakala Hinata. Eso sonó asqueroso.- dijo levantándose rápidamente alejándose lo más que pudo.

-Jajaja sabía que así me dejarías de hacer cosquillas. Ya ayúdame a levantarme de todos modos si tengo que ir al baño.- dijo extendiendo su mano esperando a que Sasuke le ayudara.

-Está bien.- dijo ayudándola.

Ya que Hinata estuvo de pie, se sacudió un poco los pantalones que estaban llenos de pasto, hojas y demás cosas que estaban en el césped. Después de ello, los dos caminaron de vuelta al edificio, sabían que no tendrían tiempo de comer así que fueron de nuevo al aula. Estaban platicando de lo más normal uno al lado del otro haciendo que todos los vieran de manera extraña. Jamás entenderían como esos dos podían llevarse tan bien y hacer lo que hacían siendo tan diferentes. ¿Pero, a quien le importa aquello? A veces las amistades son así de raras, polos opuestos atraídos como imán siendo el complemento del otro. Siguieron caminando hasta entrar al aula lo cual no fue tanto tiempo. Pero después de unos segundos empezaron a sentirse un poco nerviosos, por alguna extraña razón se sintieron observados, empezaron a observar detalladamente el aula hasta que lograron captar que dos pares de ojos lo observaban. Aquello hizo que a los dos les apareciera un leve sonrojo, que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de sus compañeros; lo cual causo algunas risitas burlonas y un par de murmullos que pronto se harían chismes.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Buenos días.- se dirigieron dos veces hacia Sasuke y Hinata.

Ambos voltearon a ver a las personas que les estaban hablando se sorprendieron al ver a los dos nuevos a su lado mostrando una linda sonrisa de parte de los dos.

-Buenos días.- contestaron ambos pelinegros.

-No los vimos en la cafetería hace un rato y queríamos presentarnos. Yo soy Sakura Haruno.-

-Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.-

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a su nueva compañera, le había llamado su atención el color de sus ojos, era un verde muy parecido al jade además de ello, ese exótico cabello rosa ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era alta y esbelta, se le hacía muy atractiva a la visa además de su sonrisa tierna. Por otro lado Hinata no dejaba de ver al rubio, sus ojos azules mostraban una gran ternura y un noble corazón, era alto y fornido, se veía que iba al gimnasio seguido.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y ella es Hinata Hyuuga.- dijo el azabache señalando a su amiga.

-Un placer el conocerlos.- dijo sonrojándose un poco.- ¿Puedo saber porque acaban de entrar al instituto?-

-Peque…- dijo Sasuke en tono de reproche.-No seas curiosa y metiche.-

-No soy metiche, es solo para hacer conversación.- dijo inflando los cachetes.

-No hay cuidado.- dijo el rubio.-En mi caso es porque a mi padre lo transfirieron para que se haga cargo de la nueva empresa de la familia.-

-¿Las empresas Uzumaki?- dijo Sasuke un poco curioso.

-Si.-

-Entonces nos veremos seguido ya que las empresas de mi familia tienen convenios con la tuya, además de algunas otras.-

-Interesante. Entonces espero que seamos buenos amigos.- dijo estirando su mano.

-Puede ser posible.- dijo estrechando aquella mano.

-En mi caso fue solo por un capricho de mi madre, estaba un poco harta de la gran ciudad.- dijo Sakura.

-¿No hay problema con el trabajo?- dijo la peli azabache.

-Peque. Deja de andar de curiosa van a pensar mal de ti si sigues así.-

-No hay problema, no molesta.- dijo Sakura divertida.-No mi madre es escritora así que solo debe mandar sus trabajos y listo.-

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que el profesor entro al aula y como era su costumbre así que solo pidió que leyeran unas páginas que eran parte del tema que tenía que haber dado aquel día y salió para que el próximo maestro entrara. Casi todos los alumnos menearon la cabeza al ver a su maestro de nuevo faltar a una clase que solo tenían dos veces a la semana y era sumamente importante para ese semestre. Aun faltaban diez minutos por lo que decidieron aprovecharlos y empezar a hacer aquella tarea tan tediosa ya que debían leer bastantes hojas y hacer un resumen del tema.

El resto del día paso muy rápido, los maestros solo entraban y empezaban a dar su clase demasiado rápido haciendo que a la mayoría del doliera la cabeza de tanta información que les querían proporcionar aquel día. Al sonar el timbre del término de aquel día escolar hubo un suspiro grupal dando a entender que por fin podrían respirar de ese día tan tedioso y complicado. Pesadamente se pusieron de pie y empezaron a guardar sus cosas con un cansancio mental que se veía en sus movimientos. En cuanto a los azabaches, esperaron a que todo el tráfico de los pasillos se despejara por lo que solo se sentaron en las mesas y esperaron.

-Sasu. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo de repente la joven.

-Claro que si peque. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿A ti te gusto Sakura verdad?- sonrió pícaramente.

-Se me hace una persona atractiva, llama la atención pero solo eso. Y bueno peque… ¿Tu qué me dices de Naruto?-

-A bueno, se me hizo muy lindo, solo eso.-

-Peque sabes que no me importa eso jajá solo se feliz.-

-Tu igual Sasu. Oye. ¿Quieres que hoy te empiece a ayudar con la clase de Kurenai?-

-Sería buena idea. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?-

-En la tuya hace mucho que no veo a Mikoto ni a Itachi. Así puedo pasar a saludar.- dijo sonriendo.-Solo déjame avisar que no llego y así empezamos desde ahorita y no hay tanto problema. ¿Te parece?-

-Perfecto. Déjame solo avisar que vas a comer. Mi madre estará feliz ha estado preguntando por ti, que la tienes abandonada sin contarle algunas cosas.-

-Ya ni me digas la abandone en el clímax de la novela, esta intenso.-

-Eso lo trataras cuando acabemos de estudiar, esta vez no te me vas a escabullir.-

-No soy yo es tu madre la que me incita a abandonarte.-

-Si ya me he dado cuenta al igual de Itachi. Esos dos son mala influencia para ti.-

-Sabes que para tu hermano yo soy como su hermanita y ese es el deber de un hermano, el malcriar a sus hermanos menores.-

Siguieron hablando hasta que no escucharon mucho ruido en el pasillo. Sacaron sus móviles y marcaron a sus respectivos hogares mientras intentaban salir del edificio para avisarles de sus planes. Todavía quedaban algunas personas sacando libros de sus casilleros, yendo a comer y que se quedaban a clases extracurriculares, otros por castigo, además de los que esperaban a que sus padres llegaran por ellos. Tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga se fueron hacia el estacionamiento pero antes de llegar a su destino, el cual era el automóvil de Sasuke, alguien abrazo al joven haciendo que detuviera su paso.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo intentando soltarse del abrazo.

-Hola Sasukito. No me has saludado hoy.- se escucho una voz molesta.

-Ino. Ya te dije que no me molestes más. Molesta a mi primo ya sabes que te quiere demasiado.-

-Pero yo te quiero a ti Sasukito.-

-Oye Ino- dijo Hinata.-Te está buscando Karin, al parecer es algo urgente se ve preocupada.- dijo apuntando hacia el edificio.

La nombrada se dio la vuelta y vio a su pelirroja amiga corriendo hacia donde ella estaba junto con los dos pelinegros. No se detuvo a saludar a nadie solo tiro de la chica rubia y fue rápidamente de nuevo al interior del edificio. El pelinegro se quedo estático en su lugar viendo como esas dos mujeres se iban. Volteo a ver a Hinata que estaba igual de sorprendida ya que ella también estaba detrás de Sasuke y no perdía ningún momento para hablar con él o por lo menos insinuarse un poco, cosa que Hinata no soportaba y menos Sasuke.

-Recuérdame que le debo un gracias a Karin. Vámonos.- dijo todavía perplejo.

-Intentare acordarme.- dijo Hinata ya subiendo al automóvil.

-No te pongas celosa peque.- dijo subiendo igual que ella.

-No me celo. Ya sabes que no lo soy. Más bien, sabes lo olvidadiza que soy.-

-Buen punto, bueno vámonos antes de que se pongan de histéricos.- dijo encendiendo el vehículo.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4****  
><strong>

Sasuke y Hinata llegaron a casa del Uchiha un poco tarde ya que por alguna extraña razón había mucho tráfico ese día. Lo cual hizo que ambos estuvieran en su propio mundo, había sido un día muy loco. Se sentían un tanto raros, como que no estaban siendo ellos mismos. Bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la casa totalmente callados; pero al abrir la puerta su cómodo silencio termino.

-Itachi ya deja de picar la comida. No le vas a dejar nada a los demás.-

-Tengo hambre mujer. Y esos dos yo no sé que hacen se tardan la vida para poder llegar. Ni que su instituto estuviera tan lejos.-dijo fastidiado.

-Es molesto que hagas eso.- dijo la mujer con molestia.

-Ya los dos. Itachi tu deja de comer, engordaras. Y tu Konan, no lo regañes tanto, al fin y al cabo es tu novio.- dijo Hinata riéndose.

-Y que nos dicen ustedes, parecen novios y no pasa nada que nada. Además parecen que están peleados. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada.- dijeron ambos.

-De acuerdo. Están raros hoy, cuando contestan lo mismo al mismo tiempo significa que si hay algo, pero bueno, no nos lo deben de decir si no quieren.-dijo Itachi sorprendido.- Bueno. ¿Quién tiene hambre?-

-Yo.- dijeron los otros tres al unísono riendo.

-¿Y nuestros padres?-dijo el hombre menor.-Siguen en la oficina.-

-Algo así, parece que tuvieron que salir de viaje de negocios, no me preguntes porque, ya que no lo sé.-

-Hmp. Bueno peque, eso significa que solo debo cuidarte de un solo distractor.-dijo riendo.

-Sasuke que grosero eres. Itachi no es ningún distractor.-dijo la pelinegra golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

Los cuatro se sentaron y empezaron a comer aunque Itachi solo seguía picando comida al azar y recibía regaños o un golpe de parte de su novia. Los otros dos solo veían el espectáculo de los mayores. Aunque ninguno de ellos estaba totalmente centrado en comer, más bien parecían estar en otra cosa. Al terminar metieron sus platos en el lavavajillas. Sasuke tomo de la muñeca a Hinata y subieron a la habitación de este. Ella como siempre lo hacía salto hacia la cama quedando acostada en la mitad de esta. Sasuke se sentó en el sofá que tenia y encendió la televisión.

-¿Sasuke qué tienes?-dijo preocupada.

-¿De qué?-dijo indiferente.

-Estas muy raro menso. Desde la mañana andas muy callado y diferente.-

-No ni al caso Hina. No tengo nada, no te preocupes.-

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo en tono triste.

-Oye. No hagas esa cara.-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué cara?-dijo sentándose.

-Esa cara que pones al estar triste. Demuestras demasiada tristeza con los ojos, no lo hagas.-

-Perdón no lo hago agrede.-dijo abrazándose las piernas.

-Ven acá peque demonio.-dijo abrazándola.-No es eso, es que, tengo un mal presentimiento. Ando nervioso es todo.-

-Me quieres decir que te perturba.-dijo pegándole a su pecho.- Tal vez te puedo ayudar.-

-No peque. No te quiero atormentar con mis cosas.-

-Por favor dime. Sabes que si no me dices me mantendré igual de preocupada.-

-No sé; siento que algo que va a pasar que le hará daño a alguien que quiero.-dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-dijo prestándole toda la atención del mundo, eso la asusto.

-No sé, eso es lo que me molesta más. No lo puedo evitar preguntármelo.-

-Tranquilo, debe de ser solo un presentimiento.-dijo intentando calmarlo.

-Eso espero Hina. Bueno; ya empezamos a estudiar.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Si, será lo mejor.-

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a estudiar. Primero cada uno empezó con las materias que a ambos se le facilitaban. Estaban muy concentrados por lo que Hinata empezó a jugar con su pluma y Sasuke mordía un poco la suya. Estaban escribiendo en sus cuadernos, subrayando los libros y demás. Hasta que su hermano los interrumpió.

-Sasuke, Konan y yo ya nos vamos. No hagan nada malo, se quedan solos.-dijo asomándose por la puerta.

-Ni que fuéramos ustedes dos.-contestaron ambos sin despegar sus vistas de sus libros.

-Uy cálmense. Aun así, tengan cuidado regreso en la noche.-

-Si seguro, lo que digas.-

Itachi volvió a cerrar la puerta y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Siguieron así por una hora más hasta que Hinata le empezó a explicar a Sasuke lo que se había visto en clase se Kurenai desde hacía dos semanas y media. No era tan complicado pero había algunas cosas algo confusas. Sasuke prestaba atención pero tenía la vista fija en Hinata. No es que no confiara en ella, pero no la quería preocupar al sentir que aquello que lo perturbaba la involucraba de sobremanera a ella. Intentaba aparentar que no le tomaba tanta importancia pero aquello lo estaba volviendo loco y lo desesperaba de sobremanera.

Siguieron estudiando hasta quedaron exhaustos por tanta información que habían procesado. Bajaron a la sala y decidieron a ver una película. Hinata estaba viendo cual se le apetecía mientras Sasuke se había ido a la cocina a preparar algunas rosetas de maíz.

-Sasuke. ¿Te parece algo de aventura?-grito para a la escuchara.

-Lo que tú quieras peque.-respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo con un tono un poco apagado.

Estaba preocupada por él, había algo que no le agradaba. Tomo la primera película que encontró y la puso en el reproductor para luego sentarse en el sillón y ver la pantalla sin mucha emoción. Cuando escuchado que su amigo se acercaba puso su mejor cara, pasaría una buena velada sin atormentarse a ambos.

-¿Lista para la función?- dijo dándole su propio tazón de rosetas.

-Mas que lista.- dijo antes de que los cortos acabaran.

Ambos tomaron sus platones. Ella se acomodo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él y disfrutaron como pudieron de la película.

**Lectores les pido una disculpa. Sé que me he retrasado con muchos de los fics, pero digamos que mi creatividad no ha sido mucha prometo que poco a poco intentare hacerlos más rápidos. Lo malo es que ya entro años universidad y eso me absorbe todo el tiempo. Prometo que en mis tiempos libres los seguiré haciendo acabare todos los fics. Así que no se preocupen. Espero todos sus RW en todos los fics y nos leeremos pronto espero.^_^  
><strong>


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sasuke y Hinata estaban preparándose algo de cenar totalmente callados. Cada uno en su propio mundo. Estaban demasiado nerviosos como para saber que era lo que estaban haciendo. Seguían pensando en aquello que atormenta al joven peli azabache. No tenían ni idea pero no querían que nada afectara al otro. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba cortando la carne demasiado rápido hasta que sintió que rozaba el filo del cuchillo contra sus dedos.

-Mierda.-dijo metiéndose el índice derecho a la boca.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?-dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Si peque. Es una pequeña cortadura, no fue nada.- dijo mientas se iba al fregadero para irse a lavar.

-Sasuke déjame ver.-dijo intentando tomar la muñeca de su amigo.

-Deja. Estoy bien,sigue haciendo lo que hacías.-dijo alejando su mano de la de ella.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo pegándole en la cabeza.-Muéstrame la mano y lo digo enserio.-dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Que no es nada, demonio andante, te digo que no es nada hazme caso de una ves por todas. Sigue picando las verduras.-

-¡Sasuke! Te lo advierto. No me hagas enojar contigo.-dijo inflando los cachetes.

-De acuerdo.-dijo poniendo sus dedos en la palma de ella.

Hinata se le quedo viendo a aquellos dedos masculinos mientras esperaba a ver donde demonios se había cortado. Hizo un poco de presión en el dedo que él se había metido a la boca para ver que aquella cortada estaba a unos milímetros debajo de donde empezaba la cutícula; era bastante grande pero afortunadamente era poco profunda. Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que apretaba su dedo pero no se movió.

-Voy por el botiquín. Por favor límpiate bien la mano, regreso en un momento.-dijo saliendo corriendo de la cocina.

Mientras la joven subía por el dichoso botiquín, él tomo su celular y marco un número que no marcaba a menudo pero a veces ayudaba. Mientras hablaba con aquella persona, cuidadosamente se limpiaba las manos. Colgó antes de que Hinata regresarán, ambos se sentaron en la mesa del ante comedor para que ella le empezará a limpiar a profundidad el corte y le colocaba una tirita.

-Sasuke. Me tienes preocupada, no quieres hablar del tema.-dijo terminando de poner la tirita.

-No te preocupes peque. No pasa nada.-

-No te creo Sasuke. Me dijiste que sientes que algo va a pasar que le hará daño a alguien que quieres. ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo evitando su mirada.

-Ya vez peque.-dijo echando la cabeza para atrás.-Por eso no quería decirte nada, sabía que te ibas a preocupar demasiado.-

-Es porque te quiero menso. No quiero que nada te perturbe.-

-Peque.-dijo colocándose a un lado de ella en cunclillas.-Peque mírame.-le exigió.-Créeme no dejare que ocurra que nada pase entre los dos, siempre voy a cuidarte de lo que sea. No tienes de que preocuparte.-dijo regalándole una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Piensas que el presentimiento que tienes, tiene que ver demasiado conmigo?-

-…-Sasuke ya no sabía que decir.

-¿Piensas que eso me involucra?-volvió a decir al no recibir respuesta.

-No lo se peque. Puedes ser tú, mi hermano o mis padres.-dijo alzando los hombros.-Recuerda que mi círculo afectivo es muy pequeño.-

-Sasuke.-dijo bajando de la silla para estar a la misma altura que él.-Nada nos va a suceder. Tu tranquilo, sabes que cualquier cosa que ocurra siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nada ni nadie me va a mover de aquí. Además, a quien molestaría día y noche.-dijo acariciando la mejilla de él mientras sonreía.

-Eres un demonio andante.-le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Así me quieres.-dijo sacándole la lengua.

Sasuke la abrazo como pudo por el cuello pero al hacerlo la jalo hacia él haciendo que ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo en una posición algo comprometedora.

-Auch.-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ambos pegaron una pequeña carcajada al haber vuelto a sincronizar sus palabras. Hinata aún con el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello como pudo se irguió un poquito regalándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el joven. Sasuke bajo el brazo para abrazarla por la cintura para que estuvieran mas cómodos. Hinata como siempre le hacía cuando él estaba algo deprimido, le empezó a acariciar la mejilla suavemente en un acto amistoso mientras hacían contacto visual. Blanco y negro estaban en un limbo de sentimientos que sólo podían expresar con la mirada. Era una conversación que sólo aquellos dos entendían dejando ver sus miedos sin tener nada que decir con palabras. Estaban tan concentrados su conversación no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la casa.

-Ya ven. Busquen una habitación. Mis castos ojos son muy inocentes para ver estas cosas.-se escucho una voz masculina.

-Cállate Itachi, tu de inocente no tienes ni la basurita que tienes en las uñas. Además, sabes que el pequeño demonio andante y yo somos como hermanos.-dijo Sasuke soltando a Hinata para que ambos se pusieran de pie.

-Yo sigo diciendo que ambos van a quedar juntos.-dijo caminado por la cocina.-Hacen una bonita pareja. Oigan, terminen de hacer la cena no. Tengo hambre.- dijo viendo lo que había en la isla que había en la cocina.

-Eso era para que los dos comiéramos. Prepárate la tuya.- Vamos Hina, hay que terminar. Me muero de hambre.-dijo regresando a donde había estado cortando la carne.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa al mayor y volvió a esculcar por la cocina para preparar su cena. Itachi como estaba lo bastante aburrido como para no hacer nada, así que se dispuso a ayudar con la comida. Los tres terminaron de preparar las cosas callados y su cena fue igual de silenciosa. Hinata le marco a su padre para que pasara por ella ya que él estaba a punto de salir de la oficina y esta no quedaba tan lejos de la casa de los Uchiha. Mientras esperaba a que la fueran a recoger fue a la habitación de Sasuke para recoger sus cosas. Mientras tanto los hermanos se quedaron recogiendo un poco el tiradero de la cocina.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Me sorprendiste al marcarme.-

-Espérate Itachi, no quiero que Hinata escuche nada de eso.-

-De acuerdo.-dijo volviendo a aquella tarea.

Hinata bajo rápidamente y aviso que su padre ya estaba afuera. Se despidió de ambos jóvenes dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo cerrando la puerta al salir. Los hermosos terminaron de recoger y fueron a sentarse a la sala ya que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

-A ver Sasuke. De qué querías hablar conmigo.-dijo su hermano sentado en el sillón.

-Itachi. Siento que dentro de poco perderé a la única amiga que tengo.-


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo asombrado por lo que su hermano le había dicho.

-Ya te lo dije, presiento que dentro de poco voy a perder a Hinata.-

-¿Pero, por que lo dices?-estaba preocupado.

Itachi estaba bastante preocupado por su hermano, nunca lo había visto así. Según el ambos estaban bastante bien con la amistad, seguían jugando como lo hacían con tus estupideces y se trataban como los hermanos molestos del otro. Pero al ver la mirada de Sasuke se daba cuenta de que algo lo atormentaba, sus ojos mostraban mucha angustia que parecía que no podría soportar.

-No lo se, solamente lo presiento. No me gusta para nada.-dijo el menor mientras se sostenía la cabeza mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas.-Estoy a su lado como normalmente siempre estamos, pero me siento incómodo, como que algo en el ambiente no esta bien a nuestro alrededor.-

-Yo no lo creo Sasuke, los he visto y estas como siempre los hemos visto. Hinata te quiere y mucho sabes que eres como su hermano, además, no pueden estar enojados por mucho tiempo aunque normalmente es ella la que pide perdón.-dijo intentando sonar gracioso.-Tranquilo si pasa algo será por poco tiempo y todo volverá a ser normal.-

-No es eso Itachi.-dijo volteando a ver a su hermano.-Esta vez siento que puedo perderla. No se sí es alguien o algo pero eso hará que nos alejemos demasiado; tanto, que podríamos terminar nuestra amistad.-

-Sasuke. ¿Ya lo has consultado con ella? Al fin y al cabo es algo que también la involucra a ella y no le va a gustar que no le hayas dicho.-

-No la quiero preocupar.-

-Es mejor que le digas la conoces, es muy tímida pero cuando quiere realmente a alguien es capaz de cualquier cosa.-

-Ya lo se, pero quiero que este tranquila. Además ya le he dicho algo aunque no todo.-dijo sentándose bien.-Prefiero cargar con ello yo solo.-

-Hermanito estúpido.-le dijo poniéndose de pie.-Ella se dará cuenta, ambos se leen demasiado bien las miradas. Los dos son demasiado transparentes para el otro. Mejor coméntalo con ella.-

-No me digas estúpido. Ya te lo he dicho. Y pues sí me sigue preguntando lo haré, si no; no tengo porque atormentarla.-dijo también poniéndose de pie.-Me voy a dormir, gracias por todo.-

-Ya sabes hermanito. Aquí estoy para lo que necesites, para eso somos hermanos.-dijo sonriendo.-Buenas noches.-

Ambos hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar de ese día tan tedioso, simplemente querían sentir la almohada bajo sus cabezas y esperar a lo que se les avecinaba al día siguiente. Sasuke estaba plácidamente dormido hasta que algo turbó se sueños.

Él estaba caminando por las calles de su colonia sabiendo a quien estaba buscando, seguía simplemente su instinto así que doblaba en las esquinas correspondientes, cruzaba por los cruces peatonales, así fue su camino hasta que llego a un parque. Le extraño de sobré manera el que llegará a ese lugar, no había parado ahí ni por casualidad desde los diez años. Camino hasta llegar a los columpios donde pudo ver a Hinata, estaba sentada en uno de ellos meciendose levemente con los pies pegados al suelo. Se le hizo sumamente extraño verla cabizbaja jugando con sus dedos, sabía que ello involucraba malas noticias por lo que poco a poco se fue acercando. Al estar a un metro de distancia de ella, la dulce y tierna cara de Hinata lo volteo a ver dejando ver aquella mirada que él tanto odiaba.

-Enana. ¿Estás bien?-dijo sin acercárselo un centímetro más.

-Sasuke. Lo lamento tanto, perdóname. Ya no puedo verte más.-dijo en un tono triste.

-¿qué es lo que me estas diciendo peque?-dijo sorprendido.-¿Cómo que ya no podemos vernos?-

-Lo siento menso, será mejor así. No te preocupes sabes que siempre te voy a querer.-dijo levantándose para empezar a irse.

-Espérate Hinata.-dijo volviendo a moverse para tomarla del brazo.- Si eso es lo que quieres de acuerdo, respeto tu decisión; pero, ¿No merezco una explicación de ello?-

-No me preguntes porque, no te lo diré y no insistas. Simplemente debemos dejar de vernos. Encuentra a alguien que te quiera y nunca te lastime, como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Aunque recuerda, que yo siempre te voy a querer. Adiós.-dijo soltándose de su agarre mientras corría para desaparecer de su campo de visión.

-¡ENANA!-grito Sasuke sentándose en la cama.

Su respiración era totalmente irregular como sí hubiera estado corriendo, algunos de sus mechones del flequillo estaban pegados a su frente en señal del sudor que invadía todo su rostro. Enfoco la vista se pasó el dorso de la mano y el antebrazo por la casa quitando el exceso de sudor mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Había sido tan real, se había sentido impotente y herido; no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente había visto como ella se alejaba de él.

-Oye, ¿todo bien?-escucho cerca de su puerta.-Me despertó tu grito.-

-Estoy bien.-dijo volviendose a acostar.-Lamento haberte despertado.-

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ocurri?-dijo su hermano sentándose en el borde de la cama.-Sabes que te voy a escuchar.-

-Es lo mismo que te dije antes solo que ahora lo soñé, y te lo juro Itachi se sintió tan real.-dijo volviendo a pasarse la mano por la cara.

-Tienes que hablar con ella. Y tempo digo enserio si no lo haré yo.-

-Ni se te ocurra hablar con la enana.-dijo volverse a sentar.-Eso solo es entre ella y yo, entendido.-

-Ya, ya. Calmado.-dijo pegándole en la frente como solía hacerlo cuando su hermano era más chico.-Sólo haré eso si algo cambia entre los dos y tu no quieres hablar del tema. ¿De acuerdo?.-dijo suspirando.-¿Quieres un vaso con agua? Digo, las que te tranquilices un poco, o un poco de leche caliente.-se puso de pie para irse a su dormitorio.

-No, estoy bien. Voy a ir a pensar un momento.-dijo colocándose una camiseta que tenía a un lado.-Ya sabes, no le digas a nadie donde ando.-

-Por supuesto, ten cuidado. Fíjate donde pisas.-

Sasuke abrió su ventana mientras tomaba su guitarra y cuidadosamente como lo venía haciendo desde hace ocho años, salió intentando no romper alguna tema que no hubiera roto ya. Al llegar a donde podía pensar que era arriba de su alcoba en la parte más llana de aquel tejado inclinado, suavemente empezó a tocar algunos acordes melancólicos y tristes haciendo expresar todos los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo dejándolos salir con el simple sonido de la guitarra. Pensaba en aquel día, los juegos, las palabras, los chistes, lo extraño que se sentia a su lado, su sueño, la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros; un momento, eso fue lo he empezó a detonar su desconfianza. ¿Sería alguno de ellos que empezaría a distanciarlos? ¿Sería que aquellas dos personas arruinarían la única amistad que había podido entablar en su vida? Estaba bastante confundido, decidió dejarse llevar por lo único que lo podía tranquilizar para cualquier cosa. Empezó a jugar con las notas que sus dedos, había algunas que no le agradaba pero al final pudo componer una canción que podía expresar toda su angustia, tristeza, miedo, dolor; entre otros sentimientos.

Mientras tanto sentado en la silla de aquella habitación, Itachi escuchaba perfectamente los acordes que su hermano sacaba, se había deprimido sólo de medio segundo que había empezado a escucharlo tocar. Pero de algo estaba seguí, haría todo lo posible para que su hermano dejara de sentirse así. Volvió a acostarse en su cama mientras se arrullaba con aquella melodía.

-Espero que sólo sea tu imaginación hermanito.- dijo callejeo de nuevo a los dominios de Morfeo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Sasuke se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. Se pudo desahogar completamente después de terminar su "canción" Era fin de semana por lo que como tradición que habían tomado desde que los jóvenes eran simplemente unos niños irían de día campo. Tomaron todas sus cosas, y los cuatro se subieron al automóvil para empezar a emprender su viaje. Mikoto y Fugaku hablaban como habían hablado desde que se habían casado, hablaban de los problemas en las empresas, los beneficios, nuevos convenios; en fin era algo que a ambos les llamaba la atención. Itachi estaba hablándole por teléfono a Konan reportando donde estaría y a que hora tenían planeado volver, admitía que era todo un mandilón, y de los de primera. Sasuke, bueno él se mantenía callado metido en sus pensamientos; seguía con ese mal presentimiento y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Cariño.-dijo Mikoto intentando llamar a Sasuke.-¿Sasuke qué tienes? Estas muy callado.-

-Nada mamá, simplemente estoy pensando en unas cosas de la tarea, no estoy seguro si tengo todo o me falta algo.-

-¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, por algo somos tu familia.-dijo viéndolo por el retrovisor.

-Enserio no es nada.-dijo sonriendo.-Sería mejor que le digas a mi hermano que deje de estar de mandilón.-dijo golpeando el hombro de Itachi mientras se reía.

-Tu deja de molestar, ya te vete cuando te enamores de alguien.-dijo despidiéndose de su novia.-Por cierto Konan les manda saludos.-guardo su móvil en el pantalón.

Siguieron platicando durante todo el trayecto mientras a Sasuke lo traían de bajada con el tema que habían sacado a conversación. Estaban duro y dale con que Hinata sería una buena pareja para él. Que sólo necesitaba el coraje para decirle lo que sentía. Eso conllevo a que les volviera a repetir lo mismo que les había dicho por años, ellos eran simplemente amigos, casi hermanos. Siguieron hablando de todo lo que se nos hacia posible hasta que llegaron a su destino. Bajaron y caminaron hasta la orilla del pequeño lago, acomodando las cosas y nos se sentaron mientras sus padres volvían a retomar su conversación de las empresas. Sasuke se acostó en el césped mientras volvía a meterse en sus pensamientos.

-Hermanito, vente vamos a jugar un poco.-

-¿A qué?-dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Soccer.-dijo alzando los hombros.-Están algunos de nuestros conocidos, además de unos amigos del trabajo. Andale, así te distraes un poco.-dijo pateándolo débilmente.

-Ash, dale vamos.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Volvemos en un rato.-

-No se preocupen solo tengan cuidado. Nada de peleas.-dijo su madre.

Ninguno de los dos entendía porque siempre pensaba que se metían en todo tipo de peleas seguido, la verdad es que los dos sólo se habían involucrado en tres y había sido porque no se podía haber arreglado hablando. Se reunieron con sus conocidos y los amigotes de Itachi; eso ayudaría bastante a Sasuke distraerse y dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado. Pero a medio tiempo su celular empezó a vibrar se disculpó con todos y se fue a atender la llamada.

-¿Si?-dijo poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-Sasuke.-dijo alguien desconocido.

-¿Quien es?-dijo extrañado.

-Soy Sakura. Perdón le pedí tu número a uno de nuestros compañeros. Espero que no te moleste.-dijo nervioso.

-No para nada.-dijo suspirando.-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Pues simplemente es para avisarte que haré una fiesta en mi casa hoy en la noche; y quería saber si, ¿querías venir? Es algo sencillo con sólo nuestros compañeros.-

-Debo pensarlo, le diré a la enana a ver si puede y nos apareceremos por allá.-

-…-se escucho un bufido.-Esta bien, te espero esta noche. Te paso la dirección por mensaje. Hasta luego.-

Colgó y me se quedo viendo el celular de forma rara, que pasaba con su bufido y su mal genio cuando nombro a Hinata. Le daba igual lo que pensara o hiciese con tal y de que todo estuviera bien. Espero a que le leyera el mensaje, lo leyó y se quedo pensando un momento. La fiesta no se escuchaba nada mal así que empezó a buscar un teléfono que marcaba con mucha frecuencia. Espero dos tonadas y atendieron el móvil.

-Menso.-dijo riendo.-¿Cómo va tu comida familiar del fin de semana?-

-Igual que siempre todo tranquilo. ¿Oye te apuntas para ir a una fiesta el día de hoy?-dijo sonriendo le gustaba mucho su risa, se le hacía algo contagiosa.

-Uy suena tentador, ¿dónde es?-

-En casa de Sakura.-dije sin importancia.

-¿Quien te invito?-dijo extrañada.-Digo; que yo recuerde no le pasaste el número del móvil.-

-No se cómo pero ella lo consiguió, me marco y yo te marque a tu. ¿Entonces que me dices?-dijo dándole un breve resumen de la situación.

-Si quieres te acompaño, te invitaron a ti no a mi.-

-Sabes que a donde yo voy te tienen que cargar a tu también, somos paquete dúplex.-dijo riendo.

-Jaja. De acuerdo iré, ¿pasas por mi?-

-Por supuesto. Paso por ti como a las 8:30 de pérdida si me atraso como a las 9:00 estoy por ti.-

-Oko doko. Nos vemos al rato menso. Te quiero mucho.-dijo como niña chiquita.

-Yo también enana.-

Aquella llamada le hizo muy bien, el escuchar la voz de su amiga le ayudo mucho a tranquilizarse. No sabía porque estaba riendo pero esa era una de las cosas más melodiosas que escuchaba. Volvió a guardar su móvil y con mayor entusiasmo se fue a terminar de jugar el partido. Todos acabaron agotados tirados en el pasto mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento.

-Buen partido.-dijo uno poniéndose de pie.-Hay que repetirlo de vez en cuando.-

-Estoy de acuerdo Suigetsu.-dijo Itachi levantándose.-Si se puede la próxima semana. Sasuke levántate tenemos que ir a comer.-

-Ayúdame.-dijo su hermano estirando el brazo.

Se puso de pie y ambos hermanos fueron a donde estaban sus padres. Se sentaron y los cuatro se pusieron a comer estando muy callados como era su costumbre. Acabando decidieron que era tiempo de regresar, ambos adultos querían regresar a la empresa; Itachi quería ir a ver a Konan y Sasuke solamente quería regresar temprano a casa. Al llegar solamente dos se quedaron en casa, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Hermanito; ¿tienes planes en la noche?-dijo buscando sus llaves.

-Voy con la enana a una fiesta.-dijo sin importancia.

-¿Ya hablaste bien con ella?-

-No. Pero lo dejare a un lado no la pienso preocupar por mis paranoias.-

-Es decisión tuya. Bueno, me despido, recuerda cerrar bien antes de que salgas.-dijo abriendo nuevamente la puerta.-Salúdame a Hinata.-

-Y tu a la cuñada.-dijo sonriendo.

Se quedo sólo en casa intentando concentrarse era temprano así que decidió ir a darse un largo y relajante baño para luego vestirse adecuadamente para la fiesta. Tomo unos pantalones vaqueros, calzoncillos, una camisa negra; que era una de sus favoritas y entro al cuarto de baño. Estuvo encerrado en esa habitación casi por hora y media; al salir tenía la camisa desabrochada e intentaba terminar de secarse el cabello. Al terminar se fue a acostar un raro faltaba más o menos una hora para ir por ella; tomo su guitarra y mirando al techo se puso a tocarla. Por lo menos era una tonada algo más alegré que la de la noche anterior. Cuando faltaban por lo menos unos veinte minutos la volvió a dejar en su lugar, se abotonó la camisa y salió tomando sus llaves, móvil y cartera. Se subió al automóvil y emprendió rumbo hacia la casa de su mejor amiga. En el radio había algo de música electrónica, cosa que el azabache adoraba en verdad; así que le subió el volumen y disfruto el camino dándole el ambiente que tanto le agradaba. Llego a casa de Hinata y con toda la confianza que ya tenía desde hace años toco la puerta y espero a que cualquiera de los señores Hyugga lo atendiera. Al abrirse al puerta vio a la pequeña Hanabi con su osito de peluche arrastrandolo por todo el piso, al verlo lo soltó y se le abrazo a las piernas.

-Suske.-dijo mientras se abrazaba más a su pierna.

-Hola Hanabi.-dijo cargándola mientras le alborotaba el cabello.-¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre abrir la puerta sin que alguien te acompañe?-

-Que esh malo.-dijo picándose el cachete.

-Efectivamente pequeña. ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-Cocina.-dijo apuntando a la habitación.-Aballito.-dijo al ver que Sasuke pensaba bajarla.

Sonriendo complació a la pequeña niña de dos años mientras ella reía alegremente, Sasuke también se la pasaba muy bien con ella era su pequeña muñequita y cuando ponía esa hermosa carita lo embobaba dejando que se aprovechada de él. Los dos estaban riéndose hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Ahí los señores Hyugga lo saludaron alegremente mientras veían como su pequeña se aferraba fuertemente al cabello del joven.

-Buenas noches señores.-dijo mientras bajaba a la niña.

-Sasuke deja las formalidades de una vez por todas, te conocemos desde hace años.-dijo la mujer.-Hinata bajara en unos minutos, tengan mucho cuidado y por favor no regresen muy tarde.-

-A la hora de siempre señores no se preocupen, la enana esta a segura conmigo.-

-De eso no tenemos la menor duda.-dijeron satisfechos.

Escucharon como alguien bajaba las escaleras por lo que les entrego a la pequeña que a regañadientes obedeció y fue a esperar a que su amiga bajara por completo. Estaba volviendo a confirmar que sabía donde quedaba la calle leyendo la dirección y al levantar la vista se quedo asombrado.

-Enana.-dijo sorprendido.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8  
><strong>

-Enana.-dijo sorprendido.-Woow te esmeraste esta vez, te ves preciosa.-

-Tu no te ves nada mal gallinita.-dijo abrazándolo.

Ella llevaba un lindo vestido blanco strapless que le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas, tacones bajos igualmente blancos. Nunca entendería como le gustaba ese color, se le hacía sumamente molesto de llevar, además de se manchaba para todo. La soltó y se despidieron de los adultos y la pequeña que no quería dejar que el Uchiha se fuera; con algo de trabajo lograron separarlos y antes de cualquier otra cosa los dos jóvenes salieron. Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a subir para luego el hacer lo mismo.

-¿Estas seguro de que esta bien que vaya contigo?-dijo apenada.-Solamente te invitaron a ti.-

-Enana ya te lo dije, tu y yo somos un paquete dúplex el que quiera cargar con uno carga con el otro. Así qué no te preocupes.-dije tomando su mano.

-Pues entonces a divertirnos.-dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.

Encendió el automóvil y se empezó a encaminar a casa de Sakura intentando mantener el mismo ambiente que tenían en ese momento. Sasuke miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga que estaba muy ambientada moviendo la cabeza y los pies con la música. Se sentía muy cómodo aunque sus molestos presentimientos siguieran picando la llaga. El camino fue bastante animado ambos haciendo bromas como era posible. Llegaron a la casa y vaya que sería una gran fiesta; había demasiados vehículos y eso conllevaba a que mucha gente estuviera en ella. Sasuke ayudo a bajar a Hinata y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada. Como la puerta estaba abierta no dudaron en entrar y vaya que se llevaron mayor sorpresa; la planta baja estaba infestada de gente no tenían idea de como se iban a mover entre ese mar.  
>La tomo de la muñeca y se empezaron a mover conforme las personas dejaban un camino.<p>

-Vaya esto es bastante impresionante. Son demasiados. Enana, no te separes de mi de acuerdo.-

-Ni que me fuera a pasar algo. Se cuidarme sólita.-dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm…pongo en duda aquello.-dijo riéndose.

-Oye.-le golpeo el hombro.-Eres malo conmigo.-

-Simplemente te cuido, sigues siendo una pequeña niña que hay que vigilar de hombres con malas intensiones.-dijo imitando la voz del señor Hyugga.

-Ni que fueras mi padre. Vente vamos a bailar.-dijo jalándolo.

-Como odió que me obligues a hacer esto.-dijo rodando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar.

Ella sabia perfectamente que a Sasuke no le gustaba bailar tanto y que ponía varias caras cuando lo obligaba a hacerlo. Sonrió al ver la cara que ponía aunque lo hacia de forma divertida, ambos se pusieron a bailar dos que tres canciones hasta que estuvieron algo cansados y sudorosos; lamentablemente el estar rodeados de gente no ayudaba en eso. Los dos fueron a unos de los sofás y se sentaron para poder recobrar algo de fuerzas. Hinata se excusó con él ya que debía ir al baño, a lo que recibió sólo un cabeceo de su parte, seguía bastante agotado. Hinata como pudo se movió entre la gente y le pregunto a varias personas si sabían donde estaba el baño. Al encontrarlo simplemente se metió y tardo pocos minutos para volver a salir.

-Hinata.-escucho a un lado.

-Matsuri, milagro que te veo. ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo abrazando a la persona que le había llamado.

-Lo se hace siglos que no hablaba contigo, disculpa el que cambiara de instituto no ayudo mucho. ¿Sasuke era contigo?-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Si, sabes que a donde va uno va el otro.-

-Me encanta su amistad enserio. A ver cuando volvemos a salir los tres.-

-Se lo comentare y te aviso. Ya sabes que a veces se pone de apático.-

-Típico. Bueno te dejo amiga, me están espera el.-dijo volteando a ver a un chico que la estaba viendo.

-¿Nuevo novio?-dijo pícaramente.

-Algo así luego te cuento los detalles.-dijo despidiéndose de ella.-Te marco en la semana.-

-Vale.-

Vio a su amiga alejarse, le gustaba ese galán que tenía como pareja. Se veían bien juntos, además, parecía que él la quería y enserio. Sonrió e intento volver a con su amigo pero otra persona la intercepto bloqueandole el camino.

-Hola Hinata.-dijo sonriente.

-A hola Naruto.-dijo correspondiéndole.

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien gracias. Oye perdón, pero, me están esperando. Hablamos otro día vale. Un gusto el verte ahorita.-dijo haciéndose a un lado para seguir su camino.

-Espera Hinata.-dijo tomando su mano.-Me gustaría conocerte un poco más a fondo. Claro, si no te incómoda; me gustaría invitarte aunque fuera un café.-

-Sería interesante. Déjame pensarlo.-dijo soltándose mientras le sonreía.

-Espero tu respuesta.-dijo sonrojandose un poco.-Mira ahí viene Sakura.-

Sakura llego a donde ellos dos estaban, los saludo amablemente y los tres se quedaron platicando un poco de trivialidades sin sentido. Naruto se despidió por el hecho de que algunos de los presentes lo llamaban para hacer algunas cosas. Pero el irse la pelinegra sintió que el ambiente se tornaba algo pesado y aquello le daba mala espina. Para aliviar el ambiente decidió volver a hacer conversación.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura? ¿Te estas adecuando a la vida aquí?-

-Pues… he estado mejor.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Y si me he acostumbrado a vivir en la ciudad.-

-¿Por qué lo dices, acaso te sientes mal?-

-Seré rápida al decirte las cosas, me molesta tu presencia, pero como Sasuke dijo que a donde él va tu vas, me tendré que aguantar.-dijo viéndola molesta.

-Mira, si tienes un problema conmigo vale, es problema tuyo.-dijo empezando a moverse de ahí.

-Tu te esperas.-dijo tomando su muñeca.-No me importa que tan amiga de Sasuke seas, quiero que te alejes de él.-

-¿Por qué tendría que alejarme de alguien? Y además, sólo por alguien que lleva simplemente horas de conocerlo.-

-Mira, pueden ser los mejores amigos o todo lo que tu quieras. Pero eso lo esta frenando. No dejas que conozca a otras personas. Toda la atención la tiene centrada en ti y eso es bastante molesto; ¿No crees que es tiempo de que se preocupe por alguien más? Por ejemplo una novia.-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y tanto él como yo podemos tener una relación cuando se nos antoje. Eso no arruinaría nuestra amistad.-

-Pues, de todos modos quiero que te alejes de él.-dijo soltándola.-Piénsalo, él tiene que buscar a alguien a quien querer de otra forma.-

-Créeme que si piensas que eres tu, con esa actitud no vas a lograr que te haga caso.-dijo pasando a su lado mientras se iba algo molesta.

Sasuke empezó a buscar a Hinata hace tiempo que la había perdido de vista y eso le preocupaba. Fue hacia el baño pero no vio nada, fue hacia los bocadillos obteniendo el mismo resultado; eso lo estaba frustrando pero más que nada preocupado. Salió hacia un balcón que no había tenido idea de su existencia y se asomó curioso; respiro al encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. Se extrañó al verla así de seria así que simplemente se situó a su lado y se quedo callado, esperando tener alguna reacción de ella.

-Gallinita, ¿crees que nos podamos ir ahora?-dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado.-Claro que si, nos podemos ir a la hora que tu quieras. Vámonos.-dijo volteándola a ver mejor.-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada no te preocupes estoy bien. Simplemente quiero irme ya es bastante tarde.-dijo abrazando su brazo.

Los dos salieron desapercibidos de aquella casa, se subieron al vehículo y empezaron a ir por las calles para poder llegar a casa de ella. El silencio que había en el automóvil era algo incómodo y tenso; por lo que decidieron meter en el ambiente el radio. Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Hinata pensaba en lo que Sakura le había dicho, se había hecho la valiente aunque ahora si se ponía a pensar las cosas. ¿ Acaso ella tenía razón conforme a la relación de ambos? ¿Estaba haciendo que Sasuke perdiera las oportunidades con alguien más? Estaba muy confundida por ello y quería tener un poco de tiempo para pensar. Si lo afectaba tendría que cambiar las cosas para darle las oportunidades que merecía, estaba muy confundida por ello. Sasuke por otro lado estaba algo extrañado por la actitud de su amiga; intento sacar conclusiones pero no encontró ninguna ante aquello. Pensó que tal vez sería porque estaba algo cansada; siguió andando por las calles mientras lo seguía pensando, y para quitarse esa espinita se lo preguntaría en el instituto. Pero de algo estaba seguro, su presentimiento se estaba acercando y aquello no le gustaba para nada.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Sasuke estaba bastante intranquilo, desde aquella fiesta no podía contactarse con Hinata. Le había marcado al móvil y a su casa pero no le contestaba, había ido a la residencia e igualmente no la encontraba en ningún lugar. No le gustaba nada todo aquello, nunca le había negado una llamada ni aunque ella estuviera lo suficientemente enferma para denominarse convaleciente. Había pasado por su casa varias veces pero no veía nada de movimiento en su habitación. Eso me estaba preocupando bastante, esperaba que el lunes pudiera saber algo de ella.

Llego el lunes y como rutina Sasuke se despertó temprano, se duchó, desayuno y se fue a buscar a su amiga. Llego a la residencia todo el timbre y espero a que saliera pero en cambio salió la señora Hyugga algo sería cosa que no le gusto para nada. Lo saludo amablemente y empezó a hablar.

-Sasuke lo siento Hinata ya se ha ido. Dijo que hoy quería caminar un poco.-dijo algo preocupada.-Sasuke quiero hacerte una pregunta.-

-Por supuesto señora, dígame.-dijo extrañado por la decisión de irse caminando.

-¿Ocurrió algo en la fiesta entre los dos?-

-En lo absoluto, la vi algo triste pero no se que podría haber sido.-dijo triste.-Le estuve marcando pero no me contestaba para nada.-

-Por favor intenta saber que le pasa. Me tiene muy preocupada.-dijo suplicándoselo.

-No se preocupe a mí también me tiene preocupado. Intentare sea como sea saber qué es lo que le ocurre.-

-Muchas gracias Sasuke ya sabes que eres como de la familia y enserio espero que no una pequeña disputa que hayan tenido sin que te dieras cuenta.-

Sasuke le sonrió forzadamente haciendo que una de las comisuras de sus labios tuviera un pequeño tic haciendo que le temblara un poco. Se despidió de ella, subió a su automóvil y empezó a irse al instituto bastante preocupado. Su camino duro más de lo normal ya que iba bastante despacio mientras recapitulaba lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta. Habían estado muy normal hasta que ella fue al tocador; así que estabas seguro de que algo había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo en el que no habían estado juntos. Llego al instituto y rápidamente fue a su aula, por lo menos ahí tendría que estar, efectivamente la vio sentada hablando como siempre con algunas de sus compañeras pero, al verlo rápidamente desvió la mirada poniéndose algo nerviosa. Sasuke ahora estaba bastante molesto, quería una explicación y la quería en aquel momento.

-Señoritas.-dijo estando cerca de aquellas que hablaban con Hinata.-Si me permiten necesito hablar con Hinata en este momento.-

-Claro que si Sasukito.-dijeron todas al unísono mientras se sonrojaban.

Rodó los ojos fastidiado seguido por aquello, tomo a Hinata del brazo, la puso del pie y los dos salieron del salón tan rápido como era posible. Sabían que aquello provocaría que se saltaran la clase pero él necesitaba una respuesta y la quería en aquel momento. Ser paciente no era su fuerte. Subieron a la azotea, sabiendo que nadie los podría molestar y así hablarían tranquilos. Se sentaron pegados a la pared que había de un lado y se mantuvieron en silencio un breve momento.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te ocurre enana?-dijo volteándola a ver.

-Nada Sasuke.-dijo abrazándose las rodillas.

-No te creo absolutamente nada, así que de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me lo digas.-

-…-

-¿Y bien?-dijo después de unos minutos.

-No tengo nada, no te preocupes por eso.-

-Dime.-

-Nada.-

-Dime.-

-Deja de insistir, no es nada.-

-Peque.-dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella suavemente.-Por favor dime.-

-Sasuke no insistas por favor.-dijo con voz ahogada.

-Hinata te lo ruego, dime que tienes.-dijo dejando de acariciar aquella mejilla para apoyar su cara en ella.-Por favor.-

Hinata no pudo más y empezó a sollozar mientras apretaba los puños en su regazo. Sakura tenía razón, él siempre estaba a su lado pendiente de ella, dejando que muchas posibilidades que él tuviera se fueran por el drenaje. Ella era un simple estorbo para él y todo lo que aspiraba. Finas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos mojando su mejilla derecha por completo mientras que en la izquierda se perdían mientras empapaban la punta de la nariz de Sasuke. Él solo estaba esperando tranquilo a que se calmara, estaba preocupado ya que no era normal que ella llorará. Sintió como ella empezaba a alejar el rostro por lo que rápidamente tomo su otra mejilla con la mano impidiendo que se moviera, mientras que con el pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Trago pesadamente mientras seguía con ello haciendo que ambas respiraciones se acompasaran cuidadosamente.

-Hina no me asustes. Dime, sabes que cualquier cosa que sea lo voy a entender.-dijo con la mandíbula temblándole.

-Sasuke…-se mordió el labio intentando no sollozar de nuevo.-No tengo nada.-

-Estas lágrimas dicen lo contrario.-

-Sólo, tengo que pensar unas cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Son cosas mías tú no te preocupes.-

-A ver…-dijo separándose de ella para voltearle el rostro y tuvieran contacto visual.-Te marco al celular, no contestas, marco a tu casa, dicen que no estás, te dejo un mensaje en la red, no lo respondes; voy a tu casa y no sales para nada. Algo tienes; dime por favor.-

-…-no atino a decir algo más así que escondió su rostro en el pecho de él y siguió llorando.

Sasuke estaba más sorprendido que nada, nunca había visto tan mal a Hinata. Ni siquiera el día que sin querer le había roto su muñeca favorita a los seis años. O cuando los dos se rompieron el brazo por andar haciendo tonterías en bicicleta. La abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que quedara refugiada en su pecho. Quería que se sintiera segura y tranquila, no la iba a dejar sola no importaba que fuera lo que le pasaba. Acariciaba su espalda intentando consolarla de alguna forma ya que sabía que las palabras no bastaban y estaban fuera de lugar. Ella estaba por ahora como su prioridad, no importaba lo que pasara, Hinata estaba al frente de todo y estaría con ella el tiempo suficiente como para verla sonreír de nuevo. Le acomodo el cabello en la oreja y siguió sintiendo los leves temblores que ella tenía a causa de su llanto; no importaba lo que tardará si eso la hacía sentirse mejor aquello sería bienvenido. Cuando ella logró estar más tranquila tomo en sus pequeños puños la camiseta de su amigos y situó en la misma posición.

-¿Estas más tranquila?-dijo sintiendo como ella asentía en su pecho.- ¿Quieres seguir así?-dijo obteniendo el mismo resultado.-No me vas a decir nada verdad, bueno; aquí siempre voy a esperar. Cuando estés lista para decirme las cosas, estaré a tu lado.-

-…gracias.-dijo quedamente.

Siguió acariciando su espalda sintiendo su respiración chocar con su abdomen necesitaban asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando esas situaciones resultaban algo incómodas para ellos dando que eran muy fuertes como para doblegarse de aquella manera. Cuando Sasuke sintió que la respiración de ella era muy acompasada hecho un vistazo hacia abajo, mostrando aquella tierna carita sonrojada y bañada en lágrimas teniendo un tranquilo sueño. Como pudo hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie, la tomo en brazos y bajo hacia el estacionamiento para meterla en el automóvil. Regreso a su aula, se excusó con su profesor en turno diciendo que Hinata se sentía realmente mal y que la llevaría a casa; el profesor no le dio importancia, dio su consentimiento de pasar por ambas mochilas. Sasuke le agradeció que entendiera las cosas, sin voltear a ver a nadie las recogió y se fue de nuevo al estacionamiento. Condujo por las calles volteando de vez en cuando a ver a su amiga, lo tenía bastante preocupado; pero agradecía que por lo menos se hubiera desahogado un poco. Llego de nuevo a la residencia Hyugga toco el timbre pero al no recibir repuesta busco la llave que tenían guardaba abajo de una de las baldosas del portón que estaba estratégicamente suelta. Abrió la puerta y la volvió al automóvil para volver a cargar a Hinata y su mochila para llevarla a su alcoba. La recostó en su cama y fue a la sala a esperar a que alguno de sus padres regresara a casa. Afortunadamente la señora Hyugga llego un par de horas después con algunos víveres. Se le había hecho sumamente extraño ver aquel automóvil a esa hora así que se apuró a entrar y dejar todo en la cocina.

-Sasuke ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?-dijo preocupada.

-No se preocupe, Hinata parece que no ha dormido muy bien y se quedo dormida mientras hablaba conmigo. Así que preferí traerla a casa para que descanse mejor.-

-Menos mal.-dijo suspirando.-Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente. Yo me haré cargo del resto.-

-Por supuesto, Compermiso. Dígale a Hinata que luego necesitamos hablar.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto, de nuevo gracias por todo.-dijo sonriéndole.

Sasuke fue rápidamente a casa debía pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Tendría que preguntar si alguien había sabido algo de lo que le ocurrió a Hinata cuando no estuvo con él en la fiesta; ya que no se quitaba de la cabeza que alguien le había dicho o hecho algo ahí. Subió rápidamente a su habitación, tomo su guitarra y volvió a subirse al tejado para empezar a tocar una melodía bastante tensa, llena de frustración, intriga y enojo. Adoraba la música era una muy buena forma de desahogarse sin usar la violencia. Al acabar de tocar volvió a su habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su hermano sentado en su cama.

-Mal día.-pregunto.

-Algo.-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-Algo.-

-Pues vas dime que ha ocurrido.-

-Necesito saber que ocurrió el sábado en aquella fiesta que organizo Sakura.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Alguien le hizo algo a la enana, y tengo que saber quién y que le hizo.-dije apretando los puños.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Sasuke llego al instituto muy temprano, estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando alrededor de su vida pero especialmente; aquello que estaba atormentando a Hinata haciendo que actuara de forma tan extraña. Afortunadamente después de él llego uno de sus pocos compañeros a los que le hablaba. Se acerco a él y se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente para empezar a hablarle.

-Shikamaru.-

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-dijo volteándolo a ver.

-A ver dime, ¿tu estuviste en la fiesta de Sakura o me equivoco?-dijo acomodandose mejor.

-Si, estuvo bastante divertida la verdad.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿De casualidad tu sabes o habrás escuchado algo que le hayan dicho a Hinata?-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo de qué?-dijo pensativo.

-No sé, algo que le haya afectado, que le haya hecho ponerse algo pensativa, fría, distante. Principalmente conmigo.-

-No, yo los vi juntos luego hable unos minutos contigo y luego vi que se marchaban.-dijo haciendo memoria.

-¿Seguro?-dijo desanimado.-¿Ni siquiera crees que podrías haber escuchado algo sobre ello?-

-No. Lo siento Sasuke no se nada de ello. ¿Puedo saber el por que de tus preguntas?-

Sasuke le relato brevemente lo que sucedía entre ambos amigos, contando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Shikamaru lo escuchaba atentamente, ya que era uno de los pocos a los que le decía las cosas como eran. Estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de la joven, ya que igualmente la conocía desde el jardín de niños; esa no era una característica en su estado de ánimo. Hinata siempre había sido, algo tímida si no que la denominaba más penosa; pero a lado de Sasuke era otra cosa, ella era como realmente era, una chica sonriente, segura de si misma, en fin mucha cosas que no se veían a simple vista.

-Esa no es su típica actitud. Tienes toda la razón al andar investigando aquello.-dijo terminando de escuchar el relato.-Pero desgraciadamente no soy la persona indicada para ello.-

-Lo se, de todos modos gracias por escucharme.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Intentare investigar algo a ver si yo puedo encontrar algo.-

-Gracias.-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Sasuke seguía pensando, Shikamaru era uno de los pocos en los que podía recurrir para ello, normalmente se sabía todo lo que ocurría alrededor. Se sentó en su pupitre mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos y apoyaba los codos en su mesa. Sabía que por el momento Hinata no le diría nada y no la presionaría como el día anterior. Eso le hizo recordar, no le había avisado que no podría pasar por ella; así que saco rápidamente su móvil y le mando un mensaje para volver a la misma posición de antes. Intentaba seguir pensando en algunas cuantas formas para obtener la información que tanto buscada.

-Hola Sasuke.-dijo alguien a su lado.

-¿Enana?-dijo esperando verla.-A, hola Sakura.-dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo sentándose en su mesa.

-Nada, cosas mías. ¿Puedes quitarte de mi pupitre? Es molesto que estés sentada ahí.-dijo sin voltearla a ver.

-Pero Sasuke, es que te ves algo decaído y preocupado. Quiero ayudarte en lo que sea.-

-No te conozco lo suficiente, por lo tanto, no te tengo la confianza ni seguridad para hacer eso. Quítate de mi pupitre.-dijo empujandola un poco.

-Sasuke no seas malo.-dijo abrazándolo del cuello.-Solamente quiero ayudar.-

-Más estorba el que estés insistiendo, vete a hacer algo provechoso y déjame.-dijo safandose de su abrazo.

-Sasuke.-dijo alejándose de donde estaba el azabache.-No tienes que ser tan grosero con los que son amables contigo.-

Sasuke ya ni se le hizo importante el contestarle así que simplemente alzó los hombros y siguió pensando en lo único que se le hacía importante. Alguien tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta, pero, el problema era saber quien demonios podría ser.

-Hola.-dijo otra persona.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo ya de mal humor.

-Uy de acuerdo bájale a tu genio. ¿Sabes dónde anda Hinata?-dijo sonriendo.

-No. Creo que no vendrá el día de hoy, se sentía algo mal ayer. ¿Para qué quieres ver a Hinata?-

-La invite a salir un día pero me dijo que luego me daba su respuesta, estoy ansioso por ello.-

-…-frunció el ceño mientras lo volteaba a ver.-Espera a que te diga algo.-

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno de todos modos gracias Sasuke.-dijo alejándose de él.

¿Acaso eso era lo que le ocurría a Hinata? ¿Acaso estaba así de rara por que saldría con Naruto? Carajo ahora más que nada estaba realmente enojado, no le molestaba que saliera con alguien; lo que le jodía era que estuviera así por ello. Si era porque se quería dar una oportunidad con él, no pondría objeción alguna, al fin y la cabo es su vida y puede meter a quien quiera; pero no significaba que por aquello lo tenía que alejar. Al diablo mejor se concentró en las clases luego los dos hablarían seriamente de todo ello aunque sin presiones. Tomo sus cosas y las acomodo a un lado mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz para empezar a anotar algunas cuantas cosas que el maestro estaba apuntando y explicando, aunque claramente no vio que alguien lo veía tristemente mientras anotaba en su libreta de forma desanimada.

000137

Decidió alejarse de todos y todo por aquel día, quería pensar las cosas por lo que decidió irse a perder en la azotea. Estaba bastante aburrido pero aún así no sabía que hacer. Se estaba confundiendo, ya no sabía si le habían dijo algo que la puso mal o porque saldría con Naruto. Demonios lo estaba pasando realmente mal por ello. Escucho como alguien abría la puerta pero decidió no tomarle importancia y seguir en su pequeña pelea personal. Pero al sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado lo molesto de sobremanera.

-Seas quien seas, hazte a un lado.-dijo suspirando.

-¿Sasuke por que eres tan curso conmigo?-dijo esa persona.

-Ya te lo dije Sakura deja de estar enchinchando enserio me molesta.-dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Simplemente quiero conocerte mejor. ¿Acaso eso tiene algo de malo?-

-…-se quedo pensando unos segundos.-¿Oye sabes si alguien le dijo algo a Hinata, el día de tu fiesta? Claro, además de que Naruto la invito a salir.-

-…No.-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Segura?-dijo intrigado. Le parecía que estaba mintiendo.

-Si, no se nada ni siquiera vi cuando llegaron y se fueron.-dijo sonriendo algo forzado.

-De acuerdo. Es algo raro pero bueno.-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.-Te veo en clases.

-Claro que si Sasuke.-dijo despidiéndose de él. Cuando lo perdió de vista dejo de sonreír para fruncir el ceño.-Maldita Hinata, tiene a el guapísimo de Sasuke para ella todo el tiempo. No importa lo que pase esos dos dejaran de tener su amistad. Él solo será mío.-


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capitulo 11 **

**Jaja de acuerdo lectores, como todos están dudando y aclarándole dudas a LaCrazyWriter; SI va a ver sasuHina no es sólo que se queden como mejores amigos. Había pensado en dejarlo así pero no, me gusto demasiado mi trama como para dejarlos con una amistad, romance es mejor. Jaja que bueno que Hanabi te encanto casi nadie opina de los personajes secundarios. Sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo**.

Sasuke estaba caminando por los pasillos, ya se estaba acabando la semana y Hinata seguía estando indiferente con él; todavía faltaban la mitad de las clases y las tomaría como lo había hecho con las otras en la semana. Estando en su propio mundo pensando todo lo que debía pensar. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba igualmente distraído haciendo que ambos chocaran haciendo que retrocedieran algunos pasos. El peli azabache volteo a ver a esa persona y se quedo sorprendido, frente a él estaba Hinata sobándose la frente mientras tenía cerrados los ojos haciendo un puchero. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se quedo sorprendida al ver a su mejor amigo ente a ella. Dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás y empezó a darse la vuelta pero antes de poder volver a caminar sintió como la abrazaban por la cintura y pegaban su espalda con un fuerte pecho, se quedo en silencio mientras esperaba a que él hablara.

-¿Por qué llevas toda la semana evadiendome?-dijo al fin.

-No te evado, pareces enojado así que es mejor darte tu espacio hasta que se te pase.-dijo tomando las manos que estaban en su cintura.

-No estoy enojado, sabes que no soy tamal.-dijo riéndose.-Sólo estoy algo molesto.-

-¿Tamal? Eres un menso, siempre sabes hacerme sonreír.-dijo riendo también.-Entonces dime; ¿ por qué estás molesto?-

-Un pajarito me dijo que Naruto te invito a salir el día de la fiesta.-dijo abrazándola más.-…Por que no me lo dijiste.-

-Porque no le he respondido la verdad no quiero salir con él pero parece que es bastante insistente y me molesta.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Le puedo poner un hasta aquí si es necesario.-

-…-

-¿Por eso has estado así de fría y distante conmigo desde el sábado?-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Te imaginas cosas Sasuke yo no estoy de fría.-

-Si lo estas.-dijo mientras empezaban a caminar todavía abrazados.-A ver, no contestas ninguno de mis mensajes, no salimos juntos para nada, no me hablas, te ves cada día más triste y decaída, y el lloraste como jamás lo habías hecho en tu vida. Algo tienes y no me quieres decir.-

-Sasuke.-dijo quitándole las manos para caminar uno al lado del otro.-¿No te gustaría tener a alguien a quien querer que no sólo involucre amistad, sino algo más?-

-…-se quedo pensativo.-¿Quieres que empece a salir con alguien?-dijo después de unos minutos.

-Te estoy preguntando si te agrada la idea.-

-No estoy en contra de ello, pero no quiero eso en este momento. Además, sabes que casi toda la población femenina se me hace molesta y fastidiosa; quitándote a ti, tu hermana, tu madre y la mía.-

-¿No te gusta alguien o por lo menos te atrae?-

-No.-dijo volteándola a ver curioso.-¿A ver peque, a que quieres llegar con esto?-

-A nada sólo es curiosidad.-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-…- suspiro.-Cuando me enamore o por lo menos me llame alguien la atención serás la primera en saberlo, ¿esta bien? No te preocupes por eso.-

-No me preocupo era sólo curiosidad.-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No me muestras tu lenguita.-dijo tomándola por las rodillas para cargarla como costal de papas.-No me vuelvas a asustar así en tu vida.-

-No Sasuke bájame, almorcé demasiado.-dijo riendo como hace días no la escuchaba.

-No, sabes que odio que me preocupes de esa manera y no me digas las cosas. Este es tu castigo por haberme hecho pensar lo peor. Pero aún así tengo una duda.-dijo deteniéndose para bajarla y arrinconarla en la pared.-¿Qué ocurrió en la fiesta de Sakura cuando fuiste al baño?-

-Nada.-dijo evitando aquella mirada.

-No me mientas sabes que no puedes mentirme, tus ojos te delatan.-dijo alzando su barbilla.-¿Quien te dijo o hizo algo para que estés así de distante?-

-Nadie Sasuke es enserio, no paso nada.-

-No te creo nada pero espérate a que estés preparada para decirme la verdad.-dijo alejándose de ella.-Ven vamos a clases.-dijo empezando a caminar.

-Sasuke espérate.-dijo tomando su mano.-No te enojes, enserio no paso nada.-apretó aquella mano.

-Lo que digas vamos, si no llegaremos tarde a clases.-

-Venga no te enojes.-dijo jalándole el brazo para que se encorvara y le diera un beso en la mejilla.-Sabes que te cuento todo lo que pasa en mi vida y sabes más de lo que alguien más podría saber acerca de mi.-

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo alzando los hombros.-Ven pásate tu primero.-dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Todos los voltearon a ver y se quedaron como si nada mientras volvían a lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke y Hinata se acompañaron hasta que llegaron al pupitre de ella, cuando se sentó; Sasuke simplemente le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y fue directamente al suyo. Hinata sonrió un poco haciendo que se le marcará el hoyuelo derecho de su mejilla y se pusiera a platicar con algunas de sus compañeras. Estaba feliz que a Sasuke se le fuera por el momento indiferente el tener una relación amorosa, pero más que nada estaba feliz por el hecho de que pasara lo que pasara nada cambiaría entre ellos, siempre tendrían su amistad intacta. Pero de pronto su felicidad se vio interrumpida por un rubio que se sentó en su pupitre.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo de malas.

-¿Ya me tienes una respuesta?-dijo inclinándose hacia ella haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca.

-Alejate. No ya. No quiero salir contigo.-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo irguiendose.

-Porque no quiero, no te conozco lo suficiente y no se me antoja.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Vamos, solamente un café para poder conocernos.-dijo tomándole la mano.-Si no, no me vas a conocer y no sabrás si quieres salir conmigo o no.-

-No quiero.-dijo quitándole la mano.

-Vamos.-

-Que no. Quítate de mi pupitre, estorbas.-dijo empujandolo un poco.-Vete a molestar a alguien más y a mi déjame tranquila.-

-Pero…-

-Déjala.-dijo Sasuke poniéndose a lado de Hinata.-No la sigas enchinchando con eso retirare por favor.-

-Perdón pero esto es ente ella y yo.-dijo Naruto enfrentandose a Sasuke.

-Si la involucras a ella me involucras a mi. Te esta diciendo que no quiere salir contigo, deja de acosarla diciéndole lo mismo.-dijo como si nada.

-¿Y quien te crees para decidir si quiere salir conmigo o no?-

-Te esta diciendo que no quiere. Razón mas que suficiente para meterme, y si quisiera aún así me metería. Vete a tu pupitre.-dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia aquel lugar.

-Esta me la pagas Uchiha.-dijo al ver que el profesor estaba entrando al aula.

Sasuke se volteo para verla y antes de volver a su lugar y lo regañarán, le guiño el ojo mientas sonreía. Hinata le dio un silencioso gracias y le respondió la sonrisa, ya estaba harta de que Naruto fuera tan insistente con que quería salir con ella y no se que tantas cosas más le decía, esperaba que ya con la advertencia de Sasuke fuera más que suficiente. Sasuke tomo asiento y se dio cuenta de que había un pedazo de papel en el. Volteo extrañado al ver quien podía haberlo dejado, le pico la curiosidad y lo abrió. Empezó a leerlo extrañado mientras le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo derecho. Lo volvió a doblar y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Esas fanáticas locas ya estaba harto, aunque sabía por la experiencia de su hermano; hiciera lo que hiciera jamás dejaría de ser acosado. Pero, afortunadamente tenía a Konan que aunque igualmente fuera antes su mejor amiga, era bastante celosa y mantenía a esas lunáticas alejadas de él. Hacían bonita pareja y lo reconocía.

Se quedo pensativo todo lo que quedo de las clases. Afortunadamente, al escucharse el timbre que avisaba el fin de clases pudo respirar tranquilo. Tomo sus cosas y fue con Hinata que todavía guardaba sus cosas. Al ponerse de pie sintió que le tomaban la mano, a lo cual se sorprendió pero al ver a Sasuke le sonrió.

-Pensé que eras Naruto.-dijo soltando el aire de golpe.

-¿Tanto te esta enchinchando?-

-Algo. Es insistente y ha buscado algunos momentos para hablar.-

-Ya tranquila. Oye es viernes. ¿Quieres hacer algo?-

-…-ambos empezaron a caminar para salir del salón.-¿Te parece lo mismo que la semana pasada?-

-¿Palomitas, películas y refresco?-dijo haciéndose él que no sabía nada.

-Ooooo si.-dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña.

-Me gusta cuando sonrisa así, siempre mantén esa sonrisa. Nadie tiene el derecho a robártela.-dijo acariciando su mejilla con la que tenía igualmente su mano.

-Menso, te quiero mucho.-dijo soltándolo para abrazarlo.-Déjame que le llame a mis padre para avisarles.-

-Sale.-dijo mientras volvían a caminar y ella marcaba rápidamente a casa.

Iban saliendo del edificio y mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento Sasuke sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda; por lo que se detuvo, se quitó aquellas manos de encima y se dio la vuelta. Sakura estaba atrás de él mientras le sonreía.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-dijo volteando a ver a Hinata que se había detenido por inercia pero seguía hablando por teléfono.

-¿Leíste el papelito?-

-¿Con qué eras tu? Con razón no reconocí la letra. Si.-

-¿Y qué me dices?-

-No por el momento, gracias.-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No se me antoja por el momento, pero gracias; si pasa algo lo tendré en mente.-

-…-suspiro.-De acuerdo Sasuke, bueno nos vemos el lunes.-se acerco a él y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de su labio.-Adiós.-

Sasuke se saco de onda por lo lanzada que había sido, esperaba que solamente sólo hubiera sido al despedirse rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a avanzando junto con Hinata que había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

-¿De qué papelito estaba hablando Sakura?-dijo curiosa.

-Siempre estas en todo peque. Me dejo una nota diciendo todo lo que me dicen. Que quiere conocerme mejor, que le llamo la atención y que quiere salir conmigo. Ya sabes lo típico.-

-A vale.-dijo bajando la mirada.-Pues es muy bonita.-

-Si, tal vez.-dijo deteniéndose y recargándose en su auto mientras veía a su amiga.-Pero como ya te lo dije, no estoy interesado en nadie como novia.-le levanto el rostro.-¿Fue Sakura verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sakura te dijo algo en su fiesta, ya no me mientas. Tu mirada te delata.-dijo enojado por ello.-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Estas imaginando cosas Sasuke, no me dijo nada.-

-No te creo, si no hablare con ella. Y sabes que soy muy convincente y si estoy enojado más.-

-…-suspiro.-Sólo me dijo que te le hacías guapo, que quería conocerte mejor y que le ayudará para que saliera contigo.-dijo soñando lo más convincente que pudo.

-Mmm…¿qué me respondiste?-dijo curioso.

-Que te lo plantearía poco a poco a ver que surgía.-

-Curioso.-dijo abriéndola la puerta del copiloto.-Vámonos.-

Hinata entro y mientras Sasuke se daba la vuelta para subirse suspiro, por lo menos se había tragado la pequeña mentira que se había inventado. Sasuke entro al automóvil, lo encendió y ambos empezaron a moverse para salir y adentrarse al tráfico. Sintonizaron una estación con música clásica, querían tener un ambiente relajado y empezaron a hablar de varía cosas que habían hecho en la semana. Se habían extrañado demasiado, más, que nunca y se veía con como se ponían ella corriente en su vida. Ambos se estaban sintiendo sumamente raros, jamás se habían sentido así, extrañaban a su mejor amigo a lado de ellos, fuera como fuera intentarían nunca volver a alejarse tanto como para volverse a sentir así. Lo que no sabían era que aquello se empezaría a significar algo entre los dos causando algunos conflictos.

-Sasuke. ¿Tienes nuevas películas en tu colección?-

-Hmp. Mi madre de cursi compro la de 3MSC.-dijo con reproche.-Pero de ahí en fuera ninguno hemos comprado alguna.

-Jura que tu madre compro esa película.-dijo emocionada.-La quería ver en el cine.-

-Porque no me dijiste, te hubiera acompañado.-dijo volteándola a ver.

-Tu te hubieras aburrido, no te gustan las cursilerías. Planeaba ir con Matsuri pero ya sabes que la universidad de lo complica un poco.-

-Buen punto. Bueno hoy la veras.-

-¿No te incómoda?-

-En lo absoluto.-

Llegaron a casa del Uchiha entraron a la cochera y se sorprendieron al escuchar un ruido o más bien un grito.

-Basta Itachi, estoy harta.-dijo una mujer histéricamente.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

-Basta Itachi, estoy harta.-dijo una mujer histéricamente.

Ambos peli negros se voltearon a ver curiosos, normalmente Konan no se exaltaba tanto con Itachi y eso que era complicado ya que exasperaba demasiado a la gente por su actitud tan infantil. Por curiosidad entraron a la casa y fueron a la sala asomándose cuidadosamente para que no los vieran. Vieron que Konan tenía lágrimas adornando su rostro mientras Itachi se tocaba la mejilla izquierda que parecía que se le estaba hinchando. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se escondieron estaban intrigados por aquello que querían saber toda la situación. Así que se apoyaron en la pared que separaba el pasillo de la sala y se sentaron para escuchar atentamente.

-Amor, ya te lo dije sólo es una compañera de clases. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. No es mi tipo.-dio Itachi después de unos minutos.

-Como que nada que ver contigo. Se le nota a leguas que es una fácil. Aparte le disté el número del móvil. Quiere empezar a coquetearte y no lo pienso soportar.-

-Normalmente se da el número de móvil. ¿Te gustaría que me marcara a la casa?-

-Eres un estúpido. Me voy.-dijo tomando su bolso.

-Espérate.-dijo Itachi abrazándola.-Te prometo que ella no es nada para mi. Yo te amo, eres la que ha cautivado mi corazón por completo. No lo dudes nunca. Pondré distancia si es lo que quieres; hablare con el profesor para que me cambie de compañero. ¿Si?-

-No la quiero cerca de ti, se ve que quiere algo más contigo que una simple amistad. Sabes que no me gusta eso.-

-Ya lo se, pero entiende que aunque intente cualquier cosa no lo va a lograr. Yo solo te quiero a ti.-dijo besando su mejilla.

-No quiero perderte.-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello para esconder su cara en su pecho.-Te quiero demasiado e imaginármelo me esta matando.-

-No me vas a perder, Tayuya sólo es una compañera; te lo digo enserio. Pondré distancia si te hace sentir mejor, pero…-dijo tomando la cara de ella entré sus manos.-No dudes de todo el amor que siento por ti.-

-Te amo.-dijo antes de besarlo.

Sasuke se estaba aguantando la risa poniéndose las manos encima de la boca, nunca en sus 18 años de vida lo había escuchado decir tanta cursilería junta. Ya tendría material para molestarlo por un momento. Hinata daba pequeños y silenciosos aplausos por la reconciliación mientras lágrimas de cocodrilo se asomaban en sus ojos. Se pusieron de pie y se asomaron, mala idea. Los mayores empezaban a tener una escena algo subida de tono, que claramente daba a una situación demasiado comprometedora. Sasuke y Hinata decidieron pasar de largo, las escenas que se montaban en una reconciliación eran muy apasionadas y se negaban el tener que verlas. Subieron a la habitación de Sasuke y como si fueran fantasmas cerraron a puerta con suma cuidado. Los dos suspiraron y uno se fue a acostar en la cama y el otro se sentaba en el piso.

-Tienes que decirles que esas escenas tan calientes se tienen que hacer a cuarto paredes cerradas.-dijo Hinata acomodando la almohada.

-Ya sabes lo cursis que son, pero si hay que comentarlo. Es molesto encontrarlos de esa manera.-dijo sonrojandose un poco.

-Te sonrojaste.-dijo picándole la mejilla.-Pero así es su relación, ya nos tendríamos que habernos acostumbrado.-

-Eso si que no. Pero aún así sonó tan cursi lo que le dijo, lo tendré de bajada por lo menos un mes.-dijo riendo.

-Eres malo, te ayudare.-

-Perfecto. Bueno, ¿quieres hacer algo en lo que esperamos a que se les baje las hormonas a ese par de enamorados?-

-Dormiré un momento si no te molesta, ando algo cansada.-dijo acomodandose mejor en la cama.

-En ese caso yo iré al tejado. Me avisas cuando te despiertes.-dijo tomando su guitarra.

-No me gusta que te subas al tejado.-dijo con un puchero.-¿Qué tanto le ves a eso de subirte ahí?-

-Es divertido y así nadie me molesta.-dijo abriendo la ventana.

-¿Tienes nuevo material?-dijo curiosa.

-Algo, he tenido mucho tiempo libre.-dijo serio.-Regreso en un momento.-salió por la ventana.

Como siempre con sumo cuidado subió con cuidado, se sentó y empezó a tocar, fue algo un poco más alegre de lo que llevaba tocando en la semana y eso le agradaba. Empezó a tararear una canción que se sabía desde hace años. Estuvo por lo menos unas dos horas dejando que sus dedos fueran solos dejando que la melodía saliera sola. Después de ese tiempo regreso de nuevo a su habitación. Al entrar vio a Hinata totalmente dormida mientras abrazaba protectoramente un peluche que ella le había regalada hace unos años. Sonrió al verla tan calmada y tranquila que salió sin despertarla, merecía tener un buen descanso por lo que la dejaría dormirse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Bajo las escaleras y vio como su hermano y cuñada seguían muy acaramelados abrazándose en el sillón mientras hablaban. Con un cabeceo los saludo y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Aunque lo que no sabía era que su hermano lo hubiera seguido hasta que abrió el refrigerador.

-¿A qué hora volviste?-dijo recargándose en la pared.

-Cuando tu y Konan estaban discutiendo por lo que creo que fue una llamada telefónica de una de tus compañeras.-

-¿Escuchaste todo?-

-Si y la peque también.-

-Jurame que Hinata también esta aquí.-dijo sorprendido.

-Si esta durmiendo en mi alcoba.-

-Sabía que habías llegado porque escuche cuando saliste al tejado. Ya entiendo porque mamá esta en contra de que subas ahí. Pero bueno, ¿Noche de películas?-

-Hinata quiere ver la de 3MSC. Pero a ver a que hora se despierta.-dijo sacando un plato con carnes frías.

-Sasuke ya enserio. ¿Por qué no formalizan?-

-Síguele.-dijo cerrando el refrigerador y empezaba a comer.

-Ya es enserio, sabes que me sucedió con Konan, primero simplemente amigos y luego de la nada ya somos muy felices juntos.-

-Si, pero créeme no pasara con nosotros. Hinata y yo estamos bien como estamos, si uno de los dos tiene una relación seguiríamos como estamos..-dijo saliendo de la cocina para volver a su habitación.

-Como tu digas. Oye; ¿te molesta que los acompañemos para ver la película ya que Konan también la quiere ver?-dijo antes de que Sasuke se alejara más.

-Como tu quieras, al fin y al cabo seríamos dos aburridos en vez de uno.-

-Bueno no te aburrirás sólo.-dijo volviendo a la sala.-Avísanos.-

Sasuke subió a su habitación y vio que Hinata se estaba despertando ya que estaba estirandose en la cama. Al ver a su amigo se sentó mientras bostezaba. Sasuke se sentó igualmente en la cama y le ofreció algo de comida que acepto enseguida metiéndose un pedazo de jamón a la boca.

-Pensé que seguías en el tejado, iba a avisarte que fuéramos por algo de comer pero, me ganaste.-dijo sonriendo.

-Si, por cierto, los tórtolos se nos unen a la noche de películas.-

-Será interesante.-

-Veo que te sigue encantando ese peluche.-dijo viendo que lo había puesto entre sus piernas.

-Esta bien padre, no me lo niegues.-dijo riendo.-Me gusta que todavía lo tengas a la mano.-

-Vale.-dijo acabandose la comida.-Ven vamos a ver que andan haciendo ahí abajo y empezamos con las películas.-

-Si.-dijo bajando de la cama.-Vamos.-dijo jalándole el brazo.

Al hacer eso Sauske estaba algo distraído por lo que cuando le tiró el brazo se dejo llevar haciendo que cayeran al piso. Afortunadamente Sasuke reacciono rápido poniendo la mano en el piso. Ambos se sorprendieron haciendo que dejarán de respirar por un momento, se sintieron algo extrañados cosa que les molesto; Hinata evito su mirada mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a que también se levantará.

-Este…lo siento, estaba distraído.-dijo soltándola.

-Me di cuenta, no te preocupes por eso. Vente vamos.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ambos bajaron y encontraron a los mayores todavía hablando haciendo que callaran cuando los dos pelinegros entraron. Ambas mujeres mandaron a los hombres por la comida mientras se quedaban charlando mientras buscaban dicha película en el armario.

-Hinata, ya sinceramente. ¿Por qué Sasuke y tu no formalizan?-

-¿De que hablas Konan? Sabes perfectamente que sólo somos amigos, nada más ni nada menos.-

-A ver.-dijo dándose la vuelta asegurándose de que todavía estaban solas.-Hinata conozco la mirada que tienes cada vez que lo ves además la forma en la que le sonríes. Yo también me negaba a admitir que quería a Itachi más que como amigo.-

-No me ocurre es con Sasuke.-dijo sería.

-Tranquila, esta bien que lo niegues; pero, te doy un consejo, piénsalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

-No se de que hablas y créeme, jamás dejaría que nuestra amistad se desmoronará.-dijo sacando la película.-No vuelvas a sacar ese tema, ¿si?-

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que cualquier cosa Itachi y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlos.-

-Claro, gracias.-dijo rodando los ojos.

Sasuke e Itachi llegaron con todo listo para la velada, palomitas, todo tipo de frituras, golosinas y las típicas bebidas para la noche. Itachi le quito la película a Hinata y la puso en el reproductor. Los cuatro cabían perfectamente en el sillón así que cada uno tomo uno de los platos y empezaron a ver la película. No estaba tan mala como lo habían pensado los hermanos así que no estaban tan aburridos como lo habían pensado. Al acabar las dos mujeres lloraban por el triste final que había ocurrido entre la linda pareja de protagonistas; en cambio los hombres simplemente se les hizo ridículo aquel fina, porque no simplemente volvía a entrar a su alcoba y hablaban como personas normales; las mujeres y sus dramas, nunca las entenderían.

-Eso resulto patético. Itachi escoge otra, pero ahora si una buena no drama.-dijo Sasuke tomando su bebida.

-Sasuke eres un insensible, entiéndelo.-dijo Hinata volteándolo a ver de forma reprochadora.-¿Qué harías en su lugar?-

-Fácil, la mando por un tubo por cambiarme de forma tan sencilla o, voy entro a su alcoba, espero a que llegue y hablo con ella. Fácil y sencillo.-

-¿Y si no quiere hablar contigo?-

-Soy persuasivo.-

-Contigo no se puede.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Eres muy meticuloso para todo esto, algún día te veré en esa situación.-

-Bueno ya los dos dejen de discutir, ahora hay que ver algo más de acción. ¿Hermanito una idea?-

-Deja de querer ver las de Misión Imposible, superarlo, ya no tenemos diez años.-dijo como regaño.

-Eres malo hermanito.-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ya pon lo que quieras, me da igual, lo que quiero es pasar un buen rato. ¿Si?-

Itachi simplemente alzo los hombros y selecciono una de las que Sasuke había nombrado, maldita sea lo conocía a la perfección y no podía creer que el fuera el mayor. Volvió a sentarse y los cuatro siguieron disfrutando la tarde cómodamente.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capitulo 13 **

Sasuke y Hinata estaban llegando al instituto mientras se reían y discutían sobre las típicas tonterías de siempre, la música en la radio. Hinata estaba brincando como niña pequeña tratando que la escuchara e intentara razonar con él, algo que se le hacía sumamente difícil de hacer.

- Te digo que es bastante buena.-dijo Hinata jalándole la camisa.

-Que no me gusta el estilo HipHop, bueno, no tanto.-

-Te digo que Rhianna no es solo HipHop, cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir.-

-No me importa, el tono de las canciones es de ese tipo de música. No me gusta, si la escucho es sólo porque me convences de hacerlo.-

-Pero por eso me quieres.-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho de hacerme ese gesto?-dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Que no te gusta que te lo haga y que eso conlleva a una consecuencia.-recito como una niña que era regañada por su padre.

-¿Entonces para que demonios lo haces?-dijo bufando.

-Porque me encanta molestarte.-dijo volviéndole a sacar la lengua mientras se alejaba para que no la atrapara.

Sasuke rodó lo ojos antes de empezar a perseguirla recibiendo en respuesta en gritillo. Afortunadamente se colgaba bastante bien la mochila que solamente sentía el golpe que le daba en el costado. Ambos casi caen al dar la vuelta en una esquina para seguir corriendo. Sasuke agradeció el ser más alto que ella y estar en condición para correr, la atrapo rápidamente haciendo que ella intentará huir de él mientras pataleaba. Sasuke la había abrazado por la cintura alzándola mientras seguía caminando. Hinata seguía pataleando pegándole en ambas piernas sin hacerle tanto daño, sólo quería liberarse de él.

-Sasuke sueltame.-decía riéndose.

-No, ya te dije que no me gusta que me hagas ese gesto. Y como tu dijiste, te atenderás a las consecuencias.-

-No Sasuke ya es enserio bájame.-decía pataleando.

Le concedió aquel deseo pero aquello no le beneficiarían en lo absoluto. La arrinconó en la pared mientras todavía la tenía de espaldas empezó a a hacerle cosquillas mientras le soplaba en el cuello. Hinata se movía como podía para evitarlo, pero igualmente se reía. Como pudo se dio la vuelta pero eso no fue algo sumamente acertado. Ambos rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus narices se rozarán. Los dos se pusieron nerviosos por aquello y no sabían que hacer al respecto. Ella por instinto o simplemente para evitar aquella mirada cerró los ojos mientras intentaba que su respiración y ritmo cardíaco se tranquilizará. Sasuke se mordió el labio, maldita sea, esto se le estaba complicando muchísimo; ¿que eran estos sentimientos tan extraños que estaba experimentando?, así que solamente le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos.

-Sasuke.-se oyó haciendo que ambos peli negros se separaran.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-dijo volteándola a ver.

-Quiero pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad contigo.-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.-A hola Hinata.-dijo al ver a la peli negra.

-Hola.-dijo bajando la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.-Mejor me retiro, los dejo solos.-dijo acomodandose la mochila y la chaqueta para irse al salón.

-Hina espera.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-No Sasuke.-dijo Sakura jalándolo.-Luego hablas con ella, ven vamos te invito un jugo.-dijo tomando su mano para jalarlo a la máquina espendedora.

-…-se le quedo viendo a su amiga hasta que se pedido de su vista.-De acuerdo, vamos.-dijo siguiéndola.

Sakura lo abrazo del brazo mientras se pegaba a él y le empezaba a hablar de algo de lo que no puso atención en lo absoluto. Solamente tenía en mente el lindo y tierno rostro de Hinata cerca del suyo, la suave pero irregular respiración a causa de sus risas y el dulce aliento que acariciaba sus labios. Se quedo sorprendido por eso; ¿desde cuándo pensaba todo eso acerca de Hinata? Maldita sea, eso es culpa de Itachi y sus estúpidas hipótesis de que ellos dos van a acabar juntos, pero, no podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Llegaron a la máquina y Sakura saco dos jugos mientras le seguía hablando, Sasuke para no quedar tan mal solo respondía con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza sin sentido. Al parecer se le hacía perfecto que la estuviera escuchando atentamente.

-¿Entonces que me dices?-dijo emocionada.

-¿De qué cosa?-dijo extrañado.

-Que si me acompañas a la inauguración de una feria.-

-¿Cuándo es y quien más va?-

-La próxima semana. Y pues pensaba en que sólo fuéramos tu y yo.-dijo coquetamente.

-Hmp, pues…no creo que sea conveniente.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Simplemente porque no…mejor le dices a varias personas más, así tal vez si me animaría.-

-Esta bien le diré a un par de personas. Y luego te lo comunicó.-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

-Perfecto yo le diré a unos otros.-dijo alejándose de ella.-Gracias por el jugo.-dijo levantando la lata que tenía en la mano.

-Sasuke.-grito Sakura con un puchero.-Ash, tengo que ingeniarmelas para que se fije en mi.-dijo cruzando los brazos.-Sea como sea, en la feria haré que caiga rendido a mis pies.-

…

Hinata estaba sentada en su pupitre mientras descansaba la cabeza en la mesa. Se sentía algo mal, o más bien era deprimida; Sakura la ponía bastante mal. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, la había tratado como una amiga y ella simplemente la trataba mal. Si a ella le llamaba la atención Sasuke, bueno, estaba en todo su derecho a hacerlo, pero no tenía porque destruir su amistad. Tenía el reproductor a un volumen considerable haciendo que sus pensamientos se perdieran con ello. Estaba muy cómodamente en su lugar que le molesto el ser interrumpida porque le picaban la espalda. Se irguió y apretó los párpados mientras hacia una cara de desaprobación.

-¿Hinata cuando me vas a decir que si?-

-Nunca.-dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-O vamos aunque sea un café o simplemente un helado.-

-No, déjame tranquila. No quiero salir contigo nunca.-

-O vamos, dime porque no.-

-Ya te lo dije no quiero, no se me apetece y no se me da la gana.-

-¿Acaso tienes novio?-dijo de malas.

-Si.-mintió esperando a que lo dejara tranquila.

-¿Se puede saber quien es?-

-No lo conoces.- ya no sabía ni que inventarse.-Déjame enserio molestas. Además…ya llego el maestro.-dijo quitándose los audífonos.

Afortunadamente eso fue más que suficiente como para que se alejara de su lugar. Dios como le fastidiaba, no lo toleraba. Así que para poder tranquilizarse decido poner toda su atención en las clases.

El receso largo, era la hora específica que todo mundo anhelaba. Con el primer sonido del timbre casi todos se pusieron alerta empezando a tomar sus cosas para inmediatamente salir disparados a donde pudieran. Hinata espero a Sasuke afuera pero mientras lo esperaba Sakura se puso a su lado haciendo que se moviera un poco de forma incómoda.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesta.

-Lo mismo que te pedí en mi fiesta. Aléjate de Sasuke y lo digo enserio.- dijo enojada.

-A ver, no entiendo que es lo que no logras entender. Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde que vamos en preescolar y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. Así que deja de pensar que algún día le dejaré de hablar.-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo exijo. Siempre están juntos como uña y mugre, esta al pendiente de ti y todo.-

-Es normal cuando toda tu vida has pasado a lado de una persona.-dijo suspirando.

-Más bien sería. Estas enamorada de él y no lo has admitido. Él necesita que lo dejes abrirse a otras personas y querer a alguien de verdad.-

-Y tu que sabes, sabiendo que lo quieres lastimar al igual que a mi.-

-Sólo busco que sea feliz.-dijo ya molesta.

-Entonces deja que el lo decida si te quiere lo hará si no, ni modo.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Enana.-dijo Sasuke saliendo del aula.-¿Vamos a la azotea?-

-Si, me parece vente.-dijo tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo mientras se alejaban de una Sakura molesta.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que Hinata estaba caminando y verla con el ceño fruncido. Eso le daba mala espina, algo estaba pasando. Llegaron a la azotea y fue cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía entrelazada su mano con la de él, rápidamente rompió el contacto metiéndose la mano a la chaqueta mientras la apretaba en un puño, se alejó y fue a sentarse en la pared más alejada de la puerta. Sasuke miraba curioso su actitud mientras se preguntaba el porque el cambio de actitud tan repentinamente. Con mucha calma camino y se sentó a su lado mientras sacaba de una bolsa de papel un emparedado. Ambos estaban comiendo en silencio su almuerzo mientras se distraían al ver cualquier cosa que les parecía interesante. Ninguno sabía que decir ya que uno no tenía ni idea de que demonios había pasado en el lapso de estar guardando sus cosas y volver a verla; por otro lado ella estaba luchando internamente por no explotar de coraje. Sasuke mejor, para romper la tensión le pico la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo molesta.

-Perdón, si estas de ese humor mejor olvídalo.-dijo empujándome un poco para alejarse de ella.

-Lo siento.-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre enana?-dijo agachando igual la cabeza para intentar verla.

-Nada.-

-No te creo absolutamente nada. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando estabas sola? Y dime la verdad. ¿Qué carajos te dijo Sakura?-

-…-respiro pausadamente.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta.-dijo algo molesto.

-¿Ahora por que estas tu molesto?-dijo volteándome a ver.

-Porque me has estado mintiendo y eso no me gusta.-dijo volteando la cara para no verla.

-No, gallinita.-dijo tomando su cara con sus pequeñas manos.-Es que, no quiero hacerla quedar mal.-

-Entonces dime que ha hecho, si no, pensare en lo peor.-

-Pues, digamos en general, no soy de su agrado.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues, al igual que muchas, por ejemplo Karin e Ino, esta enamorada de ti. Y el que estemos siempre juntos no es algo que le gusté.-dijo soltándole la cara.

-A mi me importa un bledo si le gusta o no. Tu eres como mi hermana y eso lo va a tener que entender tarde o temprano.-dijo sonrojandose un poco, que afortunadamente pasaba desapercibido.

Hinata se sintió algo extrañada, nunca de había sentido así. Había sentido un ligero cosquilleo en sus manos cuando lo tomo de la cara, ese cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo varias veces y por eso lo había soltado. Todavía sentía la cálida de la piel de él, como si parte de su rostro hubiera quedado impregnado en sus manos. Desvío la mirada de él y siguió almorzando sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa el tenerlo tan cerca. Sasuke se le quedo viendo de forma extrañada, nunca la había visto así de nerviosa, además, aquella mirada era totalmente nueva para él, tenía un no sabría que decir. Era totalmente diferente, parecía que tenían un brillo sumamente especial, y le había gustado el ser en primero en verla. Sonrió mientras intentaba ahogar una pequeña carcajada.

-Oye peque.-dijo haciendo que ella diera un salto.

-¿Si?- dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaría ir a una feria la próxima semana?-

-¿A que?-dijo extrañada.

-A pasar el rato, me invito Sakura y se supone que va a invitar a más personas.-dijo alzando los hombros.

-Estaría entretenido.-dijo poniéndose de pie para irse.-Vamos llegaremos tarde a clases.- dijo alejándose dejándolo extrañado.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

La semana había pasado muy rápido haciendo que muchos se sorprendieran. Sakura había estado enchinchando a Sasuke con lo de la feria toda la semana al cabo que acepto avisándole que Hinata iría con él al igual que varios de sus amigo, que eran, Shikamaru, Gaara, Matsuri y varios otros. A Sakura no le pareció nada divertido aquello pero aún así sonrió forzadamente diciendo que ella había invitado a Naruto, Kiba, Ino, TenTen y Suigetsu; así que eran un gran grupo lo cual ayudaba bastante. Sasuke estaba algo inquieto desde que había hablado con Hinata en la azotea del instituto; ella estaba algo renuente con él haciendo que tuvieran el mínimo contacto posible y eso incluía hasta un simple abrazo. Se le quedaba viendo de vez en cuando cuando sabía que ella no lo veía y afortunadamente Shikamaru lo ayudaba a distraerse de vez en cuando. Pero normalmente en su cabeza rondaba aquella enana que era sumamente importante en su vida.

-Sasuke.-dijo Shikamaru golpeándome el hombro.- Hombre, ¿sigues con lo mismo?-

-¿Con qué?-dijo mirándolo.

-¿Sigues con lo de que Hinata y su extraña actitud hacia ti, o no?-

-…-suspiro.-Es que anda sumamente extraña, ni siquiera un simple abrazo me deja darle, si lo hago ella no me lo corresponde.-

-Tal vez esta en esos días difíciles.-

-No lo creo, ella no es así. Algo pasa.-

-Si tu lo dices. ¿Quieres que investigue?-

-No esto es cosa de los y sabremos lidiar con ello.-

Él suspiro viendo como su amigo volvía a tener aquella mirada confusa atormentada. Le molestaba un poco el que ambos estuvieran así, ya que, en todo lo que llevaban los tres de amistad, no los había visto tan distanciados. Empezó a sacar varias teorías, unas eran algo ilógicas, pero otras podrías ser bastante acertadas; mejor se mantenía callado hasta que se supiera totalmente cual a la causa correcta.

…

Hinata estaba caminando por los pasillos metida en sus pensamientos haciendo ver que andaba sumamente distraída. Se detuvo antes de entrar al aula y apoyo la oreja en la puerta, se sentía sumamente nerviosa al estar a lado de su mejor amigo. Y el que estuviera siendo algo fría y distante con él los lastimaba a ambos bastante, pero, tenía que sabe que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. Sentía que cada vez que lo veía o estaba cerca, un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, se empezaba a sonrojar por cualquiera de sus comentarios, además de que cualquier contacto físico la hacia sentirse nerviosa. Al escucharlo hablar se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que harás Sasuke?-decía Shikamaru.

-¿Qué más se te ocurre? No puedo decirle así como así las cosas.-decía serio aunque se le notaba un poco de nerviosismo.

-Pues es tu decisión, sólo ten en cuenta que se puede perder mucho entre ustedes.-

-Mejor que nada.-dijo resignado.-Ya ni me preguntes son cosas que no te incumben.-

-Pues como tu quieras.-dijo dada por terminada la conversación.

Hinata estaba sorprendida; ¿a qué se le atribuía la conversación? ¿Acaso tenía que algo que ver con Sakura? Demonios aquello la tenía preocupada, oficialmente ya había admitido, no quería que ella se acercara a su mejor amigo. No era la indicada para él y le molestaba su cercanía hacia él. Abrió la puerta del aula para ver solamente a ambos hombres que se sorprendieron al verla entrar. Se quedaron callados viendo lo que haría y ella simplemente se unió a ellos.

-Oigan, ¿porqué tan callados?-dijo sonriendo.

-Por nada, estábamos hablando de lo de hoy en la noche. Simplemente.-

-A de acuerdo.-dijo sabiendo que ido era mentira.-Oye Sasuke tengo que hablar contigo después.-

-A ver dime.- dijo curioso.

-Te dije luego.-dijo yendo a su pupitre.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y la siguió mientras veía que aventaba sus cosas en el suelo y se sentaba en su pupitre y se acostaba. Sasuke la miro afligido, algo le pasaba y era sumamente extraño. Como le hacía cuando sabía que entre los dos debía de haber algo de silencio, tomo un mechon de su largo cabello y empezó a peinarme con sus dedos mientras espera a a que ella le hablará. Se sentó en el pupitre de atrás y siguió mientras sería como ella se incorporaba y dejaba que siguiera peinandola.

-Sasuke, podrías dejarme sola.-

-No.-

-… bueno haz lo que quieras.-

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo preocupado.

-Nada.-

-No te creo nada.-

-Cree lo que quieras.-dijo tomando el mechón que él tenía.

Él se quedo extrañado, Hinata no estaba actuando como siempre. Así que para que se le bajará el enojo la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz para luego volver a su pupitre, al fin y al cabo estaban a punto de tomar la segunda jornada de clases. Hinata se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, como odiaba que Sasuke siguiera actuando como si nada mientras ella se debatía con ello. Se volvió a acomodar mientras ocultaba su cara en sus manos.

La última hora fue realmente tediosa y algunos agradecían que el fin de semana ya llegaba. Todos aquellos que irían a la feria se reunieron en la entrada al estacionamiento y se pusieron a organizarse para la salida esa noche. Sasuke llevaría como siempre a Hinata, a Matsuri, Gaara y a Shikamaru ya que le quedaba bastante cerca de su casa. Naruto al manejar una camioneta pasaría por Sakura, Kiba, Ino, TenTen y Suigetsu. Todos se despidieron y cada un tomo su camino pero antes de que Sasuke se diera vuelta para buscar a Hinata, Sakura se le abrazo para darle un beso en la comisura del labio. Él la aparto algo molesto, no le gustaba para nada que se le acercara demasiado así que tomo a Hinata del brazo, la metió al coche e hizo lo mismo dando con ambas puertas un portazo. Ella volteo a verlo extrañada, estaba realmente de mal humor y fue sin más. Decidió mantenerse callada para que se calmara ya que apretaba las manos en el volante. Su recorrido hacia la casa de la peli negra fue totalmente y completo silencio ni siquiera el radio estaba encendido así que simplemente se escuchaba como el automóvil aceleraba o frenaba. Al llegar a la casa se detuvo despacio y apago el motor.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke nos vemos al rato.-dijo intentando abrir la puerta.-¿Sasuke me dejas salir por favor?-

Él la tomo de la mano mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y la atraía hacia él. Hinata retuvo la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, trago pesadamente u se dio cuenta de que su mirada se dirigía a los labios de su amigo. Sasuke la veía totalmente mortificado, había algo que la atormentaba y me molestaba mucho el que no le quisiera decir las cosas y no poder ayudarla. Hablaría con Matsuri para que hablara con ella, si el no podía ayudarla por lo menos sabía que una amiga en común lo podría hacer. Le alzo la cara con su mano libre y la ladeo para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego deslizar sus labios a su oreja.

-Enana, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites.-dijo soltándola.-Nos vemos al rato.-

-Si.-dijo volteando muy nerviosa.-Cualquier cosa te marco.-salió del auto y se metió en su casa.

Se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana y vio como el auto seguía su camino perdiéndose entre las calles. Cuando dejo de divisarlo pudo soltar todo el aire que tenía contenido en un largo y profundo suspiro. Carajo, esto ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos; así que para salir de aquello le marco a su mejor amiga.

-Hinata; ¿oye a que hora se supone que Sasuke pasara por todos?-dijo emocionada.

-Como a las ocho.-dijo seria.

-Wow, nunca te haz escuchado tan sería, algo ocurre. ¿Qué pasa?-dijo asombrada no era normal que estuviera tan sería.

-¿Puedes venir para acá? Si quieres aquí te puedes arreglar y así hablamos mejor.-

-Por supuesto, me puedes dar un adelanto.-

-No, por teléfono no.-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en 10 minutos, no tardo.-dijo despidiéndose.

Cerro el móvil y fue a su habitación para aventarse en su cama. Esperaba, realmente esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, eso sería un serio problema. Sintió como alguien le jalaba el dobladillo del pantalón así que dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su pierna y vio a su pequeña hermanita estaba emocionada saltando en su lugar. Le salió una sonrisa alegre así que se sentó en donde estaba acostada y la tomo en brazos para sentados igual.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanabi?-dijo peinándola con los dedos.

-¿Ode sta Suske?-dijo inocentemente.

-En si casa; ¿lo quieres ver?-dijo recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.-Cuando venga yo te aviso. ¿Y mamá?-

-Abajo.-dijo saltando de la cama para irse corriendo a su habitación.-Suske.-repitió con capricho.

-Viene en la noche.-grito para que la escuchara.

El encantaba la edad que tenía su hermana, por lo menos en lo único que se podía preocupar era de los típicos monstruos que viven debajo de la cama. Eso le hizo recordar su niñez, siempre había sido a lado de Sasuke, desde que en preescolar se le había caído su galleta y él le dio la suya. Aquella simple acción fue el inicio de todo, una galleta, y ahora había muchas dudas acerca de todo. Volvió a acostarse ahora boca arriba mientras le encontraba algo interesante al techo. Afortunadamente no espero demasiado cuando su madre le avisaba que su amiga estaba ahí, así que normalmente como siempre ella se levantó cuando Matsuri entro a su habitación. Se saludaron y ambas se sentaron en el suelo par empezar a charlar.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo.-

-Por supuesto a ver dime; ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-dijo seria.

-¿Cuando te diste realmente cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que sintieras algo sumamente especial por alguien?-

-…-ella se sorprendió.-No me digas que…-

-Al parecer si.-dijo apurándose antes de que ella acabará su resolución.

-Lo sabía, sabía que un día de estos pasaría.-dijo aplaudiendo como una mocosa.

-Matsuri, no creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo.-dijo agachando la cabeza.-Él sigue actuando como siempre aún viendo que estoy actuando raro.-

-¿Le haz dicho algo acerca de lo que pasa?-

-No.-dijo sonrojándose.-Sería sumamente vergonzoso.-

-No lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas.-dijo tomando el móvil de la peli negra.-Llámale y dile que venga, dile cualquier excusa pero que venga.-

-¡No!-dijo quitándole el móvil.-No pienso decírselo, no quiero que por ello perdamos nuestra amistad.-

-Hina.-dijo suspirando.-No sabes que es lo que ronda por su cabeza, al igual que el no sabe lo que haz estado pensando ahorita. Sabe que estas rara pero no sabe el porque y se ha de imaginar mil y un cosas.-

-Puede ser, pero, sabes como es, lo que opina de las mujeres que lo persiguen. Me da miedo.-dijo mordiéndose el labio.-Ademas…-

-Ni madres, ya no se que decirte salvo, intenta conquistarlo sin que se de cuenta. Pero eso si, deja de actuar de forma tan rara con él sabes como se pone cuando estas así.-

-Es que no se como actuar cerca de él.-

-Simplemente como siempre lo haz tratado, si te abraza, abrázalo; si empieza a jugar, juega con él simplemente como siempre han sido.-

-¿Estas segura?-dijo dudando bastante.

-Si, es mucho mejor.-dijo sonriendo para darle ánimos.

-Inata.-se oyó de repente.-Suske llego.-

-Hanabi era una sorpresa.-dijo como un niño que le quitaron su dulce.-Bueno ni modo, ¿oye quieres un helado?-

-Di.-grito emocionada.

-¡Te espero abajo peque!-dijo riendo con la pequeña Hyugga.

Matsuri se volteo para ver a Hinata y una carcajada salió de ella gracias a la imagen que tenía enfrente. Estaba totalmente sonrojada pareciéndose a un semáforo en alto, mientras que temblaba y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos. Antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa saco su móvil y le tomo una fotografía. Hinata se puso alerta cuando oyó el sonido que había hecho el dichoso aparatito, y observo que su amiga se estaba revolcando de la risa.

-Esta fotografía queda para la historia.-dijo viendo el móvil mientras se seguía revolcando.-Algún día se la mandare a Sasuke.-

-¿Qué has hecho?-dijo asustada.

-Tomarte una foto mientras te sonrojabas con sólo oír su voz.-

-…-bajo la mirada mientras intentaba controlarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?-


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Sasuke estaba dándole otra bola de helado a la pequeña Hanabi que reía sumamente feliz mientras se metía un poco de helado a la pequeña boquita. Sasuke se reía un poco ya que le recordaba bastante a Hinata aunque el color de cabello era lo único que cambiaba. Estaba muy concentrado en verla que no se dio cuenta de que se le estaba cayendo algunas gotas en el pantalón.

-Suske.-dijo Hanabi dándole pequeños golpesitos con la cuchara.

-¿Quieres más linda?-dijo acercando de nuevo el bote.

-No. Inata.-dijo intentando empujar la silla.

-Espera te ayudo.-dijo ayudándola mientras ella saltaba.

Vio como la pequeña salía corriendo en busca de su hermana, así que el igual se puso de pie para alzar todo el tiradero que habían hecho él y la pequeña. Al ponerse de pie sintió las gotas de helado traspasaban la tela sintiendo un frío nada grato. Rápidamente fue al fregadero dejo los platos y con una servilleta se empezó a limpiarse la pierna. Demonios por lo menos agradecía que era un pantalón obscuro si no tendría grandes problemas. Lavo los trastos y al acabar pudo escuchar los pequeños pasitos que daba Hanabi intentando correr, pero siendo detenida por alguien, sospechando que era su hermana.

-Ueltame.-decía pataleando.

-Maldita enana, me vas a provocar moretones.-decía Hinata alzándola.

-Suske.-decía como pidiendo que la salvara.

-Si tanto lo quieres, te habrías quedado con él. En vez de molestarme y tirarme mis cosas.-dijo entrando.

Sasuke sonrió al verla bastante divertido, estaba totalmente despeinada con algunas partes de la cara llenas de lo que parecía diversos tipos de maquillajes. Hanabi habrá de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para molestarla y tuviera esa cara. Hinata bastante molesta casi le avienta a la pequeña para regresarse a su habitación.

-Enana espérate.-dijo tomando a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo volteándose furiosa.

-Oye ven acá no te enojes.-dijo abrazándola por la cintura con su mano libre.-¿Qué te hizo esta princesa?-dijo señalando a Hanabi.

-Esa maldita mocosa me tiro tres cuartas partes de mi maquillaje a la cara.-dijo fulminando a la pequeña que ocultaba la cabeza en el cuello del joven.

-Pero así te ves hermosa, así tendrías que salir hoy.-dijo pegándola más hacia él.

Hinata ahora agradecida el que estuviera totalmente llena de maquillaje así se le podía disfrazar el enorme sonrojo que tenía por tenerlo tan cerca. Se quedo embobada con esa linda, hermosa y profunda mirada negra que la observaba divertido. Así que como pudo también lo abrazo por la cintura y pego la mejilla menos manchada en su chaqueta y se pegaba más a él. Podía oler la misma colonia que siempre usaba, le encantaba, era sumamente adictiva, así que aspiraba muy fuerte intentando guardar ese olor. Sasuke por su lado apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y veía que Hanabi se acomodaba para estar entre ellos.

-Que bonitos se ven.-dijo alguien interrumpiendo el momento.

-Matsuri. Milagro el que te encontremos por estos lugares.-dijo Sasuke levantando la cabeza.

-Jaja, luego les mando la fotografía. Parecían una hermosa pareja y familia feliz.-dijo riendo.

-No empieces tu también, sabes cual es la relación de ambos.-

-Lo se, lo se.-dijo viendo como Hinata lo soltaba para volver a su habitación.

-Sasuke cuida a esa enana y que no se te vaya. Quiero arreglarme. Matsuri me ayudas por favor.-

-Seguro, ahorita nos vemos Sasuke.-dijo volviendo con ella.

Sasuke se volvió a sentar mientras con las piernas mecía a la pequeña y ella reía divertida. Sasuke adoraba a esa pequeña y le encantaba saber que podía consentirla a espaldas de los otros tres. Del bolsillo del pantalón saco una paleta y le dijo que se fuera a su habitación y se la comiera a escondidas. Así que ella la guardo de nuevo y salto para que siguiera meciendola. Era todo un caso perdido a veces era imposible zafarse de ella, así que rodó los ojos y volvió a reírse por el puchero que había hecho por no cumplirle el capricho; por lo que volvió a mover las piernas para que se divirtiera.

…

Hianta estaba sumamente nerviosa mientras veía el móvil de Matsuri, enserio le había tomado fotografía al estar con Sasuke. Ahora entendía porque todos decían que hacían bonita pareja, estaban sumamente en lo cierto, se veían malditamente bien juntos. Además la forma en la que los dos se abrazaban, ahora entendía tantas cosas; el porque todos decían que eran una de las pocas parejas que se veían bien juntos, que no importaba mucho que se conocieran, parecían estar destinados a estar juntos. Suspiro resignada mientras le regresaba el móvil y se miraba en el espejo. Como odiaba en ese momento a su hermana ya no tenía dinero para comprarse nuevos y por culpa de esa mocosa ya casi no tenía absolutamente nada. Tomo una bola de algodón y la humedeció un poco para empezar a quitarse todo ello embarrado.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-dijo Matsuri sonriéndole.

-En que acepto que si nos vemos bien juntos. Y no se como demonios le voy a hacer cuando este con él o cerca suyo.-

-Fácil. Conquistarlo.-

-No creo que sea sencillo. Sabes como es.-dijo algo triste.

-No tiene que ser de golpe, se que Sasuke tiene un tic nervioso cuando cualquier mujer se le acerca en ese plan. Pero contigo ya es totalmente diferente, eres su amiga, más que eso su mejor amiga. Sólo hay que ver sus reacciones para ver si actúa afirmativamente con ellas o te acepta. Pero todo tiene que ser calculado.-dijo animándola.

-¿Me ayudarás para todo?-dijo ya con toda la cara limpia.

-Claro que si amiga, en todo lo que necesites.-dijo entusiasmada.-Te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre te estaré apoyando.-

-Gracias.-dijo volteándola a ver.-¿Bueno…como empiezo?-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-En primera hay que hacerte un cambio de vestuario ya que en la feria es sumamente importante empezar. Además, me dijiste que Sakura iba a ir también, así que hay que empezar la contienda.-dijo yendo al armario.-A ver, tiene que ser algo casual pero sexy sin exagerar. Además para que estés cómoda por cualquier juego y caminar.-

-Creo que eso es sumamente complicado.-

-Para nada, mira.-dijo sacando algo de ropa.-Mira, por comodidad sabes que siempre están los vaqueros, pero a la cintura no aplican, por lo que estoy buscando unos a la cadera.-dijo empezando los a ver.-Aquí esta, es algo claro pero esta bastante bien, ahora, la camisa.-

-¿Y como es que debo actuar, decir y demás?-dijo tomando los pantalones.

-Normal, actúa como siempre has actuado con él. Se la misma de siempre.-dijo siguiendo buscando una camisa o camiseta.-¿No te molestaba ningún tipo de ropa verdad?-

-En lo absoluto.-

-Perfecto, no hace tanto frío así que una de manga corta aplicaría además de que es una excusa perfecta por si hace frío.-dijo pícaramente.-Mira aquí esta.-

Matsuri le lanzo una de sus camisetas y Hinata la atrapo rápidamente para verla. Era una de un hombro color verde vivo, con algo de pedrería en el único hombro. No se acordaba de haberla comprado, le dio igual al fin y al cabo le había gustado.

Rápidamente se fue a cambiar y volvió a su habitación para que su amiga diera la última palabra de ello. Matsuri sonrió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ese conjunto, le favorecía de sobremanera. La sentó en una de las silla que tenía en la habitación y empezó a peinarla mientras le hacía unos rulos difuminados. Al acabar su cabello, con el poco maquillaje que de había salvado y con el suyo, la maquilló de forma natural para que no se notará tanto aquel arreglo. Al acabar le pidió que se viera en el espejo y opinara, Hinata le hizo caso y quedo sorprendida.

-Vaya, Matsuri. Eres excelente. ¡Me encanta!-dijo abrazándola.

-Me alegro. Bueno, pues ya estas lista. ¿A qué hora tenemos que llegar?-dijo ella mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Como en dos horas. Lleva la chaqueta negra que le gusta y unos flats.-dijo mientras salía de la alcoba.-Oye iré con Sauske, tu mientras intenta tranquilizarte y relajate. Esta es tu noche.-

Hinata sonrió mientras nuevamente se observaba en en espejo. Pensó en como podría reaccionar Sasuke y noto como poco a poco su cara era adornada por un sonrojo que se veía totalmente natural y difuminado que le agradó. Esperaba que todo marchara bien esa noche, sin ninguna complicación o metida de pata.

…

Sasuke seguía jugando con la pequeña Hanabi que le había quitado sus llaves y la perseguía por toda la sala para que se las devolviera. Algo de lo poco que odiaba de su altura y tamaño en ese momento era el no poder alcanzarla cuando se metía debajo de los muebles. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante hasta que escucho como alguien bajaba, esperaba que fuera Hinata pero se alegró también al ver que era su otra amiga, Matsuri. Sólo vio donde la pequeña niña se había escondido, siendo atrás del sillón. Su amiga se acerco a el y ambos se sentaron en el sillón donde la niña estaba escondida.

-¿Qué ocurre Matsuri?-dijo serio.-¿Dónde esta la enana?-

-En su habitación, se esta terminando de arreglar, no te preocupes.-

-De eso quería hablar contigo, ando preocupado por ella.-

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo fingiendo no saber nada.

-La enana ha estado actuando sumamente rara desde hace unos días, no me quiere decir que es lo que ocurre. Me tiene preocupado por ello.-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Más que nada, se ha estado rumorando que ella esta saliendo con alguien. Y el que no me lo haya dicho me molesta; simplemente por que los dos sabemos que podemos contarnos todo.-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Saliendo con alguien? No, no lo creo también me hubiera dicho, ¿de dónde haz escuchado los rumores?-

-Uno de nuestros compañeros que ha querido salir con ella, lo ha rechazado y según yo le dijo la mentira de la relación que tiene para alejarlo. Pero con su actitud…me hace dudar bastante.-

-Deben de ser solo rumores Sasuke. Ella te quiere mucho y sabe perfectamente que tu igual, no te ocultaría nada.-

-…-Sasuke ya no sabía que decir.-Aún así, cualquier cosa que pase, quiero que siempre la apoyes en todo; ¿me lo prometes?-

-…-ella lo veía sorprendida jamás pensó que le pidiera aquello con esa mirada tan triste.-Por supuesto, sabes que los dos cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.- dijo apretando su brazo.

-Gracias.-dijo poniéndose se pie para seguir jugando con Hanabi que ya se le había vuelto a escapar.

Matsuri se quedo en el sillón mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con Sasuke; enserio esto que Hinata estaba haciendo le estaba afectando demasiado. Se sentía realmente mal por ello ya que a los dos los quería de la misma manera y no los quería ver sufrir. Sabía que no estaba en sus manos decirle lo que pasaba, pero, por lo menos podía estar con ellos para ayudarlos. Vio como Sasuke finalmente atrapaba a la pequeña que había pegado un pequeño grito al ser lanzada cuando la tenía en sus brazos para volver a caer en ellos para reírse. Vio como el sonreía pero aquella sonrisa no tenía ni una sola chispa de alegría, si no lo conociera tan bien no se daría cuenta. Subió de nuevo las escaleras, tenía que ver como Hinata estaba para la noche. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y la vio sentada en el piso mientras veía una libro de fotografías. Se sentó a su lado y ambas apreciaron las fotografías.

Hinata llevaba tiempo con aquel libro, sonreía con un gran remolino de sentimientos en ella. Eran demasiadas fotos, de cada cumpleaños de cada uno, cuando dormían en la misma habitación al ser invitados a dormir, desayunando, algunas festividades en la que festejaron juntos, inicios de clases, vacaciones; en fin demasiadas fotografías como para llenar el libro completamente. Cerro el libro y respiro profundamente para volverlo a colocar abajo de su mesa de noche.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Matsuri poniéndose de pie.

-Algo.-dijo imitándola.-¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo?, escuche como mi hermana se reía.-

-Nada, esta jugando con Sasuke, ya sabes lo típico.- dijo acomodándole el cabello.-Oye, te sugiero que hables con Sasuke aunque sea un poco, esta muy mal.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-dijo aterrorizada.

-Simplemente que te ha notado sumamente rara y hay un rumor de que estas saliendo con alguien; esta algo confundido por tu actitud.-dijo intentando calmarla.

-Maldito Naruto, como me desespera.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Si, será mejor que hablé con él; ¿te molesta que te encargue un momento a la enana -

-No, ahora la entretengo con una película.-

-Gracias.- dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación mientras salía.

Las dos mujeres bajaron y vieron como Sasuke estaba jugando al avión ingeniosamente con la niña usando los cojines de la sala. Era algo sin sentido pero se les había hecho gracioso. El joven las volteo a ver y quedo sorprendido al ver a la peli negra, se veía realmente bonita más de lo que siempre había admitido que era. Se puso de pie mientras Hanabi le hacía un puchero y fue a donde ambas se encontraban.

-Hey.-dijo al estar enfrente de su amiga.

-Hey.-respondió.-Matsuri por favor.-dijo haciendo que reaccionara.

-Si, vente Hanabi, te voy a llevar a ver una película.-

-Picula.-grito emocionada mientras me tomaba la mano para subir las escaleras.

Los dos peli negros vieron encantados como ella subía con dificultad las escaleras. Cuando las perdieron de vista volvieron la vista a donde estaba el otro. Ambos inconscientemente se mordieron el labio inferior intentando encontrar palabras para hablar con el otro. Ninguno de los dos tenía algo coherente que decir así que simplemente al no aguantar más se abrazaron como jamás se habían abrazado.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

-¿Qué tanto te traes enana?-dijo escondiendo su rostro en aquella larga cabellera.-Me tienes muy preocupado.-

-Ven vamos a sentarnos.-dijo separándose para recoger los cojines.-Ya vente.-lo tomo de la mano.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y volvieron a tener aquel extraño e incómodo silencio. Ella soltó la mano de él pero como respuesta recibió un fuerte apretón para que no pudiera moverla para después sentir como Sasuke intentaba entrelazar sus dedos. Lo volteo a ver curiosa mientras él seguía metido en su mundo. Hinata tomo aire para hacer lo que iba a hacer, sólo lo usaba cuando sabía que Sasuke estaba enojado con ella ya que sabía que había una consecuencia por ello. Con su mano libre empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que reaccionara y empezara a retorcerse al ser algo cosquilludo. Sasuke reacciono algo tarde mientras ella reía por ello, como mecanismo de defensa él empezó a moverse pero al tenerla tomada de la mano la jalaba con él. Lo que trajo como consecuencia que al caerse de sillón se la llevara a ella también. Ambos reían como hace tiempo no habían reído, soltó su mano y la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura para que no se escapará. Cuando Hinata levanto el rostro se quedo impresionada ante aquella mirada negra; tenía un sinfín de sentimientos inexplicables en ella. No entendía absolutamente nada ya que eso la confundía, quería poder leerle la mente para saber lo que estaba pensando y tranquilizarlo de aquello que le molestaba. Así que con algo de dificultad saco su brazo para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

-Dime que tienes enana.-dijo viéndola serio.

-Te prometo que no tengo nada. He andado algo distraída eso es todo.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Dime algo.-

-Claro lo que quieras.-

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

-…-se quedo en shock, no tenía idea de a donde iba eso.-No.-

-A, de acuerdo.-dijo más calmado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta gallinita?-dijo sintiendo como la dejaba de abrazar.

-Se rumora por el salón que tienes novio. Sólo era curiosidad, como haz estado actuando algo rara estos días pensé que tal vez podría ser cierto.-

-No, sólo lo dije para que Naruto me dejada tranquila y dejara de molestar con que quiere salir conmigo. Sabes que siempre te cuento todo.-dijo volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

-Por eso estaba preocupado.-dijo imitándola.

-No, tu tranquilo. Simplemente, he estado algo distraída.-

-De acuerdo. Sólo…por favor no me asustes así.-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Perdón.-dijo abrazándolo como le era posible.-No quiero que te preocupes por mi.-

-Sabes que siempre lo hago. Eres mi mejor amiga.-dijo acariciandole la mejilla.

Hinata sintió como un pequeño piquete le daba en el corazón. Sabía que ya no podía cambiar lo que sentía por él, pero le dolía el que sólo la viera como su amiga. Intentando hacer que no la viera, oculto si mirada mientras sentía como esta se volvía borrosa; no debía llorar, por el momento no, el no tenía porque saber los he le ocurría, tal vez con el tiempo. Respiraba profundamente mientras aquel silencio se volvía cada vez más cómodo. Pero aquello no duró mucho, Sasuke sintió como vibraba su móvil así que soltó a Hinata y lo saco del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesto.-En casa de la enana.-dijo dándole a entender a Hinata que hablaba con su hermano.-¿Estas seguro?-suspiro.-Vale, si dices que no se van a aburrir por andar con gente de mi edad vengan. Nos vemos en 1 hora.-dijo colgando.

-Van Itachi y Konan, ¿no?-

-Si, parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.-

-Bueno, entre más seamos mejor.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Creo que sería mejor empezar a irnos para ir a buscar a Shikamaru y a Gaara.-

-Shikamaru debe de llegar en 30 minutos y Gaara creo que en 15.-dijo viendo su móvil.

-Bueno, esta bien.-dijo evitándolo ver.

-Hinata ven para acá.-dijo poniéndose a su lado.

Ella no alcanzo a reaccionar y sintió como le tomaba la cabeza y colocaba su barbilla arriba de esta. Se sonrojo al oler aquella colonia que usualmente usaba cuando salía.

-Sabe que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, pase lo que pase.-dijo tranquilo.-No tienes porque lidiar lo que te ocurre sola.-

-Ya lo se, gracias.-dijo alejándose un poco de él.

Sasuke sonrió al verla así con él, por lo menos ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse, tomo su mentón y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse a la cocina. Ella sonrió, no importaba lo que pasara mientras siguiera teniendo a su mejor amigo a lado le bastaba. Oyó como alguien tocaba el timbre así que salió rápidamente de la sala y fue a atender.

-Gaara. ¡Que bueno que ya estés aquí!-dijo haciéndose a un lado.-Vamos pasa.-

-Gracias Hinata.-dijo adentrándose en la casa.

Hinata cerro la puerta y lo acompaño viendo que su hermanita volvía a bajar rápidamente, enserio esa niña tenía demasiada energía como para que cualquiera le siguiera el paso. Vio a Matsuri que igualmente bajaba pero lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio contó el último escalón haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y tropezara. Gaara al estar cerca de ahí, con un buen acto de sus reflejos la logro atrapar haciendo que se estampar en su pecho.

-¿Oye estas bien?-dijo alejandola un poco de él.

-Si.-dijo nerviosa.

-Sale, ten más cuidado al caminar.-dijo tomándole la mano.-Por cierto, soy Gaara.-

-Yo Matsuri.-dijo apretando su mano.

-Un gusto el conocerte.-dijo soltándola.-Oye, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-

-En la cocina, puedes pasar.-dijo señalando la habitación.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo perdiéndose dentro de la habitación.

Matsuri reacciono cuando él se había perdido en la cocina. Ese pelirrojo se le había hecho muy guapo además el haberlo tenido tan cerca hizo que se fijara a detalle en sus rasgos. Hinata la veía divertida así que como simple venganza le tomo una fotografía donde se le notaba el sonrojo.

-¡Hinata!-dijo viéndola de forma reprochadora.

-Es tu culpa, fuiste tu la que empezó. Jaja.-dijo si riendo.-¿Te llamo la atención verdad?-dijo en voz baja.

-Se me hizo lindo, pero no. Además, sabes que yo ahorita estoy saliendo con Sasori.-dijo alzando los hombros.

-Pensé que eran todavía amigos. ¿Cuando formalizaron?-

-Hace una semana.-dijo sonriendo.-Pero esta ocupado estos días con unos proyectos; según me ha dicho.-

-Es una lástima, lo quería conocer. Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión.-

-Si.-

…

Sasuke y Gaara estaban hablando en la cocina. Bueno, más bien era Gaara que le hacía varias preguntas a Sasuke acerca de cierta castaña que estaba en otra habitación.

-¿Sabes si esta saliendo con alguien?-dijo emocionado.

-Creo que Hinata me comento algo, pero no estoy seguro.-dijo pensándolo.

-Demonios. Que mala suerte, se me hizo linda.-

-…-sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo curioso al ver a su amigo.

-Nada, simplemente estoy pensando.-

-¿Se puede saber?-

-No se, es simplemente que… no se Hinata se me hizo linda ahorita que la vi vestida así.-dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Sasuke.-dijo haciendo que lo volteara a ver.-¿Estas totalmente seguro de que no sientes algo más por Hinata que una simple amistad?-

-Si.-dijo extrañado, Gaara nunca le había dicho eso.

-No es porque te quiera molestar. Pero en estos días en los que han estado algo separados. Pues… digamos que como que te vimos algo pendiente de ella.-

-¿Cómo? Explícate.-

-No la dejabas de vigilar, aunque no te dieras cuenta. Si no estaba en tu campo de visión te ponías nervioso. Además del rumor.-

-…-se quedo pensando un momento.

No se había dando cuenta de aquello, esperaba no haber sido tan obvio en ello, pero lo dudaba ya que si Gaara se habían dado cuenta todos los demás. No tenía bien claro lo que ocurría. Pero que mejor que el o Shikamaru para decirle las cosas.

-Me imagino que por eso llegaste a esa conclusión.-

-Algo así.-

Salieron de la cocina al escuchar el timbre sonar, supusieron que era Shikamaru así que decidieron que era tiempo de irse para ya no molestar en la residencia Hyugga. Habían acertado así que les comentaron a Hinata y Matsuri que fueran por su cosas para empezar a dirigirse al punto de reunión. Los tres hombres se adelantaron entrando en el automóvil de Uchiha; Sasuke en el asiento del conductor, Gaara y Shikamaru en los asientos traseros. Cuando salieron las chicas, se metieron rápidamente, Hinata a lado de Sasuke y Matsuri atrás junto a Shikamaru. Salieron del espacio de estacionamiento y empezaron a adentrarse al tráfico. Afortunadamente no había tantos vehículos por lo que su trayecto parecía que sería algo rápido. Los que estaban sentado en los asientos traseros hablaban amenamente mientras los otros dos estaban sumamente callados. Hinata agradecía que estaba obscureciendo ya, así aprovechaba a ver al Uchiha de reojo intentando adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Actúa natural.-se decía a si misma en voz baja.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-dijo escuchando que ella decía algo.

-No.-dijo sonriéndole.-Estoy emocionada por ver que tan bien esta la feria.-

-Hmp.-sonrió de lado y volvió a guardar silencio.

Sasuke espero a que ella volviera a centrar la vista en la autopista para voltearla a ver rápidamente, ya que debía de tener toda su atención en el camino. Admitía que se le hacía sumamente bonita con aquel atuendo y el sencillo maquillaje en su rostro le ayudaba dándole un toque más tierno a su rostro. No podía dejar de repetir en su mente aquellas imágenes que tenía de ella en ese momento. Intentaba mil y un veces quitarle con alguna otra cosa pero no dejaban de volver a sus pensamientos. Llegaron al estacionamiento encontrando un espacio libre cerca de la entrada, así que los cinco se bajaron del automóvil y esperaron a que llegarán Naruto, Sakura y los demás.

-¿Dónde creen que están?-dijo Matsuri ansiosa.-Ya me muero por entrar.-

-Según esto están a cinco minutos de aquí.-dijo Sasuke viendo su celular.

-Perfecto.-dijo sonriendo.

Efectivamente no se tardaron tanto el llegar, se estacionaron a lado del coche de Sasuke ya que era uno de los pocos lugares cerca de la entrada que estaba desocupado. Todos salieron y tanto Sakura como Ino fueron rápidamente a saludar al Uchiha que se fastidió al momento; aunque aquello paso a un segundo plano cuando vio al estúpido de Naruto acercándose demasiado a Hinata. Ella como siempre lo intentaba hacer a un lado poniendo a Matsuri en medio, pero el seguía insistiendole. Sasuke sintió como algo subía por todo su cuerpo haciendo que mirara reprochadoramente a aquel rubio. Sintió como su respiración se volvía bastante pesada que escuchaba como un suave bufido le salía al expirar. Se quitó a aquellas molestias de encima gracias a que su hermano y cuñada llegaban caminando. Agradecía de sobremanera aquello, así no tendría totalmente las miradas de esas locas enfocadas en él, aunque se mantendrán alejadas por las seguras miradas asesinas que Konan les mandaría. Al estar todos reunidos fueron por los boletos y entraron a la dichosa feria. No se veía nada mal, parecía estar bastante bien planificado y estructurado; se tubo que haber tomado demasiado tiempo para construirlo. Se subieron a varias atracciones, algunos eran más bien jalados a ellas ya que no se les apetecía subir. Al llegar a la noria, Sasuke fue jalado por Sakura; mientras que igualmente Naruto había jalado a Hinata y como era de lógico Itachi y Konan los acompañaron por igual. Los seis subieron a un cajón y empezaron a ascender. Sakura no estaba nada feliz al tener a Hinata cerca y más siendo Sasuke el que había subido con ella así que lo abrazo del brazo y se acomodó en el. Hinata la vio sería ya que no caería en su tonto juego de celos, pero ella sintió como Naruto le tomaba de la mano, le daba igual lo que quería era terminar con esa tontería de la noria.

Sasuke estaba bastante aburrido mientras miraba por la ventanilla, no le gustaban ese tipos de atracciones además de que no estaba cómodo con la situación, había visto por el rabillo del ojo como Naruto le estaba tomando la mano a Hinata y ella no había hecho nada por apartarlo. Se sentía bastante enojado y otro sentimiento que no podía explicar, pero, no podía decir absolutamente nada ya que el estaba en una peor situación. Bajaron de la noria e Itachi consulto su reloj y le hizo una señal a Sasuke, que el agradeció de todo corazón.

-Lo lamento.-dijo zafandose del brazo de Sakura.-Ya debemos irnos. Peque, ¿te vienes o te quedas?-dijo volteando a ver a Hinata.

-Me voy contigo.-dijo sabiendo que era la única oportunidad que tenía para librarse de Naruto.-¿Matsuri tu también?-dijo viendo a su amiga.

-No, yo me quedo un poco más, tomare un taxi cuando me vaya.-dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Estuvo divertido. Nos vemos en clases.-dijo despidiéndose de todos.

Sasuke, Itachi y Konan la imitaron y los cuatro fueron al estacionamiento. Ambos hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo con que se verían en casa en unos treinta o cuarenta minutos en lo que llevaban a ambas mujeres a casa. Sasuke y Hinata subieron al auto del joven; e Itachi y Konan hicieron lo propio en el otro automovil. Los dos salieron sicncronizadamente para dirigirse a lados opuestos de la cuidad. Con Sasuke y Hinata el ambiente era algo pesado pero sumamente cómodo gracias al silencio de la calle y dentro del vehículo que habí muy cómodos en el silencio pero Hinata decidió romperlo.

000

-¿Te la pasaste bien gallinita?-

-Algo, no ha sido la mejor salida de todas.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo curiosa.-Yo pensaba que te la estabas pasando bastante bien.-

-Sabes como ODIO que se me peguen las mujeres como papa. Y ahora Sakura no fue la excepción.-

-Yo digo que hacen bonita pareja.-dijo sorprendiéndolo por completo.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

-Yo digo que hacen bonita pareja.-dijo sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?-dijo haciéndole ver su sorpresa.

-Aja.-dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿Peque?-dijo haciendo que lo volteara a ver.-Lo que paso hoy no es nada, Sakura no me atrae de ninguna manera, es guapa, no te lo niego, pero hasta ahí.-

-Sabes que no importa. Al fin y al cabo es tu vida y puedes hacer con ello lo que se te plazca.-dijo sería mientras volvía a posar su mirada por la ventanilla.

-¿Y que me dices tu?-dijo molesto por su último comentario.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-No te hagas la que no sabe, tu muy bien sabes que paso allá atrás. Te la pasaste sumamente bien con Naruto ¿no?-

-Sabes que no lo soporto y fue él, el que se me pego como lapa no yo.-dijo molesta.

-¿Ahora tu por que estas molesta?-

-Porque me estas haciendo falsos con cosas que no son.-

-Pues es lo mismo que estas haciendo conmigo.-

-Lo que digas. Simplemente, llévame a mi casa; ¿quieres?-dijo sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz.

Ahí dejaron que muriera la conversación, se estaban empezando a preocupar por cosas sin sentido. Además, se estaban volviendo locos con aquello que los carcomía por dentro al recordar lo que había ocurrido en la feria; ella tomada de la mano de Naruto, él teniendo pegada a Sakura como si fuera una sanguijuela. El verlos con alguien que no agradaba el otro los ponía de muy mal humor. Tomo un atajo ya que así podría dejarla rápidamente; efectivamente llego en cinco minutos a casa de Hinata, así que simplemente detuvo el vehículo dejando en marcha.

-Perdón Sasuke, no fue mi intensión.-dijo Hinata de repente.

-…-

-Sasuke…-dijo inclinándose hacia él.-Por favor perdóname.-

Hinata no entendió lo que vio en los ojos de su amigo. Esa mirada era totalmente nueva para ella, era algo triste pero tenía una pizca de enojo y confusión. Le tomo la cara mientras con los pulgares le acariciaba la mejilla. Intentaba decirle sin palabras que todo estaba ven y no había nada de que preocuparse. Sasuke capto totalmente su mirada así que solamente le sonrió para que se tranquilizara. Ella le volteo la cara y le depósito un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido, sintió como desde su mejilla a todo su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica lo recorría varias veces; así que cerro los ojos para poder dispersarla. Sintió como el frío aire lo tocaba donde habían estado aquellas manos y le resulto bastante molesto. Abrió los ojos y vio que Hinata lo veía curiosa mientras esperaba su respuesta. Así que en respuesta solamente le acaricio la mejilla.

-No te preocupes peque, no pasa nada.-

-Me alegro, bueno nos vemos el lunes.-dijo saliendo del vehículo.

Sasuke se quedo un momento inmóvil, mientras veía como ella entraba a su casa, se tocó una de sus mejillas recorriendo el espacio que las manos de su amiga habían tocado. Movió la cabeza para despejar aquello de su mente y siguió su camino para llegar a casa. Llego antes de que su hermano lo hiciera por lo que suponía que estaría haciendo algo con su novia, ya que no se creía absolutamente acerca de que el tráfico estaba realmente pesado. Subió a su habitación simplemente avisando con un grito que había llegado. Cerro la puerta de su habitación y como le hacía cada vez que estaba algo frustras y confundido tomo su guitarra y se puso a tocarla mientras se sentaba en mi cama; no le apetecía salir al tejado ya que el frío de otoño empezaba y le disgustaba bastante. Estaba recargado tocando sin sentido hasta que escucho que abrían la puerta de su habitación logrando hacer que se detuviera a mitad de su melodía. Saludo a su hermano que igualmente estaba algo sorprendido por verlo todavía despierto.

-Pensé que estarías en el tejado. Me sorprende verte aquí.-dijo divertido.

-Sabes que cuando empieza a hacer algo de frío no es mi lugar favorito para estar.-contesto medio ido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sasuke?-dijo sentándose a un lado de él.-No es común que toques a estas horas.-

-Creo que tenías razón.-dijo mordiéndose el labio.-Al parecer me he enamorado de Hinata.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo sorprendido.-Habías dicho que eso jamás pasaría.-

-Se lo que dije, pero, eso ha cambiado.-

-¿Es por ese rubio que se le pego como pegamento toda la tarde?-dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

-Creo, cada vez, no se, es que veía que él la tomaba de la mano, abrazaba, hablaba, no se, TODO. Sentí que algo me carcomía por dentro, sentí que algo me quemaba por dentro.-dijo intentando explicar lo que había sentido.

-Eso se llaman celos.-dijo riéndose.

-Yo no soy celoso.-dijo molesto.

-Te estoy diciendo lo que es, que lo quieras aceptar o no es otra cosa.-

-…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-dijo ya tomando el tema enserio.-¿Se lo piensas decir?-

-¡Estas loco!-dijo espantado.-No podría decírselo, me vería de forma muy extraña por eso, sabe que nuestra amistad vale más que nada; además, ¿cómo le explicaría todo aquello?-

-Sólo hazlo como todo el mundo, y si te da pendiente el que no te corresponda; busca puntos claves para saber que es lo que siente ella.-

-No pienso arruinar nuestra amistad por ese tipo de tonterías. Espérare a saber que sucede y si algo ocurre será sólo cosa de tiempo.-

-Eres tan negativo.-dijo pegándole en la frente.-Pero esa es decisión tuya yo sólo te estoy dando mi opinión.-

-Ya lo se, muchas gracias. Sólo, no quiero que pase algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Simplemente ve los puntos claves, así sabrás lo que ella siente por ti.-

Sasuke ya decidió no contestarle, al fin y al cabo ya era un tema algo molesto para tratar. Su hermano se despidió de el diciéndole que era mejor que descansara y dejara de pensar en esas cosas que lo traían algo loco. Sasuke se despidió de su hermano y siguió con lo que había estado haciendo mientras observaba por la ventana.

-Hinata.-dijo viendo el cielo estrellado.-¿Qué debo hacer?-

…

Hinata estaba acostaba boca abajo en su cama mientras se repetía todo lo acontecido en la feria, maldita sea, como odiaba sentir lo que sentía por su mejor amigo; y más que nada que Sakura no se le había despegado ni un sólo momento aún cuando el buscaba cualquier excusa por alejarla. Sabía que estaba algo celosa, pero sabía perfectamente que no debía de sentir nada de eso por muchas razones. Tomo una almohada para poder quitarse la frustración con un grito que quedara atrapada en ella.

-Sasuke.-grito en la almohada.-Que fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti.-

-Suske.-escucho que decían.

Hinata se puso rápidamente de pie mientras veía como su hermanita estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación teniendo arrastrando al oso de peluche que tanto le gustaba. Hinata la tomo en brazos y bajo con ella hacía la cocina, Hanabi debía de haberse despertado, así que le daría algo de leche y luego le leería un cuento para que volviera a dormir tranquilamente.

-¿Que te ha despertado enana?-dijo mientras la sentaba en su silla y ella iba por la fórmula que tomaba su hermana.

-Suske.-repitió abrazando su osito.

-¿Qué sucede con él Hanabi?-

-Quelo a Suske.-

-Él esta en su casa enana, es de noche tiene que dormir.-

-Inata quele a Suske.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Hinata se quedo helada, esa enana que tenía por hermana la había escuchado y ahora parecía que lo iba a repetir bastante, se sonrojo por completo mientras su hermanita la veía frunciendo el ceño. Así que simplemente le dio su biberón para que le diera sueño. Hanabi lo tomo de mala gana y se metía el chupón a la boca. Hinata no sabía que hacer, Sasuke ya no podría ir a su casa; eso sería como ir personalmente al campo de fusilamiento. Eso le pasaba por dejar la puerta abierta en la noche; que justificación le daría a Sasuke si escuchaba a su hermana decirle eso. Maldita sea, esto se estaba poniendo más complicado de lo que ya era. Tomo una fruta del cesto que estaba en una de las mesas y se la empezó a comer mientras esperaba a que Hanabi terminara de tomarse su biberón. Afortunadamente antes de que se acabara la leche, Hanabi empezó a bostezar y a tallarse los ojos con una de sus manitas dando a entender que el sueño le había regresado. La volvió cargar y ambas subieron las escaleras mientras la pequeña se acomodaba para volver a los terrenos de Morfeo. La dejo en su pequeña cama y se le quedo viendo mientras ella abrazaba más aquel oso de peluche y se acurrucaba.

-Enana, ¿en qué tantos problemas me podrías meter?-dijo bromeando por lo ocurrido.-Buenas noches Hanabi.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente para después darse la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Lunes nuevamente, el fin de semana había estado algo ocupada, o más bien dicho estando de niñera; sus padres habían tenido un evento fuera de la ciudad y le habían enjaretado el tener que cuidar a su hermanita. Había sido algo cansado por lo que estaba mucho más cansada de lo habitual. Llego al instituto y respiro profundamente, todo el fin de semana se la paso pregunta días como demonios le haría para que Sasuke se fijara en ella sin que se diera cuenta y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como hacerle. Se metió a bañar y al salir se coloco unos jeans algo gastados, y una blusa azul eléctrico de manga corta además de unos lindos y coquetos zapatos bajos. Se maquillo un poco para que pareciera algo natural y salió de la casa avisando en intrigo que se retiraba.

Al esta a unos cuantos metros de su casa sintió como un automóvil el seguía el paso así que solamente se puso alerta por si acaso. Escucho como se detenía en automóvil así que siguió caminando apresurando un poco el paso. Pero de un momento a otro sintió como alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalaba, Hinata por instinto pegó un pequeño grito, pero fue callada por una mano.

-Callare enana, van a pensar que te quiero hacer algo malo.-dijo Sasuke susurrándole al oído.

-Sasuke me asustaste, baboso.-dijo dándole un golpe en el mano.

-Auch, me dolió.-dijo sobándose la mano.

-Perdón.-dijo alejándose de él un poco.-Es que me sorprendiste bastante.-

-Ya lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que me agredas físicamente.-

-Ya te pedí disculpas, deja de ponerte en ese plan.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Mira, si vas a estar con ese humor de ponerte de amargado mejor sigo con mi camino. Compermiso.-dijo siguiendo caminando.

-Oye espera.-dijo siguiéndola.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?-

-Me choca que estés en ese plan.-dijo deteniéndose.

-Vale, le bajó, no quiero tener problemas contigo.-dijo regresando a donde habían estado.-Vámonos si no, no llegaremos a clases.-

Sasuke sonrió mientras igualmente regresaba a su automóvil que había dejado encendido; de por si la gasolina no salía nada barata. Pero, había válido la pena. Ambos peli negros se sentaron en los asientos y así siguieron con su trayectoria hacia el instituto. Llegaron al estacionamiento y se quedaron en sus asientos sin mover ningún músculo.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto ocurre en tu loca cabecita?-dijo Sasuke pegándole jugetonamente en la frente.

-…-

-Oye ya enserio. ¿Qué tienes peque?-dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

-Nada Sasuke.-

-Ya sabes, pase lo que pase aquí estoy para ti.-le beso la frente y salió del automóvil.

Hinata respiro profundamente antes de seguirlo, tenía que controlarse, debía de aparentar más las cosas ante de que realmente él empezara a sospechar de algo más que simplemente tonterías.

Subieron al segundo piso mientras cada uno estaba en su mundo, pensando en como demonios le harían para no meterá la pata con el otro dando a conocer sus sentimientos. Llegaron al aula y como siempre, para intentar guardar las apariencias de molestaron como siempre lo hacían antes de irse a sus asientos. Pero una persona capto aquella pequeña mentirilla siguiendo con la mirada al peli negro que cuando se sentó fue directamente a sacarse la duda.

-¿Qué fue eso Sasuke?-

-¿Qué fue que?-

-Hinata y tu no están nada bien, la broma de la gallinita y la enana no salió de forma natural. ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?-

-Shikamaru, ese es asuntó nuestro. Y la verdad no pienso decírtelo.-

-A ver.-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de su amigo, que el igualmente lo vio extrañado.-Juramelo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Shikamaru verifico que nadie, absolutamente nadie se acercara a ellos; sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo confidencial y sumamente de cuidado; si era que estaba equivocado.

-¿Estas enamorado de Hinata o me equivoco.-dijo en el un susurro que sólo Sasuke podría haber escuchado.

-…-volteo el rostro mientras hacia una mueca.

-Ja lo sabía.-dijo haciendo que todos sus compañeros los voltearán a ver.

-Cállate inútil.-dijo Sasuke golpeándolo y lo tomaba de del cuello para alejarse con él.-¿De dónde sacas ese disparate?-dijo cuando se alejaron de sus compañeros.

-Se te ve en la cara algo distinto y cuando estabas con Hinata hasta puedo jurar que vi algo raro.-

-Carajo.-dijo revolviéndose el cabello.-¿Es muy obvio eso?-

-¿Entonces es cierto?-

-Contéstame lo que te pregunte.-dijo molesto.

-Algo, si tuvieras más amistades además de la de Gaara, Hinata, Matsuri y la mía. Todo mundo se daría cuenta.-dijo sonriendo.-Bueno, ahora Hinata es punto y aparte diría yo.-

-No hagas un sacándolo a relucir y guarda silencio.-

-¿Por qué? Si hacen buena pareja, además; Hinata es muy linda, hubieras sido un estúpido si no la quisieras de esa manera.-

-Porque no pienso perder su amistad por esto. Necesitaría saber que es lo que siente por mi.-dijo suspirando.-Ya no metas este tema a discusión que quiero tenerlo aparte. Volvamos a nuestros asientos.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Shikamaru negó divertido mientras regresaba a su asiento. Eso se iba a volver algo divertido, pero; algo de lo que no habían tenido en cuenta ambos, era de que alguien los había escuchado y no le agradaba para nada esa situación.

…

Las clases volaron para la mayoría de los alumnos, como si de un parpadeo estas acabarán. Algunos estaban bastante felices con ello, otros solamente querían irse a casa y dormir, pero una peli rosa estaba algo molesta desde la mañana. No había de dejado de voltear a ver a cierta peli negra de ojos blancos, que parecía estar en su propio mundo. En un momento en la que no había ningún profesor en el aula una pelirroja y una rubia se le acercaron a la peli rosa.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-Ino, cállate.-le contesto furiosa.

-Uy, que humor.-dijo Karin mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su compañera.-¿Qué te tiene así de enojada?-

-La estúpida e ilusa Hinata.-

-¿Qué te ha hecho? Es bastante amable.-

-¿Ustedes están enamoradas de Sasuke o me equivoco?-dijo sería.

-Eso es normal, quien no esta enamorada de ese bombón.-dijo Ino viendo de reojo a el susodicho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino, pero eso es normal con todos es más bien un amor platónico.-apoyo Karin.

-¿Qué pensarían si les digo que Sasuke esta enamorado de Hinata?-dijo pensando que se pondrían de su lado.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-dijeron las dos.

-Oí una conversación que tenían Sasuke y Shikamaru.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso esta bien, hacen bonita pareja. Todo el instituto siempre ha sabido que ellos algún día terminarían juntos.-dijo Karin sonriendo.

-Si, es un secreto a voces. Se ven muy lindos juntos.-agrego Ino.

-A mi me viene valiendo un sorbete el que se ven bien juntos o no, o que todo mundo dice que se ven bien juntos. Yo no lo acepto.-

-Sakura, déjalos.-dijeron ambas.-Así es el amor, no sabes con quien te toparás. Además, se nota que Hinata también lo quiere de esa manera.-

-¿Enserio?-dijo Sakura cambiando su enojo por sorpresa.

-Es muy obvio, lleva por lo menos tres semanas viéndolo como si fuera lo único importante en la vida.-dijo Ino.

-Si, se ve tan graciosa. Piensa que nadie se da cuenta cuando ya todo mundo lo sabe.-dijo Karin sonriendo.-Espero que ambos se los demuestren.-

-…-Sakura ya no contesto absolutamente nada mientras ingeniaba algo.

…

Después del receso, el perfecto les dijo que tenían la clase libre ya que el profesor no podía llegar; así que casi todos los estudiantes salieron del aula. Sasuke y Hinata habían salido para ir a tomar algo, así que se dirigieron a la máquina expendedora mientras hablaban.

-Enana. Tengo ganas de ir al cine. ¿Me acompañas?-

-Depende. ¿Qué película quieres ver?-dijo empezando a jugar con él, sabiendo que de todos modos iría.

-Pues… no necesariamente tiene que ser hoy, pero… va a salir un que me ha llamado bastante la atención.-

-¿Cuál es la trama?-

-Si te digo no vas a querer ir.-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso significa que es bastante sangrienta gallinita. Sabes que no me gustan esas, me dan cierto asco que no supero.-

-Vamos enana, luego haremos lo que tu quieras.-

-Si es un helado triple con crema batida lo que me esperara después de eso; acepto.-dijo fingiendo la derrota.

-Se que me quieres ver la cara de menso para que te invite ese tipo de helado.-dijo abrazándola.

-Por favor.-dijo poniéndole su cara "marca Hanabi" sabiendo que así lo convencería.

-Odio que uses esa cara contra mi. Esta bien, helado triple con crema batida y hasta una cereza encima.-

-Gane.-dijo besándolo en la mejilla mientras se alejaba para ir por una botella de agua.-Sasuke si quieres regresa al salón, yo te invito la tuya.-

-Sale peque.-dijo dándose la vuelta mientras sonreía al seguir sintiendo aquellos labios en su mejilla.

Sasuke regreso al salón que estaba vacio y se quedo cerca de la puerta mientras se quedaba pensativo, no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su amistad al decirle lo que había empezado a sentir por ella. Estaba realmente molesto por la situación y más que nada porque no tenía ninguna idea de que hacer con ello. Eso le estaba causando algo de dolor de cabeza y molestia.

-Sasuke.-dijo alguien que había entrado al aula.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?-dijo volteándola a ver fastidiado.

-Quiero decirte algo.-

-A ver dime. ¿Qué ocurre?-

Ella solamente le sonrió para luego empujarlo hacia la pared las cercana y le planto un beso apasionado. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, que era lo que le pasaba a esa loca, la tomo de los hombros e intento alejarla. Maldita sea, no entendía como demonios se había abrazado a su cuello. No sabía que hacer, pero quería que se alejara de él lo más pronto posible.

-¡Sasuke!-escucho agradeciendo que con ello Sakura se separada de él.

Se asusto al ver que era Hinata la que le había hablado. Ella estaba en completo asombro mientras parecía tener los ojos llorosos. Carajo, esto estaba sumamente mal. Empujo a Sakura y empezó a caminar a donde estaba Hinata, que como resultado ella se alejó rápidamente por los pasillos y escaleras.

-Enana espérate.-dijo interando alcanzarla.-No es lo que parece.-

-Déjame sola Sauske.-dijo saliendo del instituto, no importándole que faltarán dos clases.

Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta, mientras la veía cruzar la calle desesperada. ¿Qué demonios era lo que le ocurría? Se estaba volviendo loco por su actitud, pero de hoy no pasaba para saber lo que ocurría con ella. Volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar al edificio, estaba realmente molesto; no quería que absolutamente nadie se le acercara. Así que decidió irse al salón, debía tranquilizarse aunque fuera un momento. Salió rápidamente del instituto cuando la última de sus clases termino. Tenía que hablar con Hinata a como diera lugar y arreglar todo aquel embrolló que había causado la peli rosa.

Llego a casa de la peli negra y con calma llamo a la puerta esperando a que su amiga le abriera y pudieran hablar. Pero, se sorprendió al ver a su madre y verla con una mirada algo molesta hacia él. De forma amable la saludo y pregunto por su querida amiga pero se sorprendió al escuchar que ella no quería hablar con él por el momento.

-Pero Aiko, enserio me urge hablar con ella.-

-Lo siento Sasuke, me dijo que te la negara. Simplemente no quiere verte. Lo siento.-

-Por favor. Si no solamente dígale que no es lo que piensa.-

-Sasuke, no se que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero; deja que se tranquilice para que hablen más tranquilos.-

Sasuke ya decidió no contestarle y se dio la vuelta dando a entender que ya se iba, estaba desesperado por ello, y en ese momento recordó una escena de las últimas películas que había visto con ella. Hablaría con ella pasara lo que pasara, así que rodeo la casa para llegar al jardín trasero. Examino un poco intentando recordar que habitación era la de Hinata, afortunadamente había una enredadera que daba a una de las habitaciones; y si más no recordaba esa daba a la habitación de la peli negra.

Con toda su agilidad subió por ella hasta aquella ventana. La abrió con sumo cuidado y se impulsó para poder entrar en ella. Afortunadamente había dado en el blanco ya que vio a su amiga acostada en el piso mientras escuchaba algo de música en su reproductor. Sonrió ya que parecía se estaba debatiendo con algunas cosas, el verla fruncir el ceño significaba que era algo bastante importante. Se puso a su lado y desconecto su reproductor haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-dijo enojada.

-Hablar contigo.-

-A; ¿y quien te dijo que subieras por mi ventana?-

-Yo mismo.-

-Pues te puedes ir, yo no quiero hablar contigo.-

-Pues, no me importa si quiere hablar conmigo o no. YO quiero hablar contigo.-

-No te quiero escuchar.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Es por lo de Sakura verdad?-

-…-no sabía que decir.

-Entiende que ella fue la que me beso, me tomo desprevenido, ni si quiera me lo imaginaba.-dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Ya te dije que me dejes tranquila! No me importa, haz lo que quiera al fin y al cabo es tu vida.-dijo quitándose sus manos de encima.

-No te voy a dejar, no estas bien, no te gusto absolutamente nada aquello a mi menos, créeme. Además, te esta afectando demasiado.-

-¡No es cierto!-dijo dándole la espalda.

-Carajo dime que es lo que tienes Hinata.-dijo desesperado.

Hinata ya no aguantaba más, ya no le importaba absolutamente nada; si con ello se perdía su amistad lo aceptaría, aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos; sus sentimientos eran más fuerte que ella. Ya no soportaba tener guardado aquel sentimiento. Se mordió el labio antes de hacer lo que planeaba hacer; se dio la vuelta, le tomo la cara y antes de él se diera cuenta unieron sus labios en un beso casto que dejo helado al joven Uchiha.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Sasuke estaba literalmente petrificado, estaba siendo besado por la mujer que lo traía loco. No tenía idea de como reaccionar ante ello; solamente estaba sintiendo aquellos labios sobre los suyos que se mantenían igual de inmóviles que los suyos. Intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando en el momento. ¿Cómo, cuando y donde había ocurrido tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Eso solo era un berrinche, capricho o simplemente ella sentía lo mismo que él? Era demasiada información para procesarla tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. Sintió como Hinata se alejaba de él mientras se mordía el labio apenada y evitaba su mirada.

-Yo…lo-lo-lo siento Sasuke.-dijo dándole la espalda.

-Peque.-dijo todavía sorprendido.

-Sasuke, no se que me paso, fue un impulso. No se en que estaba pensando. Discúlpame.-dijo nerviosa.

-Enana.-dijo acercándose a ella.

-…lo siento mucho Sasuke.-dijo sollozando.

-¡Hinata!-dijo alterado.

Ella dio un salto en su lugar para empezar a temblar mientras se le escalaban algunas lágrimas. Se oía bastante molesto o más bien estaba completamente furioso. Tenía miedo de que le dijera que ahí quedaba su amistad y que no quería volver a verla o más bien tener contacto con ella. Sintió como él la volteaba tomándola por los hombros. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cabizbaja. Sintió como él colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas para alzarle el rostro, sentía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrerle el cuerpo pero ya no sabía si era por lo que sentía por él o por el hecho que tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría más adelante.

-Enana, abre los ojos. Por favor.-dijo acariciandole las mejillas mientras limpiaba los rastros de sus lágrimas.

-No.-

-¿No que?-dijo intentando relajarse.-Por favor solamente un momento.-

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo observar aquellos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban. No lograba entender lo que quería decirle con la mirada, estaba más concentrada en lo que él le podría decir en el momento. Sasuke en cambio estaba que irradiaba felicidad; así que al ver aquellos hermosos ojos que portaba su amiga lo supo, supo que ella era la mujer perfecta para él y sus sentimientos ocultos eran correspondidos. No la dejo de ver salvo cuando lentamente empezó a acortar de nuevo la distancia de sus labios.

Hinata estaba sorprendida al volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. No se había esperado aquella reacción pero no se arrepentía de ello. Como pudo coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos ya que necesitaba un punto de apoyo en ese momento; sus piernas flaqueaban y sentía que pronto perdería el equilibrio. Ambos empezaron a mover sus labios masajeando suavemente uno de los labios del otro. Él cambio la posición de sus manos para rodearla por la cintura y alzarla para no estar encorvado. Hinata al no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies rápidamente abrazo el cuello de Sasuke mientras alzaba las piernas. Ambos estaban expresando todo aquello que llevaban días o más bien semanas intentando expresar sin ser demasiado obvios. Pero desgraciadamente el vital y molesto oxígeno exigió ser participe en sus vidas por lo que rompieron aquella linda caricia inhalando todo el oxígeno que era posible.

Abrieron los ojos y al tener contacto visual se sonrojaron evitando rápidamente la mirada del otro. Bajo a Hinata y se sentó en el único lugar en el que le era posible sentarse, la cama. Hinata lo veía curiosa, ya no sabía ni que pensar de ello; no le encontraba sentido a lo que ocurría. Se quedo quieta, simplemente respirando cuando era necesario esperando a que le hablará.

-Enana.-dijo después de varios minutos que se sintieron como horas.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-dijo con miedo.

-Ven acá.-dijo en tono autoritario.

-A si.-dijo caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-

Él la abrazo de nuevo por la cintura mientras escondía su rostro en su abdomen, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Hinata como podía igualmente le acariciaba el cabello mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Es enserio?-dijo de repente él.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Aquel beso, ¿fue enserio?-dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-…-se sonrojo al instante.-Si.-

-¿Desde hace cuanto te diste cuenta?-dijo curioso.

-Un par de semanas, quizás tres.-

-A.-dijo soltándola.-Me alegro.-

-¿Y tu, es enserio?-dijo contraatacandolo.

-Si, más que enserio. Llevo un algún tiempo intentando saber como poder explicártelo pero, te me haz adelantado.-

-¿Cómo es eso? Me perdí. ¿De eso estabas hablando con Shikamaru cuando estaban en el aula?-

-No. El lo ha descubierto el día de hoy. ¿De qué conversación hablas?-

-Cuando estaban ustedes dos en el aula y luego llegue yo.-

-Aaa, no. Estábamos haciendo nuestras tonterías. Lo de siempre.-dijo sonriendo.-Pero digamos que era algo relacionado con esto.-dijo jalándola para que se sentará a su lado.

-¿Ahora que va a ocurrir?-dijo tomando su mano.

-¿Con qué?-dijo divertido.

-Pues de esto, digo; pues ya nada va a ser igual.-

-Puede ser cierto.-dijo apretando la mano de la chica.-¿Tu que opinas?-le beso la frente.

-Pues, ya no podremos actuar como siempre, y ocultarlo no nos ayudaría.

-¿Sólo hay una solución?-dijo abrazándola.

-¿Cuál es?-dijo con algo de miedo.

-Se que no es la forma más romántica que hay y la circunstancia tampoco lo amerita, pero... ¿enana quieres ser mi novia?-

Hinata estaba en shock no sabía que hacer, estaba que saltaba de alegría en su interior. Era lo que estaba esperando, y el que él también sintiera lo mismo que ella hacía el momento perfecto. Decidió no contestarle con palabras, sino que; tomo la cara de su acompañante y volvió a besarlo con el mismo cariño e intensidad que la última vez. Sasuke capto el mensaje así que se lo correspondió mientras sonreía victorioso por ello. Estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento que no se dieron cuanta de que la puerta de esa habitación estaba siendo abierta hasta que fue algo tarde.

-¡Aco!-escucharon que gritaban.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron pegando un brinco mientras un notable sonrojo se veía en ambos, aunque fuera más notorio en ella que en él. Voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y vieron a la pequeña Hanabi con una mueca se sumó asco mientras abrazaba un osito de peluche que Sasuke reconoció al instante.

-Hanabi. ¿Cómo se llama ese osito?-dijo intentando hacer que se le olvidada lo acontecido.

-Suske.-dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿Por qué se llama Sasuke?-dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Suske me lo dio.-dijo sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta.

Ambos peli negros rieron al ver como la pequeña hacia su puchero y se alejaba por los pasillos. Hinata no sabía que hacer, estaba algo incómoda pero sumamente feliz. De repente sintió como Sasuke entrelazaba su mano con la de ella mientras la apretaba suavemente. Hinata empezó a caminar mientras lo jalaba, pero a él se le hizo algo impropio ya que se suponía que no habían hablado así que regreso sobre sus pasos y la jalo para volver a abrazarla.

-Peque, será mejor que no baje por ahí. Ya que tu madre piensa que si me fui.-

-¿Así que por la ventana no?-dijo riendo.

-Así es.-dijo riendo.-Vengo por ti mañana ¿vale? Te quiero.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras empezaba a bajarse por la ventana.

-Oye con cuidado.-dijo asomándose viendo como bajaba por la enredadera ágilmente y caminaba para volver a rodear la casa.

Cuando lo perdió de vista salto de la emoción tropezando un poco para caer sentada en el suelo mientras se acariciaba los labios sintiendo todavía los labios de su ahora novio. No pensó que todo fuera tan sencillo, había imaginado lo peor y en cambio ahora estaba en el inicio de una relación con esa persona. Estaba sumamente feliz y sabía que debía de comunicárselo solamente a la única persona que tenía idea de sus sentimientos; tomo su celular y marco el número de su mejor amiga. Debía de ponerla al tanto para estar totalmente segura de que no estaba soñando.

-Hinata. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Matsuri, tengo que decirte algo.-dijo hablando sumamente rápido.

-Wow, bájale un poco a la emoción porque no te entendí nada.-

-Lo siento.-dijo calmándose.-Es que estoy intentando pensar que no estoy soñando.-

-¿A qué ameritas eso?-dijo suponiendo lo más obvio.

-Tenías razón Matsuri, me corresponde.-dijo pegando un grito al final.

-Te lo dije, pero a ver… cuéntame detalles.-

-Pues, digamos que al principio hubo un inconveniente y nos enojamos. Él quería arreglar las cosas pero le había prohibido el que nos viéramos. Pero, él igualmente como siempre que quiere hacer su santa voluntad subió por la ventana y bueno, el resto es historia.-

-Pero no, quiero detalles que fue lo que hizo que supieras que te corresponde.-

-…lo bese.-dijo apenada.

-¿Enserio? Wow, me imaginaba todo menos eso. ¿Qué paso después?-

-Pues, sentí que había cometido un error e intente alejarme de él y bueno, se aclaró todo y ahora somos novios.-

-Me alegro mucho por ti Hinata, merecen ser felices.-dijo sumamente feliz por su amiga.

Siguieron hablando bastante tiempo sobre ello y algunas que otras trivialidades que se les ocurría en el momento. Dejaron de hablar cuando la madre de Hinata le llamo para que cuidara a su hermana ya que iría con sus amigas para luego ir al supermercado. Así que Hinata fue a la planta baja para buscar a su hermana que estaba jugando con un libro para colorear. Se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba su mochila que estaba a un lado del sillón y empezaba hacer su tarea. Estaba empezando a trabajar cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, pensó que era su madre y que había olvidado sus llaves así que dejo sus cosas y fue a atender, llevándose una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

-Gallinita.-dijo abrazándolo.

-Enana. ¿Estas ocupada?-dijo besándole la cabeza.

-En este momento no. Sólo ando cuidando a Hanabi, ya sabes mi madre y sus reuniones.-dijo dejándolo pasar.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada.-dijo abrazándola por la cintura.-Sólo quise pasar por aquí para estar contigo.-

-Que lindo eres.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.-Vente estamos en la sala.-

Ambos se separaron y fueron a la sala, vieron que Hanabi estaba coloreando muy cómoda en el puso de la sala pero, al ver a Sasuke entrar lo dejo a un lado y fue rápidamente a abrazarlo. Él se agachó haciendo que ella lo abrazara por el cuello para que la cargara y los tres se sentaron en el sofá. La pequeña sonrió enormemente mientras era consentida por él dándole una paleta. Le la regreso para que se la desenvolviera y rápidamente se la metió a la boca.

-Hanabi no hagas eso, te puedes lastimar.-dijo Hinata sermoneándola.

-Do.-dijo bajándose del regazo de Sasuke.

-Hey quédate aquí Hanabi.-dijo haciendo que la pequeña se dejara de caminar.-Si lo haces te daré un nuevo peluche.-

-¿Eluche?-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que si iremos el viernes. Pero sentadita y tranquila hasta que te acabes la paleta.-dijo se señalando un punto en la sala.

-Di.-dijo sentándose cerca de su libro.

-Sasuke.-dijo Hinata molesta.-La estas mal educando, se va a volver bastante caprichosa y berrinchuda por tu culpa.-

-Tranquila. Era eso o tener que perseguirla para que no se lastimé.-

-¿Y para que le das la paleta?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada más.-dijo alzando los hombros.-O vamos enana, no te enojes.-la abrazo.-No te celes.-

-Ya te lo dije YO NO SOY CELOSA.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-A ver, entonces porque estas haciendo ese lindo y coqueto puchero.-dijo pícaramente.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo empujándolo un poco.

Él sonrió mientras la volvía a jalar hacia él y le daba un beso en la nariz. Ella se sonrojo por ello y oculto su rostro en aquel pecho; mientras él se reía por esa reacció soltaron para empezar que ella empezara a hacer su tarea y él encendía la televisión y se entretenía viendo un documental apto para que Hanabi lo viera si es que se le ocurría voltear hacia la televisión. La pequeña seguía con su paleta completamente feliz mientras igualmente seguía coloreando.

-Sasuke...-dijo dejando su libreta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada olvídalo.-

-Hinata, Dimelo.-

-Se que ya no tiene sentido hablar del tema, pero... lo ocurrido en el instituto ya sabes, ¿qué ocurrirá con eso?-dijo apenada.

-A eso, tu no le hagas caso a esas cosas. Sakura sólo como todas las demás tiene un capricho. Se le pasara con el tiempo.-dijo tomando su mano.-No te preocupes por ello.-

-No estoy preocupada, sólo que; siento que no es un capricho nada más. Siento que enserio te quiere.-

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, yo ya tengo una linda y enana novia que no la cambiaría por nada.-

-Sasuke, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, no me acostumbro a ello.-dijo tomándolo por el cuello.

-Si más no recuerdo, hace unas horas tu me besaste primero.-dijo jugetonamente.- Digamos que nos estamos poniendo a mano.-

-Te odio.-sonrió.

-Esa no tu misma te la crees.-dijo haciendo que ambas narices se rozarán.

-Tienes razón.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-dijo antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Había pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Sasuke y Hinata habían empezado su relación; aunque no la ocultaban de nadie, pero no lo demostraban demasiado. Algunos seguían con la idea de que seguían con su amistad más intacta que nunca. Aunque había sólo dos personas que sabían que algo había pasado entre ellos; pero no los presionarían para saberlo; solamente eran felices por ellos. Pero cierta peli rosa estaba que echaba chispas de cólera y enojo por verlos más unidos que nada por lo que sospechaba que había algo más que la misma amistad entre ellos.

-Maldita sea, esa estúpida mocosa lo engatusó.-decía furiosa.

-Sakura, cálmate. Todos desde preescolar sabemos que ellos dos de una forma u otra iban a acabar juntos.-la trataba de calmar Ino.

-Me viene valiendo tres rábanos si todos lo han dicho desde que saben que ellos dos existen. Yo no lo acepto y haré lo que sea necesario para separarlos.-

-Esa ya es decisión tuya Sakura, pero eso si, no nos metas en ello. Yo no quiero tener problemas con Sasuke.-dijo Karin sabiendo que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Ustedes hagan lo que se les plazca al fin y al cabo saben ya varias cosas.-

Las dos mujeres no estaban tan seguras, no tenían idea de lo que era capaz de hacer, pero esperaban que no fuera nada que pusiera en peligro a ninguno de los dos. Dejaron que la peli rosa se siguiera imaginando cosas y enojándose por algo que era algo totalmente inevitable.

…

Sasuke y Hinata estaban en unos de los jardines del instituto mientras comían lentamente su almuerzo, ella se había despertado muy temprano así que se había decidido hacerle algo lindo a su novio; por lo que hizo dos almuerzos. Así que se dedicaba a observar como él comía lentamente. Sasuke se sentía observado y eso no le gustaba, por lo que evitaba a toda costa voltear a ver a Hinata; lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede enana?-dijo dejando su emparedado a un lado.-Llevas observándome por lo menos quince minutos.-

-Nada.-dijo sonrojandose.

-Hina. Dimelo.-

-Como no estabas diciendo nada, esperaba… esperaba poder adivinar si te había gustado el almuerzo.-

-¿Por qué te preocupa algo así?-dijo curioso.

-Porque…no se, sabes que… olvídalo.-

-Dimelo.-la tomo de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Que no te guste el emparedado.-dijo moridéndose el labio.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora. No podía creer que eso le estaba preocupando de sobremanera; ella sabía que siempre le había gustado la forma en la que cocinaba. Le encanto la preocupación que había visto en sus ojos por una tontería como esa. Le beso la coronilla y dejo que se acomodara en su pecho.

-Peque, eres tan paranoica.-dijo acariciando su brazo .-No te preocupes por esas cosas.-

-Claro que me voy a preocupar.-dijo pegándole jugetonamente en el pecho.

-No, no tienes porque. Sabes que desde que aprendiste a cocinar con mi madre y la tuya me gusta el sazón que le pones a la comida.-

-Ya.-dijo sonrojandose mientras se ocultaba.

Sasuke la volvió a tomar de la cabeza para depositarle un suave, tierno y lindo beso en los labios que ella correspondió dio gustosa. Era un beso lento, coqueto uno que siempre recordarían; ella lo tomo por los hombros para empezar a subirlas hasta los cabellos de aquella nuca y jugar con los pequeños cabello cortos rebeldes que encontraba en su camino. Rompieron el beso para juntar ambas frentes y narices para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Te quiero enana.-dijo jadeando un poco.

-Yo más gallinita.-dijo riendo.

Se volvieron a acomodar en donde estaban sentados y siguieron almorzando mientras se sonreían de vez en cuando. Escucharon el timbre para la siguiente jornada y así se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano regresaron al edificio. Tenían educación física así que fueron a sus casilleros por su ropa deportiva y los dos volvieron a salir para irse tanto al gimnasio como a las canchas. Al llagar a donde ambos tenían que separarse se despidieron quedando de verse en mismo punto.

Hinata entro al gimnasio para hacerlo igualmente en el vestidores, abrió el casillero y empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Se estaba poniendo los pantalones deportivos cuando sintió una presencia atrás de ella. Se terminó de poner los pantalones y se dio la vuelta para sorprenderás al ver a la peli rosa.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Sakura?-dijo cerrando su casillero.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que quiero babosa?-

-Si estas hablando de Sasuke, creo que ya es bastante obvio la respuesta. ¿No?-

-No entiendo que fue lo que él vi en ti, eres tan poca cosa comparada conmigo. La que tendría que estar en tu lugar soy yo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No entiendo que es lo que te ocurre. Sasuke por más que haz intentado no te ha hecho el caso que buscas. No te quiere de esa manera y lo único que quiere ofrecerte es su amistad. No entiendo es porque eres insistiendo.-

-Porque lo amo.-

-…-abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Tan poco necesitaste de conocerlo para decir eso.-

-Se como es, con eso me basta; además su físico le ayuda bastante.-

-A ver.-dijo suspirando.-Según tu; ¿cómo es Sasuke?-

-Es todo un caballero, lindo, amable, galante, algo frío pero tierno, misterioso, en fin; demasiadas cualidades que nadie tiene.-

-Eso lo dicen todas, no te ofendas, es sólo ya algo demasiado repetitivo; no lo conoces lo suficiente. Te falta mucho para saber como es en realidad.-

-Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es la persona indicada para mi.-

-Pues, esa es decisión suya; él decide a quien quiere en su vida de esa manera.-dijo rindiéndose era un caso perdido.-Y si me permites tengo clase, compermiso.-dijo caminado hacia la salida del vestidor.

-Maldita, juro que haré lo posible para que Sasuke se de cuenta de que esta con la persona equivocada.- se escucho a una histérica Sakura.

La peli negra sólo siguió caminando; su compañera no le arruinaría su felicidad, nada haría que dejara a Sasuke por nada del mundo. Enserio lo quería, ya que todavía no era capaz de decirle que lo amaba, con el tiempo se daría el paso de pronunciar esas palabras. Decidió ocultarle a Sasuke se pequeño conflicto ya que no quería que se preocupada por ella. Así que rápidamente se reunió con sus compañeras para empezar a hacer el calentamiento mientras su profesora llegara.

...

Sasuke llego a las canchas y vio a sus compañeros empezando a jugar con el balón, normalmente lo tomaban como calentamiento. Rápidamente se fue a uno de los baños y se colocarse el pantalón corto deportivo y salió para dejar su mochila a lado de las demás y fue a reunirse con Shikamaru y con Gaara. Los tres tomaron un balón y empezaron a pasárselo entre ellos.

-Y Sasuke; ¿cómo va todo con Hinata?-dijo Gaara empezando a molestar.

-Muy bien, gracias.-dijo intentando que aquello no lo molestara.

-Se ve a leguas que todo esta bien entre ustedes, lo que yo quiero saber es que tan bien están las cosas.-

-¿Por que no mejor te preocupas y ves que es lo que ocurre con Matsuri?-dijo sonriendo sabiendo que le había volteado la moneda.

-¿Matsuri?-dijo sonrojandose.-¿Ella qué tiene que ver con esta conversación?-

-La misma por la que Hinata es parte de esta.-

-No es lo mismo, yo hablo de tu relación no de alguien que se me hizo guapa.-

-Es exactamente lo mismo, es algo que al otro no le interesa.-

Gaara dejo que ahí muriera la conversación ya que el volver a escuchar el nombre de Matsuri lo hizo viajar a los pequeños recuerdos que tenía de ella; sus lindos y enormes ojos marrones, su lacia y larga cabellera castaña, y la dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro. Empezó a pensar demasiado en ella que fue sacado de su pequeña burbuja al recibir un pelotazo en plena cara cayéndose piso. Volteo a ver a sus dos amigos que estaban doblándose de risa mientras lo volteaban a ver. El peli negro fue lo suficientemente te rápido para culpar a su otro amigo haciendo que él dejara de reír y empezara a correr para no ser víctima de la venganza del pelirrojo. Sasuke los vio divertido pero su humor cambio cuando un rubio se le acerco.

-Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Se que desde que llegue al instituto he estado digamos, ¿cuál es la palabra adecuada?; podría ser hostigando, pero no creo que sea la indicada. Bueno he estado hostigando un poco a Hinata y he querido que salga conmigo, pero bueno, al final el mejor de los dos gano.-dijo sonriendo.-No te preocupes, me haré a un lado y espero que esto les dure.-

-Gracias Naruto, no eres tan mal tipo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Tu tampoco. Me gustaría entablar una amistad contigo.-dijo estirando su mano.

-Puede ser.-dijo apretando aquella mano.-Por lo menos quiero que me hagas un favor.-

-¿En qué soy bueno?-dijo animado.

-¿Qué tan cercano eres a Sakura?-

-Bastante, somos parientes.-dijo intrigado.-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mi prima?-

-Woow, esa no me la esperaba. No, por el momento nada; pero si quiero que pueda entender que no me hostigue, que no se me acerque tanto. Es bastante molesto.-

-No te preocupes intentare hacerla entrar en razón. Pero en si, más que nada; es porque le recuerdas a su ex novio.-dijo alzando los hombros.-Lo extraña y digamos que esta bastante obsesionada. Fue por ello que se vino con mi familia.-

-Pensé que se había mudado porque su madre quería vivir en la ciudad.-dijo confundido.

-No, es una pequeña mentira para ya sabes, guardar las apariencias.-

Sasuke se quedo sorprendió, esa si que no se la esperaba, pedía por favor que Naruto la hiciera entrar en razón para que lo dejar de molestar y más que nada acosar diciéndole que ella era la que debía de tener una relación con él que era la uncía indicada para ello; en fin todo lo que lo irritaba. Así el rubio se quedo hablando con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara mientras esperaban que su profesor llegara aunque sabían que eso sería algo tarde.

…

Sasuke estaba esperando a su linda novia, en donde habían quedado así que estaba recargado en un árbol. Estaba algo distraído pensando en la inmortalidad de cangrejo mientras tanto. Sonrió al ver a la pelinegra corriendo para poder llegar a donde este se encontraba. Se irguió al verla y la atrapo dándole un enorme abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

-¿Tuviste que esperarme mucho?-dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

-No te preocupes por eso, me entretuve mientras tanto.-

-¿Enserio?-dijo nerviosa.

-Deja de ponerte nerviosa, enserio no paso nada me entretuve bastante. Además no fueron más de diez minutos los que te tardaste.-

-Conste.-dijo soltándolo para empezar a camina de nuevo hacia el edificio.-¿Oye, no tuviste ningún problema en la clase?-dijo sin pensar.

-¿Cómo que tipo de problemas?-respondió curioso.

-Ya sabes, Naruto, Sakura. Lo de siempre.-estaba algo nerviosa por lo que le pudiera contestar.

-A, no te preocupes. Naruto sólo dijo que se haría a un lado; y que me ayudaría a que Sakura se alejara de ambos.-dijo abrazándola.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, dijo que iba a intentar hablar con ella para que dejara de molestarnos. Tu ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-

-Eso espero.-dijo aliviada.

-A ver; ¿qué fue lo que paso?-dijo deteniéndose mientras igualmente la detenía.

-Nada.-se sonrojo al estar envuelta en los brazos de su novio.

-No te creo. Dimelo, por favor.-

-Nada, enserio. Sólo lo típico, Sakura diciendo que te quiere, que yo no merezco ser tu novia, que ese es el privilegio que sólo le pertenece a ella.-

-No le hagas caso.-dijo besándole la mejilla.-Sólo esta celosa y algo obsesionada.-

-Aún así eso me tiene preocupada. Digamos que tengo miedo.-

-¿De qué?-

-De lo que pueda hacer.-dijo abrazándolo.

Sasuke la abrazo un poco más fuerte para poder cargarla y colgársela como saco de papas; ella reacciono pegando un pequeño grito que le siguió a una carcajada mientras le daba pequeñas y suaves palmadas en la espalda pidiendo así que la bajara. Él en cambio estaba riéndose por las reacciones y tomo ambas mochilas y empezó a caminar algo rápido para poder llegar a su próxima clase. De todos modos el hecho de haberla esperado había hecho que se saltará una de ellas, pero a debían tomar la otra sabiendo que aquel profesor era sumamente estricto y el retraso no era algo que le gustará. Al terminar de recorrer el patio la bajó para arrinconarla en una pared y darle un demandante beso. Ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo aunque se le hacía algo un poco difícil, todavía se le hacía algo complicado e irreal todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Por lo que poco a poco decidió tomar su propio ritmo, haciendo que él se acomodara a su suave y tierno beso.

-Lo siento.-dijo al separar sus labios.

-¿De qué?-

-No se, siento que te asustas cada vez que te beso.-no le tomo mucha importancia.-Se que me quieres del mismo modo en el que yo te quiero a ti, pero no se; siento que te tensas un poco cuando lo hago.-

-No es nada de eso Sasuke. Es sólo que, sigo sintiendo que es todo un sueño. Siento que pronto voy a despertar y seguiremos siendo solamente los amigos que siempre hemos sido.-dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras evitaba su mirada.

-Oye, no te preocupes; si este es un sueño debería desde solamente el mío. Tengo a una princesa a mi lado. Tranquila, sólo quiero que todo este bien entre nosotros; si hay algo que hagas diga, por favor hazmelo saber.-

-Que no me incómoda Sasuke. Es sólo que todo esto es tan perfecto, siento que es sólo una ilusión.-

-No lo creas enana. Esto es tan real como lo somos tu y yo en este momento. Así de cerca.-tomo su mano y la coloco en su pecho.-Sintiendo este corazón de gallinita que sólo late por ti.-

-Sasuke...-dijo intentando aguantarse la risa.-Eres todo un cursi.-le sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Algo.-se alzó de hombros.-El componer música te afecta bastante.-

-Algo, pero es lindo que seas a veces así. Pero principalmente que lo seas sólo así conmigo.-

-Sólo contigo enana, te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti.-lo tomo de la mano.-Vámonos si es que queremos llegar a la clase.-y así los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras del edificio.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Llego el día en el que les daban algunos días de descanso, todos los alumnos del instituto estaban emocionados por ello. Estaban todos alistando sus útiles para solamente salir disparados de la última clase. Y cierto pelinegro estaba algo emocionado por ello, tenía planeado pasar esos días a lado de su familia y la de su novia. Una de las tantas ventajas de que ambas familias se llevarán tan bien; no había problema con respecto a todo. Se suponía o de eso se había enterado un poco; los nueve irían a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad para poder descansar. Sonrió al escuchar el término de clases y espero a que la mayoría se fuera ya que sabía todo el ajetreo que se formaba en el estacionamiento y en la entrada; muchos lo imitaron. Se acomodó más en su asiento pero una persona se le acerco a hacer platica, cosa que no le agrado.

-Hola Sasuke.-ya se había fastidiado.

-Hola Sakura. ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-¿Por qué siempre cargas con esa actitud? Eres muy hostil.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Sólo quiero que seamos amigos.-

-¿Amigos? Como que yo lo veo algo difícil ¿no?-

-¿Por qué?-dijo sentándose en la mesa.-Yo no creo que ese sea un problema difícil, o, es acaso que; ¿tu novia no te deja tener amigas?-

-Ella no le prohibe nada y yo tampoco le prohibo nada. Deja de hacer eso.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Con tu permiso, me retiro.-

-Espérate Sasuke.-dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-rodó los ojos, estaba demasiado fastidiado.

-Enserio, me gustaría ser tu amiga, y si pudiera me encantaría que fuera igualmente con Hinata. Hacen una linda pareja.-dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas más falsas.

-Hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión, me tengo que ir.-dijo soltándose para ir con Hinata.

Sakura sonrió, era una pequeña para lograr su cometido, no pretendía descansar hasta verlos separados. Tomo sus cosas y rápidamente salió del aula para reunirse con su primo, que al verla suspiro resignado.

-¿Ahora que hiciste?-

-Nada.-

-¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke o a Hinata?-cruzo los brazos estaba enserio muy molesto.

-Que nada, sólo le dije que quería su amistad y que hacen bonita pareja.-dijo rodando los ojos.- Enserio estas paranoico.-

-No estoy paranoico y se nota que estas obsesionada con Sasuke. No quiero enterarme de que hagas una de tus estupideces.-ella era una causa perdida.-Vámonos, sabes que tenemos un largo viaje que hacer.-

-Si, si, lo que tu digas.-dijo poniéndose a caminar.

Él se tomo el puente de la nariz, por dios; ya no sabía que hacer con ella. Siempre quiere todo como a su santa voluntad a toda hora. Esperaba que el volver un momento a casa la ayudara a olvidar su loca obsesión con Sasuke y dejarlo por la paz.

…

Sasuke vio como Hinata estaba haciendo un puchero mientras seguía sentada en su lugar y fruncía el ceño. Se le acerco y planeaba darle un beso en la mejilla pero se alejó mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y empezaba a caminar a la salida. Se extrañó bastante, no sabía que hacer ya que no estaba consiente de que le pasaba así que rápidamente la siguió. Al tomarle la mano ella se soltó y siguió caminando un poco más rápido. Se molesto aquello, la siguió; debía de saber lo que le ocurría había estado todo bien y de la nada se había molestado.

-¿Hinata que ocurre?-dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Nada.-dijo deteniéndose.

-No te creo; porque estas tan molesta.-

-No estoy molesta.-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada.-

-Deja eso, ya sabes perfectamente que no te creo. Me estas rehuyendo.-

-No es cierto.-

-Entonces porque no dejas que te bese.-

Se dio la vuelta y rozo rápidamente esos labios. Fue un roce insípido, seco y molesto. Sasuke la abrazo más fuerte para que no se moviera.

-Ese fue un beso insípido. Estas molesta. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Fue por que estaba hablando con Sakura?-

-Si.-dijo evitando su mirada.-No me gusta que hables con ella.-

-A mi tampoco, pero es insistente. Dice que quiere tener la amistad de ambos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.-dijo suspirando.-No la quiero, si así fuera créeme que no haría la tontería de lastimarte, y más a ti que eres la persona más quiero.-

-Te odio.-dijo pegándole.-Te creo, sólo me molesta; aunque, fue gracias a ella que tu y yo estamos juntos.-

-Mira hagamos esto.-dijo algo cansado de esa discusión.-Démosle el beneficio de la duda. Si ocurre algo que nos afecte a los dos y a nuestra relación la hacemos a un lado. ¿Te parece?-

-Me encanta de que seas así de noble. Esta bien, pero será sólo una oportunidad.-

-Ya ves. No tienes porque molestarte. Por cierto-dijo besando su frente.-¿Sabes a que hora nos vamos a ir?-

-Se supone que como a las seis para llegar a cenar.-

-Excelente, vente. Vámonos para tener todo listo.-la soltó para empezar a caminar.

Hinata sonrió sabiendo que su novio era irremplazable, lo alcanzo y lo tomo de la mano mientras se pegaba a él. No quería tener problemas con él así que aquello lo dejaría pasar quería disfrutar al máximo su fin de semana a lado de su familia y la de su novio. A lo que le venía una gran pregunta.

-Sasuke. Ya se que es algo tonto pero, ¿cuándo les diremos a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación?-

-Ya deben de imaginárselo; en la noche se los diremos. No te preocupes; no creo que se opongan. Sólo se que Itachi va a molestar.-

-Me dijiste que ya sabía, que se lo dijiste unos días antes.-

-Ya lo se, pero sabes como es.-

-No le hagas caso.-dijo intentando calmarlo.-De todos modos irá Konan así que lo mantendrá a raya.-

-Eso si.-

Habían llegado al estacionamiento y vieron a Naruto hablando con Ino muy alegres. No tenían ni idea de que se llevarán tan bien. Siguieron caminando para llegar al automóvil del chico, se subieron y emprendieron su camino. Llegaron a rápidamente a la casa de la pelinegra, se detuvieron lentamente.

-¿No quieres pasar?-dijo tomando su mochila.

-No, de todos modos; te veo en unas horas.-beso su mejilla.

Al sentir esos labios rozar su mejilla se dio la vuelta para besarlo. Sasuke se sorprendió pero gustoso lo acepto. La tomo de la nuca para profundizarlo y ella en cambio tomo sus mejillas; le mordió suavemente el labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera la boca,cosa que él aprovecho para invadirla con su lengua. Ella se sorprendió ya que era el primer beso francés que ambos se daban y no pensaba que reaccionaria así. Tímidamente le correspondía sintiendo como sus lenguas danzaban en ambas cavidades intentando llevar el control. Decidieron dejar aquella batalla en un empate dejando realmente como ganador al molesto y vital oxígeno que había llegado de último minuto dejando a relucir que necesitaba formar participe de su vida.

-Te veo al rato.-dijo Sasuke intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Claro, te quiero.-respondió sonrojada mientras salía rápidamente del automóvil.

Ella sonrió mientras se acariciaba los labios. Estaba realmente sonrojada, creía que todo estaba pasando sumamente rápido. Entro a la casa mientras se quitaba el suéter y la mochila y dejarlos en el perchero. Sabía que faltaban algunas horas para que se fueran y tenía la mitad de su maleta hecha así que se acostó en el sillón mientras seguía recordando ese hermoso beso.

…

Sasuke llego a casa rápidamente, salió del automóvil e inmediatamente ingreso a la residencia. Estaba algo cansado y quería dormir un poco antes de ponerse a hacer su maleta. Al estar subiendo las escaleras escucho como su hermano igualmente llegaba. No le hizo demasiado caso, pensando que nuevamente estaba con Konan. Subió a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, su hermano lo alcanzo.

-¿Que paso hermanito? ¿Listo para unos días fuera de la cuidad?-dijo abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Nos hará un bien estar fuera.-respondió.

-Si es verdad. Oye un segundo.-volteo a ver fijamente a su hermano.-¿Que traes ahí?-dijo inspeccionando su cara.-¿Hermanito con quien te has besuqueado?-

-¿De dónde sacas esa estúpida idea?-dijo volteando el rostro mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Tienes los labios algo hinchados, además, tenías un pequeño rastro de saliva en la comisura derecha. Ahora contéstame mi pregunta.-

-Deja de especular cosas que no son.-

-A ver, ya porfin se lo dijiste a Hinata o fue con la peli rosa que estuvo contigo en la feria.-

-Que dejes de especular. Se me ha de haber salido al estar comiendo algo.-

-No me veas la cara de estúpido Sasuke. Vamos contéstame, te prometo que no se los diré a nuestra padres hasta que tu lo hagas. Dime; ¿con quien estas saliendo o por lo menos besuqueado descaradamente?-

-No vas a parar de joder hasta que te diga, ¿o me equivoco?-se froto las sienes estaba algo desesperado.

-Efectivamente.-dijo sonriendo.-A ver; ¿dime quien es la afortunada?-

-Te odio cuando te pones en ese plan. Con la enana.-dijo rendido.

-Juralo.-estaba impresionado.-Y porque demonios no me lo habías dicho, que mal hermano eres Sasuke; yo, que siempre te he estado apoyando y no me habías dicho nada.-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Deja de dramatizar. Solamente en el instituto se sabe porque es sumamente obvio. Lo anunciaremos hoy en la noche.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si. Digo, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.-

-Eso si.-dijo ya tranquilo.-Estoy feliz por ti hermanito. Hinata es muy bonita, alegre y es un buen partido. Hazla feliz, se lo merece.-

-Ya lo se, créeme que es lo único que he estado haciendo.-

-Bueno, voy a terminar de hacer mi maleta. Debo de pasar por Konan que andaba algo atareada.-dijo saliendo de la habitación quedándose en el umbral de la puerta.-A y un dato curioso; siempre que se besuquen verifica que no haya rastros. Es algo asqueroso de ver.-

-Cállate, que tu y Konan con sus momentos de calentura no tienen nada de pudor.-dijo sabiendo que así molestaría.

-Pero ella y yo ya llevamos más de 4 años de relación. Tu y Hinata deduzco que por lo menos unas cuentas semanas.-

-Cuatro semanas.-dijo seguro.-Y eso que tiene que ver; sabes que sus escenas casi eróticas deben de protagonizarse preferiblemente en tu habitación.-

-Se dan cuando se dan.-

-Por eso, preferiblemente háganlas en una habitación cerrada y no en la sala.-

-Da igual. Nos vemos en un momento hermanito.-dijo alejándose.

Lo sabía, su hermano era todo un caos cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas. Se acostó en la cama y dejo que toda su mente divagara en todo lo que le rodeaba, principalmente en su linda novia.

…

Itachi conducía por las calles bastante rápido quería ver a su novia ya que ese día no lo había hecho por estar sumamente ocupado en algunos proyectos para terminar su semestre. Estaba a cinco cuadras de llegar a su destino, cuando su móvil empezó a zumbar, lo saco ágilmente y atendió.

-Diga.-

-Itachi.-dijo una voz melosa del otro lado.

-Tayuya; ¿se te ofrece algo urgente? Estoy ocupado.-

-No. La verdad no, sólo quería invitarte a tomar un café.-

-Sigo con la misma respuesta de siempre. No muchas gracias.-

-¿Por qué nunca quieres salir conmigo?-

-Porque se cuales son tus intenciones; no muchas gracias, no quiero tener problemas.-

-Pero sales con tus otras amigas. ¿Somos amigos no?-

-Si, pero se que sólo es por capricho. No me insistas, además estoy con mi novia.-

-Eres un grosero.-dijo molesta mientras colgaba.

Deberás, estaba realmente molesto; ya no sabía que más inventarse para que lo dejara tranquilo. No había día en el que ella no se le acercara de forma coqueta, enseñándole de más las piernas, el inicio de sus pechos, en fin. Llego a la casa de su novia ya tranquilo, no quería alterarla y volver a tener algún problema con ella por culpa de su compañera de clases. Bajo del vehículo y fue a tocar el timbre haciendo notando su presencia. Escucho bastante ruido en la casa, por lo que suponía que la mayoría de los habitantes estaban en casa; preparándose para disfrutar de aquellos días. Se abrió la puerta y vio al menor de la familia que le hacía un puchero, sabía perfectamente que no le era de su agrado.

-Pain, ¿esta tu hermana?-dijo amablemente.

-Quien sabe yo no se.-

-Mocoso, mira, no te trago y tu no me toleras; sólo dile a Konan que estoy aquí y nos vamos.-

Pain cerro la puerta casi pegándole en la nariz y se pudo escuchar como subía las escaleras. Esperaba que si fuera a buscarla; el estar ahí parado como imbécil no le agradaba, aunque sabía que aquella posibilidad era poco frecuente que sucediera; el mocoso de 10 años nunca daba sus mensajes. Se sentó en la pequeña barda que estaba ahí cerca, se acomodó y espero a que por lo menos alguien de aquella casa le diera su mensaje. Escucho como se abría la puerta, se puso de pie; la abrazo y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Itachi. Perdón por tardarme, si mi madre no me avisa que estas no me hubiera enterado.-

-Maldito mocoso, como lo odio.-

-Parece que el también, pero no le hagas caso. Esta celoso.-

-Por eso mi hermano es sólo tres años menor. Es más sencillo.-

-Deja de comparar a nuestros hermanos; no seas grosero.-dijo haciéndole un puchero.-¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Claro que si.-dijo tomando la maleta que llevaba ella entré las manos.

La joven entro rápidamente para despedirse de su familia, volvió a salir y así la pareja se dirigió al automóvil. Él como un buen caballero, le abrió la puerta para que entrara al vehículo, guardo la maleta en el portaequipajes y también ingreso al vehículo.

-Itachi.-

-¿Qué paso amor?-

-¿Qué estas ocultando?-dijo mirándolo sería.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-dijo empezando a adentrarse al tráfico.

-Por tu cara y tu mirada.-apoyo su cabeza en aquel fuerte brazo.-Tienes marcado en ellas, yo se algo que tu no.-

-De acuerdo me atrapaste. Odio que sepas leerme la mirada.-

-No lo odias, a veces solo te frustras.-río.

-Hmp.-

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que me ocultas?-insistió, quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

-No puedo, prometí no decir nada.-

-¿Por qué?-hizo un puchero.-¿A quien se lo prometiste?-

-A Sasuke, y ya sabes hermanos son hermanos. Tanto mis secretos como los suyos están a salvo con el otro.-

-¿Eso que significa?-dijo haciéndose la enojada.-¿Me haz estado ocultando algo?-

-No. Te sabes mi vida al igual que mi familia. Por favor no me insistas, Sasuke hablara de ello hoy en la noche.-

-¿Es algo grave?-

-No. Pero te doy un adelanto. Es algo sumamente bueno.-se detuvo en un alto.

-Me choca que me dejes en suspenso.-

-Calma, sólo son unas horas; sobrevivirás.-

-Grosero.-dijo besando su mejilla.-Esta bien, me aguantare.-

-Te amo.-la beso rápidamente en los labios y siguió su camino.

Konan empezó a formular varias teorías, moría por saber que era lo que ambos hermanos se guardaban. Todas ellas llegaban a la misma conclusión. Sasuke estaba saliendo con alguien. Sonrió ya que estaba casi segura de que era con Hinata; pero, igualmente recordó que también estaba una peli rosa que parecía decidida a conquistarlo. Estaba algo frustrada al no saber con quien de ellas estaba saliendo; así que con todo el dolor del mundo esperaría a que su cuñado hablara.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

La familia Hyugga y la familia Uchiha se encaminaron hacia la cabaña que habían alquilado desde hacía unos años. Era bastante grande pero aún así tenía un toque tradicional; eso también venía con que no había casi aparatos eléctricos; salvo los de la cocina, y la señal telefónica era sumamente pésima. Estacionaron ambos vehículos y los hombres empezaron a cargar las maletas mientras las mujeres bajaban los víveres para llevarlos a la cabaña. Abrieron la puerta y cada uno se puso a hacer su tarea asignada. Aunque para cierto peli negro se le complicó ya que una pequeña se le colgó de la pierna.

-Hanabi, suéltame princesa.-dijo viéndola divertido.

-Do.-lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Por favor.-

-Do.-

-Si lo haces te doy una paleta que tengo en el bolsillo del pantalón.-dijo esperando a que eso funcionara.

Hanabi lo volteo a ver sonriendo de oreja a oreja y lo soltó rápidamente. Sasuke sonrió victorioso; sabía que Hinata y sus padres se molestarían pero era mejor a que se la viviera arrastrándola por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación que compraría con Itachi. Fue rápidamente a dejar la maleta y al salir vio que Hanabi estaba algo mientras esperaba su preciado dulce.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada enana?-

-Ulce.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ya voy.-dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.-Aquí tienes. desenvolvió el dulce y se lo tendió.

Hanabi se metió el dulce rápidamente a la boca y se fue muy feliz a la sala dejando al pelinegro sólo. La siguió para ver que todos estaban en la cocina o en la sala hablando amenamente. Se sentó a lado de su hermano que estaba bastante entretenido leyendo un libro. Sasuke se acomodó y empezó a jugar con el celular mientras trataba de pensar con que otra cosa se podría entretener. Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por el cuello así que voy hacia arriba y vio a su linda novia que le sonreía mientras lo observaba divertida; eso quería decir, que algo estaba tramando.

-¿Qué sucede enana?-

-Vente, vamos a hacer algo divertido. Ya me aburrí.-

-¿Y que cosa divertida podemos hacer?-pregunto curioso.

-A ver que encontramos. Si te das cuenta; llevamos dos años que no veníamos. Quiero ver que ha cambiado.-

-Uff.-se puso de pie.-Vamos.-

-Si, genial vamos. En un momento regresamos.-dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y salían rápidamente de la cabaña.

Voltearon divertidos a ver hacia donde podrían ir, así que decidieron ir por el sendero que estaba a un lado, sabían que había un lago cerca. Alzaron los hombros, les daba igual lo que querían era encontrar algo entretenido que hacer. Empezaron a caminar por el sendero y al estar bastante lejos sabiendo que sus padres no los verían se tomaron de la mano.

-Sasuke.-

-¿Qué ocurre peque?-

-¿Qué crees que digan nuestros padres sobre lo nuestro?-parecía algo asustada.

-Ya sabes que ellos igualmente siempre han pensado que tu y yo vamos a acabar juntos. No creo que pongan objeción alguna. Tranquila.-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si.-apretó su mano para quitarle esa angustia.-Vente vamos a ver que encontramos. Ya no pienses en eso.-

-Esta bien.-

Sasuke subio el brazo para rodearla con el y al tener las manos entrelazadas ella se cubrió con su brazo el pecho. Eso la hacía reír, era algo cómico aquel abrazo pero le había gustado. Caminaron de esa manera hasta llegar a su destino. No ha iba cambiado a sólidamente nada. Todavía tenía ese lindo silencio solo siendo roto por el sonido de una pequeña cascada que tenía. Se sentaron en una de las rocas mientas se mantenían abrazados.

-Sasuke.-

-Dime.-

-¿Te das cuenta de que dentro de unos días cumpliremos un mes de noviazgo?-

-No, en realidad, lo había pasado por desapercibido. Sabes que no soy muy bueno recordando cualquier tipo de fechas.-

-Por eso te lo estoy diciendo.-

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial?-le beso la frente.

-Si tu no quieres por mi esta bien. Sabes que estar contigo es más que suficiente.-

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-En realidad no. Pero…-guardo silencio.

-¿Qué es peque?-

-Nada olvídalo. Son tonterías mías.-

-Dimelo.-tomo su linda carita para que lo volteara a ver.-¿Dime que es lo que quieres hacer?-

-Enserio no es nada; es sólo una celebración algo estúpida.-

-No. No lo es si te pones así por ello. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ese día?-

-Pues se supone que seguiremos aquí. Así que nada en especial, sabes que el estar contigo es más que suficiente.-

-¿Estas segura?-no estaba para nada convencido.

-Si.- estiro un poco el cuello y le beso la mejilla.

-Como tu digas, pero si se te ocurre algo lo que sea, dime.-le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Ella se apoyó en el fuerte y formado pecho mientras sentía como la abrazaba. Ella lo abrazo sabiendo que estaba sumamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado, no necesitaba celebrar con él aquellas celebraciones que todos hacían; solamente con tenerlo a su lado de esa manera le era suficiente. Estaban muy cómodos en aquel silencio escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza, Hinata jugaba balanceando sus piernas mientras pensaba como les dirían a sus padres sobre lo que estaban viviendo juntos. Al ver que pronto anochecería se pusieron de pie para regresar a la casa.

-Estoy algo nerviosa.-

-Ya tranquila, sigues pensando en que se enojaran. ¿No?-

-Algo.-lo tenía abrazado del brazo.

-Ya tranquila, no va a pasar absolutamente nada. Te lo prometo.-

Entraron y fueron recibidos por un delicioso aroma a un banquete que sabían que ambas madres habían preparado. Morían de hambre, sólo en el camino se habían parado para comprar unos cuantos tentempiés para el camino y eso había sido algo escaso. Se separaron y cada uno se sentó a un lado del sillón mientras la pequeña Hanabi volvía a molestar a Sasuke, el mejor respondió cargándola y dándole otro dulce. Ella rápidamente se lo metió a la boca y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Sasuke deja de darle dulces. No va a cenar.-dijo Aiko saliendo de la cocina.-Hinata tiene toda la razón, la estas maleducado.-sonrió divertida.

-Perdón Aiko era eso o que me rompiera la camisa de tanto andarla tirando de ella.-

-Sólo esta vez Sasuke, la próxima aunque sea un jugo o algo más saludable.-

-De acuerdo lo prometo.-

-Perfecto. Bueno vayan a sentarse a la mesa la cena se servirá en un momento. Hija ¿nos podrías ayudar?-

-Claro que si madre.-Hinata se puso de pie y la siguió.

Sasuke que seguía jugando con Hanabi la abrazo y cargo de caballito para poder llevarla a la mesa; ese truco siempre funcionaba. La sentó en su silla y le coloco la pequeña mesita para que no se moviera. A ella no le gustaba para nada que la engañara con eso por lo que le saco la lengua y dejaba su dulce a un lado. Él río y vio que su hermano y cuñada llegaban muy acaramelados mientras reían. Al ver a la pequeña con el ceño fruncido y todavía enseñando la lengua rieron.

-Eso si esta para foto, esa pequeña jamás te había sacado la lengua.-dijo Itachi riendo.

-A mi me sorprendió igual, pero se ve bastante graciosa.-dijo no tomándole importancia.

-Eso si, se parece a su hermana cuando esta enojada.-

-La enana nunca se enoja.-

-Bueno, ¿ya cenaremos?-dijo abrazando a su linda novia mientras se sentaban.

-Si.-

-Perfecto.- dijeron ambos sonriendo.

Sasuke se sentó sabiendo que su padre y el señor Hyugga llegarían al oler la comida; no se había equivocado en esa suposición. Ambos hombres adultos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas solo con el olor de la comida que estaba saliendo de la cocina. Las damas dejaron los platillos en la mesa y se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes. Hinata estaba más que nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que se estaba sirviendo, ensuciando un poco el mantel. Sasuke le apretó un poco el brazo para que se calmara, sus nervios no le ayudaba en nada.

-¿Hija que es lo que ocurre?-dijo Aiko preocupada.-¿Te sientes bien?

-No te preocupes estoy bien.-fingió una sonrisa.

-Te noto algo nerviosa. ¿Quieres irte a recostar?-

-No, para nada. Enserio estoy bien.-

-¿Tu que opinas Mikoto?-dijo volteando a ver su amiga.

-Yo creo que si esta algo sonrojada. ¿Enserio estas bien cielo?-

-Si, Mikoto muchas gracias.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a charlar?-dijeron ambas pensando que sería los típicos problemas femeninos.

-A ver.-hablo Sasuke un poco desesperado.-Si hay alguno de lo que ambos queremos hablar con ustedes.-

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-dijo Mikoto algo curiosa.

Todos en los adultos de la mesa voltearon a verlos curiosos. ¿Qué era lo que ambos querían decirles? Ambos pelinegros respiraron profundamente, era mejor tarde que nunca y el ya llevar cuatro semanas de noviazgo era sumamente importante decírselos.

-Bueno, Aiko, Hiashi. Con todo el respeto, admiración y por los años que ambas familias han entablado amistad. Es importante que ambas familias estén al tanto de todo.-

-Sasuke, ¿de qué estas hablando?-dijeron las mujeres algo sorprendidas.

-Para no darle más vueltas al asunto.-dijo bastante nervioso.-Hinata y yo queremos decirles que hemos empezado una relación.-

Hiashi dejo caer su cubierto mientras veía estupefacto a su hija. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y cada una fue a abrazar a su respectivo hijo con la mayor alegría posible. Hinata había dejado de respirar al esperar la reacción de sus padres y un poco de aire paso por sus pulmones mientras su madre la abrazaba, pero, al ver a su padre que se había quedado estático en su lugar le preocupó. Fugaku sonrió un poco, no era muy efusivo pero estaba realmente feliz por su hijo. Itachi y Konan veían divertidos la escena, ambos se lo suponían desde hace un tiempo y se alegraban por ello.

-Esto se tiene que celebrar.-dijeron ambas madres dejando de abrazar a sus hijos.-¿Desde cuándo salen?-

-Aproximadamente, un mes.-dijo Hinata casi en un susurro.

-¡Un mes!-ambas estaban algo molestas.-¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho.-

-Creemos que era conveniente decírselos al mismo tiempo a ambas familias.-

-Es entendible.-dijo Mikoto captando el punto.-Bueno Aiko, tenemos que celebrar que nuestros hijos están juntos.-

-Perfecto, mañana organizaremos una comida para celebrarlo.-

Después de ello, la cena fue muy amena o al menos la mayoría pensó que era así. Sasuke se mostraba algo incómodo y no sabía porque demonios se sentía así, empezó a observar a cada uno de los presentes y supo muy bien el porque se ese sentimiento. Hiashi lo estaba fulminando descaradamente con la mirada mientras parecía que intentaba matar cualquier cosa que le era puesta en el plato. Ahí supo exactamente que tendría que hablar seriamente con él acerca de lo que se había anunciado, sabía que no era por estar molesto; en su infancia lo había logrado ver furioso y ese no era el caso. La única opción que le quedaba era la de el típico padre celoso. No se preocupó mucho ya que el que ambas familias se conocían bastante bien así que sólo tendría que hablar de algunas cosas.

Terminaron la cena con una tarta de limón que habían preparado. Y después la mayoría ayudo a recoger los trastos y llevarlos a la cocina. Las mujeres se quedaron limpiándolos ya que así las tres hablarían con Hinata para que les dijera todo a lujo de detalle. Estaban trabajando coordinadamente hasta que Konan decidió hablar quería saberse todo el chisme.

-Hinata. Tienes que contarme como paso todo con Sasuke.-estaba emocionada.

-No es nada espectacular, solamente paso.-

-¿Pero, como fue? ¿Qué se dijeron? ¿Ya se han besado? Quiero estar al tanto y apuesto a que tu madre y suegra también lo quieren saber.-

-Apoyamos en eso a Konan.-debieron ambas mujeres dejando a un lado sus tareas.

-Discutimos ese día. Hablamos para arreglar las cosas y de ahí surgió todo. No fue nada espectacular.-

-No te creo.- dijo Konan sería.-¿Ya se han besado?-

-Konan no insistas.-a Hinata le salió un pequeño sonrojo.-Yo no te pregunto que tanto andas haciendo con Itachi; y es difícil no tener una idea, ya que soy muy exagerados al demostrarse cariño.-

-Ya, ya capte, solo respira un momento; no estés tan a la defensiva.-

-Gracias.-y así las cuanto siguieron trabajando dejando por el momento la conversación.

…

Sasuke estaba sentado el en piso jugando con Hanabi con el ya bastante percudido que tenía, se lo había regalado cuando la habían llevado a la casa después de su nacimiento. Le compraría otro para su cumpleaños así por lo menos se podrían deshacer se el si tuviera otro. Estaban bastante entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que uno de los adultos estaba a lado de ellos mientras los veía algo divertido pero bastante serio.

-Papi.-dijo Hanabi dejando a Sasuke abandonado.

-¿Qué andas haciendo hermosa?- se agachó para que lo pudiera abrazar.

-Jeulo con Suske.-

-Ya me di cuenta. Oye puedes ir con mamá un momento.-

-Di.-

Hanabi lo soltó rápidamente para regresar con Sasuke y quitarle el peluche e irse muy contenta hacia la cocina. Él se puso de pie y ambos se voltearon a ver, Hiashi estaba sumamente serio lo cual sabía que aquello era algo de cuidado. Empezó a caminar para sentarse en el sillón pero aquel adulto llamo su atención.

-Sasuke.-

-Dime Hiashi.-se detuvo.

-Quiero tener una charla contigo.-

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Quisiera hablar contigo afuera. No quiero que Hinata nos escuche.-

-De acuerdo. Lo sigo.-dijo dándole pie a que avanzada primero.

Hiashi salió del lugar seguido por Sasuke, estaba algo nervioso pero al mismo tiempo algo intrigado. Ya habían tenido varias conversaciones típicas de hombres, deportes, trabajos manuales, entre otras cosas; pero sabía que esta iba a ser totalmente diferente este tema tendría algo más de seriedad de la normal. Salieron hacia el pequeño jardín que había se sentaron en las sillas que había afuera y guardaron un incómodo y largo silencio. Hiashi saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió rápidamente para intentar relajarse. Le ofreció uno al joven que lo rechazo inmediatamente, no era momento para seguirle con el mal vicio que ambos compartían secretamente.

-De acuerdo Hiashi. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

-De tu relación con mi hija.-

-Lo escucho.-dijo acomodándose mejor.

-Sasuke, no niego que me sorprendió un poco aquello así que sólo quiero pedirte un favor.-

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué es?-

-Cuidala y quierela como la princesa que es. Se que están apenas empezando y el llevar tantos años de amistad ayuda bastante. Solamente hazla feliz.-

-No te preocupes. Créeme que nunca la lastimara, no estaría con ella en esta situación si quisiera burlarme de ella. Sólo quiero que sea feliz y haré todo lo posible por lograrlo.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-dijo tirando su colilla.-Espero que enserio seas el yerno que merece mi hija.-

-No lo dude.-sonrió.-Bueno creo que sería mejor que entráramos, esta empezando a bajar la temperatura.-

-Volvamos.-


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Estaba una pelinegra intentando tomar el sol; estaba algo incómoda y no podía encontrar el punto exacto para estar cómoda. Quería broncearse un poco las piernas y llevaba un par de horas intentando buscar un buen ángulo. Se estaba desesperando un poco así que se quitó los lentes de sol y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su novio volteándola a ver sonriendo mientras sostenía dos vasos. Se sentó en el camastro en donde estaba para que él igualmente lo hiciera.

-¿Limonada?-dijo extendiéndole uno de los vasos.

-Si, gracias.-lo tomo.-¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas observándome?-

-Un tiempo.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes que comeremos?-

-Quieren hacer algo como carne asada, ya sabes algo fuera de la cocina. Además, tu padre fue el primero en proponerlo.-

-Menso.-dijo tomando un poco de agua.-Sabes que le encanta estar en el asador, es como un cocinero frustrado.-ambos rieron.-Por cierto; ¿de qué estuvieron hablando ayer?-

-¿Cuándo?-esperaba distraerla un poco.

-Ayer en la noche. No interés confundirme y cambiar el tema.-

-Esta bien; solamente no te preocupes.-

-Si no me dices lo haré.-se abrazo las piernas.

-No fue nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Sólo me pidió que te cuide, quiera y haga feliz. Lo demás no fue gran cosa.-

-¿Enserio?-estaba sorprendida.-Había pensado que era otra cosa. Pensé que sería más celoso.-

-No, como te dije el tener antes de esto, una larga amistad ayuda demasiado. Como puedes ver nuestras madres están igual de locas así que casi parecían planear nuestro compromiso. Y nuestros padres fueron neutros en ello pero están felices.-

-Se emocionarían de sobremanera, pero; gracias.-

-¿De qué peque?-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Por estarme dando fuerzas en esto, si no hubiera sido así creo que todavía no se los podríamos haber dicho.-tomo aquella mano y la apretó.-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-beso su frente.

Siguieron hablando de varias cosas mientras veían como la pequeña Hanabi jugaba con un pequeño conejo o liebre, no sabian bien que era pero estaba bastante entretenida. En un momento, donde el sol ya dejaba ver que eran aproximadamente la una de la tarde, ella se puso de pie pidiéndole a Sasuke que cuidara a su hermana mientras ella iba adentro para ayudar un poco en la cocina. Sasuke la vio alejarse mientras sonreía, en dos días cumplirían el mes de noviazgo y sabía que para ella era algo especial aunque lo negara. Se quedo viendo a la pequeña mientras se ponía a pensar que podía darle o aunque sea hacerle un pequeño detalle. Veía bastante lejos a Hanabi así que se puso de pie para irla a buscar; la vio viendo unas cuantas flores mientras arrancaba algunas.

-¿Princesa que haces?-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Flores.-dijo mostrándole un puñado de ellas.

-¿A quien se las vas a dar?-

-Inata, Mioto y a mamá.-

-¿Quieres que te las sostenga?-

-No.-dijo miras volvía a su tarea.

-Oye ya vamos a comer, así que no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí.-

-Di.-

Sasuke y Hanabi estuvieron un buen tiempo ahí riendo mientras la pequeña llenaba sus manos con ramitos de flores. Como no las quería soltar Sasuke la tuvo que cargar para que no se tropezara con cualquier cosa que hubiera por ahí. Regresaron a la casa y Hanabi rápidamente quiso que la bajara para irse con su madre dentro de la casa. Sasuke fue a sentarse mientras veía a su hermano algo serio y sólo, estaba bastante metido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que su hermano se sentó a su lado.

-Itachi.-dijo Sasuke por tercera vez.

-¿Si?-dijo pareciendo pestañear después de un largo tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si.-

-¿Seguro? ¿Todo bien con Konan?-

-Si estamos bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Estas bastante distraído. ¿Qué ocurre que no me hayas contado?- se apoyó en la mesa.

-¿Sabes dónde esta Konan?-

-Según yo, sigue en la cocina. ¿Por qué?-

-Uff.-se revolvió un poco el cabello.-Ya sabes que yo la quiero de la misma manera en la que ella me quiere a mi.-

-Por algo llevan años con su relación. ¿Qué esta ocurriendo Itachi?-

-Sabes a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. De ahí saca tus conclusiones.-dijo algo estresado.

-Itachi. ¿No me digas que metiste la pata con eso?-ya sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-No se.-

-Eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo que no sabes?-

-Pues sí no se; somos muy cuidadosos con eso.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ella?-

-Pues tiene un retraso de un mes. Esta algo preocupada, no es para menos. Regresando a la ciudad iremos al ginecólogo. Esperemos que sólo sea por el estrés del semestre.-

-¿Y si no lo es?-dijo Sasuke intentando que también viera el otro lado de la moneda.

-Pues ambos hablaremos con nuestros padres. Nos haríamos cargo de nuestros actos.-se sostuvo el puente de la nariz.-Esto es muy molesto. No estamos listos para eso.-

-Calmado. Si es que ocurre, no es tan malo. Si sorprende bastante. Pero ambos deben apoyarse y elegir lo mejor para los dos. Se que nuestros padres te apoyarán, aunque al principio te quieran asesinar.-

-Muchas gracias con tu apoyo moral.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-No uses tu sarcasmo. Sólo te esto siendo sincero y trayendo al mundo; parece que ya estas pensando en lo peor.-

-Sasuke. Nos falta un año para acabar la universidad. Los dos teníamos varios planes antes de eso. No estamos listos para un hijo.-

-¿Sinceramente quien en algún momento de su vida esta listo para uno?-estaban bastante metidos en su plática.

-Ya se que nadie pero; es algo que me tiene nervioso. ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres?-

-Si se cuidan no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-dijo intentando apoyarlo.-Intenta disimularlo, no querrás que te vean así y te intenten sacar algo de información. Tampoco de que Konan te vea así; causaría muchos problemas.-

-Tienes razón.-intento sonreír lo más natural posible.

Ambos hermanos siguieron hablando cambiando radicalmente el tema. No querían que los escucharán hablar de ese tipo de cosas y escuchando perfectamente que el menor de ellos era el más maduro conforme al tema; aunque claro esta de que esa situación se la planteaba viéndola desde un punto de idea externo. Vieron que Hiashi salió de la casa llevando un par se bolsas de carbón en ambos brazos e iba derechito al asador. Estaba realmente obsesionado, le fascinaba todo eso de la cocina, y como Hinata había dicho; era como un cocinero frustrado. Fueron con él para hacerle algo de compañía mientras lo encendía; Hiashi estaba fascinado les explicaba cada método, paso y formas de encenderlo. Lo escuchaban atentamente aunque no era algo que les llamará la atención pero les agravada la forma en la que se los explicaba.

-Alguno de ustedes; ¿podría decirle a las damas que ya pueden empezar a traer la comida?-

-Yo voy.-dijo Itachi intentando salir de aquella conversación.

-Gracias Itachi.-

-Suerte hermanito.-le susurro a él que parecía que estaba bastante aburrido.

-Te odio.-artículo para que su suegro no lo alcanzara a oír.

Itachi se rió por ello; parecía que a Sasuke se le hacía algo incómodo estar sólo con su ahora suegro pero eso también le ayudaría un poco, se entretendría un poco. Entro a la cocina y sólo vio a tres hermosas damas y a una pequeña damita en la cocina. Terminando de preparar lo que pondrían en el asador, había varios tipos de carnes, en aluminio parecía haber envueltas unas cuantas patatas, pimientos y cebollas. Parecía ser todo un festín. Se acerco a la barra que conectaba al comedor con la cocina y les hablo.

-Hermosas damas, Hiashi dice que ya piden llevarle lo que se pondrá en el asador.-coqueteo.

-Hijo, no coquetees que tienes a una hermosa novia a tu lado.-Mikoto lo vio de forma reprochadora.

- Sabes que solo lo hago con ella. Hablando de eso, ¿sabes dónde está?-

-En la habitación, dice que se sentía algo mal, así que se fue a recostar.-dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

-Esta bien, iré a verla.-dijo caminando hacia las habitaciones.

Llamo a la puerta de la recámara pero al no recibir respuesta, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta asomando un poco la cabeza para ver si no estaba dormida. La vio encima de la cama, parecía haber estado llorando; tenía la piernas abrazadas ya recargaba el mentón en sus rodillas. Le angustio el verla así, entro cuidadosamente a la habitación; no quería asustarla así que poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia ella; se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho. Dejo de abrazarse las piernas para tomar en sus puños la camisa de su novio y acurrucarse mejor en su pecho.

-Me dijeron que te sentías mal. ¿Todo bien?-acaricio suavemente su espalda.

-Me maree eso es todo.-

-¿Entonces por que has llorado?-dijo levantando por la barbilla su rostro.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo miedo.-evito su mirada.

-¿De qué?-

-¿Cómo que de que Itachi?-lo empujo un poco para alejarse.-Créeme que sólo hay una cosa a lo que por ahora le tengo miedo.-se mordió el labio.-¿Qué pasara si es que estoy embarazada?-

-Tranquila, mira.-dijo tomando sus manos.-Se que es algo que a los dos nos ha impactado. Todavía no sabemos si es así o no. Pero, sea cual sea el resultado, te amo; siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.-

-No estoy lista. ¿Y si no sería buena madre?-intentaba no volver a llorar.

-Hey tranquila.-la abrazo tiernamente.-Yo tampoco estoy listo, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de criar a un niño. Pero, si aquella linda criatura llega a nuestras vidas, ten por seguro que será bienvenida. Ambos creceremos y aprenderemos junto a él o ella.-

-¿Lo dices enserio?-estaba impresionada por lo que le estaba diciendo.-Pensé que estabas molesto por la noticia.-

-No lo estaba. Más que nada era sorprendido, no imagine que en algún momento estuviéramos es esta situación. Además…-dijo un poco preocupado por como lo tomaría ella.-el hablar con mi hermano me ayudo bastante.-

-Le dijiste a Sasuke.-se asombró por ello.

-Me vi pensativo y sabes que los dos somos bastante unidos, no te preocupes no dirá nada. Pero me ayudo el hablar con él. ¿Te molesto?-

-No, la verdad no. Es tu hermano y se que siempre se han llevado bien. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. ¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?- le sonrió.

-Contamos con todo su apoyo aunque dijo que era un imbécil por ponernos en esta situación. Pero, al parecer le agrado mucho la idea. Además sabes como adora a los niños aunque los intenta maleducar.-

Se rieron para después darse un tierno beso. Eran demasiadas emociones para ambos en tan poco tiempo. Ella volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su novio para poder abrazarlo. Se sentía mejor sabiendo que no estaba molesto ni enojado por aquello; no sabía que era lo que pasaría pero el que estuviera a su lado era más que suficiente. Itachi sonrió al imaginarse a una pequeña niña con su cabello y los hermosos ojos color miel de ella, o si no un niño con el cabello de ella y los ojos de él. No le importaba, fuera como fuera lo que quería era que todo saliera perfecto para él. Su hermano tenía razón, el que ambos estuvieran bien, hubiera o no otra personita en camino; era lo que más importaba. Itachi la estuvo meciendo hasta que sintió como ella respiraba de forma acompasada, le retiro un poco del cabello de la cara y pudo observarla completamente dormida. Necesitaba un descanso, y el día de ayer no había sido el mejor día. Con mucho cuidado la recostó suavemente, vio en sus mejillas los rastros de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas y se sintió mal; no había querido preocuparla pero esa noticia lo había dejado algo intranquilo. Le acaricio suavemente las mejillas le depósito en los labios un suave y tierno beso. La cubrió con una cobija y salió sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Suspiro pesadamente y vio que su hermano estaba esperándolo a un lado del pasillo, camino hacia él y los dos salieron hacia el jardín.

-¿Cómo esta?-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Mejor, estaba preocupada por mi reacción. Ahora esta descansando un poco.-

-¿De qué tanto hablaron?-

-Principalmente todo lo que me dijiste, me ayudaste bastante. Gracias.-dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-Se que tu harás lo mismo por mi.-

-Esperemos que no estés en esta situación. Sería el colmo que fuéramos ambos.-dijo intentando hacer la situación algo cómica.

-Si, no creo ser tan imbécil como tu.-

-Serás estúpido.-dijo empezando una pequeña pelea amistosa entre ellos.

-Oye necesito un consejo.-dijo mientras tenía el cuello de Itachi en su brazo.

-Dale, tranquilo tu ganas.-dijo quitándose aquel brazo.-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-La enana y yo vamos a tener en dos días el primer mes como novios. Y se que esto sería algo estúpido pero, se que ella lo quiere celebrar aunque me ha dicho que no. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda hacer?-

-¿Estas seguro de que ella quiere hacer algo? No todas son tan románticas para celebrarlo.-

-Estoy seguro. Intenta decirme algo cuando hablamos de ello, pero siempre cambia las cosas.-

-Por los días que faltan y por el hecho de que estamos aquí. Lo más rápido y sencillo es que le hagas una cena o comida. Lo que quieras pero cerca de su lugar favorito. Hazlo como un día de campo.-

-Es mucho trabajo.-no era muy bueno en la cocina.

-Konan y yo te ayudaremos. Mamá y Aiko nos podrían ayudar a distraer a Hinata.-

-Sería de gran ayuda. Y al parecer es lo único que se puede hacer dado el tiempo.-

-Tranquilo, a todas les gusta una cena o comida romántica. Preferiblemente cena pero, por el momento mejor haz una comida. Sabes que no es conveniente salir aquí de noche.-

-¿Porque tan pervertido?-rió.

-Yo no soy pervertido.-

-No digo.-

-De acuerdo, un poquito.-

-Con eso me conformo.-

-Tengo hambre. Y quiero traerle algo a Konan, si es o no; tiene que comer algo.-bajo la mirada algo preocupado.

-No pongas esa cara o van a pensar que se pelearon o te van a interrogar para sacarte la información.-

-Ya lo se; pero eso no quita que siga preocupado.-

-Pon tu mejor cara. Es mejor que nada.-

-Intentare.-dijo caminando hacia donde los demás se encontraban.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 **

Mikoto y Aiko estaban sumamente ocupadas en la cocina trabajando lo más rápido posible. Enserio estaban exagerando las cosas con lo que Sasuke e Itachi les habían planteado. El menor solamente quería que fuera algo sencillo para pasar un momento con su linda novia, pero parecía que ellas estaban preparando comida para que fueran a pasar varias semanas fuera. Estaba apoyado en la barra rogando porque dejarán de hacer comida, o por lo menos dejarles algo para los demás.

-Madre, Aiko; los dos no comemos tanto. Esto parece más una comida para un ejercito que para dos.-dijo viendo todo lo he intentaban colocar el la cesta.

-No exageres hijo. Esto es muy poco.-

-Si quieren que volvamos en un par de semanas, se entiende claramente el mensaje.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No es eso Sasuke. Es su primera celebración como pareja; todo tiene que salir perfecto.-dijo Aiko emocionada.

-Mi hermano tiene razón.-dijo Itachi apareciendo en la cocina.-Están exagerando; dejen por lo menos la tres cuartas partes de la comida para que comamos nosotros. Yo si tengo un buen apetito, y sus esposos no se quedan atrás.-

-¿No se supone que irías a cuidar que Hinata no viniera para acá?-dijo Sasuke algo preocupado, no quería que la sorpresa se arruinara.

-Esta hablando con Konan y eso me dio tiempo de escabullirme. Además aparece que necesitas ayuda aquí.-dijo divertido.

-Eso si, con Konan puede tardar horas hablando, y si necesito ayuda. Controlarlas.-

-Ya hijo.-Mikoto lo veía entusiasmada.-Sólo pásate un buen tiempo con ella.-

-Lo haremos.-

-Ya casi esta.-dijo Aiko cerrando la cesta.-¿Dónde van a estar?-

-En el lago que esta como a kilómetro y medio de aquí si vas hacia el sur. No te preocupes Aiko, Hinata va a estar a salvo.-

-Ya lo sé Sasuke, se que la cuidarías con tu vida. Mucha suerte.-le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Las mujeres escondieron la cesta para que Hinata lo la pudiera ver cuando saliera hacia la cocina. As que todos empezaron a hacer otras cosas intentando hacer que ese día sería como cualquier otro. Los hermanos se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, llevaban tiempo que no hacerlo y debían de saber si ahora las estrategias habían mejorado o decaído. Sasuke no estaba nada concentrado, estaba más nervioso de lo que realmente aparentaba; no sabía si aquello le gustaría a ella y si fuera lo correcto. Itachi no estaba mejor que él; estaba más que nada en sus mundo, quería saber que era lo que pasaría con la situación que estaba pasando. Los dos días faltantes se le harían eternos; intentando averiguar si su vida cambiaría por completo o no. Los dos estaban todavía debatiéndose en su única partida de ajedrez cuando se dieron por vencidos.

-No es nuestro mejor día.-dijo el mayor riendo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con ello.-

-Debemos tranquilizarlos.-respiro profundamente.

-Estas más nervioso que yo. Así que esto toma mejor tu consejo más a fondo.-bajo un poco la voz para que nadie más escuchara.-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien; pase lo que pase la familia va a estar con ustedes. Además será divertido, quiero un sobrino.-

-Si para maleducarlo como lo haces con Hanabi.-rió un poco, a veces sabía como ver lo divertido de las cosas.

-No tanto, pero los dulces son una buena escapatoria cuando se trata de zafarte de ellos.-

-Eres un caso perdido cuando se trata de ellos.-

-Puede ser, aunque claro. Hanabi es punto y aparte a los demás niños; es bastante lista para su edad.-

-Espérate antes de fantasear con esas cosas, todavía no se sabe si es o no.-

-Si es o no, te lo estoy diciendo enserio; no creo que sea tan malo. Además, soñar no cuesta nada.-golpeo su hombro.

Ambos rieron, les agradaba como se llevaban; casi nunca discutían y sabían que los dos contaban con él otro para cualquier cosa que necesitarán. Esperaron a que sus respectivas mujeres a que aparecieran por ahí, ya que sabían que podrían tardar horas en salir de la habitación.

…

Hinata y Konan estaban riendo de las tonterías que estaban diciendo. La mayor tenía demasiada imaginación para poner en duda algo de su cordura, pero sabía perfectamente que la peli negra estaba bastante distraída ya que le daba pequeñas respuestas a lo que decía.

-Hinata.-apretó su brazo para que la volteara a ver.

-Dime.-salto un poco.

-¿Por qué estas tan pensativa y callada?-

-No por nada. Cosas mías.-

-Hinata, sabes que nos conocemos desde que tu y Sasuke iban en preescolar. Somos amigas, puedes decirme lo que ocurre.-

-Nada, es sólo que; hoy Sasuke y yo cumplimos un mes y...-se mordió el labio.-se que es bastante olvidadizo y el celebrar este tipo de fechas no es su máximo pero...-

-Si te gustaría celebrarlo, aunque le dijiste que no.-

-Pues, si.-se mordió el labio mientras jugaba son sus manos.-Es algo tonto. ¿No crees?-

-Para nada. Es algo que tu quieres celebrar. No es nada tonto; se lo hubieras dicho. Sería algo improvisado pero se lo podrías hacer dicho.-

-No creo que sea tan meloso. Se sentiría algo incómodo si se lo comentaba.-

-Tranquila. Si Sasuke te ve así sabrá que algo pasa y se va a preocupar. Y no creo que se incomodara, es algo callado para decir lo que siente; pero te quiere.-

-Lo se.-abrazo la almohada que tenía en sus piernas.

-Todo va a estar bien, por algo están juntos.-le apretó una de sus manos.-Vente, creo que ya comeremos.-

-Si, muero de hambre.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia la sala. Hinata se sentía mejor al poder haberse desahogado con ella. Aunque si quería celebrar esa fecha, el estar con él era más que que suficiente para sentirse dichosa. Vieron como Itachi y Sasuke guardaban las piezas de ajedrez, Hanabi coloreando su libro y a Mikoto y Aiko pestaban charlando en la cocina. Se les hacia algo raro que no estuvieran preparando la comida, tal vez sería que todavía estaban planeando que preparar. Se fueron a reunir con sus novios dándoles un beso en la mejilla para sentarse a un lado de ellos.

-¿Quien gano la partida?-Konan rió sabiendo que siempre sus partidas eran divertidas.

-Lo dejamos en empate.-Itachi dijo resignado.-No dábamos una, fue algo larga y nos aburrimos.-

-Que mal.-se apoyó en el brazo de su novio.

Sasuke le susurro a Hinata que ambos saldrían un momento, así que se pusieron de pie y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que que su espalda chocara con su pecho mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-dijo sonriendo. Le sorprendía cuando se volvía tan tierno.

-Tu guarda silencio; sólo sígueme y no hagas preguntas.- la soltó para ir por un paleacate.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo sintiendo como él le vendaba los ojos.

-No hagas preguntas. No te preocupes, yo te voy a estar cuidando.-

-Confió en ti.-lo tomo del brazo.

Salieron de la cabaña con mucho cuidado mientras él tomaba el cesto que les habían preparado ambas madres. Le costo un poco de trabajo el llevarla y asegurarse de que ambos no se tropezarán; no habían caído pero el tropezarse uno u otro ocurría seguido. Llegaron a aquel lago que a ambos les encantaba, siempre había sido su lugar de juegos desde que habían ido por primera vez. La soltó sabiendo que no se movería por miedo a caer.

-Ya llegamos; ¿Lista?-le susurro al oído.

-Si.-

-Quédate ahí sin moverte, yo te avisare cuando te quites el paleacate.-

Hinata se quedo ahí parada bastante nerviosa, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo; lo único que sabía era que él le tenía una sorpresa. Estaba ansiosa, quería poder descubrirse los ojos y saber que se traía entre manos. Sasuke empezó a acomodar un poco su día de campo bastante improvisado. Al pensar que estaba lo suficientemente apropiado para la ocasión se acerco a su linda novia y se situó detrás de ella. Escucho cuando le pidió que se destapará los ojos y rápidamente se retiro el paleacate y quedo asombrada.

-Feliz primer mes de noviazgo.-le beso tiernamente la mejilla.

-¿Qué es todo esto Sasuke?-dijo con un sollozo.

-¿Te gusto?-tomo cuidadosamente su mano.

-No me gusto.-dijo asustándolo.-Me encanto.-como pudo se abrazo de su cuello.

-Ya me habías asustado.-la tomo por la cintura para alzarla un poco.

-¿Por qué?-le tomo la cara sabiendo que la sostenía.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba.-se sonrojo.

-Te aclare que encantaba.-

-Lo se.-la volteo a ver a los ojos.

Se observaron un tiempo teniendo una hermosa conversación que sólo ellos dos entendían. Ambas miradas se decían que estaban sumamente enamorados, el hablar de sus mirares estaba expresando cada uno de sus sentimientos sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras. Ella acorto la distancia de sus rostros para darse un hermoso y profundo beso que el correspondió gustoso. Masajeaban suavemente el labio del otro mientras sonreían; ella llevo sus manos a aquella cabellera alborotada para jugar con algunos de sus cabellos. Se separaron y se sonrieron mientras él la volvía a dejar en el piso.

-¿Comemos?-

-Si.-ambos caminaron hacia la pequeña manta que había en el césped.-¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? Sabías que no era necesario.-

-Aiko, mi madre e Itachi me ayudaron con todo. Y claro que era necesario. Se veía que querías hacer algo para celebrar esta fecha.-

-No era necesario.-dijo apenada sabiendo que le costaba un poco de trabajo aquello.

-Hinata. No digas eso, claro que lo era. Quiero que seas feliz todo el tiempo que estés conmigo, y haré todo lo posible para lograrlo.-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Sasuke te adoro.-

-Yo más.-le dio un rápido beso en los labios para sacar algo de comer.-Si preguntas, nuestras madres exageraron.-

-Me di cuenta. Pero, es algo tierno.-rió un poco.

-Algo.-

Le paso uno de los emparedados que había logrado sacar. El cesto estaba atiborrado de comida y se preguntaban como demonios le habían hecho ambas mujeres para meter todo y que cerrara perfectamente. Esculco buscando un par de botellas de agua para darle una y el tomar la suya y su emparedado. Estuvieron callados disfrutando de la comida y la compañía del otro; además de admirar el paisaje. Hinata estaba que sumamente feliz por el hermoso gesto que su novio había tenido con ella, sabía que se sentía algo avergonzado por lo que había hecho; término uno de los emparedados y se quedo observándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre peque?- dijo a punto de morder su comida.

-Nada.-se sonrojo y evito su mirada.

-Ven.-dijo haciéndole una seña para que se sentará a su lado.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, enserio.-

-Si nos dices me lo voy a plantear. Y sabes que me puedo imaginar muchas cosas.-

-Esta bien, no me amenaces.-hizo un puchero que le encantó a él.-Es sólo que me gusto mucho que hicieras esto. Estoy muy feliz.-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.-beso su cabeza con mucha ternura.

-La próxima vez me toca a mi.-lo abrazo impulsándose haciendo que los dos se cayeran el césped.

Se rieron por ello ya que lo había tomado desprevenido por aquella acción. Quiso levantarse pero no la dejo ya que sintió como la abrazaba por la cintura haciendo que solamente pudiera alzar la cabeza. Al ver aquellos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban se sonrojo totalmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Parecía estar en un hermoso e irreal sueño del cual no quería despertar por nada del mundo. Con el brazo disponible que tenía Sasuke, acaricio el rostro de su novia igual que se sonrojaba un poco. Estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer que tenía en brazos y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarla por nadie más. Volvió a apoderarse de aquellos labios a los que poco a poco de había vuelto adicto; solamente pensaban en ellos dos en un pequeño hecho sólo para ellos. Poco a poco aquel beso empezó a subir de tono haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraban empezando a danzar entre ellas pareciendo quererse fundirse o mezclarse entre ellas. Se estaban acostumbrando a ello haciendo que sus besos se hicieran ya una necesidad. Se separaron respirando agitadamente intentando obtener todo el oxígeno que les era posible conseguir. Su respiraciones se volvieron acompasadas después de algún par de minutos, abrieron los ojos y se separaron volviendo a quedar sentados.

-Te amo.-dijo de repente.

-…-su sonrojo aumento bastante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Perdón Sasuke.-dijo pestañeando rápidamente.-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Te amo.-la miro directamente a los ojos.-¿Qué pasa?-vio como sus ojos empezaban a ponerse brillantes.-¿Qué ocurre princesa?-

-Yo también te amo.-dijo dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.-Pensé que no lo dirías.-

-Ya sabes que te quiero, eres mi amiga, hermana, confidente y eres la única persona que sabe como soy realmente. Te adoro, no podría dejar que alguien más entrara en mi vida la forma que tu lo haz hecho.-limpio aquellas lágrimas que salían por esas sonrojadas mejillas.-Vamos deja esas lágrimas, sabes que no me gustado verte llorar.-

-Tonto.-le sonrió.-Estoy feliz de que lo hayas dicho. Yo también te amo.-

-Eso ya lo se.-

-Que arrogante eres.-le enseño la lengua como una chiquilla.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que empezó primero, o no recuerdas aquel primer beso.-

-Ya déjame.-se puso de pie rápidamente.-Se esta haciendo tarde ya sería mejor que nos vayamos. No será que empiecen a preocupar.-

-Vámonos.-

Entre los dos guardaron lo que habían sacado y lentamente regresaron con sus familias. Habían disfrutado el poder haber estado así celebrando un día tan especial para ellos. Hinata llevaba a un lado la canasta mientras intenta a protegerse del frío que empezaba hacer por la temporada. Sasuke al verla así se quitó su chaqueta y se la coloco a ella por encima de los hombros.

-¿No tienes frío?-volteo a verlo sorprendida.

-No te preocupes. No tengo tanto, ¿estas bien?-

-Si. Gracias.-

Llegaron a la cabaña antes de que empezara a anochecer. Entraron rápidamente para resguardaras del frío. Al entrar sintieron como eran observados por todas las personas que estaban presentes en la sala. Se quedaron ahí parados como si se hubieran quedado congelados, odiaban que sus familiares fueran tan metiches y curiosos. Mikoto y Aiko se acercaron rápidamente a ellas para empezar saber que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué te pareció todo Hinata?-dijo Mikoto totalmente emocionada.-¿Cómo estuvo la comida?-

-Muchas gracias por todo Mikoto, mamá. Estuvo muy bien, pero creo que exageraron con la comida.-

-Lo mismo nos dijeron pero, todo tenía que salir muy bien.-dijo Aiko tomando la cesta.

-Madres.-dijeron ambos para irse a sentar a uno de los sillones.

Ambas mujeres, Itachi y Konan los siguieron empezando a hacerles un interrogatorio haciendo que los dos peli negros se sintieran sumamente incómodos. Intentaban hacer que dejarán de hacemos, dándoles respuestas breves; esperando a que eso fuera suficiente para los cuatro. Pero aquello no funcionaba, los cuatro metiches estaban dispuestos a seguir con ese interrogatorio todo lo que fuera posible hasta estar satisfechos con ello. Los dos jóvenes intentaban de todas maneras cambiar el tema pero inmediatamente volvían a lo mismo. Se desesperaron por sus insistentes preguntas así que ambos se pusieron de pie y cada uno fue a su habitación; esperaban que con ello los pudieran dejar tranquilos. Mañana regresarían a la ciudad y esperaban a que con ello también dejarán de ser la noticia del momento para sus familiares.


	26. Capitulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Regresaron a la ciudad temprano; habían dejado cuatro días el trabajo y eso decía que tenían demasiado que hacer. Dejaron a los jóvenes en casa de los Uchiha sabiendo que cualquier cosa alguno de ellos de los dos jóvenes estarían a cargo. Entraron todos con las maletas y una pequeña niña que se le había vuelto a colgar a Sasuke para después ponerlas a un lado y como siempre; Sasuke volvió a sacar un dulce para que la pequeña Hanabi lo dejara tranquilo.

-¡Sasuke!-Hinata le había golpeado el hombro.-Sabes que no tienes que darle dulces.-

-Es eso o que me tropiece porque se me cuelga como un koala a la pierna y ambos nos lastimemos. ¿Qué eliges?-la miro un poco fastidiado.

-Mejor la cargas o no se. Enserio ya más dulces no.-

-Esta bien. No te enojes.-fue a sentarse al sillón. No estaba de humor para tener un pleito.

-No me enoje Sasuke. Lo estoy diciendo por la salud de mi hermana.-lo siguió sabiendo que algo ocurría.-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada.-

-No te creo.-

-Oye hermanito.-Itachi se asomó por el umbral.-Voy con Konan a hacer algunas cosas. Cualquier cosa sabes que sólo tienes que llamarme.-

-Claro que si.-sabía perfectamente a que se refería.-Igualmente.-

-Gracias.-se dio la vuelta lentamente para irse.

-Volviendo a nuestro tema. ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?-

-Nada, ya te lo he dicho. Solamente estoy cansado, pasaron muchas cosas en estos cuatro días.-

-¿Quieres que te dejemos sólo?-

-No para nada.-la volteo a ver.-No te preocupes por mi enana, todo esta bien.-intento mostrarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Parece que más bien estas preocupado por Itachi.-

-…-

-Sabes que pues leerte la mirada mejor que nadie y ahora que se asomó te vi la mirada algo triste o preocupada. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, por ahora no dirás nada. Esto es algo que me confió y sólo te lo digo para que no te preocupes.-

-Lo prometo. Pero dímelo, me estas preocupando.-lo tomo de la mano suavemente.

-Puede que Konan este embarazada.-bajo la voz para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

-¿Qué?-estaba sorprendida.-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Creo que el como, no te lo tengo que explicar.-dijo sarcástico.-Pues no se, conozco a grandes rasgos lo lejos que llevan todo y tu igual; parece que tuvieron un desliz.-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-no cabía de su asombro.

-Tres días.-

-¿Ya lo han hablando con tus padres? Eso es algo grave.-

-No es grave pero si complica un poco las cosas.-se rasco un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensan hacer ellos?-

-Le hice un pequeño lavado cerebral. Estaba demasiado preocupado y no pensaba con claridad; pero pase lo que pase lo aceptara. Se hará cargo de ello.-

-Me alegro.-estaba más clamada.

Vieron que Hanabi entraba a la sala así que dejaron la conversación por el momento. La pequeña pidió que se le pusiera un poco de atención o que le dieran algo para entretenerse así que Sasuke encendió la televisión y busco un canal apto para que lo viera y se entretuviera. Estaba muy concentrada en la televisión así que los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando de trivialidades mientras esperaban a que se durmiera.

-¿A qué hora quieres que te deje en casa?-

-A, cuando tu quieras. Por mi no hay problema.-

-Sabes que tienes que estar antes de que tus lleguen a tu casa y sabes que tu hermana tiene que dormir su siesta.-

-Ya lo se; deja que le de más sueño y nos retiramos. No quiero tener que soportarla un buen rato.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Jaja, de acuerdo.-la abrazo haciendo que ella se acomodara en él.-Si quieres también tu descansa.-

-Estoy bien. Descansare regresando a casa.-

-Te quiero.-le beso la frente.

Estuvieron abrazados mientras intentaban encontrarle el sentido al programa que estaba viendo la pequeña. Entendían que era bastante colorido, de figuras simples pero seguían sin entender como los niños lo veían entretenido. Se les hacia algo aburrido y monótono, pero si eso la hacia feliz y los dejaba tranquilos un momento les bastaba. Pasando unas horas hasta que vieron que la pequeña empezaba a bostezar, y se acostaba en la alfombra. Se soltaron y ambos se pusieron de pie, la joven tomo en brazos a su hermana que se acurruco en sus brazos al instante para seguir abrazando su peluche. Salieron de la casa dejando todo bajo llave llegando al garaje, le ayudo a subir ya que al tener a su hermanita en brazos le era algo complicado el acomodarse y moverse adecuadamente. Los dos salieron del garaje teniendo un silencio somos en su ambiente. Hinata veía de reojo a su acompañante, seguía viéndose muy preocupado por la situación que su hermano y cuñada estaban viviendo; no era para menos. Podía ver en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, algo de tristeza, preocupación y aunque fuera algo raro felicidad; el tener una mirada tan llena de sentimientos se le complicaba un poco saber exactamente que estaba pensando. Vio que su mano estaba descansando en la palanca así que como pudo puso su mano sobre la suya intentando entrelazarlas. Quería que supiera que pasara lo que pasara en su familia siempre estaría a su lado acompañándolo. Él entendió claramente el mensaje al sentir aquella suave mano sobre la suya. Sonrió de lado mientras con mucha agilidad volteaba la mano para poder tomarla correctamente. Llegaron a la casa de la familia Hyugga así que se estacionó y ayudo a Hinata a tomar a la pequeña para que pudiera salir.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke.-dijo tratando de a ríe la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias a ti enana.-

-¿De qué gallinita?-dijo siguiendo con su tarea.

-Gracias por acompañarme y estar aquí a mi lado sabiendo todo lo que esta pasado en este momento.-

-Te amo.-lo volteo a ver mientras entraban en la casa.-Eso no lo tienes que agradecer lo que se hace de corazón.-

-Te amo.-le beso tiernamente la mejilla.

Dejaron a la pequeña en su cama dejando ver que no le había gustado el cambio de su cómodo lecho. Se aseguraron de que siguiera dormida y salieron de la habitación con cuidado. Sasuke se despidió de ella, sabiendo que igualmente quería descansar. Salió de la casa despidiéndose dándole un fuerte abrazo sabiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento; así que ella se lo correspondió de la misma manera.

-¿Me dirás lo que sucede?-dijo aspirando la colonia que él usaba.

-Si. Esperemos que no flaquen en su relación sea lo que sea.-

-No creo que lo hagan, y si lo hacen se que tu estafas para zarandearlo un poco.-

-Lo mato si hace eso.-dijo soltando un bufido.

-Intentare hacer que no lo hagas.-

-Conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano y se que no huirá, sabes que conocemos dos que tres casos de cobardes que han huido estando en esa situación e Itachi es punto y aparte. Konan es su mejor amiga, su acompañante, la única persona que de verdad quiere, no le haría algo así.-

-Te lo creo.-lo soltó.-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.-

-Vengo por ti. Yo también te quiero.-beso su frente antes de regresar a su automóvil.

Subió a su vehículo, se aseguro que ella volviera entrar a la casa y regreso a la suya rápidamente. Consulto la hora y sabía que su hermano podría ya haber llegado a casa.

Al abrir el garaje vio el automóvil de su hermano, así que estaba algo agradecido. Aparco a un lado del automóvil de su hermano, bajo quitándose la chaqueta y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano sentado a en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Ambos se voltearon a ver y sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría, se sentó a un lado de su hermano tratando de encontrar las palabras que podían se de apoyo.

-¿Qué sucedió Itachi?-dijo Sasuke viéndolo preocupado. No tenía ninguna mejor cosa en mente.

-Si esta embarazada.-tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Como lo tomo?-

-Esta algo triste, ya te lo dije no nos lo esperábamos. Pero esta feliz sabido que no la voy a dejar sola con ello.-

-¿Cuándo se lo dirán a tus suegros y mis padres?-

-Tiene poco más de un mes así que simplemente hoy iré a su casa para hablarlo con ellos. Pero quiero decírselo a nuestros padres en este momento. Voy a ir a la empresa. ¿Me acompañas?-

-Claro que si, vamos.-tomo su chaqueta y siguió a su hermano.

Ambos hermanos estuvieron callados todo el camino hacia la empresa familiar, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que su hermano debía de pensar las cosas y saber como llegar a abordar el tema que les plantearía. Llegaron a la empresa aparcando en uno de los lugares de la presidencia que usaban cuando iban y siendo recibidos por todos los empleados cortésmente. Entraron al edificio saludaron a la recepcionista, una pequeña anciana que llevaba toda su vida dedicada a la empresa. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso haciendo que los nervios del mayor incrementarán a tal grado que estaba hiperventilando.

-Cálmate, estas a punto de mojar tu camisa de sudor o más bien dicho empapar.-

-Cállate, no se que es lo que me puedan decir. Ando nervioso.-

-Si estas así sólo por decírselos, sabiendo que pase lo que pase seguirán apoyándote estas así. No quiero saber como te pondrás con tus suegros.-

-…-se puso blanco de sólo pensarlo.-Por eso es preferible el que hable antes con ellos, por cualquier cosa. Podrán matarme luego si quieren pero necesito ver las posibilidades.-

-Pronto lo sabrás.-dijo escuchando el típico sonido del ascensor deteniéndose.

Itachi se aferró a la barandilla del ascensor y se quedo quieto como si se hubiera paralizado. Sasuke batallo un poco haciendo que su hermano se moviera y mantener el maldito ascensor abierto. Después de unos minutos logro sacarlo hacia la recepción de presidencia del lugar haciendo que reaccionara un poco. Empezaron a buscar a sus padres sabiendo que no salían de ese piso a menos que fuera sumamente necesario por un problema que hubiera en la empresa. Los vieron hablando con uno de sus socios pareciendo tener algunos asuntos pendientes que atender; afortunadamente no parecía ser algo de importancia. Mikoto se dio la vuelta y al ver a sus hijos fue rápidamente a recibirlos, beso a cada uno en la mejilla y se reunieron con su padre.

-Que alegría que estén por aquí. ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?-

-No podemos venirlos a visitar de vez en cuando sin que piensen que pase algo.-dijo Sasuke intentando parecer lo más convincente posible.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijeron ambos adultos sabiendo que era una excusa.

-Madre, padre. Debo hablar con ustedes.-

-¿Por supuesto? Vamos a la oficina. ¿Sasuke te acompaña?-

-Si.-

-De acuerdo vámonos.-

Los cuatro fueron a la oficina que ambos compartían, eran bastante grande y lujosa como para dar a entender que era una de las mejores empresas de programación de sistemas del mercado. Fugaku se sentó en la pequeña sala que había y Mikoto se puso a su lado, haciendo que sus hijos se sentarán frente a ellos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Itachi?-dijo fríamente su padre.-Debe de ser algo importante y serio como para que ambos no hayan podido esperar y estén aquí.-

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-ella veía conmovida a sus hijos.

-Tengo algo que comunicarles, no se como lo tomarán pero quiero que lo sepan.-Itachi no sabía que decir así que sólo formulaba lo que le llegaba a la cabeza.

-No nos asustes y dinos que es lo que ocurre.-estaba algo ansiosa.-¿Todo bien con Konan?-

-Con ella estoy bien, pero tiene que ver algo con nuestra relación.-a cada segundo estaba más nervioso, así que respiro profundamente.-Ella está embarazada.-

-…-ambos adultos quedaron en shock.-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto Itachi?-Fugaku necesitaba una explicación.-¿Por qué no nos lo habías comentado?-

-Desde hace tres días, yo tampoco lo sabía y ella sólo lo sospechaba. Al regresar la lleve al ginecólogo para que confirmara o refutara sus sospechas. No les había comentado ya que no sabía que era lo que pasaba.-

-¿Qué dijo el medico?-Mikoto hablo temblando un poco. Era demasiada información que asimilar.

-Tiene poco más de un mes. Hablo con ella seriamente de el tenerlo o no.-

-No puede deshacerse de él.-dijo asustada.

-No lo hará madre, no te preocupes por eso.-intento calmarla un poco.-Sabemos que es algo precipitado y no era algo que los dos teníamos en mente. Quiero saber su opinión.-

-Sabes que tienes que hacerte cargo de su actos. No tenemos que darte una opinión.-

-Pensamos en tener al niño, pero; no sabemos que hacer, a ambos nos falta un año para acabar la universidad. Tenemos planes de casarnos antes de que nazca.-se rasco la cabeza.

-Hijo, si piensan en contraer matrimonio es factible. Con la universidad, no se preocupen, ella puede terminarla después de dar a luz. Tendrán nuestro apoyo en todo lo que necesiten.-Fugaku hablo seriamente.-¿Se lo han dicho a sus padres?-

-Preferimos que ustedes lo supieran antes. Necesitamos algo de apoyo en eso y ellos no estarán nada felices con esto.-

-Digamos que nosotros tampoco estamos muy felices por ello, pero el saber como estas reaccionando y haciéndote cargo es más que suficiente para nosotros.-

-Muchas gracias.-respiro más tranquilo al saber que sus padres lo apoyaban.-¿Podrían acompañarnos para hablar con ellos?-

-Por supuesto hijo. De ello no te preocupes.-ambos adultos veían lo preocupado que su hijo estaba por aquella situación. Así que lo ayudarán con ello.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Sasuke estaba cabeceando en el pupitre, estaba bastante cansado gracias a todo el disparate que se había armado la noche anterior. Había demasiado ajetreo el día anterior en su casa que no había podido dormir lo suficiente. Se había hecho el tumulto cuando los padres de Konan habían ido a cenar; no estaban para nada felices con la situación en la que estaba su hija y su padre había estado a punto de comenzar un pleito con Itachi. Afortunadamente Fugaku y Mikoto estaban para defenderlos en todo lo que ocurría. Los seis estuvieron hablando acerca de la situación, aunque de vez en cuando se llegaban a los gritos por lo cual Sasuke no podía dormir como era debido. Por lo que había logrado escuchar; era demasiado para los suegros de su hermano y se había llegado a la conclusión que ella se quedara en casa de los Uchiha mientras a sus padres asimilaban las cosas y las pensaban mejor.

-Hey Sasuke despierta.-dijo Shikamaru golpeándole el hombro para que abriera los ojos.

-¿Que? A Shikamaru.-dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Mala noche?-

-Bastante. Fue todo un caos en casa, pero ya pasara.-

-De acuerdo. Intenta no quedarte dormido. Sabes como son los maestros cuando se trata de holgazanear en clase.-

-Si, gracias.-dijo sentándose mejor en su asiento.

Su amigo lo dejo ahí mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a leer un libro de texto. Sasuke sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y percibió la dulce fragancia a flores que conocía a la perfección. Le acaricio las manos mientras ella apoyaba su mentón en aquella cabeza y sonreía. Como pudo intentó voltearla a ver, así que se sentó en su asiento y así ambos podían verse, pudo observar que él tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras alrededor de los ojos y sus párpados se le veían bastante pesados. Le acaricio una de sus mejillas con mucha ternura haciendo que el sonriera e intentara apoyarse en aquella mano.

-Me hubieras avisado; le habría dicho a mi padre que me trajera y así tu podías haberte quedado a dormir.-le sonrió.

-Estoy bien peque no te preocupes por eso.-

-Estas quedándote dormido. ¿Tan mal les fue ayer?-

-Algo. Te lo platico al rato; no es algo que se deba ventilar por todos lados.-

-Lo se, por eso no hago una pregunta directa.- rió divertida.-Si no puedes mantenerte despierto avísame.-

-Claro que si.-

Todos los jóvenes se acomodaron en sus lugares al ver que su profesor ingresaba al aula y empezaba a anotar el tema de la clase. Sasuke bostezaba a cada minuto dándose pequeños golpes en la cara para reaccionar y mantener los ojos abiertos. Tres clases de sufrimiento por parte del joven; que bendijo a la persona que había inventado los descansos. Fue rápidamente al baño para mojarse la cara, sabía que eso lograría sobrevivir las dos restantes antes del receso largo, el cual tenía en mente aprovechar para dormir un momento. Al salir del baño se topó con su linda novia apoyada en la pared pareciendo esperarlo. Le sonrió y tomo su mano suavemente para calmarla un poco ya que parecía que le preocupaba bastante el verlo tan cansado.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?-dijo asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca de ellos.

-Nada, los padres de Konan se pusieron histéricos, casi matan a Itachi diciendo de que como era posible que estén en la situación que están. Y técnicamente, la corrieron de casa.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo indignada.-Por favor dime que se quedara en tu casa.-

-Por supuesto, mis padres los están apoyando en todo. Les dieron varias soluciones así que por ahora, según entendí; ambos acabarán el semestre. Konan se quedara en casa e Itachi trabajara en la empresa para los gastos de médicos, y cosas que vaya necesitando.-

-Que situación tan incómoda.-

-Algo, pero el que ambos estén apoyándolos y que vieron que mi hermano le ha respondido les basta. Itachi también tendrá que hacer lo posible para acabar rápidamente la carrera. Konan lo hará después y mi madre se quedara a cuidar al niño cuando eso ocurra.-

-Entiendo el porque estas tan cansado.-

-Eran demasiados gritos como para poder conciliar el sueño.-sonrió.-No te preocupes por mi, sólo necesito dormir lo necesario; llegando a casa lo haré.-

-No me gusta que estés así. Podrías haber faltado.-

-No quiero causarles más conflictos a mis padres. Estoy bien. Vente hay que volver o no llegaremos a la clase.-dijo mientras los dos empezaban a caminar.

Las siguientes clases fueron más amenas para él aunque seguía batallando para no quedarse dormido. De vez en cuando agradecía que sus amigos se sentarán rodeándolo ya que podían golpearlo o pellizcarlo cuando se dejaba vencer por el sueño. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza por ello, necesitaba que ya acabara el día de clases. Llegaría a casa y dormiría todo lo que su cuerpo necesitara sin que nada más le importará; aunque esperaba no volver a oír una discusión así en su vida. Era demasiado como para tener en cuenta que evitaría a toda costa estar en esa situación en algún momento de su vida y relación. Empezó a poner más atención en clase participando de vez en cuando y debatiendo con algunos compañeros cuando era necesario. Salieron de clases y Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke y Hinata fueron rápidamente a la cafetería; ninguno de ellos había podido desayunar y su estómago ya les exigía algo de alimento urgentemente. Fueron unos de los primeros en llegar así que como alma que lleva el diablo se formaron para tomar un cuenco con fruta, cereal, jugo, alguno de los guisos que había; algo para comer lo que fuera y se fueron a sentar a la mesa que normalmente usaban para comer.

-Sasuke. Te lo repito por octava vez en el día; vete a dormir. Escóndete en tu automóvil y duerme. Nosotros te avísamos cuando acaben las clases.-dijo Gaara molesto.

-Estoy bien. Dejen de decirme que haga eso, no lo voy a hacer.-dijo mordiendo un perro caliente que tenía en su plato.

-Bueno, esa ya es cosa tuya.-se puso de pie.-Voy a la biblioteca necesito buscar varios libros.-

-Te acompaño, yo necesito algunos para el trabajo de biología.-Shikamaru lo siguió rápidamente.

Los dos peli negros se quedaron solos terminando su almuerzo para inmediatamente ponerse a platicar aunque fuera de algo sin sentido. Ella veía como él poco a poco intentaba con más esfuerzo mantenerse despierto; sus cabeceos era cada vez más notorios y sus bostezos aumentaban de la misma manera.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un café?-dijo Hinata acariciando su mejilla.

-Por favor.-bostezo mientras se frotaba los ojos.-Juro que estoy a punto de dormirme.-

-De acuerdo. Regreso en un momento.-le beso la mejilla para levantarse de la mesa.

Vio como se alejaba y se acomodó mejor para poder dormir un momento aunque fuera en la cafetería. Sabía como le podría hacer para que pensaran que estaba en un momento de meditación pero, no siquiera se había podido acomodar bien cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba sintiéndose incómodo al momento. Odiaba que lo abrazaran de la forma en que esa persona lo estaba haciendo y más que nada que no hacía sin su convencimiento. Volteo el rostro para saber quien era esa persona y quiso morirse en aquel momento, que esa mujer no entendía por las buenas o que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Hola Sasuke.-dijo en tono de coqueteo.

-Sakura.-dijo haciéndole notar que no estaba de humor.-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tengo una pregunta para ti.-intentaba sonar lo más inocente que podía.

-¿Si? A ver dime.-

-¿Podemos salir un día de estos?-

-No.-

-¿Porqué no Sasuke?-dijo restregando sus pechos en su espalda.

-Porque se lo que te propones y no voy a caer.-dijo moviéndose un poco.-Deja de hacer eso.-

-Sólo quiero salir como amigos.-dijo apoyando su mejilla en su hombro.-¿Qué opinas?-

-No. Si saliera contigo llevaría a mi novia, y eso te incomodaría.-

-¿Por qué no la llevas?-

-Deja de insistir y suéltame. Quiero comer.-

Sakura se alejó bastante molesta, no siquiera podía hacer que la volteara a ver. Estaba intentando dejar una idea de como convencerlo de que quería su amistad, aunque no fuera exactamente ese su propósito. Necesitaba ganarse su confianza para luego hacerle ver que ella era la indicada para estar a su lado. Volvió a sentarse en su mesa mientras hacia un puchero y veía como la peli negra regresaba a lado de Sasuke.

-¿Lograste algo?-

-No.-le resultaba bastante molesto.

-Yo no entiendo para que le sigues. Deja ese capricho primita. Deja que sea feliz a lado de Hinata, se ve sumamente linda y ambos parece que se quieren mucho. Deja de insistir se ve mal.-dijo Naruto lo octava vez en el día. Quería saber cuando ella entendería.

-No es un capricho Naruto. Enserio estoy enamorada de él y ella no lo merece. Tu porque te estas conformando con la estúpida de Ino; pero bien que te gustaría estar con Hinata.-

-Ino y Hinata son diferentes a su manera.-lo estaba sacando de quicio.-Ino es algo más extrovertida y se puede decir algo más loca pero así es; por ahora somos amigos no se sabe que pueda pasar luego.-

-Si te conformas con eso esta bien ese es tu problema. Yo voy a luchar por la persona que amo.-fulminaba a la pareja que parecía estar en su propio mundo.

-Sería mejor que hablara con tus padres y Sai. Tal vez ya se le paso el enojo y puedan regresar.-

-Yo no se de que se enojó y él tenía toda la culpa. Además, ya no quiero nada con él, yo quiero estar con Sasuke.-

-Ya no se que más decirte. Así que enójate tu sola.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Voy con Ino, pero piensa las cosas; deja todo como esta y deja de hacer corajes.-

La pelirosa siguió haciendo su puchero mientras veía como los dos pelinegros hablaban y se sonreían. Odiaba tener esa escena enfrente de ella así que se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la cafetería. Mientras pensaba en alguna forma de separarlos.

…

Sasuke poco a poco iba despertando gracias al café que le había traído Hinata. Ella le decía que quería ir a ver a Konan ya que quería hablar con ella y saber como estaba. Él no lo creía conveniente pero sabía que estaba preocupada por ella así que acepto el llevarla saliendo de clases. Le marco rápidamente a Itachi para preguntarle a que hora estarían de vuelta en la casa, sabiendo que en un par de horas estarían ahí facilito las cosas. Así que volvió a guardar el celular y volteo a ver a su novia.

-En dos horas regresan a casa. Así que no hay problema.-

-Prometo que no la molestare tanto. Sólo quiero saber como esta.-dijo rogándole.

-Esta bien peque. Sólo que se algo cuidadosa con lo que dices; sería mejor que ella te diga las cosas.-

-Claro que si Sasuke.-le beso la mejilla.- ¿Ya estas mas despierto? Vámonos a clases.-

-Ya, lograre sobrevivir las próximas cuatro clases. Gracias.-ambos se pusieron de pie.

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente siendo unas de las más leves de la semana. Salieron del salón de artes algunos con varias manchas de pinturas en el rostro y brazos; otros con algo del carboncillo en las manos y rostros; en fin cada uno salía con cada embarre que se les podía ocurrir. La mayoría fueron a limpiarse la pintura, carboncillo y demás. Sasuke y Hinata salieron rápidamente ya que preferían limpiarse aparte ya que sabía como podría quedar el baño cuando todos iban a limpiarse. Llegaron al automóvil de él y antes que nada la observo de pies a cabeza; no sabía que era lo que había hecho pero esperaba que sólo fuera de la parte frontal las manchas; se negaba a dejarla a entrar de esa manera a su precioso vehículo.

-Enana ¿Qué tanto andabas haciendo para quedar toda bañada en pintura?-

-Algo.-sonrió.-Ya esta seca, no tienes porque preocuparte.-

-Claro que si me voy a preocupar. Sabes que no te voy a dejar entrar así a mi automovil.-

-Deja de ponerte en ese plan.-le hizo un puchero.-No te va a pasar nada a tu precioso coche.-

-No.- abrió la cajuela.-Ten toma.-le paso un par de pantalones deportivos y una sudadera.-Ponte eso arriba de tu ropa.-

-Sasuke, eres un payaso cuando se trata de tu precioso auto.-se dio la vuelta algo molesta.

-Ya enana.-la abrazo por la cintura aún ella dándole la espalda.-No es por eso, es que sabes que me molesta mucho el tener que limpiarlo por dentro es molesto. Ya no te enojes.-le beso la mejilla.

-No.-se soltó.-Enserio me molesta que te pongas así por algo sin sentido.-

-Perdóname, pero sabes que odio limpiarlo. Vente, querías ver a Konan. ¿No?-

-Si te pones en ese plan mejor me voy en el autobús.-

-Ya. Sabes que odio que uses el autobús; pero por favor.-no le gustaba que se enojara.-Te compro un helado triple de lo que quieras como quieras.-

-¿Lo prometes?-volteo a verlo toda ilusionada.

-Si, pero por favor ponte los deportivos.-le insistió.-Vamos mañana por el.-

-Esta bien.-rápidamente se puso lo que le daba.-Listo.-

Le abrió la puerta y ella entro feliz sabiendo que con esa pequeña rabieta algo inventada y exagerada logro que le invitará un helado y sabía que ella elegiría la nevería. Se encaminaron hacia la casa del azabache rápidamente. Estuvieron algo callados en el camino, y no era por la discusión que habían tenido sino porque ambos andaban sumamente pensativos. Ella por como hablaría con Konan sabiendo lo que ya sabía, él por necesitaba hacer algo para que Sakura lo dejara tranquilo, no quería tener problemas con Hinata por ello; aunque le dijera las cosas sabía que no le gustaría para nada aquello.

-Oye enana.-dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Que ocurre Sasuke?-

-Antes que nada, no quiero que te enojes por esto.-

-¿Tiene que ver algo con Sakura verdad?-

-Si.-suspiro.-Sabes que te amo.-le tomo la mano.-Pero ella es bastante insistente, así que no quiero que haya conflictos entre nosotros.-

-Sabes que no pasa nada con tal y de que se mantenga a raya. No quiero que pase lo que paso la otra vez. Sería algo incómodo.-

-Tranquila, no pasara de nuevo.-se detuvo en un alto.-No es mi tipo, demasiado empalagosa para mi.-rápidamente le beso la mejilla y siguió con su camino.

-Aunque.-dijo haciendo que Sasuke la viera de reojo-Gracias a ella tu y yo estamos juntos.-

-Eso es cierto.-

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha y ahí ambos bajaron; Hinata decidió quedarse con la ropa deportiva que tenía así que los dos entraron a la residencia. Fueron a la sala y vieron a Itachi y a Konan viendo la televisión muy acurrucados en el sillón cubriéndose con una manta. Los mayores les sonrieron para hacerles espacio en el sillón. Hinata se sentó a lado de Konan y los dos varones se alejaron para que ambas mujeres pudieran hablar abiertamente. Fueron a la cocina para buscar algo de beber y tenían pensado en pedir un par de pizzas para comer.

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto Sasuke algo preocupado.

-Mejor, lloro toda la noche por lo que paso, pero ya esta más tranquila.-dijo tomando el teléfono.-¿Hinata ya sabe de esto verdad?-

-Un poco, esta muy preocupada por ella.-

-Me alegra de que este aquí para apoyarla, lo necesita mucho. ¿De qué pedimos la pizza?-dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

**lectores estamos muy tristes porque los RW ya no son tantos como antes. Pero, estamos celebrando, así que todos aquellos que nacieron en este hermoso mes... Felicidades. Siii hoy es mi lindo cumpleaños. Y bueno a los léelas les desea un próspero año nuevo. Nos seguiremos leyendo.**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27 **

Ambos hombres se quedaron charlando en la cocina dejándolas a ambas con la privacidad que podrían tener en aquella casa. Hinata y Konan estaban cómodamente en el sillón. Konan seguía cubierta por la manta ya que estaba muy cómoda protegiéndose del frío. Volteo a ver a su amiga de pies a cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada por ello. Hinata se volteo a ver e igualmente se rió con ella ya que esa ropa le quedaba enorme.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porque de aquella vestimenta?-

-Ya sabes como es Sasuke cuando se trata de su hermoso automóvil.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Pero bueno, la clase de arte y es típica su reacción.-

-Si él e Itachi son unas princesas cuando se trata de sus preciosos juguetes.-sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Qué sucede Konan? Te veo algo triste y deprimida.-le tomo el brazo por encima de la manta.

-Estoy embarazada.-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Enserio?-dijo haciéndose la sorprendida.-Konan felicidades.-la abrazo con cuidado.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa.-rió un poco.-Pero muchas gracias.-

-Jaja, si en eso tienes razón. ¿Cómo te haz sentido?-

-Pues estoy algo cansada, apuesto a que Sasuke ya te comento algo. No se sí esta igualmente o más cansado que nosotros.-

-No te preocupes por él, sabes que es algo que no le agrada.-sonrió.-Sólo quiere que todo salga bien con esto.-

-Lo se y agradezco que toda la familia Uchiha sea así. Me alegro que nos estén apoyando y más que nada que Itachi siga a mi lado a pesar de esta situación.-se toco si aún plano vientre.-Es un alivio tener todavía su amor y cariño.-

-No lo veas así, el te ama al igual que tu a él. Y esta situación los esta uniendo más que nunca.-sonrió.-Muero por ver como será su hijo, una combinación de ambos en una niña o un niño; estaría tan bonito.-

-Sea lo que sea o a quien se parezca más; eso no es lo que me importa yo voy a querer a este bebé con todo mi corazón.-

Las dos siguieron riendo y charlando acerca de ello riendo e imaginando como estarían los dos con su pequeño dentro de unos meses. Tenían muchas ideas y aunque la mayor seguía pensando en su familia sabía que mientras tanto tendría el apoyo de sus suegros. Quería hablar con sus padres lo antes posible ya que ella e Itachi planeaban contraer matrimonio al salir de vacaciones; sería algo sencillo e íntimo, pero quería que sus padres estuvieran presente. Intentaba dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado mientas seguían hablando de esa pequeña criatura que poco a poco se prepararía para llegar al mundo.

…

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir un momento Sasuke? Te avisamos cuando llegue la pizza.-Itachi veía como su hermano hacia lo posible por mantenerse despierto.

-¿Estarás bien con esas dos locas que tenemos por novias?-rió.

-Están algo locas pero, en mi caso eso es algo que adoró de ella. Voy a estar bien, sube a tu recámara y te avisamos, duerme un poco.-

-Esta bien gracias. Avísale a Hinata ya que lleva todo el día con eso.-rió-Ha estado muy al pendiente de ustedes.-

-Ella es sumamente noble y quiere demasiado a las personas. Y por lo poco que he logrado escuchar, parece que le esta siendo de mucho apoyo a Konan.-empujo a su hermano hacia la puerta.-Pero bueno, vete a dormir.-

-Si, ya voy. Deja de tratarme como si tuviera cinco años.-

-Eres mi hermanito.-le alboroto el cabello.-Siempre te tratare así.-

-No entiendo como puedo soportarte.-se acomodó un poco el cabello.-Sólo dile a Hinata donde ando.-

-Claro que si. Descansa un poco.-

Vio como su hermano subía las escaleras, aunque con algo de esfuerzo intentaba disimular; estaba totalmente agotado y lo entendía, la discusión del día de ayer acabo muy entrada la noche y de muy mala manera. Después hablaría con sus suegros, aunque quisieran o no, estaban cometiendo un error con su hija y con la situación por completo. Pero, antes que nada necesitaba que se calmaran un poco las cosas. Volvió a la sala y vio a las dos damas muy alegres, desde anoche no había visto a Konan sonreír y el encontrarla así le agrado. Su linda novia y cuñada al verlo le sonrieron mientras Konan le volvía hacer espacio en el sofá a su lado. Él la abrazo por los hombros para hacer que se recostara en su pecho, que acepto gustosa ya que quería descansar un momento.

-¿No les molesta que duerma un momento?-dijo la peli azul acomodándose mejor en aquel pecho.

-Para nada amor.-le contesto.-Descansa todo lo que necesites.-

-Tu tranquila amiga, duerme un poco, te hace falta.-Hinata se puso de pie.-¿Y Sasuke?-

-Fue a dormir un poco. Vente cuñadita, mientras veamos la televisión.-

-Creo que no me acostumbrare pronto a que me digas así.-volvió a sentarse del oro lado del sillón mientras se reía.

-Algún día lo harás.-rió con ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla se su novia y la arropaba un poco.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo Hinata viéndolo un poco más cansado de lo que estaba su hermano.-¿Seguro que se fue a dormir?-

-Si se fue a su recámara; necesitaba dormir un poco, estaba demasiado cansado, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la cocina.-contesto bostezando un poco.-Le dije que lo despertaríamos cuando ya fuéramos a comer.-

-¿No quieres dormir un momento?-

-Estoy bien.-sonrió.-Nada que un buen café cargado no pueda arreglar.-volteo a ver a su novia.-Es curioso ver como tu vida puede cambiar de un día para el otro drásticamente.-

-¿A qué específicamente te estas refiriendo?-

-No me estoy hechando para atrás si es eso lo que te estas imaginando.- se defendió.-Es sólo que ambos teníamos muchos planes antes de esto. Pero, sabemos que poco a poco los haremos. Sólo que ahora tendremos a otra personita con nosotros.-

-Me pregunto quien de los dos esta más feliz por ello.-

-Creo que de igual manera. Sabiendo que tuvo el valor de decírmelo y no haber hecho una tontería; es lo que más importa. No me gustaría que algo les pasara a ambos.-sonrió algo triste.-No todo siempre es perfecto.-

-Konan ya me dijo algo de eso y Sasuke también. Dejen que las cosas se calmen un poco. Después pueden hablar con ellos.-

-Espero.-escucho como llamaban a la puerta.-Oye cuñadita, ¿podrías ir por las pizzas?-como pudo le dio el dinero, aunque le costo trabajo.-¿Y de paso avisarle a Sasuke que ya comeremos?-

-Abusas.-tomo el dinero y se puso de pie.-De acuerdo sólo lo hago para que Konan pueda dormir un poco más. Déjala dormir un poco más.-

-Lo haré , la llevare a la recámara para que pueda dormir más cómoda.- la tomo en brazos ágilmente.

Hinata fue rápidamente a la puerta y al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Naruto vestido con un gracioso uniforme de repartidor y con varias cajas en la mano. Él al ver a Hinata se sorprendió bastante así que igualmente le sonrió abiertamente mientras le pasaba un par de cajas. Ella las tomo y las puso en una mesa que había cerca para luego darle el dinero. Se lo agradeció y sólo hablaron por unos segundos ya que el tenía todavía que hacer varias entregas y no tenía tiempo que perder. Cerro la puerta y dejo la comida en el comedor para luego subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación de su novio. Abrió un poco la puerta para meter la cabeza a la habitación y sonrió al verlo totalmente dormido abrazando un poco la almohada. Le dio mucha ternura así que poco a poco se le fue acercando hasta que logro sentarse en el borde de la cama. Alargo el brazo y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Él empezó a moverse a causa de sus caricias e intentaba evadirías para seguir durmiendo. Hinata reía por ello ya que hacia caras muy graciosas. Se apoyó en la cama y empezó a darle algunos cuantos besos en la mejilla mientras sonreía.

-Hmp.-él empezaba a reaccionar poco a poco.

-Sasuke.-rozo su nariz en aquella mejilla.-Despierta gallinita.-

-No.- se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

-Por favor, ya llego la pizza.-se subió por completo a la cama.

-Mejor ven y duérmete aquí conmigo.-la tomo por la cintura para tumbarla a su lado.

Hinata rió por aquello pero se acomodó junto a él mientras lo tomaba de los brazos. Le encantaba su faceta de chiquillo maleducado, era tan posesivo; ya que su abrazo se hizo un poco más fuerte. Sintió como la respiración de él le daba en el cuello causándole cosquillas, se movió un poco para que le diera en la cabeza y siguió a acariciando las fuertes manos que estaban sujetándola. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo o ambos se dormirían y conociendo a Itachi, el podría acabarse ambas pizzas si se lo proponía.

-Sasuke por favor, tengo hambre.-intento salir del abrazo.-Si no nos apuramos tu hermano se las va a comer.-

-Que ni se le ocurra, la mitad lo puse yo. Lo mato antes de que me deje sin comer.-se sentó rápidamente en al cama.

-Sabía que con eso te despertarías por completo.-le sonrió.-¿Podrías quitar tus manos para que me pueda levantar?-

Sasuke la volteo a ver mientras el sonreía de manera torcida, el tenerla acorralada entre sus brazos se le hizo sumamente sexy y agradable. Bajo sus codos para estar más cerca de su rostro, ella se sonrojo e intento de todas las maneras posibles evitar su mirada e intentar escaparse. Le causaba gracia el que con los años de amistad, aún teniendo en cuenta lo que ambos sentían por el otro; ella siguiera poniéndose nerviosa como un pequeño que quiere hacer una travesura sin que lo sorprendan. Se acerco a su rostro mientras ella intentaba esconderse. Con mucha suavidad le acaricio aquella mejilla sonrojada para bajar hasta su barbilla y elevarla para que tuvieran contacto visual. Ella sonrió e hizo que sus narices se rozarán un poco.

-Me gusta que te pongas nerviosa.-sonrió.-Te sonrojas demasiado.-

-Cállate.-cerro los ojos.-Enserio tengo hambre.-puso sus manos en su pecho.

-Te amo enana.-dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.-Vente, antes de que Itachi sólo deje dos rebanadas.-

-Te lo estoy diciendo.-dijo mientras los dos se ponían de pie.-Yo también te amo.-le tomo la mano y así los dos salieron de aquella habitación.

Bajaron rápidamente al comedor y vieron que Itachi estaba sentado esperándolos, cosa que se les hizo sumamente raro ya que el comía cuando se le antojaba fuera lo que fuera comestible. Se sentaron y así los tres empezaron a comer en completo silencio, se notaba que ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente en sus cinco sentidos por lo que era mejor no llevar una conversación. Itachi estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos; todavía tenía que hacer algunas cosas para la universidad además de estudiar ya que tenían exámenes en esa semana lo cual le preocupaba un poco. Terminaron de comer y el manos tomo otro par de pedazos para subir a su habitación. Así que Sasuke y Hinata se dispusieron a recoger las cajas, poner lo que sobra a de comida en un recipiente y lavar los platos. Al terminar ella le dijo que se iría a casa para que pudiera seguir durmiendo a lo que él prefirió llevarla así que volvió a su habitación por sus llaves y salieron hacia el garaje. Como siempre le abrió la puerta del automóvil y el entro dos segundos de que ella lo hiciera.

-Sabes que no tienes que llevarme.-le dijo cuando estaba encendiendo el vehículo.-Puedo pedir un taxi o tomar el autobús.-

-Sabes que no me cuesta nada.-dijo mientras salía del garaje.- Y no me gusta que uses el transporte público.-

-Yo no entiendo que manía tienes por evitar el transporte público. Sabes que cuando a tu automóvil le hacen el servicio debes usarlo.-

-No lo uso. Normalmente le pido el auto a mi madre o Itachi me lleva a donde quiero.-dijo adentrándose al tráfico.

-Eres demasiado especial con eso.-se cruzó de brazos.-No puedo contigo.-

-Así me quieres y eso no me lo puedes negar enana.-dijo tomándole la mano.-Te quiero.-

-Nunca me puedo enojar contigo.-

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la casa de la peli negra. Sasuke se estacionó a un lado de la calle y le ayudo a bajarse. Ella se quedo apoyada en el automóvil mientras él ponía las manos en el techo del vehículo y se inclinaba hacia ella. Hinata estaba sonriendo mientras escondía las manos en su espalda; parecía que veía algo que siempre había querido y no podía tener. Estaba muy feliz por tenerlo a su lado así que poco a poco rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. No había nada que les quitará su felicidad por más que lo intentarán, se tenían el uno al otro y era lo único que necesitaba. Él se acerco para capturar aquellos labios con los suyos, ella sonrió antes de corresponderselo mientras jugaba con esos cortos cabellos. Cada vez más se hacían adictos a los labios del otro, se convertían en una necesidad que no estaban dispuestos a abandonar. Estuvieron entreteniéndose con aquella caricia tan intima y especial para ellos. Él se separó de ella para sonreirle como solamente lo hacia con ella.

-Te vengo a buscar mañana.-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Esta bien. Yo mañana te doy tu ropa.-dijo sonrojada.

-Me gusta como te ves con ella. Así mantiene alejado a todos los hombres.-

-Ja.-rió.-Yo solamente tengo ojos para ti.-

-Eso espero.-le correspondió la risa.-Soy algo celoso.-

-¿Tu?-se sorprendió.-Me gustaría ver esa faceta tuya.-

-Créeme que no te gustaría ver eso.-se hizo a un lado.-Te veo mañana. Te quiero.-le beso la frente antes de moverse y dejar que ella pasara.

00012

-Yo también te quiero.-le sonrió y entro rápidamente a su casa.

Sasuke entro rápidamente al automóvil, sonrió bobamente al seguir sintiendo aquellos suaves labios que había osado atrapar entre los suyos. Empezó a conducir de vuelta a casa todavía pensando en ella, no había un momento del día que ella no pasara por su cabeza. Despertaba teniendo presente su linda cara y dormía solamente para soñar con ella; estaba totalmente embobado con aquel primer amor. Llego a su hogar, subió a la su habitación, y en cuanto llego a su cama se quedo dormido, sus energías se habían agotado por completo.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Pasaron varias semanas y las cosas en la casa de la familia Uchiha funcionaban como siempre lo hacia, Konan ya se había adaptado mejor a vivir ahí y se veía que le agradaba mucho el apoyo que todos le estaban dando ahí. Ella e Itachi habían ido a monitorear su embarazo y les alegraba saber que su pequeño creía saludablemente. Además de ello ambos habían hablado de su futuro, estaban conscientes de que debían trabajar rápidamente ella estaba decidida a acabar el semestre y esperaría un año para regresar mientras él acababa con la carrera, luego ella lo haría. Itachi había igualmente arrastrado a Sasuke a una joyería la semana pasada para comprarle a Konan el anillo de compromiso, era muy sencillo una aro de plata con un pequeño diamante que sobresalía de él. Sasuke había estado con una cara de fastidio viendo como su hermano intentaba escoger uno, se había tardado cuatro horas irritando a la vendedora por igual. Pero por lo que el menor había visto, había válido la pena; Konan había soltando un par de lágrimas al ver la joya y la había aceptado gustosamente mientras él la deslizaba por su dedo. Iba a ser una ceremonia algo íntima cuando terminara el semestre si podían hablar con sus padres sin que quisieran asesinar a Itachi.

Estaban Sasuke y Hinata, con algunos de sus amigos en una cafetería en el centro, al ser fin de semana y al haber tenido exámenes lo único que querían era pasar un tiempo totalmente relajados. Gaara estaba algo nervioso y molesto al ver que Matsuri llevaba a su novio que parecía no estar nada cómodo con ellos a lado. Shikamaru estaba con un libro en las manos mientras tomaba su café, solamente hablaba cuando era necesario y después volvía a su lectura. Y ambos pelinegros solamente hablaban con los demás y entre ellos mientras se coqueteaban con la mirada.

-Si no fueran novios y no los conociera como lo hago, yo diría que todavía no se atreven a decírselo.-dijo Matsuri riendo.

-Cállate Matsuri.-dijo Hinata mientras le tomaba la mano a Sasuke.-Los dos nos entendemos.-

-Pregúntales a todos los que han entrado y salido de la cafetería y dime si no opinarían lo mismo que yo.-

-Matsuri, te recomiendo que no la provoques en este momento.-le dijo Sasuke dejando su tema de discusión con Gaara.-No creo que quieras ver las consecuencias de ello.-dicho eso volvió a hablar con su amigo.

-Se pasan los dos.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Oigan, ¿si vamos al cine? Hay una película que quiero ver.-

-Matsuri, si quieres quédate con ellos yo tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo su novio viendo su móvil.

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo sonriéndole.-Puedo irme contigo si quieres.-

-No te preocupes, hace tiempo que no sales con ellos.-le beso la frente.-Nos vemos mañana.-se puso de pie.-Nos vemos, un gusto conocerlos a todos.- dejo un par de billetes que dejo en la mesa.

-Igualmente Sasori.-dijeron todos despidiéndose de él.

Los tres caballeros pagaron lo que hacia falta de la cuenta y los cinco salieron hacia el cinema que estaba a unas tres cuadras hacia arriba de allá. Se pusieron a discutir un poco sobre que película ver, las mujeres estaban necias con que querían la última película romántica del momento, y ellos estaban con que querían la película de acción. Decidieron hacer un volado sabiendo que era la única forma en el que podían llegar a un acuerdo. Afortunadamente para los chicos habían ganado así que Shikamaru, Gaara y Matsuri fueron por los boletos mientras Sasuke y Hinata pedían los comestibles para todos.

-¿Qué paso enana?-dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Nada.-dijo con un puchero.

-Tienes un puchero dime que pasa.-se situaron en la fila.

-Nada.-

-Uff…déjame adivinar.-dijo besándole el cuero cabelludo.-¿Te molesta ver esa película?-

-No. Sabes que me gustan todos los géneros de películas.-

-¿Entonces que tienes?-

-Nada enserio, quiero solamente ver la película.-

-De acuerdo.-dijo tomando su barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.-A veces eres imposible.-le dio un rápido beso.

-Tu igual.-se sonrojo.

Se sonrieron abiertamente para seguir avanzando en la fila. Cuando faltaban un par de personas para empezar a pedir sus alimentos cuando una voz algo chillona y molesta llamo a Sasuke haciendo que ambos peli negros suspiraran pesadamente. Voltearon a ver hacia donde habían escuchado la voz y vieron a Sakura y a Naruto, obligado, caminando hacia ellos. Sasuke apretó más a Hinata a él de forma posesiva.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué es lo que hacen por aquí?-dijo la peli rosa cuando estuvieron a lado de los peli negros.

-Venimos con unos amigos.-dijo Hinata algo molesta por la cercanía de la peli rosa.

-Que bien.-dijo Naruto sabiendo que esa situación incomodaba.-Sakura y yo venimos con Ino, Karin y Suigetsu.-jalo a Sakura al ver que se acercaba a Sasuke.-Bueno nos retiramos. Vente Sakura.-se dio la vuelta llevándola con él.

-Sigo diciendo que por el momento, le debo una grande a Naruto.-dijo yendo a pedir la comida.

-Si ya vi que nos esta ayudando y se lo agradezco; pero me molesta mucho que te siga insistiendo.-se soltó de su abrazo.-Tenemos que ponerle un hasta aquí, se esta volviendo sumamente molesto.-

-Hey.-dijo terminando de pedir las rosetas de maíz, refrescos y dulces.-Ya te dije, sólo tengo ojos para ti.-pago los comestibles y la volteo a ver.-Que diga lo que quiera decir, que intente todo lo que quiera. Yo te quiero a ti.-

-Ya lo se, pero molesta que sea tan insistente. Ponte en mi lugar.-

-Si se que es molesto; me molesta estando de un lado o del otro de la situación. Pero tranquila, no dejes que esto te arruine la tarde.- se hizo a un lado para esperar dejar que la fila siguiera avanzando.

-No me la esta arruinando, sólo te estoy dando mi punto de vista.-frunció el ceño.

-Y te estoy escuchando. Así que no pongas esa cara, te saldrán arrugas.-dijo acariciándole el entrecejo.-Así estas más bonita.-logro quitarle ese gesto.

Los dos arrastraron un poco la comida y esperaron a que los demás entrarán, que afortunadamente no tardaron en hacerlo. Aunque dos de ellos parecían algo nerviosos, no tenían idea de que era lo que sucedía entre ellos pero no preguntarían así que alzaron los hombros y les fueron pasando sus comestibles. Rápidamente todos fueron hacia las salas y uno por uno, Gaara, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Hinata y Sasuke; específicamente empezaron a entrar, sentándose en la misma fila. Sasuke y Shikamaru empezaron a comer sus nachos mientras los demás le daban de lleno a las palomitas. Afortunadamente cuando habían entrado la película estaba comenzando. Tranquilamente todos estaban poniéndole atención a la pantalla; no estaba nada mal la trama, aunque ambas mujer se les hacia algo molesto excepto por algunas escenas en donde el romance se hacía presente. Después de dos horas y media salieron del cinema.

-Bueno yo ya los dejo. Debo llevas a casa.-dijo Matsuri despidiéndose de todos.-Estuvo divertido.-

-Yo también me despido.-dijo Sasuke.-No he terminaos el proyecto de biología.-volteo a ver a Hinata.-¿Te quedas o te llevo enana?-

-Me voy contigo.-sonrió.-Yo tampoco lo he acabado y además tengo que cuidar a Hanabi.-

-Pues entonces somos 3.-dijo Gaara.-Me falta demasiado.-

-En ese caso, ya nadie tiene nada que hacer aquí.-Shikamaru hablo divertido.-Vamos Gaara yo te llevo a casa. Nos vemos mañana.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Gaara igualmente se despidió de ellos y siguió rápidamente a Shikamaru. Ambos pelinegros rieron, ese par era único. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del establecimientos tres cuadras abajo para ir por el automóvil de Sasuke. Y siguiendo la misma rutina se encaminaron al tráfico de la ciudad. Estaba a punto de atardecer así que se apuraron, los padres de Hinata deberían sólo estarla esperando para poder salir a cenar. Él condujo rápidamente hasta llegar aquella casa. No aparco ya que no se quedaría un momento, ese trabajo escolar era sumamente importante; eso aseguraba prácticamente la exención de la materia. Detuvo el automóvil y espero a que ella se bajará.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, me la pase muy bien.-dijo volviéndolo a tomar de la mano.

-Hmp. Me gusta verte sonreír de esa manera. Haría lo que fuera por siempre verte feliz.-acaricio el dorso de aquella suave y pequeña mano.

-Te quiero.-le beso la mejilla.-Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿si?-

-Claro que si.-le sonrió.-Ven acá.-jalo un poco de su brazo.

Ella sonrió al ser acercara a él, se quedo viéndolo fijamente aquel rostro esperando a que hiciera algo. Ya poco a poco estaba acostumbrándose a ese tipo de acciones de parte de él aunque siempre sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sasuke la veía divertido aquella cara que tenía a su entera disposición sonriéndole era una de las peores tentaciones que le podían poner enfrente. Le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de la mano mientras acortaba la distancia de ambos rostros. Acaricio con la nariz aquel sonrojado pómulo mientras sonreía y cerraba mis ojos. Le gustaba escuchar como intentaba respirar de forma natural todavía ella no lo podía lograr; sentir aquel leve temblor al tener contacto con su piel; con toda la paciencia del mundo tomo posesión de aquellos labios. Hinata se estremeció por aquello y acepto esos la los que estaba ansiosa de sentir sobre los suyos. Empezó siendo un beso como muchos de los que se habían dado, lento y tranquilo siendo solamente un roce de labios. Poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad al dar acceso y participe a sus lenguas que protagonizaban una danza perfectamente sincronizada. Aquello era tan íntimo que simplemente estaban concentrados solamente en aquellos labios y las sensaciones que estaban protagonizando el momento. Luego de un par de minutos ambos se separaron regalándose una sonrisa.

-Ya me tengo que ir.-dijo Hinata sonrojada.-Espero tu llamada.-abrió la puerta antes de tomar sus cosas.

-Claro que si.-él sonrió mientras veía como salía del automóvil.

Espero a que entrara para seguir su camino hacia su hogar. Enserio debía terminar su trabajo ya que casi no tenía casi nada de este, no había podido estar dedicado a este gracias a su hermano y su gran idea de secuestrarlo varios días para comprarle a Konan el anillo. Ahora tomaría venganza y lo secuestraría junto con Konan, para que le ayudará en el proyecto. Llego a su casa, aparco en el mismo lugar de siempre y bajo sonriendo mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Hinata de que había llegado. Abrió la puerta y entro tomándose el tiempo necesario; antes que nada quería comer algo y después tocar algo en la guitarra para despejarse y así poder concentrarse totalmente en su proyecto. Fue a la cocina y encontró a Konan dando vueltas por aquella habitación.

-Cuñada. ¿Todo bien?-dijo divertido.

-Si. No. Bueno, no se. Estoy pensando en que puedo hacer de comer. Tus padres vendrán a comer y quería por lo menos hacer algo de provecho aquí.-dijo empezando a buscar en la alacena.-E Itachi tiene un examen en este momento. Debe de llegar en media hora.-

-Tu tranquila. A ver deja te ayudo.-dijo haciéndole compañía en la alacena.-A ver que tenemos por aquí.-dijo moviendo algunas cosas.-¿Una pasta? Mmm creo que tenemos algo de carne en el refrigerador. Arroz tal vez. ¿De qué tienes ganas de comer?-la volteo a ver.

-Mmm. La verdad. Una hamburguesa.-rió.

-Mmm pues vayamos por unas.-dijo divertido.

-¿No te molesta?-dijo apenada.

-Para nada. Además.-se divirtió.-No quiero que mi sobrino o sobrina nazca con cara de hamburguesa.-

-Jaja, esta bien. Vamos.-

Los dos salieron hacia el garaje hacia el automóvil del joven. Ambos tomando su respectivo lugar, no sin antes Sasuke actuando con toda su caballerosidad. Salieron del lugar y empezaron a moverse por el tráfico. Estaban en completo silencio así que Konan empezó a hacerle varias preguntas a Sasuke; aunque lo que más quería era un poco de comunicación.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Hinata?-

-Bastante bien; gracias.-sonrió.-Dos que tres pequeñas discusiones pero todo bien.-

-Me gusta ver a los novios en sus primeros meses de noviazgo. Son muy tiernos y lindos esos momentos.-

-Hmp. Algo.-escondió una risa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo preocupada.

-No nada. Es sólo que hay una compañera que siento que le ha estado diciendo algunas cosas a Hinata con respecto a mi. Todavía no me ha dicho lo que le dice al cien por ciento y eso le tiene algo intranquilo.-

-¿Te ha dado algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar?-

-Fueron cosas antes de que empezáramos como pareja.-dijo dando vuelta en una esquina.

-¿Que ocurrió?-dijo rápidamente.-Bueno, claro si es que se puede saber.-

-Un día que estuvimos en una fiesta se veía apagada y triste, las dos semanas siguientes me evitaba a tal grado que me sentía realmente mal. La buscaba pensando en que había hecho algo que la molestara pero no me decía nada hasta que un día me lloro como jamás lo había hecho.-dijo haciendo que su mirada se volviera más obscura.

-Me imagino.-trago pesado.-Sería mejor que dejáramos este tema. No quiero que te sientas mal por esto.-

-No te preocupes, siento que la que mas sufrió fue ella.-alzo los hombros.-Si no fuera porque ella actúa antes que yo no hubiera sabido que haber.-

-Lo bueno es que los dos están juntos y están felices.-

-Si. La quiero demasiado.-dijo llegando al autoservicio.-¿Específicamente qué tipo de hamburguesa quieres?-

-Una argentina.-dijo mojándose los labios.

-Vale. Se supone que a Itachi le gusta la española, a mis padres la clásica y a mi la mediterránea.-

-Esta bien.-dijo guardando silencio mientras Sasuke pedía las hamburgesas.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, o mas bien del embarazo de Konan y como iba creciendo aquel pequeño ser que se uniría muy pronto a la familia. Ella podía ver que se preocupaba tanto por su hermano como por ella. Y aún sabiendo que no estaba en sus planes aquel pequeño ser, estaba muy emocionado con la idea de ser tío. Fueron a las demás ventanillas para pagar y tomar su pedido; no habían esperado mucho además de que la compañía del otro era agradable. Retomaron su camino hacia la casa de los Uchiha siguiendo hablando de aquella linda sopresita que en 8 meses o menos estaría con ellos.

-Con tal y de que no lo o la maleduques con dulces como lo haces con Hanabi. Todo perfecto.-dijo riendo.

-Es culpa de esa princesa por no dejarme no un minuto sólo cuando me ve.-rió con ella.

-Entonces esperemos que sea un lindo niño. Si tiene el mismo atractivo que su padre y tío. Sería mejor a que no los suelte por nada del mundo.-

-Pero... serias una celosa madre.-

-Algo. Sólo si se que no es adecuada para él.-dijo acariciándose el vientre.

-Sea lo que sea es felizmente bienvenido a la familia.-dijo Sasuke llegando a su destino.

-Por supuesto. Gracias por cumplirme el antojo. Lamento el que haya tomado un poco de tu tiempo.-dijo mientras manos llevaban las bolsas y salían del automóvil.

-No hay problema. Si es que me dejas secuestrados a Itachi por la tarde un momento.-

-Jaja. ¿Puedo saber porque?-

-Me secuestro para acompañarlo a buscar tu anillo y eso me quitó tiempo para hacer un proyecto que debo entregar mañana.-soltó un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Me parece justo.-ambos entraron a la casa.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29 **

Sasuke y Konan reían mientras entraban en la cocina. Ella no podía creer lo que le decía; su novio se había aprovechado bien y bonito de su hermano menor al secuestrarlo por diez días al llevarlo por casi todas las joyerías de la ciudad. Lo reprendería cuando lo viera, aunque sabía que no importaba del todo. Seguía sin poder quitarse aquella sonrisa cuando Itachi le dio el anillo.

-Pero, lo bueno es que valió la pena. Si no si lo mataría.-dijo Sasuke dejando las bolsas en la cocina.

-También me siento implicada en ello. Te ayudare.-dijo imitando su acción.

-No te preocupes no es tan complicado.-

-Pero entre más seamos más rápido acabas.-

-Buen punto.-sabia que no ganaría discutiendo con ella.-Déjame le dijo a Hinata que ya estoy a ver como ella con el suyo.-salió para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Si?-dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

-Enana, nada más para avisarte. Estoy en casa. ¿Cómo vas con lo de biología?-sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Pues, aquí tengo a Hanabi ayudándome a buscar unas imágenes. Yo no se como le hace pero encuentra fotografías sumamente buenas.-le molestaba mucho aquello.-¿Tu?-

-No he empezado.-ambos rieron.-Al llegar a casa, estaba Konan viendo que podía hacer de cenar, como no sabía y tenía antojo de una hamburguesa fuimos por unas cuantas.-

-Que lindo eres.-dijo mandándole un beso.-No estés tan tarde despierto.-

-No lo haré. Afortunadamente tengo a Konan para ayudarme e Itachi simplemente lo obligo o ella lo convence, no me tardare.-

-Me parece. Bueno gallinita te dejo, quiero acabar esto rápido para llevar a dormir a esta enana.-

-Vale enana. Buenas noches.-

-Igualmente.-dijo antes de que ambos colgarán.

Sasuke regreso a la cocina y vio a Konan buscando en el refrigerador lo que supuso que sería agua. Así que aprovechándose igualmente saco un vaso, al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba la jarra. Ambos se sirvieron mientras escuchaban la puerta del garaje abrirse. Por la hora debía de ser Itachi, así que esperaron a que llegara a la cocina, y sabiendo que olería las hamburguesas a gran distancia, era un hecho que no tardaría en llegar ahí.

-Que bien huele.-dijo el mayor de los hermanos al entrar a la cocina.-Hola amor, hermanito.-saludo a los dos situándose a lado de ella.

-Itachi.-dijeron ambos.

-¿Saben a que hora llegan nuestros padres?-dijo curioso.-Muero de hambre. No almorcé.-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-No, no sabemos.-dijo Konan apenada al ver la cara he había puesto su novio.-Pero en lo que esperamos, sería bueno ayudar a Sasuke a hacer un proyecto.-

-¿Que proyecto?-dijo Itachi confundido.

-El que tenía que hacer desde hace dos semanas, pero no me dejaste y me secuestraste.-dijo Sasuke mostrándose molesto aunque sólo lo hacia para molestarlo.-Asi que me vas a ayudar quieras o no.-

-¿Es una amenaza hermanito?-

-Si porque yo compre las comida y puede que no te de tu ración y me la coma hoy o mañana.-sonrió.

-No juegues con mi alimentación. Eso no es divertido.-dijo suspirando.-Esta bien te ayudare. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?-

-Sólo una investigación de las especies en extinción del mundo.-

-¿Nada más eso? Es muchísimo.-

-Ya se. Tenía dos semanas para hacerlo; pero alguien me amenazo y me secuestro. Por una semana y media.-

-¿Y por qué no lo adelantaste entre ello?-

-Porque no me dejabas.-dijo harto de aquello.-Ya no refunfuñes que todo es tu culpa. Así que cállate y ayúdame desde tu computadora.-

-Pero tengo hambre.-dijo abrazando posesivamente a Konan.-Amor, dile que tenemos que comer.-

-No Itachi, hay que ayudarlo con el proyecto. Y vamos a esperar a tus padres, te puedes aguantar un par de minutos.-

-Pero amor, no desayune ni almorcé. Tengo hambre.-dijo impresionado por la negativa que le dio ella.

-Itachi. Déjate de dramas que el día de hoy no voy a caer, así que mejor te pones a ayudarlo o dormirás en la sala.-dijo Konan yendo hacia el estudio.

Sasuke fue rápidamente siguiéndola sabiendo que Itachi no podía salir de esta; y efectivamente Itachi sólo busco rápidamente una bolsa de frituras y los siguió como perro regañado. Los tres jóvenes entraron al estudio y cada uno encendió sus portátiles para empezar a organizarse. Sasuke saco su libreta para darles los puntos que debía tener cada uno de los puntos. Se dividieron el trabajo por zona geográfica y así los tres empezaron a trabajar arduamente. Itachi se metía cada dos minutos un par de papas en la boca y las masticaba lentamente mientras leía la información. Sasuke estaba como loco haciendo el documento conforme el profesor lo había pedido. Él sigue sin entender que demonios le pasa a su profesor para intentar hacerles trabajos tipo universitarios, demasiado complejos. Konan estaba de lo más divertida; siempre le había gustado la biología y era su fuerte. Así que rápidamente buscaba la información y la resumía además de adjuntarle una imagen sumamente buena. En dos horas habían adelantado una buena parte del trabajo y fue cuando escucharon que se volvía a abrir la puerta del garaje. Así que los tres salieron del estudio dejando en pausa el trabajo yendo rápidamente a la cocina. Toda la familia se saludo junto con Konan, aunque ellos siempre se la habían considerado como su hija. Las dos mujeres empezaron a sacar un par de platos para colocar la comida en el ante comedor y los cinco se sentaron a comer; no fue gran cosa ya que Sasuke debía apurarse para acabar el bendito trabajo. Al terminar su cena rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Lamento el tener que dejarlos, pero, tengo un trabajo que hacer. Provecho.-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-En un momento te alcanzamos nosotros.-dijo Itachi tomando de su bebida.

Mikoto y Fugaku se les quedaron viendo algo extrañados, pero sabían que era algo entre hermanos; cosa que entendían a la perfección. Así que los cuatro siguieron comiendo aunque Konan comía rápidamente, se le veía que se le antojaba demasiado la hamburguesa así que Itachi le dio un poco de la suya. Ella sonrió y comió gustosa, moría de hambre pero sabía que era mejor esperar a sus suegros, aunque ellos no lo veían de esa manera.

-Konan, hija. No tenías porque habernos esperado, no le hace nada bien a ti ni al bebé.-dijo Mikoto algo preocupada.

-No se preocupen, había comido algo en la tarde así que no tenía mucha hambre. Enserio Mikoto.-

-Debería de hacerte un almuerzo nutritivo para que lo lleves a la universidad. Tu y ese pequeño tienen que estar fuertes y saludables.-

-Lo estamos Mikoto. Él o ella esta creciendo poco a poco esperando el día para poder unirse con todos nosotros.-se tomo el vientre.-Le estará igualmente agradecido como lo estoy yo.-

-No tienes que agradecer nada hija.-dijo Fugaku hablando por primera vez en la cena.-Tu eres parte de esta familia así que eso no aplica para nosotros. Siempre haz sido bienvenida en esta casa. Nos alegra tenerte aquí.-

-Gracias Fugaku. Me alegra saber eso.-tomo la mano de Itachi.-Si me disculpan iré a ayudar un poco a Sasuke con su trabajo. Buenas noches.-se puso de pie y se retiró.

-Itachi.-dijo su padre después de que ella se fuera de la cocina.-Sabes que tienes que empezar a buscar trabajo. Los apoyamos en todo lo que necesiten pero debes empezar a ver como le harás para empezar a pagar los gastos que va a ir necesitando Konan.-

-Lo se, he ido a varios lugares para buscar empleo pero no he encontrado uno que haga que los estudios vayan mal. Por lo menos se que mis ahorros ayudarán en algo.-

-Sabrás como lidiar con ello. Sabes que los apoyaremos en lo que necesiten, pero debes de empezar a dar marcha a estos planes apresurados.-

-Ire a preguntar a una empresa del norte a ver que me pueden ofrecer. Si no repasare las últimas ofertas y tomare la más conveniente.-suspiro.-Saben que no quiero que Konan se preocupe por este tipo de cosas, suficiente tiene con lo de su familia para darle más cosas en que pensar.-

-Tranquilo de aquí no sale nada.-dijo Mikoto.-Sabes que no queremos que suceda algo que complique las cosas. Ya suficiente es saber lo que pasa en estos momentos.-

-Lo se, quiero que todo este tranquilo. Iré a ayudar a Sasuke con su trabajo.-tomo el resto de los trastos sucios, dejando a ambos adultos solos.

…

Sasuke y Konan estaban muy metidos en el trabajo que no se dieron cuenta cuando Itachi había entrado hasta que escucharon que su portátil volvía a encenderse. Los tres siguieron trabajando un par de horas más hasta que todo estuvo adjuntado en la máquina de Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias a los dos. Si no hubiera tenido su ayuda, estaría en serios problemas.-dijo guardándolo en un dispositivo USB.-Lo imprimiré ahora que suba. ¿Necesitan algo?-dijo cerrando la portátil.

-No, no te preocupes Sasuke. Creo que estamos bien.-Konan hablo rápidamente.-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, es bastante tarde.-

-Algo. Buenas noches. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.-dijo saliendo del estudio con todas sus cosas.

Cuando Konan se aseguró de que nadie estaba cerca se puso a lado de Itachi, lo tomo de la mano y empezó a hablar.

-¿Que tienes?-

-Nada, amor. Solamente cansancio.-

-Amor, a mi no me puedes mentir. ¿Que tienes? Tu mirada me dice que algo me estas ocultando.-

-Solamente estoy cansado. No he podido dormir bien algunos días. Pero eso es todo. No te preocupes.-le sonrió.

-Itachi.-dijo poniéndose de pie para irse a sentar en su regazo.-Sabes que puedes decirme todo, confía en mi del mismo modo en el que yo lo hago. Te quiero.-

-No es que no confié. Enserio estoy cansado.-dijo abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura.-Sabes que los exámenes se me vuelven algo pesados.-

-¿Cuándo acabas la semana?-

-El sábado. Mi último examen es a las dos de la tarde.-dijo colando una mano por su camisa haciendo que ella temblara un poco.-Si quieres después de eso te llevo a comer.-

-Itachi.-advirtió.-No me cambies de tema ni intentes que deje de preguntarte.-

-Ash. No eres divertida.-

-No es por eso.-dijo rodeando su cuello.-Se que no es sólo cansancio. ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?-

-Sólo el saber como demonios le voy a hacer el próximo semestre. Solamente eso. Estoy reuniendo gente para hacer verano.-

-Sabrás como lidiar con ello, y sabes que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y para todo lo que necesites.-dijo besándole la mejilla.-Vamos a dormir ya es tarde.-

-Vámonos a dormir.-dijo mientras ambos se ponía de pie.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación que compartían, siendo al fin y al cabo era la habitación que Itachi usaba desde que tenía memoria. La dejo pasar y cerro la puerta al entrar; tenía el tic nervioso de cerrar aquella puerta todas las noches. Ambos se dieron algo de privacidad, Konan fue hacia el baño mientras el se quedaba en la alcoba para cambiarse rápidamente por su pantalón deportivo para dormir. Él encendió la lámpara que había en la mesa de noche, al fin y al cabo iluminaba igual o tal vez un poco más que la que tenía en el techo, la cual fue a apagar. Perezosamente se empezó a despojar de sus ropas quedándose en ropa interior; fue hacia su armario y saco su deportivo u se lo coloco para después meter su ropa al cesto que había a lado del armario. Se metió a la cama y empezó a leer un poco el libro que había comprado unas semanas antes. Escucho como Konan salía del cuarto de baño, así que siguió leyendo esperando a que ella entrará igualmente a la cama.

-¿Que estas leyendo amor?-dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-El psicoanalista.-dijo sin importancia.-Quiero saber que tal esta.-

-Pues, conociéndote si te va a gustar bastante.-le acaricio el brazo.-Te pone a pensar bastante mientras se va desarrollando la historia.-

-A ver que sucede.-dijo dejando su libro en la mesa de noche.-¿Cómo te sientes?-la rodeo con su brazo.

-Estoy bien. Afortunadamente todo esta perfecto, sólo de vez en cuando tengo más sueño y hambre.-

-Sería mejor que tomaras la palabra de mi madre, sería mejor que llevadas algo de almuerzo. De por si la comida en la universidad no es nada confiable que digamos.-

-Estoy bien.-apoyo su barbilla en ese pecho.-Me llevo algunas frutas de aquí. Compro una botella de agua. No puedo comer demasiado, de vez en cuando me da algo de asco.-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?-la vio frunciendo el ceño.-Sabes que no quiero que les pase a ambos nada. Cada vez que te sientas mal quiero que me lo notifiques. No importa a que hora sea. ¿De acuerdo?-

-No quiero molestarte...-empezó a decir.

-No lo haces; nunca eres una molestia para mi. Los quiero a ambos y quiero que todo salga bien.-la apretó más hacia él.-Por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería. De todos modos tu facultad y la mía son las mismas. Puedo salir de vez en cuando de clases.-

-No quiero que descuides los estudios. Además, en dos meses acabamos el año y no creo que me den tanto los síntomas del embarazo. Yo tengo que hablar con la coordinadora de la carrera sobre la situación.-le acaricio el entrecejo.-No me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro.-

-Entonces no hagas que lo haga.-rió mientras relajaba la cara.-Te quiero.-dijo apagando la lámpara.-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-dijo besándolo para liberarse de su posesivo abrazo.-Te adoro.-dijo antes de perderse inmediatamente en el mundo de Morfeo.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Sasuke apareció arrastrando los pies pesadamente, estaba sumamente cansado. No sabía que demonios estaba haciendo pero no le estaba dando tiempo para estudiar adecuadamente sin estar desvelándose hasta muy entrada la noche. Lo que quería era poder llegar vivo al fin de semana para poder dormir a gusto. Ya no sabía porque estaba tan distraído, por lo que aprovechaba el llegar temprano al instituto para poder dormir un poco. Así que cuando él y Hinata llegaron a su aula, fue directamente a sentarse para apoyar la cabeza en el pupitre.

-Gallinita.-dijo ella sentándose a un lado de él.-¿Qué tienes.?-

-Sueño.-dijo sin voltearla a ver.

-Llevas un par de semanas que parece que no duermes bien. ¿Te esta preocupando algo?-dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-No peque. No me pasa absolutamente nada, pero me he tenido despierto por algo. Hasta he salido a tocar muy entrada la noche y ni así he podido conciliar el sueño.-

-Tal vez es algo de estrés. Falta un mes para acabar el ciclo escolar. Además de saber que ocurre con nuestras solicitudes de la universidad.-dijo bajando su mano hacia aquella mejilla.

-Puede ser. Lo único que quiero es dormir.-dijo volteándola la ver.-Lamento el que no hayamos podido o celebrar bien "ese día."-

-No te preocupes, tendremos más de esos. Com qué hayamos estado los dos juntos aunque fuera estudiando valió la pena.-le sonrió.

-Prometo que en tu cumpleaños la pasaremos mejor.-dijo irguiendo se para voltearla a ver por completo.-No te había dicho. Konan quiere saber si te gustaría ir con ella a la próxima visita con el ginecólogo.-

-Claro que sí.-dijo emocionada.-Dile que con gusto voy.-

-Esta bien.-le tomo la mano.-No te preocupes por lo demás, simplemente necesito dormir un poco mejor.-

-Deja la cafeína.-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Ven acá.-dijo jalando la silla del pupitre en el que estaba sentada.-Sabes que no me gusta que une hagas eso.-dijo tomando aquella carita.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente hasta su rostro haciendo que ella se sonrojara al instante. Él sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambos, apoyo un frente contra la suya haciendo que sus narices se rozarán un poco. Mantenían el contacto visual haciendo que empezaran a decirse todo lo que sentían simplemente con la mirada. Suavemente y casi impredecible para los demás, él empezó a acariciar ambas narices entre sí. Poco a poco empezó a deslizare por la mejilla derecha acariciando con la punta de la nariz todo lo que tenis a su paso. Hinata poco a poco empezaba a temblar más por el contacto haciendo que cerrara lo ojos intentando controlarse.

-Sasuke.-dijo intentándolo empujar un poco.

-No intentes nada, te lo me eres por hacer lo que no debes hacer.-dijo respirándole en la oreja.

-Por favor Sasuke.-dijo respirando entrecortadamente.-Sabes que me dan cosquillas cuando lo haces.

-No te preocupes.-dijo alejándose de ella.-Te quiero.-le dijo en un susurro para besarle la mejilla y separarse de ella.

Hinata rápidamente volvió a colocar su silla en su lugar y empezó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Desde algunos días había estado pensando que estaban llevando muy rápido su relación. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos esos dos meses con esa relación, todo era sumamente apresurado. Intento no darle tanta importancia, aunque ese era un tema que quería tratar con él en algún momento. Así qué para poder mantener su mente entretenida con algo, saco el cuaderno del primer examen que tendrían ese día para dar n rápido repaso antes de que el profesor en turno llegara, aunque eso a veces podía significar dos minutos o media hora de la clase. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba completamente dormido ya que estaba respirando pausadamente, le daba algo de ternura el que estuviera así de cansado pero no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba en su cabeza y eso la molestaba un poco de sobremanera. Vio como Shikamaru y Gaara llegaban algo agitado; se daba una idea de que ambos se habían quedado dormidos y se echaron una carrera para no perder clases o los exámenes.

-Buenos días Hinata. Tan estudiosa como siempre lo haz sido.-dijo Shikamaru dejando su mochila enfrente del pupitre de Sasuke.-¿Y qué es lo que le ocurre a tu novio?-dijo divertido.

-No ha dormido bien estos días.-

-¿Algún problema en casa?-dijo Gaara haciéndole un rápido gesto con la mano a Hinata.

-No creo, según tengo entendido todo esta perfecto en su casa, no ha tenido ningún problema en lo absoluto con ninguno de ellos que yo sepa. Debe ser estrés.-

-Puede ser aunque sabemos que es raro que se frustre con cualquier cosa.-

-Necesita como todos, unas vacaciones o por lo menos el fin de semana.-dijo Shikamaru sentándose en su lugar.-Estas semanas se vuelven algo agotadoras a veces.-

-Concuerdo con Shikamaru. Debe de ser eso.-dijo viendo que el profesor entraba al aula.-Sasuke despierta.-dijo moviéndolo un poco para que se despertará.

-Hmp.-

-Sasuke ya llego el profesor.-dijo algo nerviosa ya que sabía que podía llegar a ponerse fea la situación si es que el profesor lo atrapaba dormido.

-Déjame sólo cinco minutos más.-

-Sasuke, te vas a meter en problemas.-

-No me importa.-dijo alejándose un poco de Hinata.

Ella veía a Shikamaru y a Gaara algo desesperada, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que iba a hacer pero necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Así qué ellos como buenos compañeros igualmente movían un poco a Sasuke pero el resultado era el mismo. Gaara volteo a ver a Hinata como pidiéndole que lo disculpara por lo que planeaba hacer ya que era lo único que sabía que podría funcionar. Le susurro algo a Sasuke al oído algo que nadie pudo oír ya que sabía perfectamente como hacerlo sin dejar mal parado a nadie. En cuanto se alejó un poco de Sasuke el rápidamente alzo la cabeza volteando a ver a Hinata tanto sorprendido como sonrojado, al verla sonreír sentada en su lugar respiró aliviado pero eso no paso desapercibido por el profesor.

-¿Señor Uchiha hay algo que quiera compartir con el reto de la clase?-dijo el profesor haciendo que todos voltearán a ver a Sasuke.

-No profesor, nada en lo absoluto.-dijo volviendo rápidamente a su postura algo más fría de lo normal.

-Entonces por favor ponga atención en la clase, y deje de estar haciendo un espectáculo.-

Él profesor empezó a dar la clase empezando a escribir en el pizarrón mientras hablaba. Todos rápidamente empezaba a anotar todo aquello que decía o escribía, no tenían ni idea de como le hacía para escribir y hablar tan rápidamente sin perder la línea de ambas acciones. Muchos escribían como locos todo aquello otros simplemente lo que alcanzaban a escuchar, pero había un par o tal vez más que lograban saber cuales eran los puntos claves de la clase y era lo que más apuntaban. Acabando las primeras tres clases todo el alumnado se dividió en grupos, algunos iban a la biblioteca a estudiar, otros a la cafetería ya que morían de hambre, otros estudiaban en el jardín. En el caso de Hinata y de Sasuke los dos habían preferido ir a la azotea ya que habían estudiado lo suficiente y más para el examen.

-Voy a golpear a Gaara uno de estos días.-dijo Sasuke tomando de sí jugo.-Se que tu tuviste que ver con esa bromista suya.-

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, además sea lo que sea; era preferible a que te suspendieran de esa clase por quedarte dormido antes de que empezara.-dijo Hinata suspirando, enserio le daba igual lo que le había dicho.-Tendrías que darle las gracias por el favor que te hizo.-

-Que favor ni que nada, ese no era un favor, u créeme que lo que te estoy diciendo es enserio.-

-Ya gallinita.-dijo abrazándolo.-Olvida lo que te dijo, necesitas concentrarte para los dos exámenes que vienen ahorita.-

-Ya lo se.-dijo correspondiéndole.-Es sólo que me molesto eso, y de todos modos no importaba. En esa materia siempre me acá bien estudie o no.-apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.-¿Oye, este fin de semana tienes algo que hacer?-

-No lo se, creo que Hanabi tiene que ir al médico para la revisión de rutina pero nada más. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Nada más avísame, quiero invitarte a salir.-

-¿A dónde?-dijo separándose sin poco de él haciendo que Sasuke alzara el rostro.

-Es una sorpresa.-dijo revolviéndolo el cabello.-Sólo necesito saber si estas disponible cualquier día de el fin de semana.-

-Te odio.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.-dijo atrapando aquella barbilla en su mano.-No creo que seas capaz de odiarme sabiendo todo lo que siento por ti.-

-Bobo.-dijo inflando mas los cachetes.

Sasuke se rió y abrazo posesivamente y atrapo aquellos dulces labios entre los suyos. Poco a poco sentía como ella se relajaba y empezaba a a imitar su caricia. Sentía como esos dulces labios acariciaban uno de los suyos suavemente, sentía que sí fuera posible se volvería realmente adicto a ese acto; era sumamente tierno y tan lleno de amor que se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Sonrió mientas la apegaba más hacia él para imaginar que ambos podían fundirse en aquel beso y volverse uno. Hinata le respondió tomando su camisa entre sus manos sacándosela del pantalón por la cantidad de tela que había tomado. Se separaron al escuchar como sonaba la campana.

-Será mejor correrle ya que no nos dan mucho tiempo para llegar al salón.-dijo Sasuke caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.-Córrele enana, en literatura si te fallan varias cosas.-

-Cállate, que estas tu peor en física.-dijo sacándole la lengua para empezar a correr, tanto para llegar a clase como para escaparse de él.

-Sabes que de todos modos te va conmigo a casa.-dijo siguiéndola ya que de todos modos era uno de los últimos exámenes de educación básica.-

Afortunadamente llegaron a dos o tres segundos antes de que el profesor lo hiciera. Era un desvergonzado ya que normalmente llegaba tarde a sus clases pero en los exámenes siempre llegaba sumamente temprano cerrando la puerta dejando sin excepción alguna a cualquier alumno fuera si llegaba tarde. Respiraron intentando recobrar el aliento por la carrera que se habían hachado.

-Casi se quedan sin examen.-dijo Shikamaru viéndolos ir hacia sus asientos.-¿Dónde andaban?-

-Shikamaru el que no tengas perro que te ladre, no significa que nosotros nos tenemos que aguantar.-dijo Sasuke divertido.-Estábamos hablando en la azotea.-

-Y quien dice que no tengo perro que me ladre Uchiha.-dijo bromeando de la misma manera que él.

-¿A sí?-dijo continuando con la broma.-Pues no te hemos visto con nadie.-dijo riéndose.-Ya fuera de broma, felicidades amigo.-le golpeo el hombro.-Espero que todo vaya bien entre ustedes.-

-Ja, gracias Uchiha.-

-Nara, Uchiha; si los dos ya terminaron su tan preciada conversación a la hora del almuerzo, por favor hagan el favor de guardar silencio o volver a salir hacia la cafetería para seguir con ello, tomen la mejor decisión se ambos les parezca conveniente.-

-Lo siento Kakashi.-dijeron ambos para mantenerse en sus asientos.-Por favor continúe.-

El profesor volvió a retomar su explicación del examen mientras iba repartiendo los exámenes de manera monótona. Como odiaban que les pusieran un examen tal largo y tedioso de las novelas antiguas, no le s gustaba para nada eso de la novela del Quijote, Mío Cid y las demás que se les parecían en esa época. Los cuatro amigos respiraron profundamente antes de empezar el examen, el cual sólo tenían una hora para contestar por completo.

Pasada la hora todos ya habían entregado su examen siendo contestado o no. Algunos salían con la cabeza gacha reprochándose el no haber estudiado lo suficiente y unos pocos salían respirando más calmados sabiendo que por lo menos pasarían con la nota mínima pero lo harían. Después de esa hora siguieron con el examen de matemáticas, ese era pan comido; les agrada a que el profesor fuera algo más relajado que el de literatura. Y así siguieron otra más cerrando con broche de oro con biología. Al salir del examen todos respiraron, esperando un merecido tiempo en casa para ellos mismos. Era el ultimo examen de la semana así que todo era mejor para los estudiantes. Naruto estaba acomodando sus cosas en la mochila, quería ir a descansar un momento, había estudiado demasiado duro para los exámenes, el haber entrado a casi mitad del ciclo escolar le había complicado los estudios, iba a salir cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-Oye Naruto.-dijo esa persona tomándole el hombro.

-A Sasuke. ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Nada en especial. Queríamos invitarte a comer.-dijo alzando los hombros.-¿Qué opinas?-

-Se supone que iría con Sakura para dejarla en casa. Pero si creo que ella se puede ir con Suigetsu. ¿Les molesta si llevo a Ino?-

-Claro que no.-dijo Hinata apareciendo a un lado de Sasuke.-¿Entonces si nos acompañas?-

-Claro que sí, déjen que le diga a Sakura que se vaya con él y busque a Ino.-dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas.

-Claro que sí nos vemos en el estacionamiento. Van igualmente Shikamaru, una amiga suya y una de nuestras amigas de la secundaria con su novio.-

-Perfecto, en un momento los alcanzo.-dijo saliendo del aula.

-Nos vamos enana.-Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos para que no se escapará.-Tu todavía me tienes una cuenta pendiente.-

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no te debo nada.-

-Claro que sí, recuerda ese gesto.-dijo apretándola más haciendo que ella se encorvara un poco.-Sabes que odio que me saques la lengua. Tienes que cambiar eso.-

-Es Un reflejo, déjame.-dijo intentando escapar de su abrazo.

-Ven acá, no te vas a escapar.-dijo cargándola como costal de papas.-Toma tu mochila y nos vamos.-

-Sasuke esto es vergonzoso bajarme.-dijo pataleando.

-A mi me resulta molesto lo que haces así que te aguantas.-

Sasuke decidió dejar de escuchar las suplicas y quejas que Hinata le hacía y salió con ella de esa manera del aula. Los pocos alumnos y profesores que quedaban vieron de forma extraña la escena. Pero afortunadamente Sasuke se cansó a medio camino y la bajó viendo que ella estaba algo molesta pero divertida, antes de que se alejara pon completo de él le beso los labios y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el estacionamiento. Ahí se encontraron con Naruto e Ino que estaban muy cómodos charlando cerca de la motocicleta del rubio. Ambas parejas de saludaron y Los cuatro se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos, Sasuke salió seguido por el rubio hacia el centro para buscar el típico restaurante donde comían de vez en cuando. Aparcaron en el estacionamiento y entraron al establecimiento.

-¡Hinata!-se oyó cuando entraron.

-Hey Matsuri.- respondió lleno a la mesa en donde ella estaba junto con Sasori.-Sasori es un gusto volver a verte.-

-Igualmente Hinata, Sasuke.-dijo cordialmente.

-Sasori, Matsuri. Ellos son Naruto e Ino, compañeros del instituto.-

-Un gusto el conocerlos.-dijeron ambos.

-El gusto es nuestro.-dijeron los dos rubios.

Y así tomaron asiento mientras esperaron que Shikamaru llegara, estaban algo intrigados por saber quien podría llegar a ser la acompañante de su amigo. Sabían que no sería nadie del instituto o por lo menos de años menores, era algo maduro para su edad. Pero bueno sabrían que dentro de poco se les aclararía las dudas y morían por quitarse aquella duda.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31 **

Los seis jóvenes estaban tomando algunas bebidas unas con alcohol otras sin ellas hablando de trivialidades y cualquier otra cosa que se les podía ocurrir, en parte la mayoría después de su último examen habían dejado de sentirse tan cansados y habían obtenido nuevas fuerzas como para hacer chistes y burlas a diestra y siniestra. Estaban pasando un buen momento en su conversación cuando Ino se quedo algo sería pra luego pasar a tener un gesto lleno de sorpresa. Los otros cinco estaban algo intrigados por ello así que voltearon a ver a donde ella estaba observando y todos se quedaron exactamente igual que ella. Shikamaru había llegado y era acompañado por una mujer, algo madurara su edad pero aún así se veía un par o tal vez dos mayor que él. Era una rubia bastante alta por lo menos de la altura del castaño, era bastante atractiva a la vista de todos no había nadie de la población masculina en aquel local que no la volteara al verla pasar.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo ella divertida cuando llegaron a la mesa en donde estaban todos.

-Buenas tardes.-respondieron casi todos.

-Prima.-dijo la rubia divertida.-Bien que te lo tenías escondido.-

-Si no sabes de que se trata toda la cosa mejor ni protestes.-dijo sacándole la lengua.-Yo no voy y presento a alguien el primer día que empiezo a salir con esa persona.-

-No fue el primer día, además, a Naruto no le molesto.-

-Bueno ha dejemos esta conversación en pausa por un momento, luego si quieres te contesto todas las preguntas sin rechistar pero por el momento quiero pasar un buen día.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Esto es algo problemático.- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.-Ella es Temari, prima de Ino. Temari, el resto son Sasori, Matsuri, Hinata y Sasuke.-dijo señalando a cada uno de forma perezosa.

-Mucho gusto el conocerlos a todos.-dijo sonriendo mientras ambos tomaban asiento en los asientos faltantes.

Siguieron conversando mientras pedían algo de comer, todos se morían de hambre; mientras esperaban la comida todos siguieron conversando. Ino como buena metiche que era, no dejo de bombardeare con preguntas relacionadas con su relación. Temari en cambio intentaba respirar calmadamente para no tener problemas y contestarle de varias formas que sabía que no le agradaría en absoluto. Hinata le apretó el brazo a Sasuke haciendo que la volteara a ver, le pidió en voz baja si podrían salir un momento. Algo extrañado acepto disculpando a ambos mientras se ponían de pie, salieron del establecimiento haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran por ellos.

-¿Qué creen que ocurra?-dijo Masturi preocupada.

-No creo que sea gran cosa, tal vez le dio frío o se le olvidó algo en el coche.-dijo Shikamaru tranquilo.

-¿No han tenido problemas en estos días?-

-No, llevan dos meses de novios. Lo único es que ella se siente algo insegura cuando Sakura se le acerca.-dijo Naruto tranquilo.-Ella está bastante obsesionada con Sasuke y eso créanme que estando en cualquier cara de la moneda de la situación es incómodo.-

-Es un muy buen punto Naruto.-dijo Temari apoyando su punto.-El que veas que alguien esta como tu dices, "obsesionada" con la persona que tienes una relación, es bastante incómodo. No importa de que punto lo veas.-

-Si, pero se ve que se quieren de verdad. Así qué no veo ningún problema.-

-Ellos no pondrían su amistad en riesgo solo por un juego.-Shikamaru estaba serio.-Matsuri y yo los conocemos desde preescolar y sabemos como ha sido su amistad.-

-Sólo digo lo que veo, no los conozco demasiado.-

-Sea lo que sea van a estar bien.-dijo Matsuri tratando de dejar ese tema por visto.-¿Podemos ordenar ya? Muero de hambre.-

...

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-dijo Sasuke mientras seguía a su novia.

-Nada, tengo frío y deje mi chaqueta en tu automóvil. Quiero ir por ella.-

-Hey espera.-dijo abrazándola por la cintura.-Conozco ese sonido en tu voz. Algo te preocupa, ¿qué tienes?-

-Son cosas mías, ya sabes cosas de mujeres.-

-¿Segura?-no estaba muy convencido.

-Si.-le sonrió.-Te amo.-lo tomo de la mano.-Ven vamos antes de que empiecen a comer sin nosotros.-

Él le sonrió coquetamente mientras atrapaba esos dulces labios entre los suyos, un beso decente para el lugar en el que se encontraban; un simple roce, una simple caricia. Le gustaba mucho que intentará que no se preocupara tanto. La vio a los ojos, no le gustaba lo que veía; algo la tenía preocupada y no le quería decir nada. Suspiro mientras los dos seguían caminando; la consecuencia de que fuera un lugar bastante concurrido y pocos lugares de estacionamiento. Sacaron la chaqueta del vehículo, le ayudo a ponérsela y volvieron de nuevo al local.

Hinata y Sasuke rápidamente ordenaron y siguieron platicando con todos uniéndose a la conversación. Él miraba de reojo a su novia; algo le estaba pasando, a la vista de todos ella se veía feliz y muy animada por estar con sus amigos, pero para él esa máscara no le funcionaba en nada. Algo la estaba atormentando y no era capaz de aceptar aquello y hablarlo con él. Intento no arruinarse la tarde quería pasársela bien por lo que se olvidó por ese momento del asunto. Estuvieron un muy buen rato en el local, hasta que decidieron ir a patinar. Como buenos caballeros todos los hombres pagaron, y salieron para que cada uno tomara su vehículo y fueran a la pista, no es que fueran expertos patinando en hielo, pero la diversión era lo que contara. En el automóvil del Uchiha todo estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera la radio sonaba; Hinata estaba bastante nerviosa. Sabía que no era normal que su novio estuviera tan callado y serio, jugo con sus dedos un momento intentando adivinar lo que le podía estar sucediendo.

-Sasuke... ¿estas bien?-dijo a mitad de camino.

-Si.-contesto fríamente.

-Esta bien.-dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Sabía que no estaba bien, nunca contestaba con un monosílabo salvo cuando estaba sumamente molesto y no quería ser tan descortés. Siguió el silencio el aquel vehículo, las dos personas en el estaban en su propio mundo intentando encontrarle una razón a sus inquietudes. De un lado se pensaba que era de algo que se había comentado en la comida, del otro estaba sumamente confundido; aunque en general, los dos estaban vueltos un embrollo en sus cabezas. De todos modos querían pasar un buen rato con los demás, por lo que intentaron poner su mejor cara. Llegaron a la pista y todos entraron al establecimiento.

-Soy pésima patinando en hielo.-dijeron Matsuri e Ino viendo a algunos que patinaban sumamente bien.-Me voy a ver torpe.-

-No pasa nada, venimos más bien a divertirnos. Lo demás no importa.-dijo Naruto abrazando a Ino.-De todos modos, así puedo abrazar a mi linda novia.-le beso la frente a su pareja.

-Concuerdo con Naruto.-dijo Sasori abrazando a su pareja.-Venga, vamos todos por los patines.-

Todos fueron por ellos, se aseguraron de que les quedarán perfectamente y uno a uno empezaron a desfilar hacia la pista. El azabache ayudo a su novia a estabilizarse en el hielo y la soltó solamente para acompañarla mientras patinaban. Cada uno necesitaba un poco de su espacio, necesitaban pensar varía cosas que cruzaban en sus cabezas. Para qué no se notará que había algún problema entre ellos Hinata intento tomarlo de la mano, se dejaba pero la tomaba completamente. Intentaba abrazarlo aunque de su parte fuera sumamente flojo. Intentaba no sentirse herida, ya que no quería preocupar a nadie; sonreía aunque esa sonrisa no le llegará a los ojos. Paso un buen momento con sus amigos, los veía con su respectivas parejas y le tenía algo de envidia al verlos tan felices.

-Hey Hinata.-dijo Matsuri llegando con su novio hacia donde ellos estaban.-Van muy lento a pesar de que ambos son bastante buenos patinado.-

-Si, pero queremos llevárnoslo tranquilos.-dijo volteando a ver a su novio.-¿Verdad Sasuke?-

-¿A? Si.-sonrió.-No hay prisa.-

-¿Esta todo bien chicos? Cómo que el ambiente entre ambos esta algo tenso.-dijo preocupada.

-Alucinas. Estamos bien.-dijo Sasuke riendo algo sarcástico.-Estamos pasando en tiempo a gusto. ¿Verdad enana?-la abrazo haciendo que ambos de detuvieran.

-Claro que si.-dijo tomándolo del cuello par a besarlo.

-Les creo muchachos. Bueno, nos vemos en unos momentos, ustedes sigan con sus cosas.-les guiño un ojo y ella y su novio se alejaron de la pareja.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, el pelinegro la soltó bruscamente y siguieron como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Ella se sintió mal, algo la estaba alejando de su novio y no tenía ni idea de que era. Estuvieron un buen tiempo divirtiéndose, de vez en cuando algunos se tropezaban y caían graciosamente siendo ayudado por su pareja. Cuando se aburrieron, poco a poco todos fueron saliendo. Shikamaru se excusó diciendo que debía llevar temprano a Temari a casa así que Naruto e Ino se les unieron; se despidieron dejando a los otros cuatro todavía en la plaza.

-¿Tienen algún plan?-dijo Matsuri viendo a sus amigos.

-No tengo idea. Sakuke.-dijo la peli negra tomándole el brazo al nombrado.

-¿Qué perdón?-se soltó del agarre ya que lo había tomando desprevenido.

-Dice Matsuri si tenemos algo que hacer.-estaba preocupada por su actitud, no era normal en él.

-A no, para nada. ¿Qué quieren hacer?-

-Nada, si se les ocurre algo estaría perfecto.-

-Yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día.-Hinata hablo algo sería sorprendiendo a Matsuri.-Ya debo de regresar a casa.-

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos un día de estos.-dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos.-Hinata te marcare al rato.-

-Claro que si. Bueno nos vemos.-dijo mientras se despedían entre ellos.

Ambos peli negros se alejaron de la castaña y el pelirrojo. Caminaron muy despacio, haciendo que el tiempo en el que llegaban al vehículo fuera eterno. Hinata volteaba a ver de reojo a su novio sabiendo que él no la veía. Intentaba entender que era lo que le ocurría y se sentía algo mal por ello. Pensó que los dos estaban demasiado sensibles y estaban tratando de quitarse el estrés de una forma negativa; con el otro. Intento tomarle la mano pero, lo único que había recibido fue que él se guardara la mano en el bolsillo al sentir su contacto. Decido abrazarse a sí misma, no tenía nada que decirle y no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya se veía que estaba.

Llegaron a la residencia Hyugga, nada había cambiado desde que habían salido del local, Sasuke había estado callado y serio todo el tiempo, aunque Hinata lo tomara de la mano, abrazara y de vez en cuando lo besaba en la mejilla, el no le correspondía ni le sonreía. Se sentían ambos mal por ello pero no sabían lo que ocurría en la cabeza del otro. Sasuke paro fuera de la residencia mientras los dos se quedaban inmóviles en su lugar.

-Sasuke. ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso tendría que estártelo preguntando yo.-

-¿Ya te dije que estoy bien? Fuiste tu el que cambio repentinamente de actitud toda la tarde.-

-Ya enana, dime que te traes.-dijo serio.

-Que nada Sasuke. Te lo estoy diciendo enserio. Déjame salir.-dijo intentando abrir la puerta.-Esto no es divertido, ábreme la puerta.-

-Enana.-dijo jalándola hacia él.-No voy a dejarte salir hasta que me digas porque todo el día de hoy haz estado actuando extraña, aún que me digas que fui yo porque sabes que no me gusta que no me digas las cosas.-

-Sasuke, me estas lastimando.-movió sus manos para intentar alejarlo un poco.-Por favor sueltame.-

-Sabes que. Mejor hablamos otro día.-dijo bastante frustrado mientras la soltaba.-Ya te puedes ir.-

-Gallinita.-lo vio con algo de tristeza.

-Hinata por favor, vete, hablamos luego.-se tomo el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos.-No es buen momento para hablar.-

-Pero…Sasuke.-dijo tocándolo recibiendo un rechazo.-Podemos arreglar esto, no quiero que nos peleemos.-

-Hinata, no me hagas salirme de mis casillas. Por favor salte del automóvil. Nos vemos el lunes.-

-Esta bien.-abrió la puerta bastante triste.-Te amo.-después de ello salió rápidamente del vehículo.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

-Sasuke baja a cenar.-dijo Itachi del otro lado de la puerta.

-No tengo hambre.-aviso rápidamente.

-Hey hermanito, ¿me dejas pasar?-

-Como quieras.-

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha entro algo preocupado. Desde el viernes en la tarde lo había notado sumamente raro, estaba muy callado y se la pasaba en su habitación sin salir. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, gracias a la hora y porque le había gustado mantener cerradas casi por completo sus cortinas. Su hermano estaba recostado en la cama, un brazo sobre su frente y con los audífonos, afortunadamente sólo usaba uno para escuchar lo que ocurría fuera de sus pensamientos. Al escuchar como Itachi entraba se sentó para que él lo acompañara. Ambos estabas sentados en la cama, así que Sasuke prefirió hablar, quería pasar un poco de tiempo a solas aunque sabía que era malo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo volteando a ver a su hermano,

-Eso tendirá que estártelo preguntando yo a ti, llevas dos días estando así de raro. ¿Ocurrió algo con Hianta?-

-No lo se.-alzo los hombros.-El viernes estaba actuando algo rara. Pero no se que ha ocurrido.-

-¿Le haz preguntado acerca de su actitud?-

-...-

-¿Lo hiciste de mal modo verdad?-

-Digamos que no fui muy suave con las palabras al decírselas.-

-Sasuke.-le golpeo en la frente como cuando eran niños.-Yo que tu mejor hablo con ella, conocemos a Hinata y sabes que por el momento ella va a estar igual que tu. Mejor arreglen las cosas, lo más rápido posible es lo mejor. Puede que sea un malentendido entre ambos.-

-...-suspiro.-No se, es sólo que, tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-A ver.-dijo poniéndose serio.-Hace dos meses estuviste con que pensabas que la ibas a perder, y resulto que ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro, lo que resulto que fueran novios. Ahora, mejor arreglen las cosas, pudo haber sido un mal día de mujeres, o simplemente un problema en casa.-

-No se, Itachi déjame sólo. Diles a los demás que me quede dormido.-dijo volviéndose a acostar mientras se colocaba una almohada en la cabeza.

Itachi lo vio de forma preocupada, no entienda como su hermano se complicaba la vida con todo eso si era más sencillo hablar con ella. No lo iba a presionar así que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Suspiro y fue sorprendió por un abrazo que correspondió sonriendo abiertamente. Beso aquella cabellera azul mientras la alejaba un poco, le gustaba como se veía, ya le había crecido un poco el vientre, haciendo que no se notará mucho si no la conocían. Ella lo volteo a ver, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de su novio. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo acerco para darle un tierno beso.

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi? Te ves algo preocupado.-

-Nada, no te preocupes.-le sonrió.

-Itachi.-dijo con reproche.-No me quieras mentir, sabes que no puedes hacer eso conmigo.-le acaricio las mejillas.-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada, es sólo Sasuke. Me tiene algo preocupado.-

-¿Qué ocurre con él?-dijo separándose de él.-Ven, tus padres nos esperan.-

-Tiene una pequeña crisis con Hinata.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-se sorprendió.-¿Tuvieron una discusión?-

-No lo se, no me ha querido decir como ha estado el asunto. Quiere estar sólo.-dijo empezando a caminar para bajar hacia el ante comedor.

-Esperemos que puedan arreglar las cosas. Tu tranquilo amor, se quieren demasiado y sabrán como lidiar con esto.-

Le sonrió mientras bajaban las escaleras, sabía que esos dos podían arreglar sus problemas; pero no le quitaba el hecho de que se preocupara por él. Abrazo a Konan posando sus manos en su pequeño que día a día iba creciendo cada vez más al igual que la felicidad de tenerlo a su lado. Le beso la mejilla y así ambos llegaron a donde los señores Uchiha ya estaban esperándolos. Los cuatro se sentaron a la mensa, mientras Mikoto preguntaba por su hijo; Itachi le dijo que se había quedado dormido y prefirió no despertarlo ya que le había comentado que se sentía algo mal, una simple jaqueca. Ella concordó con él y así empezaron a cenar. Era una simple cena, bastante tranquila, hablando de trivialidades; haciendo que hubieran varios chistes, comentarios del día de cada uno y demás. Al terminar Mikoto vio a su nuera totalmente emocionada.

-Konan, hija. ¿Cómo va el monitoreo de mi nieto?-dijo sonriendo, ya quería volver a tener a un pequeño en casa.

-Muy bien Mikoto. Creciendo poco a poco.-se sonrojó.-Muchas gracias por todo.-

-Sabes que no nos lo tienes que agradecer. ¿Cuándo vuelves a tener tu cita con el ginecólogo?-

-La próxima semana. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme Mikoto? Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras.-tomo la mano de su novio para darle un apretón.

-Claro que si, quiero ver como mi nieto va creciendo. Fue la parte más hermosa de mis dos embarazos.-dijo como recordando esos tiempos.-¿Y cómo te haz sentido en náuseas y el cansancio?-

-Bastante bien. Sólo que de vez en cuando si me da bastante sueño.-bostezo un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor?-Itachi le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tengo un poco de sueño. Pero ayudare a tu madre a recoger aquí.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No hija.-dijo Fugaku tomando el plato que ella tenía en las manos.-Será mejor que vayas a recostaste, nosotros limpiaremos aquí.-

-Quiero hacer algo útil.-

-Es mejor que te cuides. Vayan los dos a dormir, nosotros nos encargaremos.-

-Buenas noches.-dijo Itachi tomándola de la mano para volver a subir a su alcoba.

Subieron a la alcoba lentamente, aunque ella hacia un puchero, no es que estuviera comportándose como una niña, sino que no le gustaba estar viviendo ahí sin hacer nada; se sentía mal por ello. Itachi la volteo a ver curioso, normalmente no hacia ese puchero así que al entrar la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió ya que seguía en su pequeño berrinche mental, hasta que sintió el fuerte de su novio en su mentón. Le soltó la mano para poder abrazarlo, se encantaba poder estar en sus brazos; aunque no quisiera que el supiera que el no haber sabido de su familia en dos meses se sentía muy mal. Quería hablar con sus padres, por lo menos arreglar las cosas, aunque fuera un poco; pero nunca le habían contestado el teléfono. Estando a lado de él se sentía segura sin tener tanto miedo, podía sentir todo el amor que le tenía.

-¿Qué sucede?-le beso la frente.

-Nada.-lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Mi amor.-le acaricio le mejilla suavemente.-¿Qué tienes? Sabes que puedes decirme todo, no quiero verte preocupada.-

-Enserio, no tengo nada amor. Sólo, me gustaría poder ayudar más en la casa. Siento que me aprovecho de su hospitalidad.-

-Solamente quieren cuidarlos. Que estés cómoda sin preocupaciones.-

-Ya lo se pero, me gustaría hacer más cosas. No quiero ser una carga.-esperaba que dejara el tema por visto.

-A ver Konan.-dijo alejándola un poco.-Eso no es lo único que te preocupa. Ven.-la sentó en la cama mientras él se hincaba.-¿Es tu familia verdad?-

-…-se sonrojó.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ellos?-se veía muy preocupado por ella.

-No.-tomo aquel rostro entre sus manos.-No quiero que te preocupes por eso. Yo…luego arreglare las cosas con ellos.-

-No quiero que te preocupes por esas cosas, eso no le hace bien al bebé ni a tu salud.-

No le gustaba verlo de esa manera, no le gustaba ver su rostro inundado de preocupación. Se hinco frente a él, acaricio aquellas mejillas antes de besarlo. Aquel beso era tierno, lento e inocente, como si de un primer beso se tratara. Sintió como se lo correspondía de la misma manera. Sonrió mientras seguían con aquella suave caricia, sintió como la abrazaba por la cintura para sentirla más cerca. Se separaron ya que el cansancio que ambos tenían se les hacia ya muy difícil mantenerse despiertos. Se pusieron de pie, y cada uno tomo su camino por la habitación, ella fue al baño mientras el iba al armario. Él se quitó la rápidamente para ponerse unos pantalones de pijama, pensaba en lo que había hablado con ella. Sabía que aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su familia; en esos meses que habían transcurrido se había fijado mucho en sus expresiones. Tenía la mirada perdida, triste; hasta que se acariciaba el vientre, ahí era la únicas veces en las que sonreía abiertamente llegándole la felicidad hasta los ojos. Después todo eso era una máscara, una que podía engañar a todos a su alrededor, a todos, menos a él. Se pasó rápidamente las manos por la cara, tenía que relajarse, no quería preocuparla, así que se metió en la cama tomo su libro y se puso a leer. Konan salió un par de minutos después, fue rápidamente al armario para tomar su pijama y regreso al baño para cambiarse. Salió, vestida con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes. Acompaño a su novio dentro de la cama para poder acurrucarse a su lado.

-Te amo.-dijo antes de dale un beso en la mejilla y cerrar los ojos para esperar que el sueño la alcanzara.

-Yo también mi amor.-dijo imitando sus actos.

…

Hinata despertó, gracias a que su móvil había sonado. Todo el fin de semana se la había pasado en su habitación, de vez en cuando lloraba sabiendo que no podía hablarle a Sasuke. Sabía que cuando se enojaba no quería explicaciones, pero bueno; siendo lunes esperaba poder aclarar las cosas con él. No le gustaba estar así con él, no poder estar a su lado o por lo menos habla con él. Tomo el móvil viendo que era un mensaje de aquella persona que tanto había ansiado ver. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente. Pasaría por ella en unos minutos así que aunque supiera que faltaba bastante para el inicio de clases, poco le importó, sabía que hablarían de lo ocurrido. Salto de la cama y fue a darse una rápida ducha; se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta y una sudadera. Algo rápido y sencillo para salir rápidamente. Se amarro el cabello en una coleta, se maquillo un poco ya que se notaba que había pasado un muy mal fin de semana. Se miró en el espejo, asegurándose de que se viera bien, bajo sorprendiendo a sus padres; en todo el fin de semana no la habían visto sonreír. Los tres se saludaron y tomo un rápido desayuno. Cuando se estaba cepillando los dientes escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Nerviosa se apresuró y bajo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke.-dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Enana.-le contesto algo frío.

-¿Quieres pasar?-estaba algo nerviosa.

-No. Necesitamos hablar.-

Se despidió de sus padres, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa. Volteo a ver a su novio, parecía que él tampoco había tenido un buen fin de semana. Sin hablar ambos entraron al vehículo, y empezaron a ir por las calles. Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, volteaba a verlo de reojo, podía ver como se le marcaban las ojeras. Con algo de nervios, poco a poco empezó a acercar su mano a la de él que descansaba en la palanca de mandos. Con sólo su toque Sasuke se tensó bastante, lo que hizo que ella desistiera y volviera a colocar sus manos en su regazo. Sasuke condujo hasta un pequeño parque en el que se detuvieron. Le pido que bajara y así los dos salieron para empezar a caminar un poco. El silencio le estaba matando así que la peli negra rompió el silencio.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué vinimos a hacer aquí?-dijo evitando voltearlo a ver.

-Enana.-

-Gallinita.-tomo su brazo por instinto.

Sintió como la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba con algo de desesperación, no pudo corresponderle inmediatamente ya que estaba algo sorprendida. Intentaba seguirle el ritmo luego de que saliera de su asombro, aunque se le hacia muy difícil. No le gustaba, se sentía algo forzada por ello así que cuando pudo lo empujo un poco para poder verlo a la cara. Vio como estaba, esta realmente mal, nunca había visto esa mirada en su cara. Con mucho cuidado coloco una mano en aquella mejilla que estaba algo obscurecida por la crecida barba. Sasuke dejo que su cabeza cayera en esa mano. Pudo ver como ella tenía una gran interrogante plasmada en la cara. Él con algo de miedo llevo su mano a la tierna cara de su novia y con mucho cuidado con el pulgar acaricio aquellos labios algo hinchados por el reciente beso. Mantenían el contacto visual sin nada de que decirse, quieran entender que era lo que pasaba entre los dos en esos momentos. Le dio un beso en la frente, la tomo de la mano y retomaron su camino hacia el automóvil.

-Sasuke espérate.-dijo intentando detenerlo.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba pero lo que quería era solucionar las cosas; no le gustaba para nada esa situación y menos al saber que los dos podían sentarse a hablar como las personas civilizadas que eran. Él sintió el pequeño tirón y se detuvo para poder verla. Vio que tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba algo molesta por como la estaba tratando y lo tenía más que claro. Suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo para poder relajarse. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y volvió a mirarla seriamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sasuke? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?-hablando en ese tono tan serio y sin una chispa de alegría lo sobresalto.

-Quería hablar contigo, pero creo que no es el momento.-dijo tranquilo.-Vámonos, o no llegaremos a clases.-dijo jalándola un poco.

-No Sasuke.-retrocedió sin romper su contacto.-No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que arreglemos las cosas.-

-…-suspiro.-Hinata por favor, no es momento, vamos a llegar tarde.-evito su mirada.

-Sasuke.-lo soltó.-Quiero que me digas que es lo que estas pensando, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

-…-se mordió el labio.-Quiero saber algo.-

-Dimelo Sasuke.-volvió a tomarlo del brazo.-Por favor.-

-Enana.-dijo con la voz rota.-¿Quieres terminar?-

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y dolida por lo que acaba de escucharle decir a su novio. Finas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos llenando sus mejillas con varios rastros que esas gotas.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

-¿Estas hablando enserio?-se alejó de él, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Hinata.-intento acercarse a ella.

-Quédate ahí Sasuke. No me toques.-dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho quería protegerse de alguna manera.-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero terminar contigo?-

-No… lo se.-evito su mirada.

-Sasuke.-alzo un poco la voz.-Quiero saber el porqué. Dame un motivo para que pienses eso.-

-Limitate a contestar la pregunta.-

-¿Tu quieres?-

-…-

-Sasuke respóndeme-

-…-la volteo a ver.

Nunca lo había visto llorar, con trabajos lo había visto triste en todo lo que lo conocía. Ahora pudo ver como unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Lo abrazo, importándole muy poco lo que le había dicho segundos antes. Quería consolarlo, nunca le había gustado verlo mal, aunque fuera por algo sin sentido. Escondió su rostro en aquel pecho mientras más lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Sasuke inmediatamente cuando sintió aquellos brazos alrededor de su cintura, se debilitó, la amaba más de lo que alguien podía pensar, cayo hincado junto con ella en el césped mientras la abrazaba. Quería sentirla cerca, quería no estar en aquella situación, escondió su rostro en la curvatura del hombro mientras ambos intentaban tranquilizarse.

-Te amo.-dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-…-

-Te amo Sasuke.-dijo mostrando como poco a poco su voz se iba quebrando más.-Quiero arreglar esto, no quiero que esto termine.-

-Enana.-volvieron a tener contacto visual.

Ella se lanzó hacia él haciendo que cayera al césped. No le importaba perder el día de clases, lo único que le importaba era salvar su relación. Así qué lo beso sin darle tiempo de decirle algo más. Sasuke se movió un poco hizo que dejara de abrazarlo para poner aquellas manos en su pecho, le correspondió besándola de la misma manera en la que ella lo estaba haciendo aferrándose a su pequeña cintura. Un beso que demostraba todo aquello que sentían, desesperación, amor, tristeza, ternura, era una mezcla de sentimientos imposible de explicar. Con mucho cuidado empezó a limpiarle el rostro sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían su curso por sus pulgares. Ella se aferraba a su camisa como si fuera su salvavidas.

-Te amo.-decía entre cada beso.

-Hinata.-beso su mejilla saboreando aquel sabor salado de sus mejillas.-¿Por qué has estado actuando así?-poco a poco besaba cada parte de su rostro.

-¿Estamos hablando del viernes?- seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada beso que le era depositado.

-Si.-

-Es algo sobre Matsuri, y conociéndote vas a hacer una locura.-

-¿Matsuri?-dijo tomándola del mentón.-¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?-

-…-se mordió el labio.

-Dime.-sonó muy autoritario.

-Sasori la engaña.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo soltándola para que ambos se sentarán.

-Lo vi salir la semana pasada del cine junto con una chica.-

-¿Estas segura?-la abrazo.-Pudo haber sido alguien de su familia o simplemente una amiga.-

-¿A qué amiga besas de la misma forma que besas a tu novia?-dijo enojada.

-Es problema de ellos dos. No nos podemos meter. Aunque, entiendo el porque estas así. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pudimos haber hablado de esto antes.-

-Me molesto verlo y no poder desquitarme.-

-Quiero que me digas cada cosa que te preocupe, no importa que sea.-

-Lo siento. Se que no tenía que actuar de esa manera, pero, es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastimen.-

-No quiero que me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera.-la soltó.-Pensé que ya no me querías.-

-No pienses eso, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- le tomo el rostro mientras volvía a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.-Te amo, nunca voy a dejar de quererte.-

Le beso una de las palmas de la mano mientras volvía a limpiarle el rostro.

-Yo también te amo princesa. Tranquila.-beso su frente.-Tenemos veinte minutos para llegar, hay que apresurarnos.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y rápidamente fueron al automóvil.

Llegaron al instituto apenas con tiempo para estacionarse, agradecían que tenían la primera clase en el primer piso así que corrieron esperando aunque fuera que los dejarán entrar con retraso. Agradecieron saber que no eran los únicos que llegaban tarde, al aparecer varios de sus compañeros también estaban igual que ellos. Desgraciadamente el profesor estaba de un humor que era mejor mantenerlo tranquilo así que los que habían quedado fuera fueron a dispersarse por el campus hasta que terminara la clase. Al ver que Shikamaru y Gaara estaban igualmente fuera, los cuatro se fueron al patio para esperar.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos este fin de semana para que tengan esas caras?-dijo Gaara curioso.

-Mal fin de semana.-dijeron al unísono.

-Jaja, eso es divertido.-

-¿Ustedes por qué llegaron tarde?-Hinata intentaba cambiar el tema.

-Yo me quede dormido.-Shikamaru no le tomo importancia.-Ya son las últimas clases no creo que sea mucho problema.-

-Yo tuve un problema con el automóvil. Ya saben, llantas.-Gaara se puso de malas por eso.-Es la quinta vez esté año, tienen que arreglar los baches. ¿Y ustedes?-

-Me levanté tarde e Itachi no sacaba el automóvil.-Sasuke hablo rápidamente.

-Típico. Por eso yo lo dejo fuera.-

-Bueno, a esperar a que termine la clase.-dijo abrazando a Hinata por la cintura pegándola a él.

Siguieron hablando un poco, empezando a molestarse unos a otros. Se divirtieron hasta que notaron que faltaba unos minutos para que empezara la otra clase. Así qué los cuatro como muchos otros de sus compañeros empezaron a caminar para poder colarse al salón sin que el otro profesor los viera. Ambos peli negros se sentaron uno a lado del otro sonriendo abiertamente. Los últimos dos días habían sido un infierno para ellos, no los había calentado ni el sol por ello. Se habían extrañado y no habían dudado en pensar en hablarse aunque fuera por teléfono, pero el miedo a que alguno no le contestará los había frenado. Había sido su primera pelea como pareja y esperaban que no se volviera a repetir. El maestro entro un par de minutos después, haciendo que todos los que estaban hablando fueran a sentarse rápidamente.

Las clases fueron algo tediosas, lo normal en las últimas semanas del penúltimo semestre. Mucha presión para la edad en la que se encontraban. Lograron respirar un poco cuando tuvieron el receso largo. Todos dejaron el aula dejando a dos peli negros solos en el pasillo. Hinata había estado esperando a su novio que estaba hablando con el profesor, más bien aclarando las dudas que tenía en la materia. Estaba tan metida en su pensamientos que no vio que una peli rosa se le acercaba.

-Hyugga.-dijo haciendo que la volteara a ver.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Haruno?-contesto fríamente.

-Pues…quería…-parecía nerviosa.-Quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa por como te trate antes.-

-¿De qué hablas?-no entendía.

-Pues, ya sabes, tenías razón. Yo…tenía una obsesión con Sasuke. Y no tenía porque tratarte como te trate, quiero pedir perdón y si… no te molesta…-se mordió el labio.-Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero.-

-Wow.-pestañeo varias veces.-Sinceramente, esto no me lo esperaba Sakura. Pero, pues… creo que sería lo mejor.-

-¿Enserio?-le sonrió.

-Si, porque no.-

-Muchísimas gracias.-la abrazo rápidamente.-Bueno, tengo que irme, enserio gracias.-

La vio alejarse y no es que se confiará demasiado. Todavía le daba el beneficio de la duda en ello, peor le había agradado que se acercara a hablar un poco. Sintió la presencia de su novio, así que se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al verlo tan serio.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-dijo tomándolo del cuello.

-¿De qué hablabas con Sakura?-estaba muy curioso.

-Pues, de nada en general. Solamente me pidió disculpas por lo de antes.-dijo sin importancia.

-¿Y?-

-Pues nada, lo mismo de siempre. Seguiré dándole el beneficio de la duda.-

-Me encanta que seas así de noble.-le beso la punta de la nariz.-Ven vamos por algo de comer.-

Se agachó un poco para tomarla en brazos, ella se rió por ello siendo acompañada por la risa de él. Quería siempre estar así con él, divirtiéndose por cualquier tontería al estar juntos. Le daba cortos besos en la mejilla mientras el terminaba de recorrer el pasillo. La bajó antes de llegar a las escaleras así que los dos bajaron hasta la cafetería sin soltarse. Entraron a la cafetería rápidamente, ambos tomaron algo de los pocos platos que quedaban en la caja, debían comer rápido antes de que acabara. Se sentaron junto a sus amigos, Shikamaru estaba hablando por el móvil, sospecharon que era con Temari así que no lo molestan y Gaara parecía algo perdido en su mundo, por lo que el peli negro le chasqueó los dedos haciendo que él se sobresaltara.

-Uchiha. Mira lo que me hiciste hacer.-dijo despegándose de la mesa.-Carajo me manche, me debes unos pantalones.-

-Jaja. ¿En qué estabas pensando?-se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-…nada-estaba muy serio.

-A mi no me engañas. Estas pensando en una mujer, ¿verdad?-

-…-se sonrojó.-No molestes.-

-Le atine.-le palmeo la espalda.-Tranquilo hombre, eso no tiene nada de malo.-

-Ya lo se. Me puedes dejar tranquilo.-se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la cafetería.

-¿Por qué lo molestas?-dijo Hinata terminando su comida.

-No lo molesto, es sólo que es demasiado tímido como para hacer algo al respecto con ello.-

-Él sabe lo que hace. Algún día lo hará, no lo presiones.-

-Esta bien, lo dejare tranquilo sobre ese tema.-

Terminaron de almorzar y siguieron con las clases un poco más animados, aunque claro que ninguno de ellos lo agradecía. Las clases acabaron así que cada uno como pudo salió rápidamente del aula. Sólo un semestre más y sería todo. Ambos pelinegros volvieron al estacionamiento despidiéndose de varios de sus amigos. Se subieron al automóvil y se alejaron, estaban algo callados pero era un silencio bastante cómodo. Solamente era interrumpido por el suave sonido que había en la calle, los demás vehículos que recorrían la carretera, algunos radios con música algo fuerte. A mitad de camino Hinata recordó algo que había querido preguntarle desde hace unas semana así que rompió el silencio que tanto habían disfrutado.

-¿Y cómo esta Konan?-dijo preocupada por su amiga.

-Bien. Ya sabes, algo de mareos, vómito y sus típicos cambios de humor. Afortunadamente Itachi sabe manejarla.-rió.-Deberías verla, se ve muy bonita con ese pequeño chícharo en su vientre.-

-Oye.-le pego jugetónamente.-No hables así de tu cuñada.-

-¿No que no eras celosa?-sonrió.

-No soy celosa.-le hizo un puchero.

-Frunciste el ceño.-le toco el entrecejo.-Por lo menos estas molesta.-

-Grosero.-

-Ya tranquila.-beso rápidamente su cabeza.- Le gustara mucho verte.-

-Si, llevo un par de semanas sin verla. ¿Sabes cuando será su control?-

-Según le oí decir a Itachi, es la próxima semana, aunque... exactamente el día no se decirte.-se río un poco.-Deberías verlo, si de por sí son sumamente empalagosos, es una locura.-

-Una locura que te encantaría que pasara pronto, mueres por ver a tu sobrino. Se te ve en la cara.-se apoyó en su brazo.

-Con tal y que las dos señoritas Hyugga no se pongan celosas.-

-¡Que no soy celosa!-le beso la mejilla.-Además es cierto, te encantan los niños.-

-Eso es cierto. Aunque creo que están a punto de amenazarme con dejar mis dulces a un lado cuando nazca.-su imaginación empezó a volar.-¿Me pregunto a quien se parecerá más?-

-Todavía falta mucho. Se supone que nacería en mayo, estamos a finales de noviembre.-le gustaba verlo tan alegre.

Llegaron a la residencia y parecía no haber nadie. Sasuke consulto su reloj de pulsera y sabía que su hermano y cuñada llegarían en media hora, por lo que le aconsejó a Hinata que llamara a su madre para avisarle donde estaba, mientras él esculcaba en la cocina para encontrar algo de comer mientras los esperaban. Estaba totalmente concentrado, quería buscar algunas frituras, galletas, dulces; aunque su madre intentara esconderlos siempre los sabia encontrar, lo que fuera quería comer algo mientras esperaban. Al encontrar una bolsa de frituras y otra de dulces se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su linda novia observándolo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Frituras o dulces?-dijo mostrándole ambas bolsas.

-Conociéndote, me darás las frituras.-sonrió.-Así que dámelas.-

-De todos modos a ti no te gustan mucho los dulces.-

-Eres un feo.-se acerco a él y le quitó la bolsa.-Me comeré las frituras yo sola.-le saco la lengua.

-Sólo por el día de hoy lo pasare por alto.-la abrazo, mientras le sonreía intentando no reírse.-Te quiero enana.-le beso la punta de la nariz.

-Me haces cosquillas.-volteo el rostro divertida.

Le acaricio una mejilla para besarle la otra con sumo cariño. Quería que ella supiera que tan enamorado lo traía, cuanto la amaba. Ella lo pudo sentir, sintió como le transmitía todo aquello que él estaba sintiendo. Se sonrojó al sentir que temblaba en aquellos brazos. Todavía, sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca; le gustaba tal y como estaba. Lo volteo a ver para romper el contacto mientras los dos se dirigían de nuevo hacia la sala. Encendieron la televisión y empezaron a buscar algo entretenido para ver, Hinata lo detuvo en una película, ya estaba bastante avanzada pero adoraba aquella película era su favorita. Le cumplió el capricho aunque se le hacia demasiado cursi, Diario de una Pasión, jamás había sido su radiación, se desesperaba un poco con la actitud de ambos cuando estaban juntos, de amarse pero no soportarse, aunque su trama no era tan mala. Abrió la bolsa de dulces, los cuales eran unos chiclosos; la coloco a un lado de él y empezó a comerlos mientras veía como ella le ponía gran atención a la televisión. Ella mecánicamente se metía las frituras a la boca de forma que no se fijaba su algunas entraban o no; se acurruco a un lado de el mientras veía como ambos protagonistas se reencontraban. Era una escena muy romántica que le gustaba bastante, era una de sus escenas favoritas. Tomo la mano de su novio que se la apretó suavemente para acariciársela mientras esperaban pasar la tarde muy tranquilos.

Al terminar la película escucharon como se abría la puerta del garage, así que se pusieron de pie, recogieron las bolsas que seguían algo llenas y fueron hacia la cocina. Vieron como Konan entraba algo molesta seguida por Itachi que cargaba una caja de donas con cara de fastidio. Los menores los vieron algo extrañados. Konan todo a Hinata del brazo, saludando a Sasuke secamente y desaparecer por el pasillo. Sasuke vio como su hermano suspiraba para dejarse caer en una silla cercana. Como única respuesta se acercó a el y coloco una mano sobre su hombro, algo no andaba bien ya que no era normal que se quedara callado así que sólo lo acompaño hasta que se sintiera cómodo para hablar de la situación. Tomo la caja de donas y la coloco en la mesa para pasarse ambas manos por la cara, Itachi estaba bastante frustrado además estresado.


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34 **

-Itachi.-

-¿Qué paso hermanito?-

-¿Todo bien con Konan?-estaba preocupado.

-A sí. Sólo se molesto un poco, los cambios de humor.-

-¿Me quieres decir que ocurrió?-

-Estaba hablando con una compañera y bueno ya sabes; esos celos. Luego llego su novio y bueno, ya se le pasará. En la noche hablare con ella.-

-Te lo tomas demasiado a la ligera.-lo vio como si estuviera loco.-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-

-Nada, solamente que los dos sabemos como están las cosas. Bueno, ¿te la puedo encargar unas cuantas horas?-dijo viendo su reloj.-Regreso en la noche.-

-¿A dónde vas?-se puso de pie junto a su hermano.

-Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo. Por favor, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesite ayudarla.-se puso se pie.-Nos vemos en la noche, a por cierto, dale sus donas.-

Vio como su hermano se iba, se veía bastante cansado, estaba preocupado por él. Nunca lo había visto así de agotado. Así que lo intentaría ayudar en lo que pudiera. Así que pediría un par de pizzas, o más bien tendría que preguntarles; era eso o tener un regaño de parte de su cuñada. Pero para no interrumpir la charla de ambas mujeres se fue un momento a su habitación, de todos modos tenía una tonada que quería probar en la guitarra, a ver si funcionaba o no. Llevaba gran parte del día con ello.

…

-¿Qué ocurre Konan?-dijo cuando llegaron a la habitación que la pareja compartía.

-No se si me estoy volviendo loca o mi relación se esta yendo a pique.-se sentó en la cama.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-la acompaño.

-Se que es normal tener cambios de humor en este estado pero, siento que me esta causando problemas con Itachi.-

-No creo, él te ama. Además sabe perfectamente como te encuentras y los cambios hormonales que conlleva.-

-No es eso.-bajo la mirada.-Le hice una escena de celos, bastante fuera de lugar; ya se que ella tiene novio pero, actúe sin pensar. Y me dijo que regresaría en la noche, sólo me vino a traer.-

-Tendría algo importante que hacer. Tranquila Konan, siempre se pueden solucionar las cosas.-

-Espero, no quiero que estemos así.-se acaricio el vientre.-No quiero que se enoje conmigo.-

-Tranquila, no hay nada que no se resuelva hablando.-

-Eso espero.-sonrió algo forzado.-¿Y tú como estas? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Sasuke?-

-Yo muy bien gracias. Y con Sasuke, bueno…hubo un malentendido pero pudimos arreglarlo.-sonrió.-¿Como va tu embarazo?-

-Perfecto, creciendo poco a poco. No sabes las ansias que tengo para tenerlo a mi lado, poder darle un beso, tenerlo entre mis brazos. Simplemente ya no puedo esperar.-estaba sumamente feliz.-Por cierto, me dio hambre.-se sonrojo apenada.

-¿Qué quieres comer? Le puedo decir a Sasuke que me ayude a prepararte algo o simplemente dime y lo preparo yo.-

-Creo que hay un poco de pasta del día de ayer, pero no te preocupes. Sería mejor que comiéramos los 3 juntos.-

-Nos gustaría mucho.-se puso de pie.-Voy a ver donde esta Sasuke para decirle.-

-Esta bien. Los veo abajo.-

Así Hinata salió y fue rápidamente a buscar a su novio, sabía que no estaría abajo ya que su hermano se había ido, así que fue a su habitación. Empujo suavemente la puerta por sí lo encontraba dormido, nunca le había gustado despertarlo. Inspecciono al habitación sin éxito, lo cual se le hizo extraño, tenía el presentimiento de que estaría por ahí. Salto cuando escucho que alguien caminaba por el tejado, era un sonido lo bastante peligroso como para asustarse, sentía que esa persona podría llegar a caer. Se acerco a la ventana, a ver quien hacia tal tontería. Vio como Sasuke pasaba primero la guitarra que ella agarró con sumo cuidado; sabía lo mucho que la cuidada. El peli negro se sorprendió al sentir como tomaban su instrumento, pero la soltó confiando en aquella persona que estaba en su habitación de todos modos sabía que sólo había dos personas en la casa. Bajo con la misma agilidad con la que subió y sonrió al ver a su novia mientras ponía el instrumento en su lugar.

-¿Qué paso peque?-cerro la ventana.

-Sasuke no vuelvas a ir allá arriba mientras yo estoy aquí.-lo miro con reproche.-Se escucha horrible, parece que te vas a caer.-

-Esta bien, no lo haré cuando tu estés por aquí. Ven.-la abrazo.-No quiero preocuparte por nada.-

-¿Nueva canción?-curioseo mientras le correspondía.

-Estaba probando una mueva melodía que se me ocurrió en la mañana.-alzo los hombros.-Nada nuevo, necesita arreglarse un poco.-

-Me gustaría escuchar algún día tu nuevo material, hace mucho que no te escucho tocar.-le beso la mejilla.

-Esta bien cuando quieras.-le correspondió.-¿Y Konan?-

-Dice que quiere comer con nosotros. Se le antojó la pasta que comieron ayer.-

-La apoyo en esa decisión, le quedo espectacular a mi madre. Además, tiene que comerse sus donas.-

-¿Donas?-dijo a divertida.

-Si, Itachi me dijo que se le antojaron unas donas así que las compraron y me pidió que se las diera. Pero como estaban hablando lo deje para otro momento.-la soltó.-¿Cómo esta?-

-Dice que tu hermano le oculta algo, no sabe que es pero esta preocupada.-salieron de la habitación.-¿Sabes algo de eso?-

-…-

-¿Gallinita?-

-No te preocupes. Luego hablara con ella. No es nada malo.-le alboroto el cabello.-¿Dónde esta Konan?-

-Abajo.-

-Vamos.-

Bajaron las escaleras, mientras ella intentaba acomodarse la maraña de cabello que él le había dejado, agradecía que su cabello se acomodará fácilmente, por lo que se deshizo de la coleta y se lo dejo suelto, haciendo que cada paso que diera se moviera acomodándose sólo. Fueron directamente a la cocina en la cual Konan estaba terminando de calentar la pasta. Al verlos saludo a su cuñado, ofreciéndole una disculpa lo no haberlo saludado al llegar, le correspondió con una sonrisa para después decirle que no había cuidado. Ambos peli negros le ayudaron a sacar platos, vasos, una jarra de agua, cubiertos en fin. Querían que pasara un buen momento, así que omitieron cualquier comentario acerca de Itachi, se todos modos, sabían que no le hacia nada bien al niño cualquier tipo de alteración emocional que no fuera normal en el proceso. Comieron teniendo una plática muy amena, bromeaban de vez en cuando, pero más que nada hablaban del pequeño que se uniría a la familia Uchiha dentro de poco. Hinata se preguntaba realmente cual se los dos estaba más emocionado con aquello, de Konan era totalmente comprensible, era su hijo y toda mujer se emociona al tenerlo a su lado; y bueno de su novio, era fanático de los niños aunque les encantaba mal educarlos, y bueno Hinata solamente se imaginaba como podría llegar a ser el bebé, a cual de los dos podría llegar a parecerse mas o sería un intermedio de ambos.

-¿Ya tiene pensados nombres?-Hinata término de comer.

-La verdad no. Pero sería algo difícil, digo, quiero que sea un nombre muy especial.-

-Yo estaré encantado de colaborar.-Sasuke empezó a recoger la mesa.

-Con gusto cuñado. Aunque tu e Itachi no se ponen de acuerdo en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Recuerdas a su perro?-

-Me lo habían regalado a mi, tenía el derecho a escogerle nombre.-reprocho como un pequeño.-Que él luego quisiera adueñares de mi mascota es otra cosa, él tenía un hámster.-

-Espero que tu sobrino pueda hacer ese tipo de caras, será gracioso verlo.-Hinata empezó a ayudarle.-¿Tu qué opinas Konan? Qué salga con los pucheros Uchiha.-

-Son cómicos, dado que ambos son de facciones sería y esos gestos son algo digno de ver.-sonrió.- Sasuke. ¿Sabes dónde Itachi dejo las donas?-

-Claro que si.-tomo la caja.-Aquí están.-las coloco en la mesa.-Ya sabes cualquier cosa que se te antoje me lo puedes decir.-

-Gracias. Pero, solamente con mis donas basta por ahora, de vez en cuando un dulce no esta mal.-tomo su primera dona, eran sus favoritas.

-Ahora entiendo porque tengo menso dulces de lo que normalmente hay en esta casa.-

-Discúlpame, a veces me gana el antojo.-le guiño el ojo.

-No te preocupes, por eso compramos cada semana.-se divirtió con ella.-¿Qué tal tu dona?-

-Muy buena. ¿Quieren una?-

-No gracias.-Sasuke rechazo cortésmente.-Quiero un dulce. ¿Tu enana?-enjuago el último plato.

-Yo si, gracias. Llevo tiempo sin comerme una.-tomo una de la caja.-Gracias.-

-¿Necesitas algo más cuñada?-

-No muchas gracias. Iré a descansar un momento. Cualquier cosa te aviso.-se puso de pie.-Los dejo solos.-

Cuando estuvieron solos ella sintió como la abrazaba por la espalda. Sonrió para pegarse él y colocar su mejilla en su pecho. Pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón perfectamente debajo de su oído. Era un sonido profundo y fuerte, podía sentir como la empujaba al bombear. Le gustaba mucho aquel sonido, era muy tranquilo. Él aspiraba el dulce olor de su cabello, le fascinaba ese mousse para el cabello que usaba, siempre olía a fresas. Se quedaron callados, cada uno concentrado en lo que hacia, estuvieron unos cuantos minutos así, aquellos parecieron horas que no les molesto en lo absoluto con tal y de que estuvieran juntos sabían que valía la pena.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-No.-

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?-

-Mmm, no lo se.-se dio la vuelta para voltearlo a ver.-Lo que sea con tal y de que este contigo.-

-Pues en ese caso. Hagamos la tarea y luego salimos un momento. Recuerda que no puedo dejar tanto tiempo sola a Konan.-le beso la nariz.

-Me parece. O porque no mejor que venga con nosotros.-lo imitó.-Así se entretiene un poco.-

Ambos se sonrieron antes de darse un beso, no podían creer que hace unas horas podían haber acabado con todo lo que habían construido en esos dos meses y estar como si nada hubiera pasado. Era mejor que dejarán eso a un lado, sabiendo que lo tomarían como una no muy esta experiencia que los ayudaría a madurar y lo tomarían como una experiencia en lo que todavía eran inexpertos. Se abrazo a él por el cuello jugando con los pequeños cabellos que lograba alcanzar y acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Él la abrazo un poco más cargándola un poco para que se apoyará en sus pies. Era algo divertido de hacer ya que siempre le encantaba molestarla con su estatura, aunque nunca había sido demasiado la diferencia. Podía sentir como aquellas mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse, sonrió mientras seguía acaricia do esos hermosos labios que tanto les gustaban. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, Hinata bajo de esos pies para sonreírle. Como habían dejado las mochilas en la sala, decidieron ponerse a trabajar ahí, cada uno se sentó en un lugar distinto, Sasuke en el piso y Hinata a lo largo del sofá. Estuvieron cada uno haciendo los deberes como iban sacando los cuadernos y libros que habían tomado de sus casilleros. De vez en cuando Hinata le acariciaba el cabello haciendo que Sasuke inclinara la cabeza, se le hacia un excelente masaje. Se reía y dejaba volvía a sus deberes cosa que a él no le agradaba y resoplaba al volver a los suyos. Un par de horas después ambos guardaron todo en las respectivas mochilas y se pusieron de pie.

-¿A dónde quieres ir enana?-

-No lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si lo comentamos con Konan?-

-Como tu creas conveniente. ¿Tu le dices?-

-Si.-rápidamente subió a aquella habitación.

Con mucho cuidado, llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Itachi. Konan abrió la puerta algo dormida, y le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-bostezo.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-se apeno.

-Claro que no. Sólo intentó no quedarme dormida.-

-Esta bien.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada en especial, es sólo que, te queríamos preguntar. ¿Si quieres salir un momento con nosotros? Para qué te distraigas un poco.-

-Me encantaría. ¿A dónde quieren ir?-

-Estamos decidiendo eso. Si tu tienes una idea, sería lo mejor.-

-Dame cinco minutos y bajo.-

-Claro que si.-volvió a dejarla sola.

Bajo nuevamente las escaleras, Konan no la podía engañar, se sentía bastante mal por el altercado que había tenido con Itachi. Y entendía totalmente ese sentimiento, esperaba que lo arreglarán rápido; no le hacia ningún bien a los tres. Así que esperaba que con aquella salida pudiera distraerse un poco y pasar un buen momento. Vio a su novio que jugaba con sus llaves recargándose en la pared; al verla las guardo en su bolsillo y fue a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre enana?-

-Nada.-

-Te ves algo triste.-le acaricio la mejilla.-¿Qué te perturba?-

-No me gusta ver a Konan así de triste.-sonrió.-Me preocupa un poco.-

-Tranquila. Te juro que no es nada malo. Es algo sin importancia, hablarán en la noche.-

-¿Si?-

-Si. ¿Y qué dijo Konan?-

-Que nos acompaña, dale unos minutos.-

-Deja le digo a Itachi, no vaya a pensar que la secuestre.-soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba su móvil.-¿Sabes si quiere hacer algo?-

-Si.-los interrumpieron.-¿Les parece si vamos por un helado y damos un paseo por el parque que esta cerca de aquí?-Konan bajo las escaleras.

-Si, excelente, me gusto la idea. ¿Qué opinas Sasuke?-

-Yo sigo órdenes.-

-Ooo si.-aplaudió la mayor como niña chiquita.-Gracias cuñado.-

-No hay nada de que agradecer cuñada, además, yo todavía le debo un helado a mi princesa.-

-¿A sí? ¿De cuándo?- pregunto Hinara curiosa.

-Cuando no te deje subir a mi automóvil por estar bañada en pintura.-

-Si es cierto, es hace casi mes y medio.-

-Entonces que esperamos. Vámonos.-Konan tomo de la muñeca a ambos para dirigirse al garage.


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35 **

Itachi llego a casa, estaba sumamente agotado, que día; no le habían dejado un minuto de tranquilidad en todo el día. No es que odiara su trabajo ya que agradecía que podía estar en un pequeño despacho de arquitectos en las que tenía posibilidades de incorporarse en un futuro; era simplemente el hecho de que lo traían de un lado para el otro con mensajes, encargos de comida, planos, en fin creía que jamás había caminado tanto en toda su vida. Como pudo arrastro sus pies hasta llegar al sofá, lo que quería era descansar un poco. Su hermano todavía no llegaba así que aprovecharía para relajarse, realmente le agradecía que se llevará un momento a Konan, no sería capaz de soportar un cambio de humor de su parte. Debía relajarse aunque sea para cenar con la familia. Sintió sonar su móvil, así que con toda la pereza del mundo, lo saco y contesto.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?-dijo pensando ser su hermano.

-Itachi. No soy esa persona.-

-¿Qué quieres Tayuya?-suspiro cansado.

-¿Quería saber si sabes donde se encuentra tu novia en estos momentos?-

-Si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-tenía una idea de que estaba formulando aquella mujer.

-No sabía que su relación fuera tan abierta. Además acompañado de un chico un par de años menor.-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Para que veas que ella no te quiere en verdad, sólo esta jugando contigo. No ves que yo te quiero.-

-¿Era un joven, muy parecido a mi, solamente que con el cabello corto alborotado?-estaba harto del mismo cuento.

-Si, algo. Tengo que admitir que tiene un muy buen gusto.-

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-No tengo idea, sólo vi como entraban a una heladería y le sonría abiertamente mientras lo abrazaba del brazo.-

-A.-le valía un cuerno todo eso.-¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer al respecto? Es su vida al fin y al cabo.-

-Como que ... Itachi, ¿qué no ves que sólo esta jugando contigo? No quiero que salgas lastimado. ¿Por qué no mejor terminas con ella?-

-Tayuya, ya te lo dije. Yo sólo la amo a ella, no puedo ver a nadie más de esa manera. ¿Qué es lo que no logras entender de eso?-lo dijo de forma perezosa, estaba harto de su insistencia.-Además, con la que lo viste es mi hermano.-

-Itachi…-se puso nerviosa.

-Si me permites, me tengo que ir. Y por favor deja de marcarme.-

Volvió a guardar se el móvil algo molesto, nunca hacia sido su fascinación que la gente inventara chismes de los demás, sin tener un motivo, o más bien era con el fin con el que lo hacían. Agradecía que sabía donde demonios estaba, y que su hermano la cuidaba de la misma manera que lo hacia con Hinata. Tenía que hablar con ella, quería tener a su linda novia a su lado y poder abrazarla. Sólo unas tres semanas más y terminaba el semestre, el cual tomaría para consentirla; sabía que todavía debía arreglar algunas cosas pero le daría tiempo al tiempo. Se sentó en el sofá cuando escucho el automóvil de su hermano entrar al garaje. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina para recibirlos, los vio entrar y se alegró de ver a Konan sonreír, extrañaba verla hacerlo sinceramente.

-Itachi.-ella lo saludo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo estas cielo?-

-Bien. Iré un momento arriba. Ahora bajo.-

-Claro que si.- la vio alejarse.

-Oye, muchas gracias Sasuke. Se ve que le hizo mucho bien el distraerse, hace tiempo que no la veo sonreír de ese modo.-coloco la mano en su hombro.-Te debo una y enorme.-

-Te al cobrare un día de estos.-lo molesto.-No te preocupes. Además pasaron tiempo entre chicas, aunque yo estuviera ahí.-

-De todos modos, gracias a los dos.-suspiro.-¿Ha hablado del problema de hoy en la tarde?-

-Si. Esta algo preocupada, será mejor que hables en estos momentos con ella.-

-Lo haré, por favor avísame cuando lleguen nuestros padres.-se dio la vuelta.

-Seguro.-

Subió despacio las escaleras, tenía que pensar las cosas sin que ambos se alteraran, no le hacia bien a ninguno de los tres. Abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente y vio como su novia estaba en el pequeño tocador que Mikoto le había regalado. Estaba cepillando se el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Se le quedo viendo totalmente embobado, ya quería verla con su hijo en brazos. Quería poder disfrutar de todo el proceso paso a paso, como si su memoria fuera fotográfica, imaginársela ya con el vientre abultado, sintiendo el suave movimiento del bebe, las pequeñas patadas que le daría al hacer esos movimientos, poder ver su crecimiento día a día. Estaba haciendo volar su imaginación soltando una sonrisa con cada nueva posibilidad que le veía a su hijo. Ella no tenía idea de su presencia hasta que pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo. Dejo su cepillo en el cajón y se dio la vuelta regalándole una sonrisa que sabía más que nada que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi?-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ven acá Konan.-se sentó en la cama.-Sabes que tenemos que hablar.-

-Seguro.-camino rápidamente hasta quedar a su lado.

La tomo por la cintura haciendo que suavemente se sentara en su regazo. Suavemente le acaricio la mejilla, descendiendo por su cuello, su hombro, el brazo hasta que se encontró con su mano para entrelazarlas. La volteo a ver con la misma ternura y amor que la primera vez que supo que la amaba, adoraba sus hermosos ojos color miel. Sin dejar de soltarla beso la curvatura de su cuello subiendo hasta su mejilla. Sintió como temblaba un poco mientras que con su mano libre ella tomaba el cuello de su chaqueta para no caerse mientras intentaba acomodarse un poco mas cerca de él. Suavemente sentía los besos que le daba, podía sentir cada sentimiento que le quería transmitir. Soltó un pequeño suspiro que fue producto de sentir como le acariciaba suavemente el vientre. Sabía que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente hinchado para que todos lo vieran pero dentro de poco lo llegarían a sentir cada vez más. Volteo el rostro para sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, un beso suave, tierno, sin nada más que demostrarse todo su amor.

-¿Como te has estado sintiendo?-se separó de ella.

-Estoy bien, los mareos han disminuido. Me siento con más energía, así que por lo menos se que el embarazo va muy bien.-se sonrojó.

-Yo no digo solamente de eso.-

-Estoy bien amor. Perdón por la escena que te monte en la tarde, no fue mi intención y se que puedo confiar en ti. Lo siento mucho.-soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.-Quiero pedirle una disculpa, me porté muy grosera con ella. Sabes que no controlo esto y va más allá de lo que mis celos me lo permiten. Perdóname.-

-Ya tranquila.-la meció un poco mientras le limpiaba el rostro.-Sabes que no pasa nada, Demás, yo también exagere, fui muy grosero contigo. No tengo que tratarte de manera tan fría, menos en estos momentos.-

-¿A dónde fuiste toda la tarde?-se acurruco en sus pecho.-Me tenías muy preocupada.-

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien.-le acaricio el cabello.-Empece a trabajar, quiero que los dos tengan todo lo que necesiten. No quiero depender en estos momentos de mis padres, es mi familia, por lo tanto yo me ocupo de ella.-

-Amor.-lo volteo a ver sorprendida.-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Te hubiera entendido. Me gusta que seas así, tan tierno, noble. Tengo la suerte de haberte encontrado.-

-La suerte la he tenido yo. Tengo a la persona que me quiere sabiendo el temperamento que tengo.-acaricio esa suave mejilla con su nariz.-Te adoro Konan, y me alegra tenerte a mi lado. No me podría imaginar mi vida sin que estuvieras a mi lado. Eres todo para mi.-

-Itachi.-tomo su cara entre sus manos.-Te amo.-

Volvió a besarlo, mientras se recargaba totalmente en él, haciendo que se acostara teniéndola encima abrazándola suavemente. Intercambiaban esa suave caricia dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento que todavía sentían a flor de piel, se seguían amando como dos adolescentes en su primer enamoramiento, y les encantaba. Konan suavemente acaricio ambas mejillas que estaban algo rasposas por la barba que estaba empezando a crecer; lentamente bajo una mano hasta la solapa de la chaqueta para volverla a tomar en un puño. Le encantaba poder estar así con él, envuelta entre sus brazos; se sentía totalmente protegida y feliz. Abandono sus labios para acurrucarse en la curvatura de su cuello, acariciándole el pecho con su respiración. Sonrió al sentir como empezaba a estrecharla un poco más con mucha delicadeza. Estuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo, hasta que Konan se alzaba un poco ya que no planeaba dejarla ir.

-¿Qué sucede?-le coqueteo con la mirada.

-Odio que uses esa mirada contra mi.-frunció el ceño, no la dejaría moverse de donde estaba.-Me dio hambre.-sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres comer, cielo?-continuo con esa mirada.

-No se, quiero ir a la cocina a ver que se me puede ocurrir.-se impulsó un poco .-Itachi déjame ponerme de pie.-se estaba divirtiendo.

-No.-soltó un berrinche.

-Por favor. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, y tu hijo también.-

-…-la soltó.-Mocoso, ya me esta trayendo problemas.-rió.-¿Qué crees que sea?-

-La verdad, no me importa si es un niño o una niña, lo voy a querer de la misma manera. Aunque me usuaria que fuera más un niño, quiero que sea idéntico a su padre.-se mordió el labio mientras se ponía de pie.-Vamos.-le tendió la mano.

-A mi me gustaría que fuera una niña, sabes lo mucho que mi madre moría por tener a una pequeña. Además, así tendría a dos princesas a mi lado.-tomo su mano y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sea lo que sea, será perfecto.-le beso la mejilla.

-¡Que cursis son!-se oyó a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon a ver al menor de los Uchihas que estaba riéndose intentando no soltar una carcajada y se sostenía el estómago. Los mayores se sonrojaron ya que saben que Sasuke estaba en toda la razón, estaban siendo más cursis de lo que eran normalmente. Se regalaron una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Sasuke intentaba dejar de reírse, cosa que no le estaba funcionando ya que recordaba las últimas palabras de su hermano y volvía a carcajeares después de tomar aire. Respiro pausadamente hasta recobrar la compostura.

-De acuerdo ya.-respiro profundamente.-Nuestros padres acaban de llegar, traen comida italiana.-dicho eso bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Adoro a tu hermano. Siempre sabe hacerme reír.-

-Oye. Si sigues diciéndome eso le tendré que dar un buen golpe.-fingió sus celos.-Por cierto, ¿a dónde las llevo el día de hoy?-siguieron a Sasuke.

-Por un helado, y luego fuimos al parque. Tenía ganas de caminar un rato.-

-A todas las mujeres a su alrededor las consciente. Tendré que hablar seriamente con él, tiene que dejar de hacerlo, te va a volver una caprichosa.-

-Es divertido, además.-se acerco a su oído.-Tu eres igual que Sasuke en ese aspecto.-

-No es cierto.-intento no sonreír.-Yo no se de dónde saco eso.-

-Te estas riendo.-sonrió.-Sabes que tengo razón.-llegaron a la cocina.

-Esta bien. Ya. También te consiento bastante.-le beso la cabeza.

Ambos saludaron a Mikoto y Fugaku que los veían algo divertidos, habían recordado cuando se habían enterado de que esperaban a Itachi, no eran las mismas circunstancias, pero si era la misma alegría. Ya estaba todo en la mesa así que todos se fueron a sentar a la mesa. Era ja cena tranquila, con aún conversación muy manera entre los cinco. Konan sonreía al ver a su familia política, una familia muy unida a pesar de todo. Extrañaba a sus padres, extrañaba poder estar en casa, no es que no se sintiera cómoda con los Uchiha, era simplemente el hecho que que quería por lo menos poder hablar con ellos. El único que lo hacia era su hermano, y solamente era por el hecho de que no entendía todavía la situación, le decía que estaban bastante molestos pero nada más. Había hablado a casa, sin recibir respuesta, lo hacia cada noche albergando la esperanza de poder aunque sea hablar con ellos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentaba no pensar en eso cuando estaba acompañada; no los quería preocupar por ese tipo de cosas. Se unía a la conversación como si siempre hubiera formado parte de la familia. Sintió como suavemente Itachi le apretaba al rodilla, lo volteo a ver algo tímida, él le regalaba una enorme sonría llena de calidez, amor y alegría. Aunque sabía que no le podía mentir, para él su mirada era totalmente transparente no podía fingirle tan fácilmente como a los demás; agradecía tenerlo a su lado, y que la apoyara silenciosamente. Le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla y continuaron con la cena. Terminaron la cena y Konan aún en contra de lo que le decía su suegra le ayudo a limpiar la mesa, aunque sólo llevaba los platos y guardaba las sobras en un recipiente en el frigorífico. Al acabar, se coloco a un lado de Mikoto mientras ella lavaba los trastes.

-¿Cómo te haz sentido hija?-dijo concentrada en su tarea.

-Muy bien Mikoto, muchas gracias. Afortunadamente parecen que mis mareos van disminuyendo y eso me alegra bastante, no es algo que me guste mucho que digamos.-

-Si, llevas tres meses dos semanas de embarazo, normalmente es cuando empiezan a quitarse los mareos. Ahora verás como va creciendo poco a poco. Y ya sabes cualquier cosa quiero que me avises en todo lo que necesites.-

-Si. Espero que esta semana si se deje ver para saber si será un niño o una niña.-se toco el vientre.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea, por ahora cualquier cosa todavía tengo algunas cosas guardadas que usaron mis hijos.-

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que por el momento eso puede esperar.-sonrió.-Pero, a decir verdad, si me gustaría pedirte un favor.-

-Claro que si hija, ¿qué ocurre?-la vio algo preocupada por su nerviosismo.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, completamente. Necesito comprarme un par de sostenes nuevos, Demás de ya un poco ropa.-se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto,no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, es algo natural. ¿Te parece si vamos mañana? Me tomo la tarde libre.-

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hacemos con mucho cariño.-término de secarse las manos.

-De todos modos, yo lo agradezco de todo corazón.-

Volvieron a la mesa donde los tres hombres estaban discutiendo sobre deportes, era su típica discusión de quien era el mejor equipo de soccer dado todos sus puntos a favor y en contra de cada vieron llegar y se pusieron de pie. Fugaku abrazo tiernamente a su mujer para darle un beso en la mejilla. Mikoto sonrió y se apegó un poco más a él, pesar de los años en los que habían estado juntos parecían tan enamorados como al principio, o eso era lo que sus hijos pensaban. Cada uno de los jóvenes se despidió y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, dejando a los mayores en la cocina.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Fugaku algo serio.

-Esta bien, todo lo normal que debe de estar una mujer en su primer embarazo.-rodó entre sus brazos para verlo de frente.-No hay nada de que preocuparse.-

-Iré mañana con Itachi a hablar con sus padres.-

-¿Crees que todo se pueda arreglar?-

-No tengo no la más remota idea. Intentarlo no cuesta nada, además, sabe perfectamente que ella quiere hablar con ellos. Le hará mucho bien aunque sea aclarar las cosas con ellos.-

-¿Crees que sea conveniente? Recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando supieron la situación.-

-Esperemos que las cosas se hayan calmado. Por eso no se lo hemos comentado, queremos saber que ocurre en el intento.-

-Entonces, espero que todo salga bien.-lo beso rápidamente en los labios.-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Es bastante tarde.-

-Concuerdo, de todos modos, mañana será un día bastante pesado.-ambos se encaminaron a su alcoba, ya que de todos modos estaban agotados por el día en la oficina.

**Lectores, desgraciadamente vaca vacaciones han acabado, así que me tardare un poco en actualizar, pero no crean que me olvidare de ustedes. Así que mientras tanto… ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera el nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha? ¿Un lindo niño, o una preciosa niña? Caudal quien tipo de sugerencia también se agradece, algo que quieran que lleve el fic, algo que quieran que se modifiqué, lo que ustedes quieran. Esperemos leernos pronto. SAYO!**


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

-Hinata estas lista.-

-Ya voy madre, sólo deja me pongo los zapatos.-se escucho en el segundo piso.

Se volvió a ver en el espejo y ya que estaba bastante conforme con su apariencia salió de la habitación. No es que fueran a hacer gran cosa, pero era para estar prevenida ya que se suponía que vería a su novio mas tarde y no sabía si llegarían a tiempo. Tomo a su hermanita que estaba sentada en el descanso de las escaleras jugando con una pequeña pelota que le habían regalado.

-No, Inata.-pataleo un poco.

-No hagas eso mocosa. Recuerda que vamos a salir a comprar varias cosas.-

-No quelo.-

-Por favor.-intento evitar los golpes de la pequeña.-Buscaremos algo que te agrade. ¿Te parece?-

-Do.-

-Uff.-le estaba costando trabajo aquello.-Te compro una bolsa de dulces si vas con mamá y conmigo.-

-Dulces.-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hinata!-Aiko llego a donde estaban sus hijas.-Ya no se quien me va a mal educar a mi pequeña, si tu o Sasuke. ¿Qué haremos con ustedes?-

-Lo siento mamá, un dulce a la semana no le hará daño.-sonrió avergonzada.

-Se te esta pegando eso de tu novio.-suspiro.-Bueno mejor vámonos, si no, no habrá tiempo para buscar todo.-

-Mamá, tranquila. Faltan unas cuantas semanas, no pasa nada. Además, sabes que debemos volver a salir por los OTROS regalos.-

-Lo se.-

Las tres salieron de la casa, subieron al automóvil, ajustando a la pequeña en su silla y así emprendieron su viaje hacia el centro comercial. Estaba empezando diciembre y las típicas compras antes de Navidad estaban volviendo loca a Aiko, siempre ocurría lo mismo era quería tener todo antes de que no hubiera nada bueno en las tiendas. En el camino las tres pasaron un agradable momento juntas de madre e hijas, aunque la pequeña no participaba mucho en la conversación, se reía por algunas que otras cosas; aunque fuera cualquier tontería que se les ocurría a las otras dos. Llegaron al centro comercial que estaba en el centro de la cuidad, era uno de los mejores que hacia en la cuidad. Colocaron a Hanabi en su silla y así las tres se adentraron en el edifico. Fueron a varias tiendas, de ropa principalmente, sería una celebración navideña como la de todos los años; la pasarían con todos sus familiares, extrañaba a sus primos desde la Navidad pasada no los había visto. Como todos los años harían un pequeño intercambio, algo que ya tenían como tradición.

-¿Madre, exactamente que es lo que quieres comprar?-le dijo Hinata mientras empujaba el carrito de su hermana.

-Pues ya sabes que necesitamos lo de intercambio. Necesitamos luego ir por lo de la cena. ¿Quieres algo en especifico?-

-A bueno yo…-se sonrojo un poco.-Sólo quería saber si teníamos tiempo para…-

Aiko vio a su hija de forma divertida, le recordaba cuando ella estaba en la misma situación.

-Tranquila, si quieres buscarle algo a Sasuke puedes hacerlo. Tenemos tiempo.-

-Mamá.-se avergonzó más.-No lo digas tan a la ligera.-

-No te preocupes. No tiene absolutamente nada de malo eso.-

-…-

-¿Qué es lo que le quieres dar?-le dijo amablemente.

-No lo sé, mañana cumplimos tres meses. Y quiero darle algo que sea muy especial. Quiero…quiero… quiero que realmente lo aprecie.-empezó a hablar sumamente rápido.

-Tranquila.-la sacudió un poco.-Busca algo que realmente te agrade, el detalle es lo único que importa.-

-De todos modos quiero que sea especial.-

-Lo va a ser si tu se lo das.-

-¿Lo crees mamá?-

Al ver a su hija tan nerviosa se le hizo muy tierno, sabía que ambos estaban compartiendo por primera vez aquella experiencia. La ayudaría a encontrar aquel regalo, el que tuvieran antes de aquello una amistad bastante larga ayudaba de sobremanera. Le sonrió ampliamente mientras seguía viendo algunas prendas.

-Estoy completamente segura.-

…

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿qué tanto estas haciendo?-dijo Itachi asomándose por su ventana.-Mamá dice que bajes en este instante.-

-Dile que me de cinco minutos más, no me va a pasar nada.-

-Dice que ahora. Esta crispada de los nervios a punto de tener un ataque. Además de que Konan esta igual que ella.-

-Esta bien.-se puso de pie.-Hey, toma mi guitarra.-

Con gran agilidad, descendió del tejado pasándole el instrumento con cuidado. Al asegurarse de que su hermano tuviera el instrumento y se hubiera alejado, salto y entro rápidamente a su habitación. Se sacudió un poco los pantalones y se le quedo viendo a su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, es enserio cuando te estoy diciendo que las dos se tensaron. Debes buscar un nuevo lugar para estar haciendo lo que haces allá arriba.-

-Eso estaría bastante complicado, no es tan sencillo encontrar un lugar así.-

-Sasuke por favor, por lo menos estos meses bajale a subirte tanto al tejado.-suspiro.

-Buen punto. Me quedare en mi habitación cuando me inspire.-

-Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco.-sonrió.-Por curiosidad. ¿Qué tanto haces allá arriba?-

-Nada.-evito voltearlo a ver.

-Vamos, somos hermanos. Juro no reírme no importa que tan cursi sea.-

-Ya quisieras que fuera tu de empalagoso, si fuera posible, se que los dos estarían con un severo problema de sobrepeso, por la cantidad de miel que derraman.-

-Podría ser posible.-alzo lo hombros indiferentemente.-No me cambies el tema. ¿Qué tanto andas haciendo allá arriba?-

-Lo de siempre, me siento y empiezo a componer, o por lo menos lo intento como fue el día de hoy.-suspiro.-¿Algo más que necesites?-

-No.-sonrió.

-Algo te traes. ¿Qué es?-lo vio curioso.

-Nada.-

-No te creo.-

-Esa es tu opinión sobre ello.-salió de la habitación.-Por cierto ya vamos a comer. Baja por favor.-

Suspiro, su hermano seguía siendo demasiado infantil para su edad, y más tomando en cuenta la situación en la que esta en este momento. Salió de su habitación para bajar, de todos modos moría de hambre, se le había olvidado desayunar por el hecho de que use despertó con una melodía que quería probar. Había válido la pena, tenía una de las mejores que había hecho. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras se topó con Konan; que estaba con un paquete de galletas saladas, caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿Antojo?-pregunto divertido, ya era muy común verla comer algo.

-Algo, sabes que debo comer un poco más. Estaba esperando a que llegarán tus padres.-

-¿Y cómo vas?-

-Bien, gracias Sasuke. Sólo espero que en el próximo ultrasonido deje ver si es un niño o una niña.-se toco el pequeño pero ya notorio abultado vientre.-Sigue escondiéndose el muy pillo.-

-¿Cómo están las apuestas?-

-So que será niño.-

-Esperemos que ya se deje ver.-sonrió y los dos entraron a la cocina.

Konan abrazo su prometido mientras él le besaba la mejilla. Cada día parecían estar mas enamorados de lo que estaban, se les podía ver lo felices que estaban al pasar por aquella situación juntos, Itachi le acariciaba el vientre sonriendo como si fuera la persona más dichosa del mundo. Le beso la barbilla antes de irse a ayudar a su suegra con la comida, afortunadamente Mikoto ya dejaba que hiciera más cosas en la casa; según ella era por el pronóstico de aborto espontáneo. Al ya tener los cuatro meses esa casi imposible ello. Ambas colocaron la comida en la mesa y se se unieron a los demás.

-Sasuke ya te lo dije la copa del rey la va a ganar el real Madrid otra vez.-decía Itachi algo frustrado.

-Que no cabeza dura. Va a ser el Barcelona.-estaba de la misma manera.

-Muchachos estamos en la mesa, luego discuten sobre el soccer, que a lo que mi respeta apoyo a Sasuke.-Fugaku ya estaba algo desesperado. Siempre era lo mismo todos los años.-Ya sabemos sus apuestas así que ahí se queda.-

-Ya me rindo, con ustedes dos es imposible.-hizo un puchero.

Todos rieron por ello, a pesar de todo seguía actuando como un niño. La familia comió con una conversación bastante amena, cosas de cada uno que habían surgido aquel día hasta que llego el tema de Sasuke y su fascinación por estar en el tejado, claro estaba que Mikoto se ponía histérica cuando ocurría eso, recordaba la temporada que había empezado con esa tradición, lo que resulto un par de visitas al hospital ya que su bebé había sufrido varios accidentes, ocasionándole fracturas. Sasuke la escuchaba algo fastidiado por el mismo discurso que siempre le daba, fuera como fuera no le haría caso, le gustaba ese lugar, el único que podía no ser molestado por nadie salvo que le gritarán desde su ventana; lo cual casi no sucedía. Además ahí tenía una muy buena vista de la ciudad lo cual de vez en cuando le ayudaba para la inspiración.

-Sasuke, por favor deja de hacerlo, sólo te pido eso.-

-Hmp. Esta bien, intentare no hacerlo, más no te prometo nada madre. Ya es costumbre.-

-Por favor.-dijo terminando de comer.-Por cierto, queríamos avisarles…-

-Este año no saldremos de viaje para fin de año.-término Fugaku.-Hay varias cosas que debemos arreglar en la oficina y no sabemos cuando acabáremos.-

-¿Esta todo bien?-preguntaron los tres jóvenes.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar. Tranquilos.-

-Pues, esta bastante bien. Por nosotros no se preocupes, el punto es estar todos juntos.-dijo Itachi no muy convencido.-Saben que cualquiera de los dos podemos ayudarles.-

-Lo sabemos, son nuevos contratos y revalidación de los viejos. Sólo. Os hemos atrasado un poco.-

-No hay problema, concuerdo con Itachi, no es algo que se haga falta.-

-Gracias a los dos por comprender.-

-No hay nada que agradecer.-

Cada uno recogió sus trastos y los coloco en la lavavajillas, y cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo, Konan fue a descansar ya que no había pasado una muy buena noche, se despertaba con algunos antojos a altas horas de la noche lo cual hacia que Itachi también tuviera que descansar a pesar de tener trabajo. Pero ya que no se quejaba se podía aprovechar todo lo que quisiera. Mikoto y Fugaku salieron de vuelta a la oficina se la vivían ahí casi todo el día, sólo salían para comer y dormir. Sasuke estaba bastante aburrido por lo que saco su móvil y le marco a Gaara, no espero tanto ya que su amigo siempre tomaba el teléfono rápidamente.

-Que hay.-le dijo bastante alegre.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-dijo con algo de humor.

-No. Este fin de semana ha estado bastante aburrido, pensaba en pasar el resto del día con la consola. ¿Te vienes?-

-A pero por supuesto. Dame diez minutos y estoy frente a tu casa.-

-Perfecto.-colgó.

Sasuke subió rápidamente a su habitación, tomo sus llaves y la billetera. No iba a molestar a su hermano y cuñada; por lo que decidió dejarles una nota, avisándoles donde se iba a encontrar y que regresaría mas tarde. Salió al garaje me subí al automóvil y en menos de 10 minutos a está enfrente de la casa de su amigo. Bajo y llamo a la puerta siendo recibido por la madre de este. La saldo cortésmente y fue a la sala donde el pelirrojo estaba esculcando en un va tiene buscando algún videojuego que se le hiciera interesante.

-Hey.-saludo Sasuke sentándose en el sillón.

-Hey.-dijo tomando uno de ellos y caminando hacia él.-¿Te parece un FIFA?-

-¿Quieres volver a perder patéticamente contra mi?-

-¿Crees que lo volverás a hacer?-conecto todo y los dos esperaron a que se cargara el juego.

-¿Quieres otra apuesta?-

-Depende de lo que estés pensando.-lo conocía a la perfección.

-Mira, te lo pongo así. Si gano, me dirás quien es esa persona que te tiene de cabeza desde hace un tempo, si pierdo… te quedas con mi automóvil por un mes sin objeción alguna.-

-…-

Era una propuesta bastante tentadora, adoraba el vehículo que tenía Sasuke. Soñaba por tenerlo pero ha le habían dado uno y estaba conforme con él. Pero, el tener que decirle lo de ella, estaba más allá de sus convicciones; no quería decir eso ya que pensaba que era algo imposible, lo pensó bastante.

-Esta bien. Pero un mes y sin rechistar lo que haga con el.-

-…-no le gusto aquello.-Ya para que me quejo.-

-Ya estas.-

-Va que va. Pues empecemos.-sabían que sería una larga tarde.

**Lectores, se que esta bastante corto, pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Otro dato, a opinión de todos, ¿que quieren que sea el bebe de Itachi y Konan? Intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible, nos leeremos luego.**


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

-Ja, te gane.-dijo Sasuke soltando el control, siendo atrapado por el piso.

-Oye, que los controles no son gratis.-Gaara lo miro con reproche.

-Ya ya, no pasa absolutamente nada.-lo levanto.-Ahora si, a pagar la deuda.-sonrió.

-¿No puede ser otro día?-buscaba misericordia.

-O no claro que no, de esta no te escapas.-

-Carajo.-suspiro.

-Tranquilo, de aquí no sale nada. Solamente tengo curiosidad.-

-Te mato si alguien más se entera de esto.-suspiro.-Me llama la atención Matsuri, ya contentó.-

Sasuke sonrió, sabía que no había sido solamente una atracción del momento había sido mucho más que ello, pero el confirmarlo era mejor que nada. Gaara estaba sumamente avergonzado, no quería que algo así le pasará y odiaba a su amigo por ello; esperaba que todo quedara ahí ya que sabía que no podría haber nada entre aquella mujer y él por el momento, el que ella tuviera una relación no era lo máximo y menos con el imbécil con el que andaba. Sasuke no se metería en ello, de todos modos seguía siendo en tercero en la situación, y aunque su amigo lo era igualmente estaba más que involucrado, y después de lo que Hinata le había dicho sobre Sasori, sabía que su amigo era mejor para su amiga. Siguieron hablando un rato, Gaara se veía bastante mal con ello; aunque no se habían visto tanto aquellos dos, tenía la vaga idea de como se sentía ver a alguien que quieres con otra persona, si recordaba hace unos meses cuando Naruto no dejaba a Hinata tranquila.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que las cosas suceden por algo. Y llegara alguien adecuada para ti.-

-Esperemos. Solamente es bastante molesto, así que les pido que cada vez que salgan con ellos no me incluyan en sus planes.-volteo a ver a la ventana.-¿Vas a ir a ver a Hinata?-

-No, por el día de hoy no, que iba a ir con Aiko al centro comercial. Y conociendo a mi suegra eso va para largo.-

-Mujeres.-suspiro.-¿Y como va todo con Hinata?-

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Quién diría que mi mejor amiga sería la persona que me completaría?-sonrió como un tonto enamorado.

-Muchos lo pensaban.-capto de nuevo toda su atención.-Era el secreto a voces del instituto de mayor antigüedad. Hasta los que se graduaron hace dos años lo pensaban.-

-¿Enserio?-se sorprendió.-Pensé que sólo habían sido de la generación hacia abajo.-

-No, pero todos están fascinados, había apuestas. Créeme les da miedo preguntar pero quieren saber quien le dijo a quien.-

-Esa es la espinita que se quedara en ellos toda su vida, sólo nos incumbe a nosotros dos.-

-Lo sabemos. Por cierto otra duda. ¿Qué harás con Sakura? Sabes que sigue con lo mismo.-

-Naruto va a hablar con ella, tiene que superarlo y dejar de insistir.-

-Sin ofender a nadie, pero a mi no me sigue convenciendo. Hay algo que me hace desconfiar de sus actitudes.-

-No eres el único, yo sigo dándole el beneficio de la duda. La tengo en la mira por si se le ocurre cualquier cosa.-

-Haces bien. Además siendo amiga de Karin, que sabes la fama que tiene, todo puede suceder.-

-Si. Será mejor que me vaya yendo. Además mañana hay clases.-se puso de pie.-Muchas gracias por todo Gaara.-

-Gracias a ti, me animaste un tanto.-lo acompaño a la salida.

-Cuando quieras. Nos vemos mañana.-salió de la casa.

Subió rápidamente a su automóvil y con cuidado fue de regreso a su casa. Medito lo que Gaara le había dicho. Se veía que realmente la quería, pero respetaba cada relación y no se metería en algo que sabía que no le incumbía en lo absoluto. Aunque faltaban de ir a golpear al noviecillo de Matsuri para que aprendiera a respetar a cualquier mujer que tuviera a su lado, y más siendo una amiga suya. Todo el recorrido lo estuvo mentalizando sin encontrar una solución por lo que decidió dejárselo al tiempo, era mejor consejero que cualquier otro. Llego a casa pero se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en el protón con una pelirroja, sabía que Itachi no era capaz de verse con alguien mas, teniendo en cuanta la condición en la que Konan se encontraba. Agradeció que el garage estaba abierto y sin hacer mucho ruido se estacionó y salió del auto escondiéndose para saber que era lo que ocurría con su hermano y aquella mujer.

-Tayuya suéltame.-Itachi la empujaba suavemente, no quería causar un accidente.

-Es que no ves que yo te amo.-se aferraba más a la cintura de Itachi.-¿Por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad?-

-Porque yo amo a Konan, ella es la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida. Lamento no poder corresponderte, enserio no quería causarte ningún daño.-suspiro.-Eres alguien que vale la pena y lo digo enserio, pero lamento no poder corresponderte.-

-Una oportunidad. Sólo te pido eso.-empezó a sollozar.

-…-se mordió el labio.-Tranquila, será mejor que llame a Sakon para que venga por ti.-

-No quiero.-sollozo más.-Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me des una oportunidad.-

-Tayuya.-le levanto el rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.-Enserio lo lamento demasiado, tal vez simplemente no soy el indicado para ti. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que no deje de verte, que te conviertas en todo para él. Pero desgraciadamente yo no soy esa persona, yo ya encontré a Konan.-

-No es justo.-se deshizo del contacto con Itachi.-¿Por qué ella siempre me quita lo que yo quiero?-

-Itachi.-Sasuke escucho la voz de su cuñada y sabía que las cosas se pondría feo, así que por supuesto se planeaba quedar.-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-había abierto la puerta y los había visto.

-Nada amor, sólo estoy hablando con ella.-Itachi estaba sumamente nervioso.-No es lo que crees.-

-No te preocupes. Simplemente quiero hablar con ella, si me lo permites.-dijo de lo más tranquila.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si. ¿Te molesta Tayuya?-volteo a ver a la nombrada.

-No.-parecía nerviosa.

-Gracias. ¿Ita, nos dejas solas por favor?-le apretó suavemente el antebrazo indicándole que estaba bien.

-Seguro, yo tengo que cerrar el garage. Cualquier cosa avísame si.-le acaricio la mejilla.-Te quiero.-

Itachi salió rápidamente del protón para caminar hacia el garage, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a su hermano, escondido tal cual niño que esta escuchando la conversación de sus padres. Lo volteo. Ver con sumo reproche, odiaba cuando hacia eso, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa Sasuke lo jalo para que se sentará a su lado, tomo el mando de la puerta del garage y le susurró que sabía perfectamente que él quería escuchar la conversación. El mayor le dio la razón por lo que ambos se quedaron callados esperando saber que era lo que ocurría.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Konan?-

-Tayuya... tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar.-estaba muy sería.-Oye, tu y yo éramos muy buenas amigas; ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-…-se mordió el labio.-Sinceramente, yo creo que…Itachi fue el problema.-

-¿Por qué fue él?-

-Tu sabes muy bien porque, sabías perfectamente que a mi me gustaba desde que estábamos en el preescolar. Bueno, en ese entonces sólo se me hacia guapo.-

-…lo se.-

-Si lo sabias, ¿entonces por que me quitaste la oportunidad de estar con él? Por lo menos haber tenido la posibilidad de saber si era real o no.-

-Sabes que en eso no se decide. Simplemente sucede. Créeme que no fue a propósito.-

-Me hubieras dicho,¿por qué me tuve que enterar de la manera en la que fue?-

-Lamento que haya sido de esa manera. Se que pedir disculpas no arregla nada. Pero, debes cerrar ese capítulo, hay muchos que no has abierto por ello.-

-¿Por qué Konan? ¿Por que tu y no yo?-

-Eso es algo que no tengo idea, y no pidas respuestas a una pregunta que no las tiene.-

-…-siguió llorando.-Es cierto que están hechos el uno para el otro. Pero bueno, de cualquier forma hice mi lucha.-se limpió las mejillas.-Dejare de insistir, no vale la pena seguir intentándolo, ustedes dos se aman demasiado.-

-¿Quieres que le llame a alguien para que venga por ti?-la veía realmente mal.-Sakon o Kidomaru, puedo marcarles si quieres.-

-Yo…no te preocupes. Puedo irme sola. No quiero que me vean así.-

-Por lo menos déjame decirles donde andas.-

-…ya he causado demasiadas molestias. Tomaré un taxi. Aquí viene uno. -volteo a la izquierda.-Gracias, nos hacia falta hablar. Ya no tendrás problemas de mi parte.-

-Tayuya...-vio como detenía el vehículo.

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien, por cierto…-la volteo a ver sonriendo.-felicidades por tu embarazo, te esta sentando de maravilla.-y sin más se subió a aquel vehículo para perderse calle abajo.

Los tres estaban impresionados por la conversación; así que Sasuke sonrió, sabía que era lo que había ocurrido, además de que su hermano le había dicho lo que ocurría con aquella pelirroja; así que espera que así se apaciguaran las cosas. Itachi no salía de su asombro, hubo algunas cosas que él no tenía a conciencia, se sentía mal por lastimar a alguien que no lo merecía; esperaba que ya todo se tranquilizara. Konan, sonreía a pesar de todo, esperaba que ese capítulo se cerrará y si es que se podía recuperar a una amiga que apreciaba bastante. Se acaricio el pequeño bultito donde su pequeño estaba y entro a la casa. Al escucharse la puerta cerrar, ambos hermanos se pusieron nerviosos, sabían que si no los encontraban en casa estarían en serios problemas. Abrieron un poco la puerta del garaje y rápidamente se metieron a él para apoyarse en uno de los automóviles.

-Busca un tema de conversación enano.-le dijo nervioso Itachi.

-¿Enano? Sólo soy dos centímetros más bajo que tu, y todavía puedo estirar me un poco.-

-Ya sabes a que me refiero.-

-Pues no tengo idea tu piénsate en algo.-sonrió algo nervioso.

-Me lleva.-volteo a ver por todo el lugar.-Te odio. Bueno entremos ya algo me inventare.-

-¿Crees que te crea? Te conoce demasiado bien.-

-Espero que si, si no haré que tu pagues las consecuencias.-

-¿¡Yo que!? Me podías haber dicho que no e irte.-

Decidieron dejar esa pelea por el momento así que ambos entraron a la residencia mientras cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Entraron en la cocina para encontrar a Mikoto ahí haciendo una pasta, saludaron a su madre, la pelinegra les sonrió a ambos mientras les avisaba que dentro de poco estaría la cena, ambos hermanos se lo agradecieron mientras Sasuke se quedaba a ayudarle e Itachi iba a buscar a Konan. Creyó que lo más probable era que estuviera en la habitación por lo que subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, afortunadamente tenía razón y la vio algo pensativa mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-¿Como fue todo amor?-le abrazo por el cuello.

-¿Dónde andabas?-lo tomo del brazo mientras se lo acariciaba.-Te estaba buscando, pero no sabía donde estabas.-

-Estaba hablando con Sasuke, ya sabes, platica de hermanos.-

-Esta bien. No te preocupes.-alzo el rostro para voltearlo a ver.-Pues fue bastante bien, logro desahogarse, al parecer le hacia falta. Espero que este bien, me preocupa.-

-Tranquila, sus hermanos la cuidarán.-

-Si.-se quito aquel brazo.-Creo que ire a ayudar a tu madre a hacer la cena.-se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes.-la abrazo por la cintura.-Sasuke se quedo ayudándola, sabes que siempre le ha gustado ayudarla con ello aunque a él no se le da para nada.-le acaricio la mejilla con la nariz.

-I-ta-chi.-tembló un poco.

Ambos empezaron a caminar siguiendo abrazados, hasta que Konan sintió como su espalda se encontraba con una de las paredes. Salto un poco al sentirla, empujo un poco a Itachi para verlo sonreír torcidamente, se abrazo de su cuello para ponerse de puntillas y unir sus labios en un cariñoso beso, él se acercó más a ella mientras con sumo cuidado de no aplastaría mientras le correspondía con la misma ternura con la que lo besaba. Sintió como le acariciaba los pequeños cabellos de la nuca causándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Así que como respuesta a ello, le mordió levemente el labio interior haciendo que ella soltará un ahogado gemido que fue acallado por él. Al ser interrumpidos por la necesidad del aire, se sonrieron antes de que Itachi se arrodillara para poner su mejilla en su vientre.

-Ya quiero que este aquí con nosotros.-volvió a abrazarla por la cintura.

-Yo también.-le acaricio la mejilla libre.-¿Me acompañarás al ultrasonido de mañana? Espero que ya nos deje ver que es.-

-Por supuesto que si. ¿A qué hora es?-dijo sonriéndole.-Pediré una hora en el trabajo.-

-A las cinco.-

-Perfecto, pediré permiso de salir una hora. ¿Mi mamá va contigo?-

-Si, también nos acompañara Hinata. Vamos a hacer unas cuantas compras y luego vamos a la consulta.-

-Avísenme cuando estén llegando.-se puso de pie.-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Sólo mantén tu móvil encendido a veces parece que lo apagas. Y si un poco.-

-Vamos por algo. Creo que la cena esta a punto de estar lista.-y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Se sorprendieron a escuchar ajetreó en el piso de abajo, no era normal que aquello sucediera en la residencia. Por instinto la coloco detrás de él mientras poco a poco se iba acercando al descanso de la escalera. Parecía algo sumamente serio, escuchar a Mikoto gritar era algo que pocas personas habían visto en esa dulce y amable mujer. Fugaku al igual que su mujer estaba bastante molesto, a pesar de su tono serio esta vez sonaba enojado. Sasuke estaba callado a pesar de todo, por lo que se sabía que no era una reprimenda hacia el menor. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaba pero estaban realmente preocupados, poco a poco fueron bajando con cuidado escuchando cada cosa que se decía en lo que creían que era la sala. Ella se asomaba un poco por encima del hombro de su novio. Itachi entro a la sala, y se quedo estático en su lugar. Como no la dejaba ver hacia el interior de la habitación, Konan se hizo a un lado para ver que tanto estaba pasando, al quedar a lado de él se quedo paralizada al igual que Itachi mientras le tomaba fuertemente de la mano, teniendo miedo de cualquier cosa que pasara.

-Mamá, papá; ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?-dijo nerviosa.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38 **

-Mamá, papá; ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?-dijo nerviosa.

-Venimos hablar contigo y con Itachi.-dijo su madre viéndola seriamente.

-Y yo ya les dije que no pienso dejar que hablen a solas con ellos.-Mikoto intervino.-Si vienen a hablar con ellos Fugaku y yo nos quedamos.-

-Queremos hablar con ellos a solas.-

-Kaori, Sora. Después de la última vez que hablaron no es lo más sensato.-dijo Fugaku que estaba serio.-Vamos a estudio ahí los seis podremos hablar.-

-Queremos hablar con ellos a solas.-

-Y no dejaremos que eso pase. No volvamos a repetir lo que ocurrió la última vez.-Mikoto estaba sonrojada del coraje.-Es eso o será mejor que se vayan de mi casa no tiene porque estar aquí.-

-Mamá.-Itachi la tomo suavemente del hombro.-No te preocupes.-volteo a ver a su padre.-Déjenos hablar a solas con ellos, no dejaré que algo malo ocurra. -

-Pero Itachi…-Fugaku intervino.-¿Estas completamente seguro?-

-Si. No dejaría que nadie lastime a mi familia, no me importa quien sea. Déjenos, hablaremos aquí.-

-Esta bien.-Fugaku abrazo a su mujer,-Dinos cualquier cosa que ocurra, los 3 estaremos en la cocina.-

Cuando ambos salieron el ambiente se volvió más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Itachi le ayudo a Konan a sentarse mientras él también se sentaba a su lado, frente a ambos adultos que no se habían movido ni un poco. La peli azul seguía sosteniendo aquella mano fuertemente mientras se debatía en voltear a ver a sus padres. Kaori y Sora estaban sumamente tranquilos mientras veían a ambos jóvenes sin casi respirar. Itachi los veía con el ceño fruncido, por lo menos estaba esperando a que ellos dijeran algo; su mano estaba siendo testigo de la situación emocional en la que su prometida estaba siendo expuesta, con suerte y podría moverla un poco pro los siguientes días. Al saber que eso le hacia mucho mal a ambos, siguió viéndolos de manera cautelosa y dejo que las palabras salieran solas.

-Disculpen, pero si no viene a decirnos absolutamente nada. Sería mejor que se retirarán, Konan debe descansar.-

-Itachi.-hablo Sora.-Fuiste tu él que nos pido que viniéramos.-

-…-Konan volteo a verlo sorprendía.

-Se los pedí cuando estuvieran listos para hablar con ella, no para atormentarla, es lo que menos necesita.-estaba molesto.

-Sinceramente.-Kaori suspiro.-Esta situación no nos alegra en lo absoluto, más que nada por como se dio.-se puso de pie para quedar frente a su hija.-Pero eso no quiere decir que no extrañemos tener a nuestra hija a nuestro lado.-se arrodilló para poderle ver el rostro.-Konan, queremos disculparnos por ello, queremos que volvamos a ser aún familia.-

-Yo…-

-Sabemos que no es fácil, tomando en cuenta lo que te dijimos antes.-Sora se coloco junto a su mujer.-Tomes la decisión que tomes, queremos que sepas que te apoyaremos y empezar todo de nuevo.-

-Yo…¿están seguros?…yo…sigo pensando tenerlo…Itachi y yo pensamos casarnos cuando tengamos la oportunidad. Queremos criarlo a pesar de estas circunstancias.-se apegó más a él.-No quiero que esto sea un juego.-

-No lo es hija, no sabes lo mucho que Pain te extraña. Por lo menos visitanos de vez en cuando. Itachi hablo con nosotros y nos hizo recapacitar, debemos admitir que encontraste a alguien que te ama. No dejo la oficina hasta que me hizo entrar en razón, sabemos que te dejamos en buenas manos.-

-Itachi…-

-Eso lo decides tu, lo que quiero es verte sonreír con la misma alegría que antes.-el nombrado le acaricio la mejilla.-Quiero que seas completamente feliz.-

-Yo…no puedo enojarme con ustedes. Sólo queremos que nos apoyen y conozcan a su nieto.-

Sintió como se liberaba de aquella mano para ver como la familia se abrazaba. Sonrió al verlos de nuevo unidos, siguieron hablando un poco hasta que terminaron de aclarar todo. Konan se quedaría con los Uchiha pero sus padres ayudarían con algunos gastos necesarios, además de los de la universidad, que aunque Itachi se había negado diciendo que él era capaz de mantener a su familia; sus suegros no era capaces de dar su brazo a torcer. Despidieron a aquella pareja y al estar de nuevo a solas. Konan abrazo a Itachi mientras volvía a soltar varias lágrimas. Con mucho cuidado le limpiaba todo rastro de aquellas marcas de agua mientras le besaba la cabeza y la envolvía con su brazo libre.

-Tranquila cielo, sabes que no te hace bien ponerte así.-

-Muchas gracias por haber ido a hablar con ellos. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho volver a hablar con ellos.-

-No fui sólo yo, mi padre me ayudo, en realidad estaba muerto de miedo cuando fuimos.-

-Tendré que agradecérselo también. Te amo, no se que es lo que haría si no estuvieras a mi lado.-lo volteo a ver mientras le sonreía.

-Yo también.-le dio un casto beso.-Vamos a la cocina antes de que a mi mamá le de un ataque de nervios.-

Salieron de la vestíbulo y caminaron lentamente mientras Konan intentaba tranquilizarse, no quería dar malas impresiones. Ambos entraron a la cocina y no dieron crédito a lo que vieron. Mikoto estaba sumamente nerviosa tanto que jugaba con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano ya que se suponía que estaba partiendo unos cuantos tomates, a decir verdad se veía algo malévola, Fugaku leía en periódico pero fruncía el ceño más de lo normal como si estuviera atento a todo lo demás menos a lo que estaba haciendo. Y Sasuke, bueno el jugaba con su celular siendo indiferente. Al verlos entrar Mikoto dejo el cuchillo y fue rápidamente hacia Konan para abrazarla con suma ternura y veía a su hijo de la misma manera. Él fue a reunirse con su padre y su hermano mientras suspiraba cansado.

-¿Cómo fue todo?-Fugaku dejo todo de un lado para enfocarse en su hijo.

-Bien. Gracias por dejarnos arreglar las cosas a solas.-sonrió.

-Sabes que te creemos capaz de muchas cosas. Y el tomar este tipo de resoluciones, es una prueba de ello.-volteo a ver a su nuera.-¿Cómo lo ha tomado todo?-

-Con miedo al principio, pero esta sumamente contenta por reconciliarse con ellos. Esta muy agradecida contigo.-

-Hmp. No hay problema.-volteo a ver a su mujer.-¿Mikoto podríamos cenar?-

-Claro que si. Empiecen a servirse.-dijo mientras ambas mujeres se sentaban a lado de su pareja.

Sasuke ni se inmuto, estaba bastante serio, así que se dedicó a comer en silencio, por lo que al acabar de cenar se despidió de todos ya que quería dormirse temprano. Aunque ayudo a su madre a recoger la mesa. Al dejar a ambas pareja solas Konan, estando algo nerviosa por el hecho de que no había tenido una conversación con su suegro, pero tomo en cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho mucho favor. Se mordía demasiado el labio que temía que se lo fuera a romper.

-Konan. Tranquila hija, Itachi ya me dijo y no tienes nada que agradecer.-Fugaku sonrió.-

-…-se intentó esconderse en su asiento.

-Tranquila, amor. Enserio no tienes nada que agradecer los dos lo hemos hecho con mucho gusto.-

-Aún así no tengo como agradecerles.-no se atrevía a alzar la mirada.

-Cielo.-le beso la mejilla.-Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz, no importa lo que cueste. Además extrañaba esa sonrisa tuya.-

-…-

-Tranquila esta todo bien.-Fugaku le tomo la mano.-Sería mejor que vayas a recostaste, fue una larga noche, debes descansar.-

-Muchas gracias Fugaku.-le regalo una sonrisa.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie despidiéndose yéndose cada uno a su habitación. Al entrar en su habitación Itachi se sorprendió al ser asaltado por un apasionado beso de ella que acepto gustosamente. Estaba tan centrado en ello que al sentir todo su peso, se dio en cuenta de que ambos habían caído en la mullida cama. Sonrió mientras la abrazaba un poco y la acomodaba entre sus piernas. Konan le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas, ahora estaba totalmente segura que tenía al novio más lindo del mundo; no creía que nadie fuera capaz de hacer lo que él había hecho por ella. Era uno de los pocos caballeros que quedaban de verdad. Corto el beso al sentir como le acariciaba suavemente la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Itachi…-dijo intentando no gemir.

-Tranquila.-siguió con su acto.-Nada más relajate, debes estar tranquila.-

-Es…es… es compli…complicado…cuando haces eso.-se mordió el labio.

-Tranquila no pasa nada.-paso su mano a su vientre.-¿Cómo te estas sintiendo?-le beso la mandíbula.

-Bien.-cerro lo ojos.-Te amo Ita.-escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Yo también.-la soltó.-Ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.-

Volvió a besarlo suavemente antes de que ponerse se pie e irse a cambiarse. Había sido una noche bastante agitada y lo que más le urgía era poder dormir abrazada de la persona que amaba.

…

Sasuke despertó bastante temprano así que se tomo su tiempo para alistarse, en lo significaba que durmió otro tanto a esperar a que su despertador sonara. A ocurrir lo apago y fue a tomar una ducha, se arregló y bajo para tomar su desayuno. Al llegar a la cocina vio a su madre totalmente concentrada haciendo un desayuno sonriendo enormemente. La saludo besándole la mejilla mientras ella le servía un plato de chilaquiles. Le sonrió como repuesta antes de empezar a comer, moría de hambre.

-Sasuke, recuerda que Hinata nos acompañara el día de hoy.-

-A… cierto ¿verdad? Ya ni me acordaba.-tomo un poco de jugo.-Le recordare por si se le hubiera olvidado.-

-Gracias Sasuke.-

Siguieron charlando mientras ambos tomaban el desayuno, aunque Mikoto sólo quisiera tomar un café para esperar a los demás que se irían un poco más tarde. Término de desayunar, tomo su mochila y se despidió de sus padres ya que Fugaku estaba bajando las escaleras cuando iba por sus llaves. Entro en el garaje y le marco a su novia para avisarle que estaría en unos minutos en su casa. Colgó antes de poner en marcha el vehículo, salió con cuidado del garage y empezó a conducir algo lento, llevaba varios días bastante pensativo y ese día no era la excepción. Paro al llegar a su destino sorprendiéndose de que Hinata estuviera esperándolo, lo cual significaba que tardo más de lo normal. Le abrió la puerta y ella entro sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Hola Sauske.-le beso la mejilla.-Te extrañe.-

-Yo también te extrañe.-le tomo la barbilla para capturar sus labios.

Se sorprendió pero no le tomo importancia, no lo había visto en todo el fin de semana; así que se dejo llevar por aquella caricia. Lo tomo de la nuca para acercarse un poco más mientras jugetónamente le mordía el labio sin profundizarlo. Se separó de él viendo que tenía un ligero sonrojó, así que se acomodó en su lugar y dirigió su vista al frente. Él estaba que no cabía de su asombro, se quedo unos minutos en su posición y tuvo que mover rápidamente la cabeza para recobrar la compostura. Volteo a ver hacia el camino y empezó a conducir.

-¿Si avisaste que irás hoy con mi mamá y Konan?-dijo rápidamente.

-Si. Estoy emocionada, espero que tu sobrino ya se deja ver. Quiero acompañarla a ver a cosas que necesiten.-

-Si. Itachi las alcanzara.-

-¿Estas bien?-le tomo la mano que descansaba en la palanca de mandos.

-Si.-volteo la mano para entrelazar sus dedos.-Solamente que sería mejor que nos veamos menos, si es que siempre que sucede me saludarás de ese modo.-

-…-sonrió.-Me deje llevar. Te veías algo distraído por el día de hoy, así que logre mi cometido. Quería que te centrarás en algo.-

-…gracias.-le beso el dorso de la mano.-¿Que tal fueron las compras con tu madre?-

-A…esto…-se mordió el labio.-Esto…muy bien. Logro comprar bastantes cosas que necesitaba.-

-¿Estas bien?-dijo curioso.-No es normal que tartamudez tanto conmigo. Normalmente ocurre cuando no me quieres decir algo.-

-No. Estoy muy bien.-

-De acuerdo.-no estaba muy convencido.

-Y tu. ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana?-apoyo su mejilla en aquel fuerte brazo mientras seguía viendo el camino.

-Bien. Hasta qué llegaron los suegros de Itachi, pero después de ello todo normal.-

-¿Cómo crees? ¿Y que paso?-se preocupó.

-No te preocupes, no paso nada. Solamente hablaron y se arreglaron las diferencias, aunque mi cuñada se queda con nosotros.-

-¿Y cómo se lo tomo ella?-le acaricio la mano que tenían entrelazadas.

-Bien, estaba asustada al principio pero esta feliz de haberse reconciliado con ellos.-

-Eso es estupendo. ¿Su mamá nos acompañara?-

-No lo sé. Pero como mi madre estaba con ella ayer creo que no. Es la primera vez que la veo tan enojada.-se estremeció al recordarla.

-¿Peor que cuando rompimos su jarrón favorito? El que era una reliquia familiar.-

-Peor.-

-Eso hubiera estado cómico de ver. Aunque hubiera estado muerta de miedo, cuando se enoja no se sabe de que es capaz.-

-Efectivamente.-le beso la cabeza.-Pero por eso yo no me inmiscuí en ello.-

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades mientras se divertían escuchando la radio y charlando. Seguía viéndola algo preocupado, parecía algo nerviosa y su mirada tenía un deje de preocupación; lo tenía intrigado pero no le preguntaría si no le diría lo que ocurría. Así que esperaría a que se le apeteciera decírselo. Llegaron al instituto y salieron del vehículo para entrar al edificio. Caminaron con las manos entrelazadas retomando la conversación que habían empezado. Estaban bastante concentrados en ello que no vieron que había dos rubios hablando en el pasillo, hasta que ambos chocaron con ellos.

-Hola chicos.-dijeron ambos rubios al retomar el equilibrio.-¿Algo distraídos?-

-Pues pareció. ¿cómo han estado?-dijo Hinata sobándose la frente.

-Bien gracias. ¿No han visto de casualidad al conserje? El aula esta cerrada y no lo encontramos.-

-No. Normalmente siempre esta en la bodega.-Sasuke se recargó en la pared.-Pues entonces esperaremos.-tomo a Hinata de la cintura la apego a él.

Los cuarto se pusieron a charlar. A pesar de como habían empezado a conocerse ambos hombres se estaban llevando bastante bien. Estaba agradecido por el hecho de que gracias a él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Hinata; sino, creía que seguirían como siempre dejando pasar lo mejor que ambos estaban viviendo. Sintió como ella se acomodaba en su pecho así que aprovecho para enterrar su nariz en su cabellera y aspirar el aroma de su shampoo, un ligero toque a avellanas. Cada día sentía que la quería mas, si es que eso era posible. Poco a poco los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar saludando a quienes se encontraran y empezando a charlar hasta que llegara su maestro y dijera lo que se haría al respecto.

-Oye Naruto necesito…-interrumpió alguien la conversación.-A buenos días Sasuke...Hinata.-les sonrió.

-Buenos días Sakura.-dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿Naruto puedes prestarme por favor tu móvil?-

-Para.-dijo el nombrado algo sorprendido pero molesto.-No me digas que a te acabaste el crédito.-

-Emmm...si.-rió.

-Tienes que ser más consciente sobre ello.-le paso el móvil.-No duras medio mes con el, debes empezar a organizarlo.-

-Si lo que digas. Muchas gracias.-se dio la vuelta y se perdió de vista.

-Ya tranquilo, sabes que no pasa nada.-Ino le apretó la mano.

-Estoy tranquilo. Lo que no entiendo es como se acaba esa cantidad en menos de 15 días.-hizo un puchero.

-Ya déjala. No te pongas así.-le beso la mejilla.-Déjala si esta así de emocionada con él que mejor. Además más para Sasuke y Hinata.-

-¿Cómo que mejor para nosotros? No entiendo.-Hinata los volteo a ver.

-Parece que Sakura esta saliendo con alguien.-

-¿Enserio?-dijo realmente emocionada.-¿Sabemos quien es?-

-No.-Naruto estaba algo cabreado.-Solamente ha empezado a salir con alguien, veo como un coche la lleva y la regresa. Pero no sabemos nada de eso. Pero conozco la sonrisa con la que sale, y debe de ser por alguien.-

-Me alegro mucho por ella, era su turno de encontrar a alguien que la quisiera.-Sasuke abrazo más a su novia.-Solamente cuidala. No todo lo que vemos es verdad.-

-Lo se por eso estoy molesto por no saber quien es.-

-Miren ya llego el profesor. A ver que se hace con esta puerta.-todos los estudiantes se pusieron listos para ver que sucedía.


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

El profesor estaba histérico, el conserje no se encontraba por nada del mundo y estaban perdiendo clases a lo loco, por lo que dedicó ir a hablar con la directora sobre ello y dejarles el día libre. Aunque claro sus estudiantes estaban más que felices, siendo que era una de más materias más tediosas y pesadas del semestre. Dos peli negros y sus amigos habían decidido irse a la azotea, estaba más que claro que no había algunas clases por lo mismo así que se decidieron por lo menos pasar el tiempo agusto. Estaban sentados uno a lado del otro mientras cada uno hacia sus cosas él la mantenía abrazada mientras jugaba con su celular y ella escuchaba su reproductor realmente callada. El pelirrojo estaba en su pequeño mundo, centrado en un libro y el castaño estaba hablando con la novia que parecía estar diciéndole algunas cosas sobre su última salida.

-Gallinita, quiero hacerte una pregunta.-dijo después de un buen tiempo, dejando a un lado los auriculares.

-¿Qué ocurre peque?-le presto total atención.-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?-

-…nada mejor olvídalo.-quiso volver a ponerse los auriculares,

-Enana, dime. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?-se los quito para que no se escapará de eso.

-Nada, enserio. No tiene importancia.-

-Todo lo que quieras decirme es importante para mi. Sea lo que sea.-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Esto…bueno…yo...-se empezó a sonrojar.-Quería…quería ver si…si…bueno…olvídalo. No tiene importancia, es una tontería.-le estaba dando pena.

-Garra y Shikamaru están en su mundo, no te preocupes; ¿qué ocurre? Nada de lo que me digas puede ser una tontería.-

-Quería saber si…si nos pudiéramos ver antes de que te vayas de viaje. Por supuesto si no te incómoda.-

-Por que creíste que eso no tenía importancia.-le acaricio la mejilla.-Claro que si, aunque este año no saldremos. Dime cualquier día que quieras verme, y lo hacemos. ¿Por algo en especial quieres verme?-

-Eso es sorpresa. ¿Por qué no saldrán este año? Lo tienen como tradición desde que tienes ocho años.-

-Simplemente este año no se podrá. No te preocupes. Claro que si; ¿que quieres hacer?-

-Nada más. Sabes que esos días los paso con mi familia, solamente quiero verte un momento.-

-Esta bien no te preocupes.-le tomo la barbilla para verla a los ojos.-Dime exactamente que día quieres y voy a verte. Te quiero.-le beso suavemente.

Le tomo de la camisa para jalarlo un poco más hacia ella y corresponderle de la misma manera. Ambos sonrieron en medio de este dejándose llevar por sus hormonas, sabían que no estaban solos por lo que se contenían un poco. Con lentitud poco a poco su brazo abandonó aquel hombro para recorrerle lentamente la espalda para colocarla en aquella pequeña cintura. Hinata temblaba levemente por cada pequeña caricia que sentía de su parte. Levemente volteo el rostro para cortar aquel beso para mirarlo sonrojada. Estaba bastante cohibida por lo que suavemente se mordió el labio inferior, para soltarlo y acomodarse entre sus brazos. No creía que dejara de hacer eso cuando estaba a su lado de esa manera, todavía creí que vivía un hermoso sueño del que pronto despertaría. Todo le parecía demasiado perfecto a pesar de su única pelea todo lo demás le parecía sumamente hermoso y perfecto. Vo como Shikamaru seguía hablando por teléfono y Gaara seguía más que entretenido con su lectura. Luego hablaría con el ya que le gustaba bastante la lectura y ellos dos los discutían con suma profesionalidad, además de que se divertían bastante haciendo aquello. Con lentitud tomo la mano de él y la entrelazo con la suya mientras aprovechaba para colocarse un audífono y seguir escuchando aquel repertorio de canciones que adoraba y más en esos momentos, canciones a las cuales su vida estaba siendo particie.

…

Una peli rosa estaba oculta en uno de los jardines mientras hablaba por teléfono, no quería que nadie la escuchara por lo que era muy cuidadosa con lo que decía. Era muy importante que no perdiera detalle de nada mucho menos de cada parte del plan, todo va decía ser perfecto para que funcionara. Las cosas eran simples, por algo había calculado todo de la misma manera en la que Naruto no se diera cuenta de nada, que aquella ilusión lo dejara creer todo ello sin que se metiera en sus planes. El haberlo conocido había sido una de las pocas cosas que agradecía de haberse mudado.

-Te lo vuelvo a explicar. Tu y yo nos quedaremos de ver en el lugar que ya te dije. Necesito que sepas quienes son para que me ayudes en todo.-hablo rápidamente.

-¿Exactamente que es lo que quieres que haga?-

-Ya te lo expliqué. Necesito que me ayudes a separar a dos personas que no deben estar juntas. Necesito que los conozcas para que sepas como te vas a mover para lograr el cometido.-

-Esta bien. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a verte?-

-Ven al instituto a la hora de la salida, espérame en el estacionamiento. Saldré antes que todos los demás, ahí los veras y te diré quienes son. Mientras tanto ya sabes como esta el plan.-

-De acuerdo te veré en unas horas. Hasta luego.-

Colgó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para empezar a caminar un poco. Debía de relajarse un poco, debía seguir aparentando todo aquello que le provocaba ansias. Tenía una que otra posibilidad de lograr su cometido. Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Karin que estaba de lo más cariñosa y alegre con uno de los pocos hombres con los que había hablado al haber llegado al instituto. Los saludo pasando de largo, quería algo de comer pero al sentir a que la tomaban del brazo volteo a ver curiosa aquella persona y sonrió animadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?-la miro seriamente.

-Nada primo. Por el momento quiero ir a comprar algo de comer.-lo miro inocentemente.-¿Por qué tu pregunta?-

-Quiero saber con quien estas saliendo. Te veo totalmente distinta, a la vez de que algo me da mala espina.-

-No empieces con eso del primo celoso, no te queda. Además, no tiene nada de malo, estoy siguiendo tu consejo, me pediste que me alejara de Sasuke y siguiera con mi vida. Eso es los que estoy haciendo.-

-De todos modos quiero conocerlo.-estaba serio.-Quiero saber de que te tengo que proteger.-

-…-suspiro algo fastidiada.-Esta bien Naruto, si lo quieres conocer. Lo conocerás. Viene hoy a la salida. ¿Contento?-

-Bastante,-todavía no estaba convencido.-Piensa bien las cosas Sakura. No hagas algo estúpido.-

-No estoy haciendo nada estúpido, déjame vivir mi vida a mi manera quieres.-se soltó de su agarre.-

-Espero que no estés haciendo una tontería.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

…

Salieron del instituto, habían tenido la mitad de las clases del día. Nunca supieron lo que el conserje estaba haciendo como para no estar en el edificio. Todo mundo iba metido en sus asuntos hasta que escucharon como Sakura saludaba efusivamente a alguien. Por curiosidad muchos voltearon acacia la dirección en donde la habían oído a la peli rosa. La vieron con un muchacho algo peculiar, era castaño de ojos negros, llevaba un cachorro entre sus brazos que estaba emocionado. Naruto lo evaluaba con la mirada bastante desconfiado. Ino lo abrazo por la cintura antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para voltear a ver a su amiga junto con su acompañante.

-¿Que ocurre Naruto? ¿Sabes con quien esta Sakura?-dijo curiosa,

-No. Pero creo que es su novio, o por lo menos se que esta saliendo con él.-frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que si frunces el ceño te ves raro. No lo hagas.-le toco el entrecejo para suavizarle el gesto.-No te preocupes por ella, debe de saber que es lo que hace.-

-No es eso. No se que es lo que esta sucediendo, pero algo en dice que ese sujeto se va a meter en algo que no le incumbe y mucho menos a Sakura. ¿Me captas?-

-¿Tiene que ver algo con Sasuke y Hinata?-estaba preocupada por las suposiciones de Naruto, esperaba que sólo fueran eso.-¿Crees que estén tramando algo?-

-No tengo idea. Será mejor que los mantengamos vigilados. Cualquier cosa les avisamos.-le sonrió.-Vamos a conocerlo.-

La tomo de la mano para acercarse a su prima, se veía algo animada por lo que intentó mejorar su cara. Llegaron a su lado saludándola efusivamente, la peli rosa les presentaba a aquel joven. Se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka, estudiaba el primer año de médico veterinario, en la universidad que estaba cerca del instituto. El castaño lo saludo amablemente al igual que a Ino mientras se unían a la conversación bastante amena. Estaban bastante entretenidos que vieron como muchos se habían ido, faltaban unos cuantos automóviles así que, Ambos rubios se despidieron dejando a la pareja sola. Kiba iba a hablar con Sakura pero fue interrumpido por una pelinegra que había pasado corriendo por el estacionamiento y se metía en uno de los automóviles, la siguió completamente con la mirada girando la cabeza lo necesario para no perderle de vista. Sakura sonrió triunfante, uno de los primeros pasos de su lista acaba de ser dado.

-Sakura; ¿sabes quien esa chica?-dijo embobado.

-Si. Se llama Hinata. ¿Te gusto?-sonrió victoriosa.

-Esta guapa, lo acepto. ¿Sabes que tiene novio o algo?-

-Con ella me tienes que ayudar, tu sólo finge que no sabes nada.-

-Por esa belleza cualquier cosa, lo que sea para poder estar a su lado.-

-Perfecto. Así que vete. No necesito que me vean de más contagio de lo necesario.-se alejó.-Luego te digo que es lo que tienes que hacer.-

…

Hinata estaba intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Agradecía que Sasuke no la hubiera alcanzado mientras la perseguía, aunque sabía que de todos modos al llegar al automóvil no se la acabaría. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba el que le hiciera cosquillas cuando intentaba intimidarla. Se amarro el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que su novio llegara al vehículo. Lo vio caminar campantemente hacia este y entrar sin decirle ni una sola palabra, salvo para pedirle las llaves del automóvil; se las paso antes de quererle dar un beso en la mejilla a lo que el volteo el rostro robándole un beso algo coqueto. Le sonrió para abrazarlo del brazo mientras salían del estacionamiento, estaban disfrutando de la música que salía del radio, les gustaba mucho estar así por lo que no hablaron en todo el trayecto. Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha y salieron del vehículo para entrar en ella. Dejaron sus mochilas en uno de los sillones mientras se sentaban en el otro para esperar a que llegarán Mikoto y Konan para que Hinata se fuera con ellas.

-¿Emocionada?-le susurro en el odio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No hagas eso Sasuke.-se removió entre sus brazos.-Si bastante, ya quiero saber que será tu sobrino, además así ya podemos planear su fiesta.-

-Te quiero.-siguió torturándola.

Hinata se retorcía intentando alejarse de él, sabía que esa era su forma de venganza por aquellas cosquillas que le había causado. Se estaban divirtiendo bastante, con suavidad le estaba tomando de la cara para intentar alejarlo más no era capaz de hacerlo. Se movió tanto que perdió el equilibrio al llegar al borde del sillón que ambos cayeron al suelo. Como pudieron intentaron recuperar el aliento mientras seguían atacados de risa. Lentamente abrió esas perlas dándose cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Ella estaba boca arriba con él entre sus piernas mientras la seguía abrazando y ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Se sonrojó al instante, empezó a temblar de nerviosismo, no sabía que hacer y menos si es que alguien los encontraba en esas circunstancias, levemente empezó a dolerle la mandíbula por el enorme tartamudeo que le provocaba aquello, lo llamo suavemente para que se moviera. Tardo un momento para moverse y voltearla a ver a los ojos, tenia un muy marcado sonrojó en las mejillas, que si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, aquello pasaría como un principio de fiebre.

-A…esto…¿estas bien?-evito su mirada rápidamente.

-A…si.-sentía que su sonrojó aumentaba.

-Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intensión.-la soltó para sentarse antes de que alguien llegara.

-Lo sé Sasuke, no te preocupes.-se deslizó un poco por el piso para poder sentarse cómodamente.-No paso absolutamente nada. Simplemente no hablemos este incidente. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello. ¿Quieres algo de comer en lo que esperamos a Konan y a mi mamá? Deben de llegar en unos 20 minutos.-se puso de pie rápidamente sin voltearla a ver en lo absoluto.

-Por favor.-subió de vuelta al sillón.

-En un momento regreso con algo, espérame aquí por favor.-

No le dijo nada más, estuvo callada hasta que no pudo oír sus pasos. Se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con sus dedos con más nerviosismo del que le gustaría. Estaba muy apenada por ello, no sabía como verlo en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía que decirle. Esa vez era completamente diferente a cualquier otro incidente parecido, nunca había sido de esa forma tan incómoda y menos teniendo diferentes sentimientos de por medio. Trago pesado sabiendo que tenía que dejar a un lado todo eso y actuar de forma natural, no quería preocuparlo de esa manera; sabiendo que estaba igual que ella. Se tomo el cabello para poder amarrarselo en una coleta alta y encendió la televisión. Se acomodó mientras escuchaba como Sasuke se acercaba nuevamente. Miro hacia el umbral de la puerta hasta que él entro, no lo volteo a ver a los ojos pero si le sonrió tímidamente. Sasuke se puso a su lado y le ofreció la bolsa de frituras que tenía en las manos y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá. Afortunadamente escucharon como alguien llegaba ya que oyeron abrirse la puerta. Rápidamente ambos se pusieron de pie y vieron a Itachi y Konan que discutían algo acerca que las cosas que ella quería ir a comprar para su pequeño. Al ver a los jóvenes los saludaron amenamente mientras Itachi iba a dejar las mochilas para darle tiempo de llegar a su madre e irse los cuatro a la cita, su hermano se despidió de ellas tomando su mochila diciendo que iría a hacer los deberes para dormir temprano y con sólo un movimiento de cabeza las dejo solas.

-¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?-Konan hablo en voz baja para que sólo Hinata la escuchara.

-Nada. Solamente que nos han dejado demasiadas cosas que hacer. Además de estar estudiando para los finales.-dijo tranquila.

-¿Segura? Por lo que se pudo percibir están bastante nerviosos estando uno al lado del otro.-entrecerró los ojos.

-No en lo absoluto. Solamente es eso.-sonrió.-¿Lista para el día de hoy?-

-Bastante, sigo diciendo que será una niña, lo presiento. Además de que se parecerá mucho a Itachi.-se acaricio el vientre.-Con tal y de que no se vuelva a esconder, es bastante traviesa en ello. Así podríamos ya a empezar a comprarle algo de ropa, pañales, y juguetes.-

-Mikoto debe de ser la más emocionada.-

-Algo. Quería tener una niña pero esta completamente feliz con sus dos hijos.-

-Hermosas damas.-Itachi las interrumpió.-Dice mi madre que nos alcanzara en la clínica ya que se le esta haciendo algo tarde, así que es mejor que nos vayamos para poder llegar a tiempo.-

Los tres salieron de la casa, Itachi estaba algo serio y nervioso; era la primera vez que la acompañaba ya que el trabajo no se lo había permitido. El saber que dentro de unos minutos conocería a su hijo a través del ultrasonido hacia que corriera adrenalina por sus venas, contaba cada segundo que le quedaba para aquel acontecimiento. Mientras más se acercaban a su destino peor se ponía, sentía como le sudaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a tal grado que sentía que podría morir por deshidratación. Se estacionó en el estacionamiento de la clínica que a su parecer no le agradaba en lo absoluto, demasiado pequeño. Le ayudo a bajar a Konan y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio. Le avisaron a la secretaria que tenían una cita y esperaron a que les llamarán. Mikoto llego a unos cinco minutos después disculpándose por su demora. La secretaria llamo a Konan diciéndole que la doctora le estaba esperando, ella se puso de pie junto con Itachi que la veía dudoso, tanto Hinata como Mikoto lo animaron a entrar ya que ellas esperarían, tomo aire dejándolo escapar de una sola vez y la siguió al consultorio. Se toparon con una mujer rubia de edad algo avanzada aunque no se notaba en realidad. Se presentó como Tsunade y procedió a que la peli azul se colocará en su lugar en la camilla. Itachi se acercó para ponerse a un lado de ella mientras la doctora le subía la camiseta y le bajaba un poco el pantalón. Coloco el ultrasonido en su lugar, puso un poco del gel en la cabeza del cabezal y suavemente le paso el aparato por el vientre. Ella salto un poco ya que estaba bastante frío y dejo que Tsunade siguiera con su trabajo, la doctora veía el monitor con una mirada neutral sin ninguna muestra de expresión lo cual causaba que ambos jóvenes tuvieran los nervios de punta.

-¿Cómo esta doctora?-dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Esta perfectamente.-movió el monitor para que ambos pudieran ver la imagen.

El pelinegros frunció el ceño, no veía nada en el aparato, sólo borrones blancos y negros que se movían al azar. Intento enfocar más la vista pero no entendía absolutamente nada, volteaba la cara pero seguía con la misma cara de tonto. Tsunade sonrió mientras le tocaba el hombro al joven que la volteo a ver queriendo saber que era lo que ocurría. Con mucha tranquilidad, apuntando a la pluma que tenía al alcance, le explico donde estaba la cabeza, los brazos, manos, piernas y pies de la criatura. Él intento hacerse una idea de aquello sonriendo tiernamente, le apretó la mano a Konan que lloraba de alegría; quería que los meses pasarán rápidamente para poder tener a su bebé entre sus brazos.

-¿Se puede saber que sexo es?-dijo ahogando su sollozo.

-Déjame ver.-movió un poco más el aparato prestando toda su atención en el monitor, teniéndolos ansiosos con la intriga.-Felicidades, están esperando una hermosa y saludable niña.-

**Lectores, ¡qué les parece una hermosa niña Uchiha viene en camino! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos leeremos luego. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reclamo. Será bienvenido. :p**


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40 **

Mikoto salto de su asiento rápidamente al ver a su nuera y su hijo salir del consultorio abrazados mientras sonreían alegremente. Rápidamente estaba a su lado con cara de niña viendo un aparador de dulces. De por si él ya había estado bastante incómodo por las miradas de todas las que iban a consulta le estaban mandando indirectamente, en esos momentos odiaba ser bien parecido. Se separó de Konan después de besarle tiernamente la mejilla.

-¿Qué les dijeron?-decía en un tono tan infantil.

-Mikoto.-Konan se le acercó sonriente.-Pronto serás abuela de hermosa niña.-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-llamo la atención de todos en el consultorio.-Tenemos que ir a comprar todo para esa princesa.-

-¡Mamá!-se sonrojó el peli negro de verguenza.-Váyanse yendo, yo iré a pagar la consulta. Las veré en la noche.-

-Que tengas suerte en el trabajo.-Konan lo abrazo tiernamente antes de despedirse de él.-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-le beso la cabeza.-Por cierto, toma.-le dio un pequeño sobre sin que las demás se dieran cuenta.

-Gracias.-lo guardo en el bolso.

Las tras damas se alejaron para ir a donde se había estacionado Mikoto. Subieron al vehículo y decidieron irse hacia el centro, había gran variedad de tiendas de bebés. Mikoto estaba más que emocionada ya de por si siempre había querido una niña, sabiendo que tendría una nieta estaba vuelta loca de alegría. Ya tenía pensado lo que le gustaría comprarle, algo de ropa, juguetes, muñecas, todo. Se detuvo en el aparcamiento de una pequeña tienda. Las tres salieron rápidamente y entraron, era todo de colores pasteles; muy sutiles y muy infantiles. La mayor arrastraba a los otros dos hasta el sector de niñas y empezaba a ver cada prenda que veían. Konan la seguía y le pedía que no se preocupara, ni exagerara en las cosas, quería comprar lo básico para cuando llegara su pequeña, ya luego le comprarían lo que le hiciera falta.

-Ve estos vestidos. Son una mónada. Imagina cuando los vaya a usar. Se verá muy linda.-tenía tres vestidos en ambas manos.

-Lo se Mikoto, pero siento que nos estamos adelantando.-sonreía.-Creo que sería mejor comprar algunas cosas para cuando nazca y no se algo hasta que cumpla los seis meses o un poco más.-

-Los primeros tres años es bueno tener cualquier cosa a mano.-estaba eufórica de la emoción.

-Esta bien, no objetare.-suspiro sabía que no ganaría la batalla.

Decidieron repartirse las prendas para hacer algo más rápido. Mikoto decidió los vestidos y toda ropa de vestir que lograba encontrar. Hinata decidió por los mamelucos y las pijamas. Konan decidió irse a comprar algunos baberos, calcetines, zapatos, gorritos, cualquier cosa que encontrara que le gustara. Las tres se quedaron de ver en un par se horas y rápidamente se fueron a los respectivos departamentos para lograr su cometido. Hinata estaba fascinada, las pequeñas prendas se le hacían muy tiernas, la suavidad de estas. Estaba fascinada, además por que así ya sabía que no regalarle después. Estaba emocionada, además el dulce aroma a bebé estaba impregnada en cada varios mamelucos, y pijamas de varios colores, rosas, amarillas, lilas entre otros colores que le gustaban.

-¿Le gusto alguna prenda en especial?-la empleada se acercó a ella amablemente.-Podríamos hacerle una cotización.-

-A no, estoy ayudando a una amiga. Se las molestarte a ver cuales le gustan.-

-Lamento si la incomode. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en llamarme.-le sonrió animadamente para alejarse.

Hinata se sentía incómoda, pero sabía que dada la época, sabía que a su edad muchas ya serían madres. Pero no le quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera de esa manera, todavía pensaba que todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era un sueño; aunque ya no lo pensaba demasiado, todo ese tiempo a lado de Sasuke se lo había saber. Tomo la prendas y fue a encontrarse con Konan y Mikoto, fue la primera en llegar así que se sentó y espero a que llegarán. Siguió inspeccionando la ropita fascinada por el tamaño y la textura. Se imaginaba a la pequeña con el cabello negro y los ojos miel sonriendo como su novio y cuñado hacían para ponerlas nerviosas. Se quedo fantaseando un momento hasta que vio a ambas ir junto a ella. Se sorprendió al ver a Mikoto cargar tantas prendas que creía que se la hacia imposible ver por donde estaba caminando. Se pusieron a charlar de la forma más amena que pudieron dándole a escoger a la próxima madre que prendas le gustaban más. Hinata no podría creer que se tardarán tanto en eso. Después de dos horas ya tenían todo para ir a pagar.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Hinata aviso antes de empezar a alejarse.

-No tardes mucho. Todavía,tan algunas cosas de comprar.-Mikoto estaba realmente emocionada.

-Si, no se preocupen.-

Salió rápidamente de local. Su celular estaba vibrando desde hacia tiempo pero no había hecho caso así que decidió ver quien tanto la estaban buscando. Vio que había sido Matsuri unas tres veces y sólo un mensaje de Sasuke. Se le hizo bastante extraño que le marcará tan seguido así que le regreso las llamadas. Le contesto a los cinco segundos totalmente desesperada. Se sorprendió bastante, así que intento calmarla antes de que le dijera lo que ocurría. Se tardó bastante, cuando parecía que podía dejar de llorar volvía algo peor.

-Lo siento Hinata. Se que estoy mal, pero no se a quien más puedo acudir.-intentaba relajarse.

-Relajate. Es que no te entiendo nada, tranquilízate por favor. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?-

-No. No te preocupes.-sollozaba.-Debes de estar ocupada y no quiero molestarte.-

-¿Dónde estas?-se dio cuenta que había demasiado ruido de fondo.

-Estoy en...la verdad no se dónde es…creo que cerca de la casa de Sasuke.-

-Mira. Marcarle a Sasuke, él esta en su casa. Ahí espérame y yo llego en un rato.-intentaba tranquilizarla.-Sabes que no te dejaría sola, no te muevas de ahí y él pasara por ti.-

-¿No crees que le incomodé?-respiraba todavía algo irregular.

-No. Sabes que te quiere mucho.-

-Bueno, te espero en su casa. Muchas gracias.-

-No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien, yo ahorita le digo a Sasuke a que hora regresaríamos.-

-Muchas gracias.-colgó.

Respiro profundamente, algo muy malo le estaba pasando a su amiga. Estaba pensando todas las formas en las que podría estar así, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello, hablaría mejor con ella al llegar a casa de los Uchiha. Se guardo el móvil en el pantalón y al dar la vuelta dio de lleno con algo algo peludo, suave en la parte de arriba pero en la parte de abajo era bastante duro.

-Auch.-se tambaleo y cayo al suelo.

-Disculpa iba distraído, ¿estas bien?-

-Si. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.-se sobaba la frente.-¿Se puede saber que es lo que tienes cargando?-

-Es un perro, más bien chocaste con mis brazos.-le extendió la mano.-Déjame ayudarte.-

-Gracias.-la tomo y se impulsó para ponerse de pie.-Bueno, con permiso. Lamento el haber tropezado contigo.-

-No lo lamentes. Toparme con alguien tan bonita es un regalo.-

-A…lo siento.-se sonrojó al instante.-debo irme.-

-Espera.-le tomo del brazo.-Déjame acompañarte a donde vas.-

-No es necesario. Estoy bien, me están esperando.-

-No importa, no es que estuviera haciendo gran cosa. No puedo dejar que alguien tan linda este sola por estos lados.-

-Muchas gracias. Pero no es necesario.-quería alejarse de él.-Mira...-apunto hacia la tienda.-Ahí están esperándome. Hasta luego.-se alejó para entrar rápidamente al establecimiento.

Entro y espero a que se le bajará un poco el sonrojo, no le gustaba para nada que los desconocidos se portarán de esa manera. Cuando sintió que estaba mejor fue a la caja donde vio que Mikoto y Konan estaban discutiendo sobre quien pagaría. Estaban muy metidas en el problema, que la encargaba las estaba viendo sumamente divertida. Una diciendo que Itachi no permitirá que su madre pagara un peso por todo ello además de que era su hija y debían proporcionarle todo lo que pudieran, y la otra diciendo que como era su nieta estaba en todo su derecho a comprarle lo que se le viniera en gana.

-Disculpen. Pero si siguen con todo eso, nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana.-la pelinegra entro en la disputa.

-Dame dos minutos en los que pago.-Konan le paso la tarjeta de crédito a la empleada.

-Nada de nada. Pago yo.-Mikoto estuvo a punto de quitarle la tarjeta más Konan se lo impidió.-Hablare seriamente con Itachi sobre esto.-

-No te preocupes, suficiente están haciendo ustedes por nosotros.-

Decidieron ya no seguir aquella discusión, entre todas tomaron las bolsas y siguieron su camino, ya era bastante tarde por lo que dejaron las compras para otro día. Rápidamente llegaron a la residencia Uchiha. Bajaron todas las bolsas y llevaron todo a la habitación de Konan e Itachi. Sasuke al ver que habían vuelto fue rápidamente por su novia, que al verlo salió de la habitación para ir con él. Bajaron las escaleras sin decir nada, lo vio algo preocupado lo cual le hacia entender que era algo serio.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-lo abrazo sonriente, al bajar por completo.

-Matsuri esta en el estudio. Será mejor que vayas a verla.-le acaricio la mejilla.-Esta muy mal.-

-Me lo imagine al escucharla por teléfono. Gracias por ir por ella y acompañarla.-

-No te preocupes, sabes que no me cuesta nada. Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue?-

-Padrísimo, por cierto...vas a tener una sobrina.-

-¿Enserio? Entonces estoy en serios problemas.-estaba muy emocionado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-lo volteo a ver curiosa.

-Uno, aposté con Itachi a que sería niño. Dos, los dos me mataran si la consiento como lo hago con tu hermana. Ya me lo tienen advertido.-

-Pues fue mala suerte. Te ayudaremos a no mal educarla.-le tomo la cara.-Iré a ver a Matsuri. Te veo en un momento.-lo beso rápidamente antes de irse al estudio.

Fue al estudio donde vio a Matsuri totalmente desecha. Estaba llorando demasiado y hecha un ovillo en el sofá. Al ver a su amiga rápidamente fue a abrazarla mientras le decía algo que no entendía en lo absoluto. Dejo que se desahogara, parecía hacerle demasiada falta, volvió a sentarla en el sillón y espero a que se le pasará y logrará decirle bien que era lo que sucedía. Tardo bastante en calmarse pero lo logro, se limpió las lágrimas y volteo a ver a la peli negra.

-Hina. ¿Qué se hace cuando quieres morirte?-trato de dejar se tener espasmos por los sollozos.

-¿Que sucedió Suri? Tu nunca dices ese tipo de cosas.-

-Descubrí que Sasori me engaña. Me engaña con una de sus compañeras de la universidad.-siguió llorando al recordar lo que había visto.-Iba a ir a verlo pero vi como salía con una chica de un restaurante bastante acaramelados.-

-…-se mordió el labio.-Suri, tranquila. No pienses en eso, cuando ese sujeto no se lo merece.-

-Es que no entiendes, yo…yo lo amo.-

-Si fue capaz de hacerte eso, no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo. ¿Te ha marcado?-estaba realmente furiosa con ese sujeto, quería golpearlo por hacer sufrir a su amiga de esa manera.

-No...no lo sé. Apague el celular después de marcarle a Sasuke. No sé Hinata…no se como voy a actuar con él.-

-No le contestes, deja que las cosas pasen. Cuando se vean será mejor hablar, por el momento no estas en condiciones.-

-Es que...Hinata, no entiendes...yo…yo…yo tuve todo con él.-se sonrojó.-Me siento sumamente sucia.-volvió a desmoronarse.-Siento que jugo conmigo hasta que obtuvo lo que quiso.-

-…-

Al escucharla le dieron ganas de ir a buscarlo y hacerle pagar todo lo que estaba haciéndole. Dejo que se siguiera desahogando, no tenía palabras y el silencio era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Le aconsejo que se fuera a dormir a su casa, le daba pendiente que Sasori la fuera a buscar y le causará más daño. Salieron del estudio para buscar a Sasuke y que las llevara a casa de los Hyugga. Él estaba en la sala leyendo un libro muy cómodo mientras subrayaba algunas cosas de vez en cuando. Las volteo a ver sonriéndoles así que se puso de pie. Se ofreció a llevarlas a casa, por lo que sólo aviso que se iría un momento. El trayecto fue muy callado y muy tranquilo. Al llegar a la residencia, Matsuri se adelantó, diciéndole que les avisaría a sus padres para no preocuparlos, le agradeció de nuevo a Sasuke y entro a la casa.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes. Sólo dale tiempo, necesita superar algunas cosas.-

-¿Fue por su novio?-frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, creo que más bien ahora sería su ex.-se mordió el labio.-Lo vio con alguien más, tengo ganas de ir a golpearlo. No me gusta verla así.-

-Peque.-la apego más a él.-No pienses en esas cosas, ya luego las cosas se encargarán de arreglarse, si no, me lo puedo topar cualquier día. Sólo...estaré al pendiente de ella, no dejes que se deprima más.-

-Debe desahogarse, es lo mejor que le puede hacer. Luego le dará tiempo para cerrar ese capítulo.-

-Cualquier cosa avísame. Mañana quédate con ella, pasa el día con ella que se distraiga y sonría un poco.-

-Creo que estaré con ella cuando acaben las clases. ¿No te molesta?-recibió una afirmación de su parte.-No sabes la suerte que tiene de tener a un amigo como tu.-p  
>le tomo la cara.<p>

-Más bien, la suerte que mi madre nos enseñara todo para respetar a las mujeres.-le acaricio la espalda.-Por cierto, de nuevo perdóname por lo que paso en la tarde; no fue mi intención.-

-Olvídalo.-se sonrojó al recordarlo.-Es mejor que olvidemos eso, además, no estábamos haciendo algo malo. Fue un accidente, estábamos jugando.-

-Adoro tu sonrojo.-

-Te amo.-lo beso suavemente al ser correspondida con la misma frase.-Te veo mañana.-se soltaron despidiéndose cariñosamente.

Entro a la casa, Aiko hablo un poco con ella mientras ambas subían las escaleras. Le dio un breve resumen de lo que había sucedido, sin meterse en grandes detalles, no era de su incumbencia divulgar lo demás. Lo entendió perfectamente así que se les dijo que le dijo que les subiría la cena, para que así pudieran seguir platicando muy cómodas. Matsuri siguió desahogándose, sintiéndose cada vez un poco mejor. Volvió a limpiarse las mejillas quitando todo rastro de sus lágrimas. Sonrió tristemente, quería calmarse un poco antes de seguir hablando con ella.

-Disculpa, he estado sólo desahogándome, dime algo interesante. Debo distraerme.-le sonrió forzadamente.

-No te preocupes Suri. Necesitas desahogarte, necesitas sacar todo lo que traes encima. Y no me molesta que lo hagas, te voy a estar escuchando, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Solamente nunca dejes de sonreír.-

-Hina.-la abrazo.-No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que seas mi amiga. Algún día se te recompensara todo esto.-

-No lo agradezcas, enserio no me molesta.-

-De todos modos. ¿Cómo va todo entre tu y Sasuke?-

-A…esto… estamos muy bien.-desvío la mirada.

-¿Por que el nerviosismo?-

-Por nada estamos bien, no podría estar más feliz.-se puso un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

-Por lo menos sabes como es, y sabes que jamás te haría daño.-dejo que su mirada se obscureciera un poco.-Me alegra que se estén dando una oportunidad.-

-Suri, sería mejor que dejáramos esta conversación, no quiero que te deprimas más de lo que estas.-

-No enserio estoy bien, es sólo que… necesito tiempo para poder cerrar este capítulo. Enserio no pasa nada, además hace años que no hablamos entre nosotras.-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Pues no se, quiero saber como va todo. ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? No sé, todo lo que quieras contarme.-

-Pues, estamos muy bien, sigo creyendo que esto es un sueño. Pero me alegra saber que nos dimos esta oportunidad. No creo que pueda estar así con otra persona que no sea con Sasuke.-se sonrojó demasiado mientras decía aquellas palabras.-Creo que sólo podré amarlo a él, no importa que pase. Ha pesar de su carácter frío, ha sido sumamente lindo, ha hecho cosas que no creí que sería capaz de hacer al tener una relación. Todo es nuevo para nosotros y para todo es una sorpresa.-

-Me alegro, enserio me da mucho gusto que te atrevieras a demostrarle tus sentimientos. Se ve que se adoran, la forma en la que ambos hablan del otro, es precioso. Nunca dejen de demostrarlo, merecen ser felices.-

Siguieron charlando de otras cosas, bastante triviales, no quería que siguiera pensando en todo aquello que la tenía tan deprimida. Cenaron mientras veían algunas películas cómicas, estaban pasando un buen momento hasta que decidieron irse a dormir. Hinata cayo rápidamente en aquellos dominios fuera de aquel mundo, Matsuri a pesar de todo; se quedo viendo hacia la ventana mientras de nuevo las lágrimas volvían a adornar sus mejillas, suavemente susurro el nombre de aquella persona que le había destrozado el corazón.


	42. Capitulo 41

**Capítulo 41 **

Matsuri se despertó bastante temprano todavía seguía obscuro, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, debía de ir al instituto. Vio que sus ropas estaban lavadas y planchadas arriba de la cómoda, además de una toalla y cosas de para el aseo personal. Sonrió, Aiko siempre era tan amable con ella, bueno, con todos y eso se lo agradecía de corazón. Se arregló un poco debía de verse algo mejor de lo que se veía, debía de sonreír y darle un poco de color a su rostro. Decidió tomarse un baño, quería relajarse, meditar un poco las cosas y saber que era lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Se metió en la bañera mientras dejaba que el agua caliente le acariciara el cuerpo mientras le relajaba los músculos. Estuvo ahí el tiempo suficiente hasta que sintió que esta estaba lo suficientemente fría por lo que rápidamente se aseó y salió de la bañera y se vistió. Al salir del pequeño cuarto vio que Hinata estaba despertando, seguía bastante adormilada pero poco a poco empezaba despertarse por completo.

-¿Suri? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierta?-dijo bostezando mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bastante.-

-Me hubieras despertado.-se peinó un poco el cabello.

-No te preocupes, medite conmigo misma y era lo que me hacia falta.-

-¿A que resolución llegaste?-

-Pues, si me lo topo o quiere hablar conmigo, terminare con él. Es lo más sano. Aunque…me costara un poco volver a confiar en alguien de esa manera de nuevo.-

-Suri.-la abrazo.-Sabes que para cualquier cosa aquí voy a estar. ¿Qué te parece que hoy vayamos a pasear por el centro?-

-No quiero te molestes, voy a estar bien.-

-Nada de nada. Debes distraerte y divertirte.-

-Esta bien.-sonrió.-Te veré en la heladería de siempre.-

-Perfecto. Déjame alistarme, Sasuke vendrá pronto, quiere saber como sigues.-salto de la cama y fue rápidamente alistarse.

Salió a los 15 minutos, mientras terminaban de arreglarse oyeron como unos pequeños pasitos entraban dirigiéndose a la peli negra. La pequeña llego a lado de su hermana pidiéndole con las manitas que la cargara, las mayores la vieron divertidas mientras su hermana la sesenta a en su regazo. Hanabi tomo una de las brochas y empezó a pasársela por la cara así hermana lo que le causaba cosquillas. Las tres pasaron un buen rato así, la pequeña estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo hasta que le quitaron su "entretenimiento" y bajaron hacia la cocina. Aiko las saludo y les puso el desayuno a ambas mientras Hinata ponía a su hermana en su silla. Hanabi rápidamente tomo su cuchara y empezó a comer su puré de manzana mientras mecía sus pies de forma desincoronizada pero entretenida.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-Aiko le sonrió a Matsuri maternalmente,

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Aiko, te agradezco mucho lo de ayer. Lamento haber llegado de improviso.-

-No te preocupes. Es un gusto verte por aquí.-

-Gracias.-

Desayunaron rápidamente y cuando estaban recogiendo los trastos oyeron como un automóvil se estacionaba frente a la residencia. Hinata salió primero de la cocina para recibir a su novio. Vio que Sasuke estaba como siempre esperándola recargado en el vehículo, al verla se acercó a ella para alzarla y darle un tierno beso que se lo correspondió gustosa. Hablaron un momento antes de entrar a la casa. Hanabi al verlo, salto de la silla para irlo a abrazar, aunque al tomarlo tan desprevenidamente sólo lo abrazo de la pierna. Él rió de forma divertida para acariciarle el cabello y con dificultad y cuidado siguió avanzando por la cocina para saldar tanto a Aiko como a Matsuri. Estuvieron un par de minutos ahí en lo que lograban que Hanabi lo soltara, cada vez se les hacia más difícil, él se había aplacado un poco en darle dulces por lo que se volvía bastante berrinchuda. Al lograrlo los 3 salieron rápidamente de la residencia yendo al automóvil, entraron y rápidamente empezaron a moverse. El trayecto fue bastante ameno, hablaban de cualquier cosa haciendo que rieran de vez en cuando, estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta que llegaron al instituto de la castaña.

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien? Podemos pasar por ti al acabar el día.-Sasuke la volteo a ver preocupado.-No es ninguna molestia, ya me conozco tus mañas.-

-Voy a estar bien. Te veo en la tarde Hinata. Muchas gracias a lo dos enserio, por todo.-se despidió rápidamente para salir de ahí.

Respiro profundamente, debía de aparentar. Debía empezar a hacer el esfuerzo de olvidarlo y volver a su vida normal. Sus clases fueron muy amenas, bastante tranquilas a pesar de haber tendió varios exámenes todo paso desapercibido por sus amigas. Parecían no darse cuenta de como estaba y lo agradecía de sobremanera no le gustaba preocupar a todos por sus cosas. Salió junto con sus amigas del instituto, estaban hablando de aquellos exámenes, al llegar a la esquina de la calle ellas le dijeron que la dejaban sola ya que veían que su novio la había ido a buscar. La castaña intentó de todas las formas de que no la dejaran, moría de pánico al ver que se acercaba; lo estudio a detalle parecía molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido además de la mirada oscurecida. Trago pesado mientras lloraba internamente al verlas despedirse de ella felices por ver que la iba a buscar, intento alejarse de él pero la alcanzo rápidamente acorralándola entre la pared y él. Empezó a temblar involuntaria mente mientras veía que estaba furioso con ella.

-Sasori…-estaba asustada.

-Te estaba marcando ayer. ¿Dónde estabas?-su voz era fría.

-Yo…yo…estaba ocupada.-quería evitar su mirada.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!-la acorralo más haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocarán..

-Na-na-nada.-

-¿Por qué apagaste el celular?-

-Se quedo sin batería.-

-No te creo.-

-Sasori ya déjame ir. Tengo cosas que hacer, voy a ver a una amiga.-

-¿Qué tienes, por qué estas tan fría conmigo?-le hablaba como si estuviera preocupado por ella.

-¿Y me lo dices tu? Ya lo tendrías que saber.-lo empujo un poco, no sería débil frente a él.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa loca?-

-Déjame tranquila. Vete no te quiero ver. Quiero terminar.-

-¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡Dame una buena razón para decirme eso!-

-¡¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerme esa pregunta?! Cuándo tu me estas engañando con otra persona.-empezó a llorar, ya no aguantaba más se estaba alterando demasiado.-Suéltame quiero que me dejes tranquila, quiero que nunca me vuelvas a buscar. No soy a alguien con la que puedas jugar a tu antojo.-

-¿No se que es de lo que estas hablando?-

-No me digas que no sabes, que no me puedes mentir. Te vi, te vi con ella; no tengas le descaro de hacerte la santa paloma conmigo. Literal, no te queda.-

-…-abrió los ojos.

-¿Me lo vas a negar?-

-No. No te lo voy a negar. Pero…-

-Nada de peros.-lo golpeo en el pecho.-No puedo creer que me hicieras eso. Alejate, esto se acabo; quiero que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más. Quiero olvidarte, quiero encontrarme con alguien que me valore y me quiera de verdad.-logro apartarlo.-Adiós, Sasori.-

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado. Eres mi novia, y lo seas hasta que yo quería.-la tomo fuertemente del los brazos haciéndole daño.

-Suéltame, me lastimas.-se movió para evitar seguir atrapada aunque no podía soltarse.

-Entiende, eres mía en todo sentido, termináremos hasta que se me antoje. ¿Lo entiendes?-le apretó más los brazos.

-Déjame.-se movía desesperadamente.-Me estas lastimando.-

-No te voy a dejar hasta que lo entiendas.-

-Hey, déjala tranquila.-sintió como la jalaban hacia alguien más liberándose del agarre de Sasori.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? Estoy hablando con mi novia, no te metas en asuntos ajenos.-

-Si es tu novia. No entiendo como puedes tratarla de esta manera. Entiendes que la estas lastimando, ¿no?-reconoció ese tono de voz.-A alguien como ella debería de ser tratada de la mejor manera.-la cosa se ponía bastante peor.-Te aconsejo que mejor te vayas.-

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Matsuri ven acá.-estaba enojado.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-se puso adelante de ella, protegiéndola.-Vete.-

-Matsuri. Di algo.-

-Gaara.-lo tomo de la muñeca suavemente.-¿Podrías acompañarme a casa? Ya no tengo nada que hablar con él.-

-Claro que si. Vámonos.-abrió la puerta del automóvil.

-¡Tu te quedas Matsuri!-Sasori fue por ella, no la dejaría ir así de fácil.

Gaara lo detuvo antes de que se acercara más a ella, pudo ver como Matsuri temblaba, tanto por los espasmos de los sollozos como por el miedo que le estaba provocando la cercanía de aquel sujeto. Sasori reacción intentando golpearlo donde pudiera; a lo que Gaara logro esquivarlo para empujarlo lo más lejos posible para salir de ahí. Se metió en el automóvil, y se fue rápidamente de ahí intentando perderlo rápidamente. Al dejarlo de ver por el retrovisor bajo la velocidad mientras seguía recorriendo las calles. Vio de reojo a la castaña que se abrazaba a si misma intentando protegerse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Agradecía el que su casa quedara por ese rumbo y la había reconocido al instante. Al estar ya lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron mientras apagaba el vehículo. Le toco suavemente el brazo con el dorso de los dedos haciendo se saltará por la sorpresa y lo viera con los ojos todavía brillosos por las lágrimas que seguía conteniendo.

-Hey, tranquila.-le sonrió.-Ya todo esta bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-…-

-Oye…-quedo mudo al sentir que se apegaba a él.

Sintió que un sonrojo enorme se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Mientras no sabía que hacer al respecto. Al sentir como se volvía a desmoronaba decidió acariciarle el cabello mientras sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban tanto aquellas mejillas como parte de su camisa. Dejo que se desahogara a sus anchas, le acariciaba la espalda por encima del cabello que se acomodaba a como lo peinaba. Estuvieron algunos minutos así hasta que sintió como sus espasmos se debilitaban dando a una suave respiración acompasada. La movió un poco para sorprenderse al verla dormida, la volvió a acomodar en el asiento mientras le limpiaba cualquier rastro de aquellas lágrimas. No sabía donde podría llevarla, por lo que estuvo un momento meditando las cosas hasta que escucho como el móvil de ella comenzaba a sonaba. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, lo saco de su bolsillo derecho y contesto.

-¿¡Matsuri donde estas!? Me tienes preocupada. ¿Dime algo? Te lo haz topado, ¿Verdad?-escucho a alguien totalmente histérica.-Suri, dime algo.-

-Hinata.-hablo con calma.-Estoy con ella, tranquila. Yo la llevare a casa.-se mantuvo callado escuchando lo que le decía la peli negra.-No te preocupes, esta bien.-

-Que alivió. Por favor Gaara, te paso la dirección por mensaje. Cuidala.-suspiro aliviada.

-Tranquila. No te preocupes. Hasta luego.-colgó.

Al recibir el mensaje se puso en marcha, veía a la castaña de reojo como se acomodaba mejor en el asiento dándole la espalda. Sonrió mentiras volvía su mirada al camino, le había resultado mucho más bonita que la última vez que la había visto, aún en el estado en el que se encontraba se le hacia preciosa. No sabía lo que había pasado, y no indagaría en nada que no le era de su incumbencia; pero sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y era culpa de aquel sujeto. Apretó el volante tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos al instante, fuera lo que fuera quería ir a golpearlo por hacerla sufrir de aquella manera. Llego al lugar y suavemente la tomo del hombro para moverla un poco; afortunadamente despertó rápidamente.

-¿Que? ¿Dónde…? A…Gaara.-dijo viéndolo apenada.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Por cierto, conteste tu móvil. Hinata dijo que te trajera casa.-

-Hay por dios. Que pena con ella, quedamos en vernos en la tarde.-tomo el pequeño aparato.-Tengo que hablarle para disculparme.-

-Oye.-puso una mano sobre las suyas.-Tranquila, dijo que no había problema. Me pidió que te cuidara y te trajera a casa.-

-Lamento el haberte hecho hacer esto. No tenías que haberlo hecho.-

-No te preocupes no fue nada. Además, no puedo permitir que alguien trate así a otra persona. ¿Estas bien?-

-Gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho.-le sonrió.-Oye, podrías soltar mis manos. No quiero quitarte más tiempo.-

-Si, lo siento.-la soltó.-No te preocupes no me quitas tiempo.-

-Bueno. hasta luego de nuevo muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias.-volteo a verlo apenada antes de salir del vehículo.

Entro rápidamente a su casa, cerro la puerta recargándose en ella mientras se deslizaba sobre ella y se abrazaba las piernas. Se sentía tan avergonzada y asustada que no sabía que hacer. Aunque agradecía que la hubiera sacado de todo aquello, moría de vergüenza ya no sabia como lo veria si se lo topada de nuevo. Escucho como tocaban el timbre y su nerviosismo volvio peor que antes, empezo a tembrlar descontroladamente y sus manos le sudanan demasiado, se puso de pie mientras pensaba lo que podia hacer. Sabia que Sasori lampodria ir a buscar, como talnien podia ser cualquier otro; cualquiera de los dos cosos, podia finguir que no estaba. Le seguian insistiendo de forma calmada, ahi se dio cuenta de que podrian solo ser tres personas, podian ser, Sasuke, Hinata o en todo cado Gaara. Con cuidado abrio la puerta lo suficiente como para ver quien estaba afuera ademas de tener ventaja para poder cerrarla si estaba equivocada.

-Matsuri, dejaste la mochila en el automovil. Pensaba en dejartela afuera, pero crei que era mala idea.-le enseño el objeto.

-Muchas gracias.-abrio por completo.-Lamento las moelstias que te estoy causando.-la tomo.

-No hay problema enseiro.-sonrio.-Bueno, te dejare. Nos vemos un dia de estos.-

-Esperate.-lo tomo del brazo.-¿No te gustaría pasar?-dijo timidamente.

-…-la volteo a ver.-Creo que te estaria incomodando. Y no me gustaria hacerlo.-

-¿Enseiro?-

-Si, digo, el dia de hoy no creo que haya sido un buen dia. Debes de estar algo cansada. Seria mejor que te fueras a descansar.-

-Muchas gracias por todo.-dejo escapar una lágrima rebelde.

-Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien.-se la seco con el dorso de los dedos.

Volvio a dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos mientras lo abrazaba para buscar protección entre sus brazos. Gaara estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que estuviera tan mal, ademas de que un pequeño sonrojo empezaba a adornar su rostro. Despacio la envolvio en sus brazos mientras dejaba que se desahogara. No le importaba lo que habia sucedido con Sasori, lo que queria era verla sonreir como el dia en la que la verla sin aquella mirada triste, con la misma alegria que tenia aquel día. La apego hacia él dandose cuenta que era de la altura exacta para que pudiera descansar el menton en su coronilla. Matsuri se sentia realmente bien entre sus brazos. Sentia la calidez que aquel cuerpo, ademas de que podía percibir algo de cariño y protección en ellos. Cuando se sintio que ya se habia desahogado lo suficiente se aparto un poco de él haciendo que tuvieran contacto visual.

-Yo…lo siento mucho. No queria…-se sonrojo.

-No hay problema. ¿Estaras bien si te dejo sola?-

-Si. Mis padres llegan en unos minutos. De nuevo muchas graciaspor todo yl amento mucho el haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.-

-No te preocupes. Ya te dije que no fue nada. No fue una molestia.-

-De todos modos…-

-No digas nada. Todo esta bien. Cualquier cosa, te dejo el número dle móvil, y tamine sabes que estan Sasuke y Hinata.-le saco el movil del bolsillo del pantalón y guardo su número,-No dudes en llamarme por cualquier cosa que necesites.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Se despidieron por segunda vez en el dia. Mientras veia como se alejaba mientras poco a poco parecia extrañar tenerlo a su lado y mas que nada; extrañaba estar entre sus brazos. Intento no pensar en eso asi que se dio la vuelta y volvio entrar a su casa mientras poco a poco aquel sentimiento se intensificaba.


	43. Capítulo 42

**Capitulo 42**

Habian pasado varias semanas desde aquel insidente. Y las cosas seguian igual de complicadas, Sasuke y Gaara se habian turnado para pasar por Matsuri todos los dias, tanto del instituto como a donde iba podian ver que Sasori no se acercaba tanto al lugar pero siempre estaba ahi, merodeando y siguiendola a todos lados. Hasta se quedaban un tiempo en su casa asegurandose de que se fuera del lugar antes de hacerlo ellos. Cada vez mas les daba mal espina que ese sujeto siguiera merodeando por ahi, ya todo había quedado claro entre ellos, y no entendían porque seguía por ahí. Al llegar las vacaciones sintieron que podían respirar un poco pero se habían equivocado, Sasori seguía merodeando, siguiéndola a cualquier parte que fuera.

-¿Segura que esta bien que te dejemos sola?-la vio Hinata preocupada.-Todavía sigue por aquí.-

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen. Cualquier cosa les marco.-sonrió.

-¿Enserio?-no dejaa de estar preoupada.

-Si, no se preocupen. No creo que sea capaz de hacer algo tan grave. Además…mis padres estan a punto de llegar.-

-Por favor cualquier cosa marcanos a cualquiera de los dos.-Sasuke la veía de la misma manera.-No tardaríamos en llegar.-

-Si no se preocupen estare bien.-sonrio.-Ya en veninte minutos llegaran mis padres. Además ustedes deben de tener cosas que hacer, no queiro distraerlos.-

-Esta bien. Nos vemos luego.-Hinata la abrazó antes de salir de la casa.

Ambos pelinegros salieron no sin antes de volver a inspeccionar el area. Le tenian algo de miedo a Sasori y mas que nada por lo que le podría a hacer a su amiga. Subieron al automóvil y empezaron a alejarse de aquella residencia. Hinata perecía algo absorta en sus pensamientos mientras veía como se movían por la ciudad.

-¿Enana en que piensas?-le tomo la mano sobresaltandola.-Te ves demasiado pensativa.-

-A no nada gallinita, solamente sigo algo preocupada por dejar a Matsuri sola.-

-Tranquila, va a estar bien. No te pongas así, no me gusta verte tan preocupada.-le beso la mano.-Te llevare a casa.-

-Gracias.-le sonrio.

Siguieron callados mientras seguían su camino. A de ir verdad es que por fin estaban tranquilos, ya habian acabado las clases por lo que pasaban casi todo el día juntos. Aunque se la pasaran la mayoría del tiempo con la castaña. Dejando eso a un lado Hinata estaba emocionada ya que dentro de poco llegaría toda su familia y los extrañaba a todos demiado, por lo que contaba los días para verlos. Sasuke solamente seguía serio, quería ponerle un alto a ese imbécil pero sabía en que problemas se podría meter, por lo que agradecía su autocontrol, si no hace un par de semanas lo hubiera dejado noqueado. Llegaron a la residencia Hyugga, por lo que aparcaron y apago el motor.

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Si, solo espero que Sasori la deje tranquila. La veo demasiado cansada.-

-Todo esta bien enana. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Quiero verte sonreír y dejes esa expresión.-le beso la mejilla haciendo que sonriera.-Me gusta verte así.-

-Te amo.-le tomo el rostro y lo beso dulcemente.-¿No quieres pasar?-

-Muchas gracias, pero no; tu también te ves cansada. Deberías de dormir un poco.-

-Esta bien.-

-Oye, antes de que te vayas. ¿De que sorpresa tengo que seguir esperando? Ya estoy demasiado intrigado.-se acerco a ella acorralandola en la puerta.

-Sasuke…-se sonrojo fuertemente mientras se alejaba un poco de él.-No te acerques así me pones nerviosa.-ladeo el rosto para evitarlo ver.

-Así que…te pongo nerviosa peque…-se acerco mas haciendo que su respiracion cayera en su oido.-Dime mi sopresa, me estas matando de intriga.-

-Sasuke me haces cosquillas…para.-se removió en si lugar.-No te voy a decir, es sorpresa y no la quiero arruinar.-

-Entonces…-siguió torturándola.-Dime cuando podré verla.-

-La…la…la pro…proxima…sem…semana.-tatamudeo de forma graciosa.

-Ow, es demasiado tiempo. La quiero ahora.-empezo a besarle a oreja.

-No Sasuke. Deja de hacer eso, si no será en dos semanas.-

-Esta bien. Te dejare ir.-le volteo el rostro para verla a los ojos.-Te amo.-volvío a besarla y se alejo.

Hinata no podía hacer su sonrojo mas notorio, sentía que iba a desmayarse por la forma en la que hiperventilaba. Era su imaginacion o ¿Sasuke se había vuelto mas coqueto y seductor con el paso de los meses? Con manos temblorosas abrío la puerta y salío antes de que al azabache se le ocurriera otra cosa para ponerla en esa situación. Sasuke rió al verla así, le encantaba cuando no sabía que decir al ponerla a ese tipo de situaciones. Espero a que entrara para continuar su camino, sonrio como un idiota enmorado todo el camino, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, sentía que la amaba mas que antes. Llego a casa y bajo del vehículo, quería dormir un poco pra despues cenar con todos. Al entrar escucho que alguien estaba viendo la televisión por lo que se acerco un poco curioso, no pensaba que hubiera alguien en casa y a esas horas. Se asomo a la sala y vio a su cuñada recostada a lo largo del sofá con un platón de palomitas sobre su regazo. Al verlo sonrío mientras los saludaba. Sasuke le correspondio mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué andas haciendo aquí sola?-se sento en el brazo del sofá.

-Pues ya que Itachi esta en el trabajo, tus padres en la oficina, y como se que tu estabas con Hinata y Matsuri. Decidí que era mejor pasar el tiempo disfrutado de algo de tranquilidad.-

-Me hubieras dicho, hubiera llegado antes. Ya sabes como se pone Itachi cuando te dejemos sola.-

-Lo que él no sabe no le afecta. Tranquilo he estado bien.-

-¿Y cómo esta la princesa?-volteo a ver su vientre.

-Esta algo inquieta, la he estado sintiendo moverse mas de lo normal.-se tocó el vientre.-¿Quieres sentirla?-

Se puso de pie para arrodillarse a lado de su cuñada, con mano temblorosa empezo a acercarla a su vientre. Estaba muy nervioso, a pesar de siempre ser un fanático de los niños el ver a una mujer embarazada se le hacía la persona mas vulnerable del mundo; y siempre había tenido algo de miedo el acercarseles mas de lo necesario. Konan lo vio divertida mientras parecía debatirse antes de acercarse mas de lo que creía conveniente. Le tomó la mano y la coloco suavemente en su vientre donde todavía sentía que su hija estaba moviéndose. Sasuke estaba impresionado, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era de una forma muy impresionante de sentir a un ser humano que estaba a punto de unirseles; eran unos suaves golpeteos que si no prestabas toda la atención necesaria. Sonrió mientras lo seguía sintiendo a su sobrina.

-Será bastante activa.-

-Si ya me he dado cuenta de eso.-rió.-Estot casí segura de que se parecera mucho a Itachi.-

-Esperemos que no. Alguien igual de infantil que él sería demasiado.-

-Estoy de acuerdo en ese aspecto. Oye, crees que me puedas ayudara subir, estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir un poco.-

-Claro.-se puso de pie mientras le quitaba el platón vacío.-¿No quieres algo mas antes deque subamos?-

-No te preocupes, tenemos en la habitación una jarra de agua. Es lo que necesito por el momento, además de unos cuantos dulces que te robé de la alacena.-le guiño un ojo de forma complice.-Tengo que admitir que tienes buen gusto para los dulces, aunque me los coma yo.-

-Me robare unos antes de que te quedes con todos.-con cuidado la ayudo a ponerse de pie.-O compraremos de mas por el momento.-

-Gracias Sasuke.-

Ambos subieron con cuidado y al llegar al segundo piso cada uno se dirigio a su propia habitación. Sasuke espero a que su cuñada entrara a la suya para hacer lo mismo. Estaba bastante agostado pero por alguna extraña razón estaba algo inquieto y no era por algo en especial; a decir verdad quería darle a Hinata algo por fin de año, mas no sabía que darle. Lo había estado pensando por días pero no podía pensar en algo que valiera la pena o que en verdad le gustara. Se acosto en el piso de su alcoba para ponerse los audiculares para seguír pensando en aquello que lo mantenía pensativo, al mismo tiempo de que el sueño le ganaba.

…

Desperto gracias a la incomodidad que sentía, el dormir en el piso ya era lo suficientemente incómodo como para no hacerlo con regularidad. Se sento estirá ndose escuchando como su espalda volvía a su posición, debía recordar no hacerlo con frecuencia. Se puso de pie mientras sacaba el móvil y lo revisaba, no había recibido nada por lo que volvió a guardarlo, no sin antes consultar la hora. Segün sus padres no tardarían en llegar así que salió de su alcoba y fue a ver como se encontraba Konan. Llamo suavemente a la puerta ya que si estaba dormida no quería despertarla. No recibio respuesta por lo que se alejo, debía de estar dormida así que no pensaba molestarla y aprovecharía para subirse al tejado. Fue de vuelta a su habitación, tomo su guitarra y salió rápidamente al tejado antes de que Konan se despertara y ñe diera un ataque de nervios por estar ahí. Se acomodo en su lugar y empezo a tocar acordes a diestra y siniestra mientras veía como atardecía y los colores anaranjados, amarillos y rojos pintaban toda la ciudad. Sonrió mientras se relajaba, siempre se habia sentido agusto estando en ese lugar, se le hacía demasiado tranquilo y le ayudaba mucho meditar. Siguio pensando en el regalo que le quería dar a Hinata, uno de los tantos problemas que había tenido en el sentido de su larga amistad, ya se le había hecho díficil a veces darle algo; y ahora quería que fuera dumamente especial. Escucho como sus familiares llegaban así que rápidamente bajo del tejado e ingreso a su habitación antes de que le volvieran a dar el sermón de siempre. Salío de esta yendo al primer piso donde se encontro con su madre y su hermano, al verlo lo saludaron como si nada. Mikoto salió de la cocina diciendo que iría a ver a Konan dejando a los dos hermanos. Sasuke vio a su hermano algo pensativo por lo que le golpeo el hombro para que prestára atención.

-¿Qué sucede?-le dijo al captar su atención.

-Nada, simplemente ando algo cansado.-

-Itachi…no empieces. ¿Dime que tienes?-

-Solamene ando algo nervioso. Eso es todo.-

-¿Con respecto a?-

-No sé, creo que con respecto a mi paternidad. Cada vez lo veo mas seriamente y…tengo miedo.-suspiro.-No sé si seré buen padre y a pesar de todo, muero por tener a mi hija a mi lado.-

-…-se le quedo viendo.-Ya te dije, nadie esta preparado para eso. Y tu estate tranquilo, creeme que nuestros padres les ayudarán en cualquier cosa. Además…sabes como adoro a los niños. Por lo menos ya tienen niñero contratado.-

-Ja si tú, estoy seguro de que la maleducaras como lo haz hecho con Hanabi estos dos años. No dejare que la vuelvas tan caprichosa como ella, y esta mas que claro que darle dulces queda estrictamente prohibido.-lo miro con el ceño fruncido.-Pero de todos modos gracias.-

-Para que estamos los hermanos. Además…sabes que adoro a los niños. Prometo enserio no maleducarla.-

-Se que lo harás a nuestras espaldas.-

-Jaja, idiota.-

-Enano.-solto una carcajada.-y a ti; ¿que te esta preocupando?-

-¿A mi?-volvió a ponerse serio.-En realidad nada en especial, solo…ando pensando en que puedo darle a Hinata de fin de año. Además…ya se acerca su cumpleaños…me tiene algo prcupado.-

-Creeme, conociendola, le gustara cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.-

-No quiero que sea cualquier cosa. Quiero que sea algo especial.-lo miro con reproche.-¿Por que crees que me estoy tardando tanto?-

-A ver, respira; ¿qué es lo que has tenido en mente por el momento?-

-Lo he estado pensando pero no se me ocurre nada. Antes era más sencillo, pero ahora…bueno ya sabes.-

-Recapitulemos…¿qué le has dado ya de regalos?-

-Lo básico, peluches, algunos discos, películas, alguna que otra pulsera. No sé, todo ha sido de imporvisto, cosas que veo y pienso que le han de gustar.-

-Hmp.-se puso a pensar por un tiempo.-¿Te parece si mañana vamos a la plaza? Yo también ando pensando en que darle a Konan, podríamos encontrar algo que nos guste.-

-Sería buena idea.-

-Bueno, de todos modos sigue pensandolo. Y tranquilo, conociendola, sabemos que le encantara cualquier cosa por el simple hehco que se lo darás tu.-le sonrió mientras se acercaba al umbral de la puerta.-Ire a ver a Konan y a mamá, comeremos en un par de minutos.-diciendo eso lo dejo solo y pensativo.


	44. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

Sasuke estaba pensativo, no sabía que le había querido decir Hinata cuando le había mandado un mensaje al móvil. Lo volvió a leer una vez mas sentado en aquel banco de aquel parque, ¿qué era lo que le había querido decir para citarlo en aquel lugar? La intriga lo estaba matando por lo que parecía bastante desesperado mientras la esperaba, no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo aquello; llevaba ahí diez minutos y no la ubicaba en ningún lugar en particular. Ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, pero antes de hacer cualquier estupidez siguiendo sus instintos esperaría un poco más.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la vio corriendo por el sendero de piedras que tenía el lugar. Él guardo el móvil en el pantalón mientras iba a su encuentro. Al estar cerca, la envolvío en sus brazos para darle un beso en la frente seguído por uno en sus labios. Ella le regalo una sonrisa mientras escapaba de sus brazos para tomarlo de la mano y empezar a caminar en la dirección en la que había llegado. Sasuke seguía intrigado no habían cruzado palabra alguna pero al verla a los ojos supo que tenía una sorpresa para él y no era de sorprenderse que moría de la curiosidad. Estuvieron caminando un buen rato en silencio paseándose por las calles de la cuidad. Sasuke no aguantaba más la incertidumbre por lo que antes de que siguieran caminando, la jalo para detenerla y volver a abrazarla.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-le costo trabajo entenderle ya que su rostro estaba escondido en su pecho.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos? Llevamos bastante tiempo caminando.-

-Dijiste que querias ver tu sorpresa. ¿No que estabas muy intigado?-se movió un poco para poderla escuchar mejor.

-Llevamos tiempo caminando y no tengo idea de a donde me llevas. Además no me dices nada.-hizo un puchero.-Esto me da mala espina.-

-Tu confia en mi si gallinita.-como pudo rodeo su cuello.-Vas a ver que te va a gustar.-

-¿Qué cosa Hinata?-esperaba tener una pista.

-Tu ya no digas nada y sígueme si.-llegaron a una parada del autobus.-Se supone que el autobus llegara en 10 minutos, asi que no te preocupes, no nos tardaremos.-

-…-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Sabes que podríamos haber ido en mi automóvil. ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé, pero así no sería sorpresa porque sabrías a donde te llevo.-

-Sabes que no se usar estas cosas.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho que yo te enseño, no es tan complicado.-dijo sonriendo.-Por favor, por mi. Solo por esta vez.-

-Esta bien; confiare en ti.-dijo dejándose llevar.

Ella sonrió y siguió jalando a Sasuke por la calle para sentarse en la pequeña butaca de la parada y evitar el sol, sabía lo mucho que amaba su querido automóvil pero, era una sorpresa y no debía saber a donde se dirigían por nada del mundo. Se sentaron y esperaron a que el autobús llegara, mientras tanto Sasuke intentaba conseguir alguna pista de a donde se suponía que lo llevaría, pero por más que lo intentaba Hinata no daba su brazo a torcer. Empezó a usar cualquier técnica que podía para ponerla nerviosa pero aunque la hacía sonrojarse no podía sacarle nada. Se frustro por lo que se cruzo de brazos para seguir esperando el desastre de vehiculo que pensaba que era el autobús. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, en esa cosa que se suponía que era un transporte le parecía la cosa más incomoda del planeta. Los asientos eran demasiado incomodos, tanto la tela como el tamaño de estos, eran demasiado pequeños y siempre que los había volteado a ver parecía una lata de sardinas humanas. Hinata se puso de pie captando la atención a Sasuke y volteo a ver a aquella abominación. Sasuke lo vio con una cara total de desagrado mientras Hinata sonreía al verlo así, sabía como se iba a sentir al estar adentro de este pero estaba totalmente segura de que se le bajaría el mal humor cuando llegaran a su destino. Subieron con cuidado mientras Sasuke se pegaba a ella tanto por no perderla de vista como para que nadie se pasara de listo con ella. Encontraron dos asientos libres y sin perder el tiempo los ocuparon. Hinata lo,tomo de la mano mientras se divertida en verlo con la cara que tenía por usar el transporte público, se veía sumamente gracioso.

-Deja de poner esa cara. Te saldrán arrugas.- se apoyo en su brazo para susurrarselo.

-Esto es muy incómodo.-se removió en el asiento.-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?-

-Como una media hora, mas o menos.-

-…-bufo de manera molesta.-Hubieramos pedido mínimo un taxi.-

-Amor.-hizo que la volteara a ver.-Ya no te quejes, enserio, creeme, valdra la pena. Por favor.-

-Hmp.-cerro los ojos accediendo a lo que le había pedido.

Lo beso suavemente para seguir acomodada en su brazo, mientras hablaban de algunas cuantas cosas. A casi nada de llegar le pidio que cerrara los ojos o por lo menos que tuviera la cabeza gacha en lo que bajaban del autobús. Rodo los ojos mientras le hacía casompareca bastante entusiasmada como para arruinarselo. Bajaron y Sasuke seguía mirando al piso, vio asfalto así que seguía igual de curioso no tenía ni idea de donde lo había llevado, escuchaba a bastante gente hablar o caminar. Al tiempo que escucho a mas gente sabiendo que estaba en medio de una multitud, Hinata le pidió que alzara el rosto. A hazerlo se sorpendió tanto que sonrió. Estaban esperando a que abrieran las puertas para ver el concierto de Anathema . La volteo a ver mientras ella le sonreía abiertamente y le enseñaba dos entradas que sostenía frente a él, no tenía idea de que el grupo estaría en la ciudad y menos por esos días. Recordó cuando le había dicho que esperaba ir a uno de los conciertos, pero que siempre estaba de viaje o era día de clases. Le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso lleno de sorpresa como de gratitud, ella con cuidado se aferro a sus hombros mientras le correspondía. Profundizaron aquel gesto sin importarles que estuvieran en público mientras se perdían en aquel mar de sentimientos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaban de nuevo de gira?-desbizo aquella caricia.

-Me metí a internet. Como sabía que te habías dado por vencido por nunca poder verlos, sabía que no te habías dado cuenta.- le guiño el ojo.-¿Valió la pena tu agonía del autobús?-

-Demasiado. Muchas gracias enana, es un gran regalo y sorpresa.-

-Me alegro que te gustara.-lo volvio a besar.-Vamos antes de que sea mas complicado de lo que es entrar.-

Se coloco atrás de ella abrazandola cariñosamente por la cintura mientras le besaba la mejilla. Estaba feliz por aquel regalo que le había dado. Entregaron los boletos en la taquilla y se dispusieron a pasar un buen momento a lado del otro.

…

Salieron siendo ya bastante tarde, Sasuke no la había soltado por nada del mundo, alejandola de cualquiera que se acercara a ella, tanto por querer acercarse al escenario como al estar bailando. Se habían divertido bastante haciendo cantando y moviendose al rotmo de la música. Volvieron a tomar el autobus de regreso. Bajaron en la misma parada en el que se habían subido y volvieron a caminar por la cuidad.

-Enana. ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Algo.-

-¿Qué se te antoja comer?-

-La verdad…un perro caliente.-rió como una niña.

-Jaja…cuando haces eso, me recuerdas a Hanabi. Va a ser identica a ti, solo cambio el color de cabello.-

-Si sigues diciendo eso, conseguiras que me enoje con mi hermana y no deje que se acerque a ti.-le mostro una mueca de enojo fingido.

-¿No que no eres celosa?-se detuvieron a ver un carrito de perros calientes.

-No lo soy.-le saco la lengua.-Solo que no quiero que voltees a ver a nadie más.-

-Solo fue un comentario. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.-le beso la mejilla.

Sonrió al verlo siendo tan tierno con ella a pesar de las bromas que se estuvieron haciendo. Pidieron su comida, para sentarse en el barandal de una escalera que era parte de un edificio bastante viejo, pero al menos podían comer tranquilos. Terminaron y Sasuke fue a tirar los platos desechables que les habían dado. Hinata se entretuvo viendo el cielo siendo dibujado ya por las estrellas hasta que sintio que alguien se ponía a su lado. Penso que era su novio por lo que volteo a ver a esa persona y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no era así. Lo había visto en algun lugar, no recordaba en donde pero ese pequeño animal que traía entre sus brazos no lo podía olvidar. Se le quedo viendo por si se le ofrecía algo, mas solamente era capaz de quedarsele viendo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-se estaba sintiendo cada vez mas incomoda, y rogaba porque su novio regresara.

-¿Te he visto en algún lado no?-sonrió.

-Creo no lo sé.-

-Estoy seguro de que si. Una cara tan linda no es fácil de olvidar.-se acerco más.

-Lo que digas.-no le tomo importancia, lo que queria era que se fuera.-Si es lo que me querias decir, por favor te pido que te vayas.-

-Eres demasiado linda.-la tomo de la barbilla acercando sus rostros.-No pienso perder la oportunidad.-dejo al cachorro en su regazo.

-¿De que est…?-sintio como la abrazaba para acercarla a él.

Se quedo en shock al sentir otros labios en los suyos. Como pudo intentó hacer que la soltara pero al parecer era bastante fuerte, así que logro voltear el rostro. Tenía que alejarlo de algún modo pero al estar inmovilizada por él, le hacía algo de daño. Pero todo estaba empeorando al ver como Sasuke lo mirara con una mirada asesina mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Empujo un poco al sujeto para ver mejor al tipo que estaba a punto de romperle la cara; lo había visto, no sabía donde pero estaba seguro lo pudo haber visto en algun lugar. Lo vio realmente enojado, pero mantendría la compostura, no pensaba acudir a los instintos homicidas que querian salir de su ser.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?-dijo Sasuke alejandolo de ella.-No te le acerques.-

-¿Y quien eres tu como para decirme eso?-se puso de pie para hacerle frente.

-Su novio.-dijo casi bufando.- Asi que toma esto como una advertencia.-se volteo a ver a Hinata.-Vámonos.-

-Si.-dijo tomándole el brazo para que darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

Caminaron hasta llegar al parque en el que se habían encontrado, no cruzaron palabras en lo que habían caminado. Sasuke estaba furioso, no por ella sino por el hecho de que había visto lo que ocurrio, como ese tipejo se había atrevido a besarla así y sin su concentimiento. Quería con todas sus ganas regresar a darle una lección de respetar a cualquier mujer que se encontrara en la calle de ahora en adelante. Nomla había volteado a ver, se sentía mal por el hecho de no haber estado a su lado para impidir aquello. Hinata en cambio se sentía bastante avergonzada, no sabía como podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos ni siquiera voltearlo a ver, había caminado todo el trayecto cabizbaja intentando no soltar algunas lágrimas. Quería borrar aquella caricia de su mente y de sus labios, sentía que lo había traicionado y ni siquiera lo había hecho adrede o a conciencia; el sujeto solamente se había avalanzado sobre ella. Quera que le dijera algo, una simple palabra, tenía miedo de cualquier cosa que cruzaba por la cabeza de Sasuke que no era capaz de hacer algo coherente. Tomo aire, era necesario acabar con eso de una vez por todas, tomo valor y empezo a hablar.

-Gallinita, ¿estas molesto?-

-…-

-Sasuke.-intento detenerlo.-Por favor, por lo menos dime algo.-

Él simplemente se volteo para tomar su barbilla y besarla desesperadamente. Hinata se sonrojó de vergüenza dado en el lugar en el que estaban vio como algunas personas los habían volteado a ver con sorpresa. Con paciencia y tranquilidad le tomo el rostro mientras le correspondía haciendo que él bajara el ritmo de aquella caricia. Se quedaron un momento así hasta que sintió que se relajaba, lo abrazo por el cuello antes de darle un último beso y veía como se sonrojaba. Ella le sonrió tiernamente antes de acurrucarse en su pecho. Sasuke la abrazo apegandola lo mas que fuera posible como si quisiera que se fundieran en uno.

-Eres mi novia, no quiero que nadie te toque ni te bese como yo lo hago.-estaba mas calmado.-Recuerdame nunca volverte a dejar sola.-

-Te amo.-sonrió al saber que no estaba tan molesto como creía.-Por favor, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Resultó muy incómodo.-

-Lo sé. No me lo recuerdes, estuve a nada de volver para golpearlo y darle a entender que debe respetar a las mujeres. No debería se hacer ese tipo de cosas sin antes saber si tiene pareja o no. Por cierto, ¿que te dijo ese sujeto?-

-Nada, que me había visto en algun lado según él, que era muy línda y que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.-se removió incómoda por recordarlo.

-En eso tiene razón eres muy linda, pero debe aprender a no tocar lo que es suyo.-

-Sasuke…-se movio para que pudieran verse.-¿Estas celoso?-

-Claro que lo estoy.-se sonrojo.-Veo como un sujeto esta besandote en mi cara, pero te respeto lo suficiente como para controlarme y no actuar como el animal que pretendía ser. No sería correcto que me vieras así.-

-Te ves sumamente tierno en esta faceta.-salto para besarle la nariz.-Olvidemos este incidente, ¿si? Yo solo te amo a ti.-

-Eso ya lo sé.-sonrio con arrogancia.

-Que arrogante eres.-le pego jugetonamente en el pecho.-Por cierto, te tengo otra sorpresa. Es un pequeño detalle, pero espero que te guste.-le entrego una pequeña caja que llevaba en el bolso.

-Sabes que no era necesario, pero, muchas gracias.-la tomo rápidamente para volver a estar en la misma posición.-Vente vamos a tu casa, antes de que se preocupen y piensen que te secuestre.-

-Pero…-volvió a sonrojarse.-todos mis familiares ya estan aquí.-

-Peor aún, sera toda la familia Hyugga en mi contra.-la solto.-Vamos. ¿Por cierto que es?-agito la caja.

-Abrelo y veras.-

Salieron del parque yendo a donde estaba el automóvil que había estacionado en la acera. Sasuke miro a su precioso vehículo con horror al ver la cantidad de propaganda que le habían puesto en el parabrisas. Quito todos esos papeles y los llevo al bote de basura que había cerca y los avento, como odiaba que ocurriera eso. Ambos entraron al automóvil y se adentraron al tráfico, a pesar de todo había sido un día muy gratificante lleno de sorpresas. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la residencia de la chica, se estacionaron para seguir charlando. Sasuke volvio a tomar su presente y volvía a mirarlo con suma curiosidad, era bastante pequeño por lo que no tenía ni idea de que podría ser. La miro mientras le sonreía y lo abría rápidamente. Era un pequeño llavero que parecía tener algo escrito, abrio un poco su puerta para poder tener la luz suficiente para leerla, eran tres simples palabras, tres palabras que le hicieron sonreir como nunca. Le dio la vuelta y vio una fotografía de ellos dos cuando empezaron su amistad. En ese entonces ella tenía el cabello sumamente corto, le llegaba a la altura de la mandíbula y se sonrojaba con mucha mas facilidad, en cambio Sasuke parecía mas serio y su cabello era totalmente manejable. Era una foto realmente linda.

-¿Quieres mi galleta?-rió.-No puedo creer que recuerdes lo primero que te dije.-

-Tengo buena memoria. Además…encontre esa foto en mi cartera. Se me hizo un lindo detalle. ¿Te gusto?-

-Me encanto. Ya ni me acordaba de eso.-

-Que bueno…tenía miedo de que no fuera así.-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte.-le acaricio la mejilla.-Cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, el que me lo hayas dado tu lo hace especial.-

-Te amo.-volvió a besarlo, había perdido la cuenta de ellos.-Pasas unas felices fiestas, y le dices a Konan que luego le llevo su regalo y el de tu sobrina.-

-Seguro.-salio del vehículo para ayudarla a salir.-Por cierto, ¿en tu cumpleaños estarás libre?-

-No lo sé, ¿por qué?-

-Por qué de todos modos te secuestrare. Te tengo una sorpresa.-

-¿Qué es?-salto como una pequeña.

-Inata.-escucharon como se abría la puerta para dejar ver a la pequeña que fue al encuentro de su hermana.-Suske.-le sonrio.

-Hola princesa.-

-Será mejor que entre, esta enana acaba de bañarse, no queremos que coja un resfriado.-la tomo en brazos.-Te veo luego. -

-Por supuesto, gracias por este día; me diste una gran sorpresa.-

La vio entrar y se fue del lugar. Llego a casa y subió a su habitación, jugo un rato con el llavero mientras recordaba aquel día. Había sido uno bastante normal en el jardín de niños, habían jugado gran parte del tiempo o hacian las pequeñas tareas que les habían dado, principalmente el colorear, dibujar y cantar las mismas canciones una y otra vez. Hasta la hora del almuerzo, como normalmente hacían les daban un emparedado sencillo, fruta, jugo y una galleta. Él estaba sentado muy tranquilo había terminado casi todo lo que le habían dado, lo que le faltaba era la dulce galleta que era como un premio para si, se había dado cuenta que las cosas dulces eran sus favoritas. Con cuidado la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos pero antes de darle una mordida se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien lloraba. Volteo hacia todos lados a ver quien era y vio a una pequeña que no dejaba de mirar al sueño así que la imito, vio una galleta que estaba tirada en el piso. Se puso de pie para acercarse a aquiella pequeña que no podía moverse de su lugar, antes de poder estar a su lado vio como un niño pasaba corriendo destruyendo lo que había en el piso. La niña se estaba limpiandose las mejillas, parecía que estaba resignada a lo que había ocurrido. Sasuke veía su galleta con tristeza para ponerse frente a ella.

-…-lo volteo a ver con algo de sorpresa y tristeza.

-¿Quieres mi galleta?-se la ofrecio.

-…yo…-se sonrojo rápidamente.-Es tuya.-

-No hay problema.-sonrió algo forzado.

-¿No la quieres?-la tomo algo dudosa.

-No hay problema.-

-Gracias.-le sonrio agradecida.-Espera.-lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

Con cuidado la partio en dos dandole el pedazo más grande de regreso. Sonrio aceptandola de regreso dandole una mordida, moría por su galleta y el compartirla la había hecho mas deliciosa que antes. Se sentaron donde a lado de donde se encontraba la galleta rota y disfrutaron de su postre en silencio.

-Soy Sasuke.-dijo al acabarse su pedazo.

-Hinata.-lo imito.

Y así había comenzado todo, una amistad que se había transformado en lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, se enamoro de esa niña de ojos llorosos con la que había compartido su pequeño postre. Esa niña que con el tiempo se había transformado en una bella joven. Se puso de pie, ya le tenía un buen regalo que darle. Se tardaría un buen rato pero tenía unos cuantos días para perfeccionarlo y sabría que valdria la pena, por ella todo lo valía.


	45. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44 **

Llevaban varios días sin verse, comunicandose únicamente por el móvil y la verdad se habían extrañado como no tenían idea. Hinata se desperto gracias a que su hermanita le saltaba en la cama con una bolsa de regalo. Le sonrio para sentarla en su regazo y le peinaba el cabello. Le sorprendía la energía que tenía durante todo el día, parecía que nadie podría seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Qué paso enana?-

-Eliz umpleaños Inata.-sonrio de oreja a oreja exteniéndole el paquete.

-Gracias.-lo tomo de sus manitas.-¿Me ayudas a abrirlo?-

-Di.-con todas sus fuerzas intentaba separar los bordes de la bolsa.

Se tardaron un poco para ver que le había dado un bolso, lo había visto el día en el que habían ido al centro comercial. No pensaba que su madre se había dado cuenta de que lo había volteado a ver, le había encantado así que abrazo a la pequeña mientras le daba las gracias. Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina teniendo a Hanabi ensus brazos, sabia que todos sus familiares estarían esperando a que bajara para celebrar con ella, así que sin importarle sus fachas fue al primer piso donde la esperaban con un pastel. Rió al verlos sonreir de esa manera parecían realmente divertidos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo dejando a la pequeña en el piso.-¿Por qué esas caras?-

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña.-su madre la abrazo fuertemente.-Ya eres toda una señortia, cumpliste tus 18, me siento tan vieja.-sollozo un poco.

-Mamá tranquila, si te sientes de esa manera creeran que Hanabi es tu nieta.-hizo que todos sus parientes rieran al unisono.

-¡Hinata!-se sonrojo.-Ni se te ocurra decir esas estúpideces, soy demasiado joven para ser abuela.-

-Jaja.-se unió al resto de su familia.-Decidete demasiado joven o vieja. No puedes ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.-

-Dejemos esta conversación y partamos el pastel.-aplaudio como una niña.-Se ve delicioso, lo hicieron tus tias.-

-Muchas gracias.-se fue a reunir con sus tias.-Es un lindo gesto.-

-¿Qué no haríamos por nuestra princesa?-la abrazaron entre todas.

La familia disfruto de un buen desayuno, todos haciendo cualquier tipo de chiste para molestar a Hinata, haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder. Y mas que sus primos la molestaban con Sasuke, su madre los había puesto al tanto como si fuera la gran noticia del momento. Quería irse a su habitación y esperar a que fuera por ella, a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho moría de ganas de verlo, queria pasar un poco de tiempo con su novio. Recibio un mensaje de él diciendo que pasaría por ella más tarde, que quería que disfrutara la mañana con su familia. Sonrió al leer el mensaje, se le hacía sumamente lindo; a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto la seguía tratando con suma ternura; sentía que cada día que pasaba seguía incrementando ese amor que ya le tenía. Todos los Hyuuga fueron a comer fuera, Hinata tuvo que andar cuidando a su hermana, ya que esta le gritaba cada que ella se ponía comoda en su asiento. Tuvo que sujetarla para que ambas pudieran comer y todavía en eso que le había costado bastante que comiera descentemente. Regresaron algo tarde pero con el suficiente tiempo como para que pudiera arreglarse, Hinata se fue rápidamente escaleras arriba sin decirle absolutamente nada a nadie. Con mucha calma a pesar del tiempo de arreglo, se puso unos vaqueros que le hacían parecer que sus piernas fueran más largas de lo que parecan, se puso unas botas altas negras y la misma blusa de un hombro que uso el día de la feria. Se maquillo levemente haciendo resaltar sus ojos y decidio amarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta. Guardo un pinta labios, su cartera y alguna que otra cosa que podria hacerle falta. Volvió a verse en el espejo no quería verse mal, sin embargo estaba mas nerviosa de lo que en verdad esperaba estar. No tenía idea de que se le podía haber ocurrido a Sasuke para ese día. Estaba tan concentrada en aquello que se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre, tomo una chaqueta blanca y bajo rápidamente antes de que alguien mas lo atendiera.

-Gallinita.-dijo inmeditaramente al abrir la puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños enana.-le dio un enorme abrazo antes de besarle la frente.-Te ves hermosa.-

-Gracias, feo.-

-Sasuke. Pasate, quedate un momento.-Aiko aparecío rompiendo la burbuja.

-Muchas gracias, Aiko, pero la verdad es que no podemos. Traeré a Hinata antes de medianoche.-Sasuke sonrió algo forzado, se sentía intimidado por toda la familia Hyuuga que lo veía desde la sala. Estaban todos viendo la escena bastante divertidos.

-Lastima, será otro día. Bueno, disfruten de la noche y ya saben cuidense el uno al otro.-

-Por supuesto. Ella esta a salvo conmigo.-

-Lo sé, nos vemos.-cerró la puerta despidiendosé de ellos.

Al subir ambos al automóvil, Sasuke aprovecho para darle un profundo y apasionado beso, le acaricio suavemente las mejillas mientras poco a poco disminuía la caricia haciendola cada vez mas acompasada. Sonrió al alejarse viendo como su novia estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Le tomo la mano para besaraela con ternura. Puso en marcha el automóvil perdiendose entre las calles, estuvieron en silencio gran parte del camino. Se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida griega; sabía que le encantaba aquella comida, para él no era su facinación más no le desagradaba. La ayudo a bajarse del vehículo viendo que estaba bastante sorprendida entraron y fueron rápidamente atendidos gracias a la reservación que había hecho Sasuke. Hinata estaba facinada, habia sido un detalle muy lindo el que estaba teniendo con ella, a tal grado que no dejaba de sonreir. Ordenaron y mientras esepraban Sasuke no dejaba de verla.

-Me encanta verte así de feliz.-la hizo sonrojarse.

-Es que es un detalle muy lindo. Se que no es tu comida favorita, muchas gracias.-

-Te quiero.-le tomo la mano para darle un suave beso.-Es tu cumpleaños y te quiero consentir.-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también, muchisimo.-sonrio. -A por cierto, te tengo algo. Es algo pequeño pero espero que te guste.-le dio una pequeña caja.

-No debiste, gracias.-la tomo suavemente de su mano y la abrio.

Era un hermoso collar de plata una pequeña y fina cadena donde habia un dije en forma de corazón. Lo acarició suavemente y se dio cuenta que había grabado así que lo movió para poder leerlo, grabado estaban las iniciales de los dos entrecruzandose al final. Le parecio el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido. Le dieron ganas de llorar de felicidad pero no lo haría.

-Sasuke…es hermoso me encanta.-sus ojos se volvieron brillosos.

-No llores.-se puso de pie para ponerse a su lado.-Nunca me ha gustado verte así.-

-No es eso…es que esta hermoso, es un collar muy lindo.-lo saco de su lugar.-¿Me lo pones?-se lo tendio.

-Claro.-se puso detrás de ella.

Agradecía haberse amarrado el cabello ya que sí no tendría problemas para remover su cabello, solo tuvo que alzarlo un poco para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Vio a Sasuke que parecía cada vez más contento de estar con ella, con mucho cuidado le coloco el collar viendo lo mucho que se sonrojaba. Le dio un suave eso en la mejilla para volver a cejar caer su coleta. Volvío a su asiento ya que le mesero había traido sus platillos.

-Me encanto Sasuke. No me lo quitare nunca.-dijo cuando volvieron a estar solos.

-No lo hagas.-le guiño un ojo.

Cenaron muy tranquilos hablando de lo que habían hecho los días que no se habían visto. Sasuke le comentaba los felices que estaban su hermano y cuñada al saber que quedaban aproximadamente cuatro meses para que hubiera un nuevo integrante en la familia. Ya se le hacia cada vez más notorio el embarazo por lo que se sentía algo incómoda pero al verse en el espejo sonreía y olvidaba sus incomodidades. La pareja se había vuelto cada vez más empalagosos, Itachi se recargaba en el vientre de Konan y le hablaba a su hija cariñosamente. Hinata se reía al ver a Sasuke hablando con tanto cariño de su sobrina, aunque odiara las facetas que debía de ver de los futuros padres, moría por conocerla. Hinata reía por verlo así y también le comentaba lo que había hecho con su familia, al igual lo mucho que estuvieron molestandola cuando supieron que era su novio. Sus primos habían estado apunto de irlo a buscar para advertirle que no la lástimara o se metería con todos ellos, además de que sus primas les había dado un arranque de celos ya que ellas también habían estado enamoradas de él aunque jamás del había hecho caso, pero después de unos días se habían calmado y felicitado. Además de los lugares que habían visitado todos. A Sasuke le resultaba divertido ya que entendía porque no había estado tan convencido de quedarse mas de dos minutos en la casa. Terminaron de cenar, pidieron la cuenta y volvieron al automóvil. Se la estaban pasando realmente bien y quería seguir con él. Reconocio las calles que daban a la residencia Uchiha por lo que pensó que irían a pasar unas horas con la familia, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al no ver movimiento en la casa. Bajaron del automóvil y se sintio demasiado inquieta por lo que prefirió hablarlo con él.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa?-se extraño al ver las luces apagadas.

-La verdad no. Salieron a cenar con los padres de Konan. Querian hablar los seis.-

-…-

-Oye…no es lo que crees.-vio lo nerviosa que se habia puesto.-Es otro regalo pero sigue aquí.-

-Esta bien, pero no debíste molestarte.-

-¿Te puse nerviosa?-dijo cuando bajaron del vehículo.

-No...-evito mirarlo.

-Sabes que no te creo.-la atrajo hacía él por la espalda.-Disculpame por ponerte así. Te quiero enana, no te voy a presionar por nada del mundo. No haremos nada que tu no quieras, además, así como llevamos la relación esta perfecta, no necesitamos mas por ahora.-

-No me pusiste nerviosa.-no pensaba peocuparlo.

-No…-le acaricio su costado despacio.

-Ya esta bien, entendí el mensaje…si me pusiste nerviosa.-se alejo de él divertida.

-De acuerdo. Ve al jardín ahorita te alcanzo.-

Le hizo caso, y recorrio la casa saliendo por la cocina hacia el patio trasero, no había nada especial que le diera una pista de lo que se le había ocurrido a Sasuke por lo que lo espero apoyada en un árbol así que estaba nerviosa e impaciente. Lo vio salir con su guitarra, así que se dio cuenta de que le tocaría alguna de las melodías que había estado practicando, llevaba bastante tiempo sin saber en que había trabajado. Ambos se sentaron en el cespéd y le costo trabajo ponerse comóda, a decir verdad; se sentía incómoda al estar con él a solas en su casa a esas horas de la noche, no quería dar a entender cosas que no eran. Dejo de pensar en eso y se centro completamente en su novio. Lo vio afinar su guitarra y cuando estuvo listo simplemente empezo a tocar llamando su atención por completo, era una melodía suave y pausada, le gusto la introducción, pero se quedo pasmada cuando le empezo a cantar, nunca lo había escuchado pero tenía una voz melodiosa quedo totalmente hipnotizada; las palabras que salían de su boca hacían las frases mas lindas que le había escuchado decirle. Se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras empezaba a verlo sonrojarse; dandole a entender que moría de vergüenza por dejarla verla de esa manera, aunque sonreía al verla con ese hermoso brillo en los ojos, además de la leve risa que soltaba que se camuflajeaba con la melodía de la guitarra. Termino la canción dejando que las últimas notas se perdieran en el aire, se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sasuke esperaba a que ella le dijera algo, le había costado un poco hacer eso pero ver lo feliz que la había hecho lo alegro. Hinata seguía impresionada por lo que había hecho, no había creido que fuera capaz de hacer algo así y el haberlo visto había hecho que su corazón quisiera salirse del pecho, una rebelde lágima salió de su ojo y la limpio rápidamente mientras intentaba pensar algo que decirle que igualara el mismo detalle que le había dado.

-Mi amor…-estaba asombrada y pficialmente sin palabras.

-¿Te gusto?-sonrió completamente para dejar la guitarra a un lado.

-Me encanto, yo también te quiero.-como pudo se lanzo a sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran al césped.-Es el detalle mas lindo que me podías haber dado, no tenía idea de que cantaras tan bien.-

-No me molestes, con tal y de que no se lo digas a nadie todo esta perfecto. Solo tú puedes verme y escucharme haciendo eso.-

-Te lo prometo.-

Le tomo la cara sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, el día había sido perfecto; había sido más que lindo con ella. No podía encontrar a alguien mas lindo y perfecto. Con mucho cuidado se acomodo para no aplastarlo y lo beso con mucho cariño; había sido la noche perfecta recordaría ese cumpleaños con cariño por mucho tiempo. Lo sintió sonreir mientras la rodeaba por la cintura para pegarla mas a él. Se calmo un poco al verla así de feliz, había pasado las semanas sintiendose cada vez más avergonzado por darle ese detalle. La separo un poco para jugar un poco sus miradas llevando a cabo una de las comversaciones que tenían de vez en cuando sabían que las palabras sobraban. Perdieron la noción del tiempo por lo que ambos se sorprendieron al consultar sus relojes. Le dio un beso en la nariz y los puso a ambos de pie mientras recogía el instrumento; Hinata no planeaba soltarlo por el momento y Sasuke opinaba exactamente lo mismo, lo cual hizo que se les complicará caminar correctamente.

-Voy a dejarla y vamos directamente a tu casa. No quiero faltar a mi promesa con tus padres y piensen que te secuestre.-la soltó muy a su pesar.

-Sabes que no pensarían eso de ti nunca. Esta bien te espero aquí.-lo vio subir rápidamente y bajar de la misma manera por lo que se sorprendio.-Bajaste demasiado rápido.-

-Es que no quiero que alejarme de ti.-empezaron a caminar de vuelta al garage.

-Pero si ya me vas a dejar en mi casa.-

-Lo sé, pero mientras este contigo aprovechare cada minuto y cada segundo que me quede.-le ayudo a subir al vehículo.

-Te amo.-le dijo cuando puso en marcha el automóvil.

Llegaron un poco más temprano de lo que habian quedado asi que Sasuke parecía mas tranquilo. Ambos bajaron y la acompaño a la puerta se quedaron en completo silencio intentando decirse algo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke, fue un cumpelaños perfecto.-lo abrazo por el cuello.-Fuiste sumamente lindo.-

-Por ti haría lo que sea por verte como te he visto el día de hoy.-la acerco por la cintura.-Me alegro que te hayas divertido.-

-Mucho, te amo.-

Volvieron a besarse sabíendo que tenían espectadores que los veían por las ventanas como espías. Rieron al saber lo metiches que podrían llegar a ser por saber como llevaban su relación. Hablaron un poco antes de que decidiera irse. Se despidieron y al entrar fue bombardeaba por todos sus familiares sintiendose realmente incómoda, decidió no hacerles caso y subir directamente a su habitación, diciéndoles a todos buenas noches. La única que siguió fue su madre que entro después de decirle que era ella. Aiko vio a su hija sentada en la cama viendo hacia la ventana con las piernas abrazadas. Se sento a su lado para llamar su atención y sonreirle.

-Disculpa a tus primos, sabes que te quieren y que al igual que todos siempre supieron que acabarían juntos. Deja que se les pase.-trato de calmarla.

-Lo sé mamá. No te preocupes.-

-¿Cómo te fue?-le sonrió.

-Muy bien, fue algo que no esperaba. Sasuke ha sido muy lindo, siento que lo quiero cada día más.-se sonrojo.-Siento que no podría encontrar a alguien como él de nuevo.-

-Sasuke, es realmente centrado para su edad cosa que no se ve ya comunmente y eso siempre nos ha alegrado, además han sido amigos por años. Te quiere y respeta para que confiemos en que jamás te lastimaría. No le confiaríamos a nuestra princesa a nadie que no la mereciera lo suficiente y él se acerca bastante.-

-No creo querer a nadie de la misma manera en la que lo quiero a él.-cruzo las piernas, le gusta hablar con su madre sabía que contaba con ella para lo que fuera.

-Apuesto a que piensa lo mismo.-le apreto el brazo.-¿Y ese collar? Esta precioso.-

-Es de Sasuke. Me encanta, fue un gesto muy lindo.-acaricio el pendiente.-No quiero quitármelo nunca.-

-Esta bien nada mas cuidalo, la cadena se ve muy fina no se vaya a romper. Ya es bastante tarde, sera mejor que te deje dormir. Buenas noches cielo.-

-Buenas noches.-

Se puso su pijama,se cubrió con las mantas y se acurruco sin dejar de voltear a hacia la ventana mientras sonreía. Había sido el día perfecto, junto a su familia y su novio. Le gustaría volver a repetir ese día pero sabía que sería único y siempre lo recordaría con una sonrisa.

**Nota: la canción que le canta a Hinata es la de Te Quiero de Santiago Cruz**


	46. Chapter 46

**Lectores, ya no veo demasiado interes en este fic, asi que digname si quieren que se siga o mejor ya queda paralizado. A decir verdad…es uno de los proyectos que mas me ha gustado hacer asi que planeo acabarlo solo quiero saber si quieren seguirlo o ya solo quedara en un archivo.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 45**

**Bueno lectores, aqui esta la continuación, espero que sea lo que estaban esperando.**

Regresaron de las vacaciones de invierno y todos regresaban realmente sin animos al instituto, el tener que volver a la rutina no era algo que les facinara en lo absoulto. Estaban Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata y Shikamaru hablando en la entrada del instituto de sus vacaciones, al parecer todos habían estado fuera disfrutando de esos días libres de presiones de lo lindo. Sasuke tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos dejandola hablar de lo que ambos habían hecho juntos en el ese periodo de tiempo; claro estaba, evitando algunos detalles que ambos se guardaban por razones obvias.

-Parece que a pesar de estar aquí sin hacer absotulamente algo interesante casi todos los dias...se lo pasaron bien.-Naruto tomaba la mano de Ino con mucha ternura.

-Si estas a lado de la persona que quieres es más que suficiente.-le contesto Sasuke dandole un beso a Hinata.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-le sonrió a Ino.

-Sera mejor que entrar…ya empezaran las clases.-Shikamaru intervino un poco.-Por cierto…¿alguno sabe donde demonios esta Gaara?-

-No.-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Es raro, normalmente no llega tarde.-se quedo pensativo.

-Debe de haberse entretenido con algo, ya llegara.-Sasuke empezo a caminar junto con Hinata hacia el edificio.

Ambos pelinegros habían visto como los demás se adelantaban, Hinata por mas que quería apresurar el paso no podía por el simple hecho de que seguía atrapada entre los brazos de Sasuke. Le hacía unos cuantos pucheros para poder liberarse pero parecía que eran inútiles por lo que decidió detenerse logrando que la imitara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-sintió como apoyaba el mentón en su hombro.-¿Esta todo bien?-

-Cada día que pasa te vuelves mas posesivo, ya ni me quieres soltar ni un minuto.-intentaba no reirse.-Sabes…necesito algo de espacio.-

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?-le estaba siguiendo el juego.-

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refería.-se dio la vuelta para voltearlo a ver y frunció el ceño al verlo sonreir.-Sabes…eres malo.-

-Aun así me quieres.-le revolteo el cabello.

-Oye…-se lo acomodo un poco.-me tardo mucho peinandolo.-

-Sabes…-le ayudo a acomodarlo un poco.-me encanta que sigas llevando tu regalo.-toco el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

-Te había dicho que no pensaba quitarmelo nunca. Me encanta…además del hecho de que me lo diste tu.-

-Aun así me encanta.-le dio un suave beso antes de dirigirse a su aula.-Te quiero.-

Entraron al aula segundos antes de que el profesor llegara. La acompaño a su lugar y fue rápidamente al suyo antes de que le llamaran la atención. Vieron que Gaara llegaba a la segunda hora y se extrañaron al verlo bastante molesto y con una mejilla inflamada. Se sorprendieron e iban a preguntar que era lo que le había ocurrido pero quedaron igual al verlo pasar rápidamente enfrente de ellos sin siquiera voltearlos a ver. Se quedaron viendose el uno al otro intrigados e igualmente viendo a los demás que igualmente estaban sorprendidos por como lo habían visto. Todos empezaron a especular un poco de que era lo que había pasado, hasta estaban empezando a hacer una pequeña apuesta. Lo veian refunfuear, hablar en voz baja a igual e intentaba no tocar su mejilla. Al acabar la primera jornada todos salieron del aula excepto el pelirrojo, no había puesto atención en clases pero había hecho que los maestros no se dieran cuenta de nada. Todos hablaron un poco acerca de la actitud del pelirrojo sin atreverse a hablarle directamente a él por el hecho de que pudiera decirles o en el peor de los casos hacerles algo para desahogarse. Por lo que le dieron su espacio intentando no provocarlo.

-Sasuke.-Gaara hablo por primera vez.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-lo vio poniéndose de pie.

-Seguro.-lo imito.-En un momento regreso.-le dio un beso a Hinata antes de seguir a su amigo.

Ambos caminaron hacia las canchas mientras Sasuke se preguntaba que demonios le ocurria a Gaara, había estado bastante callado y de la nada había decidido hablar con él. Se detuvieron en las gradas y volvieron a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre Gaara?-empezo a preguntar tranquilo.

-Necesito que me acompañes a recoger a Matsuri.-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Su ex sigue buscandola, hoy que fui a llevarla al instituto y me lo tope.-

-¿Qué sucedio?-se sorprendio bastante.

-Nada, lo de siempre. Quería hablar con ella a como diera lugar, me interpuse y me golpeo.-

-¿Qué ocurrió con Matsuri?-

-Nada, ya estaba dentro del automóvil. Pero si me pidio disculpas, dice que me esta metiendo en problemas sin querer.-suspiro.

-Pero ella sabe tan bien como todos que lo hacemos con gusto. Además de que ese sujeto me da mala espina, presiento que puede llegarle a hacer más daño de lo que ya lo ha hecho.-

-Lo sé, digo lo mismo; por eso creo que sera mejor que los dos vayamos por ella, aunque sea para que Hinata este con ella si vuelve a suceder lo mismo.-

-Claro. Por cierto…¿no crees que sería mejor que le digas lo que sientes por ella? Así dejaría de sentirse mal por lo que haces.-

-No creo que Matsuri este pensando en eso en estos momentos. Le tiene demasiado miedo a Sasori y no creo que quiera que alguien salga lastimado.-apreto los puños.-Con solo poder ayudarla me basta.-

-Siento que sería lo mejor. No debe de seguir con miedo, debe saber que no todos son iguales.-

-¡Apenas y la conosco! No creo que sienta lo mismo, por lo menos no por el momento.-

-Tranquilo…dejemos esto a un lado. No te preocupes iremos todos por ella. Solo no dejes que te vuelva a agredir.-

-Creeme que si no seguí su provocación fue para no causarle mas problemas a ella; pero no sabes con cuantas ganas me quede de regresarsela.-apreto los puños.

-Calmate, iremos los tres por ella y todo va a estar bien.-

-Eso espero.-tardo bastante en calmarse.-Siento la forma en que me comporte en la mañana estaba demasiado enojado como para hablarle a alguien.-

-No hay problema, ustedes me soportaron así por tres semanas. Nos ocurre a todos a veces.-

-Espero no volver a pasar por lo mismo.-rodo los ojos.-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que perdamos clase. Con una fue más que suficiente por el día de hoy.-

-No es que estemos haciendo gran cosa, estamos viendo los temarios y por lo menos un tema y es el de introducción.-

-No he prestado atención, así que no tengo idea de que hemos visto.-

Siguieron hasta el aula donde vieron a Hinata y Shikamaru esperándolos, por lo que Sasuke decidio dejar el tema a un lado aunque no lo daría por visto. El pelinegro tomo la mano de su novia y así los cuatro volvieron a su aula. El día estaba realmente pasando muy rápido por lo que el pelirrojo se alegraba bastante, había estado realmente preocupado por no saber que era lo que ocurría con Matsuri. Desde que la había dejado estaba realmente preocupado de que el estúpido de Sasori pudiera volver a hacerle algo cuando estuviera lejos de ella. Le había estado mandando algunos mensajes preguntándole como estaba y si sabía algo acerca de el otro sujeto; y se alegraba a saber que no había sabido nada acerca de él y que estaba evitando salir del aula. Sonrio al saber que seguía preocupándose por él, el saber que le preguntaba como seguía, le estaba dando las esperanzas de que si seguía dandole tiempo podría llegar a obtener algo de su cariño.

Acabaron las horas de clase, y ambos pusieron un poco al tanto a Hinata omitiendo algunos detalles para no preocuparla de más. Los tres salieron directamente hacia el instituto donde la castaña estudiaba. Hinata jugaba mucho con sus manos, el haberse enterado de ello la había dejado muy preocupada. Llegaron a aquel instituto, salieron de los automóviles y la esperaron. Matsuri se soprendió al ver a los pelinegros pero se alegraba de ello. Los saludo a todos y rápidamente se fueron de ahí para ir a casa de Matsuri. Ahí la castaña les agradeció el que se siguieran tomando la molestia de recogerla en cualquier lugar que se encontrara, Gaara se fue unos minutos después asegurandose que Sasori no estuviera por ahí. Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron ya que la castaña quería hablar con Hinata un momento, por lo que el pelinegro se resigno a esperar en la sala mientras ambas terminaban de hablar en la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede Suri?-dijo Hinata viendola actuar nerviosamente.

-Hina…¿qué tanto conoces a Gaara?-

-Muy poco a de ir verdad…es bastante callado y reservado.-

-Esta bien.-bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Es que no se…Gaara ha sido muy lindo conmigo…a pesar de que nos conocemos muy poco…-vio como su nerviosismo empeoraba.

-¿Te esta empezando a gustar?-pregunto algo curiosa.

-…-vio que se sonrojaba de inmediato.

-¿Es eso?-

-No lo se en verdad…le tengo afecto y ha sido muy lindo…pero no creo estar lista para querer de nuevo iniciar una relación con alguien…además Sasori sigue por aquí y con lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana le tengo más miedo que antes.-su mirada se ensombreció.

-Por lo menos le quieres. ¿No?-

-No lo se…es solo qué me siento muy bien a su lado… es una comodidad que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo. Hemos hablado bastante en todas estas semanas. Creo que más que nada es que me gusta su compañía.-

-¿Nada más?-pudo ver que la veía curiosa.-Digo…Gaara es un chico muy lindo. Podrías darle la posibilidad si quisieras, ¿no?-

-Tal vez, pero…no es el momento. Necesito que Sasori deje de buscarme.-

-… pero…-

-No hay peros Hina…hasta que eso no se arregle se que no puedo pensar en alguien más. A decir verdad…me gustaría que se alejara un poco de mi hasta que pueda arreglar mis cosas.-

-…ya no se que mas decirte.-

-No te preocupes, con que me hayas escuchado es más que suficiente.-le sonrió.-Y cambiando de tema…¿qué tal va todo con Sasuke?-

-…-se sonrojo de inmediato.-muy bien, cada día lo quiero más.-

-Me alegro, ambos se ven felices.-

-Lo quiero muchísimo…no podría escoger a un novio mas perfecto.-sonrio abiertamente.

-Te lo merecías Hinata, ya era hora que tuvieras un novio. Se me hacía raro que nunca te hubieras fijado en alguien.-

-Tal vez…era por el hecho de que…Sasuke me gusto desde siempre. No se si sera cierto o no, pero tal vez todo empezo desde el día que nos conocimos. Y por eso no había ni quiero voltrar a ver a alguien más.-

-Entonces ambos se tardaron demasiado.-le sonrió.-Será mejor que vayas con él debe de estar sumamente aburrido, lamento el que te haya acaparado por mucho tiempo.-

-No te preocupes…él entiende. Con tal y de que tu estés bien, aunque te seguire diciendo que es mejor que pienses las cosas…Gaara no es malo y hasta te puedo decir que se ve tierno…no pierdas la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz. Sasori puede irse mucho a la fregada…el que te haya lastimado como lo hizo y hacerte todo lo que te ha hecho no tiene perdón. Pero igualmente puedes encontar a alguien que realmente te quiera como lo mereces.-

-Hina…enserio no se que pensar…denme tiempo.-la vio ponerse nerviosa.

-Cualquier cosa sabes que aquí estamos.-la abrazo.-Nos estaremos viendo.-

-No se preocupen…los acompaño.- salieron de la cocina.

Hinata se divertio al ver a su novio a punto de quedarse domrido mientras jugaba un poco con su celular. Le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendolo y despertandolo nuevamente. Él le sonrió abiertamente para ponerse de pie y regresarle el gesto. Ambos se despidieron de la castaña y entraron al automóvil, para irse rápidamente hacia la casa de la pelinegra. Ambos estuvieron callados todo el camino mientras ella se recargaba en su brazo divertida. Llegaron a la casa de Hinata y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que no había nadie en el lugar.

-¿Estás segura de que no te comentaron de que saldrían?-le dijo al terminar de revisar la residencia.

-Si, no me comentaron nada en lo absoluto.-estaba preocupada.-No se que ocurrió, estoy preocupada.-

-Tranquila, porque no les marcas. Así te sentiras más calmada.-

-Lo hare. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-saco su móvil del pantalón.

-No te preocupes, tu marcales y yo voy por algo. Dime que es lo que quieres.-le tomo la mano, para darle un pequeño beso.

-Con un vaso de agua es mas que suficiente.-le sonrió.

-Esta bien…regreso en un momento. Tranquila…deben de haber salido, no te preocupes.-le acaricio la mejilla antes de dirigirse la cocina.

Estaba muy nerviosa, normalmente su madre y su hermana estaban en casa; pero de igual manera siempre le avisaban donde estarían. Busco rápidamente el número del móvil de su madre y marco enseguida. No tardo mucho en recibir la respuesta de Aiko; la tranquilizo diciendole que estaba en casa de Sasuke, que Mikoto la había invitado a tomar un café y seguía ahí. Respiro más tranquila y dijo que estaba en casa con Sasuke y que la esperaría en casa. Se sento en el sillón más aliviada, y sonrió al ver a Sasuke entrar a la habitación; le tendió uno de los vasos que tenía en la mano. Se sento a su lado por lo que se acurrucó a su lado sintiendo como la abrazaba. Le pregunto si había logrado comunicarse con su madre y se sorprendio al saber que estaba con la suya.

-¿Quieres que vayamos con ellas?-dijo al acabarse su bebida y dejaba el vaso a un lado.

-No lo creo, debe de llegar en un rato.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o que te deje sola?-le acaricio la espalda.

-¿Me quieres dejar sola?-le hizo un puchero mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa.

-Puede que quieras estar sola.-

-Que malo eres.-se hinco en el sillón para quedar a su altura.

-No soy malo, solo intento ser considerado. Estamos muy apegados y nos la vivimos juntos; puede que quieras estar un momento a solas.-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres un lindo.-lo abrazo inclinandose un poco para lograrlo.-Pero eso no es necesario, te amo; eres mi mejor amigo, pero no es necesario. Me sigue gustando mucho estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.-

-Yo también te amo.-le sonrió.

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos para sentarla en su regazo y poder besarla. Bajo las manos a su cintura para poder estrecharla un mas hacia él. Hinata le acariciaba las mejillas al igual que el cabello, había estado algo nerviosa pero le gustaba esos actos tan posesivos y tiernos que tenía a veces con ella. Estsban muy entretenidos con lo que hacían que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Se separaron al quedarse sin aliento por lo que sin soltarla empezaron a hablar. Seguía acariciandole la espalda, sonriéndole facinado con su plática.

-Y por cierto hablando de eso… ¿Qué tanto te dijo Matsuri?-le tomo la mano.

-Nada en especial.-no quería hablar del tema.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, enserio. No fue nada importante.-

-Entonces ¿por qué no quieres hablar del tema?-

-Porque no es algo importante…fueron tonterías de mujeres.-evitaba voltearlo a ver.

-Enana.-movió su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?-

-No ocurre nada gallinita…no fue algo de importancia, solo tonterias.-le sonrió.-No hablamos de nada en general.-

-No se porque tengo la impresión de que me estas ocultando algo.-le hizo un pequeño y casi inexistente puchero.

-Solo me dijo que como iba todo entre nosotros y que esta algo asustada por Sasori. Son cosas que ya sabes, cosas sin importancia.-

-Tu eres lo más importante para mi. Así que no digas que son cosas sin importancia.-le beso la nariz.

-Pero son cosas así…además dice que se siente mal por los problemas que le esta casuando a Gaara e igualmente a nosotros.-

-Pero…sabe que lo hacemos con mucho gusto. Además, Gaara quiere verla un poco más tranquila y que Sasori la deje de acosar.-

-Lo sé, pero aun así lo dice.-

-Lo que algunos hacen por amor.-le beso el hombro.

-¿Cómo?…¿Gaara ya te lo dijo?-la sorprendio.

-Hace unos meses que lo se. Además es algo muy obvio, se le ve en toda la cara; no todos los días lo ves tan preocupado por una persona que conoció hace poco.-

-En eso tienes razón.-le acaricio el cabello.-Se ve que hacen buena pareja.-

-¿Suri te ha dicho algo?-

-Algo…esta confundida…dice que le tiene afecto, pero he visto como se sonroja cuando habla de él. Le costara admitirlo bastante, pero no le es indiferente.-

-Sera cosa de darle tiempo. Solo esperemos que Sasori la deje tranquila.-

-Esperemos. Por eso me encanta haberme enamorado de ti, se que ninguno de los dos nos lastimaríamos.-le sonrio coquetamente.

-Eres mi vida entera, jamás te haría nada para lastimarte. Te amo.-volvió a capturar sus labios, agradeciendo la suerte de tenerla a su lado.


	48. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46 **

**Se que es un capitulo corto, pero esto se me había olvidado en el capitulo pasado, muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron que querían continuación. La verdad es que ya me había quedado sin animos de continuarlo y todos esos comentarios animaron mi creatividad. Espero que difruten en capitulo aunque sea corto.**

Itachi llego realmente cansado a casa, estaba harto de que lo tuvieran de encargado de arriba para abajo por toda la empresa. Fue rápidamente a su habitación para caer rendido en la cama. Se acomodo un poco mientras se ponía a pensar en varias cosas pero más que nada, pensaba en su prometida; Konan había logrado arreglar las cosas en la universidad por lo que le habían dabo la oportunidad de tener un año sabático y regresar sin problemas. Además de que se habían arreglado las cosas con sus familiares y pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre y Mikoto. Intento dormir un poco pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, escucho como abrían la puerta de su habítación por lo que se sento y se alegro de ver a su prometida. Ella se acerco a él mientras dejaba una bolsa que traía entre las manos.

-Amor…¿Te desperte?-se sentó a su lado.

-Claro que no.-le sonrió y alargo los brazos para poder abrazarla y acercala a él.-¿Qué tanto hisiste hoy?-

-No me cambies el tema Itachi, te conosco, no me mientas.-le hizo un puchero.

-Esta bien estaba a punto de quedarme dirmido.-le beso la nariz.

-Lo lamento.-le abrazo el cuello.-Te ves realmente cansado, vuelvete a acostar.-

-No te preocupes…estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tu día?-empezo a jugar con su cabello.-¿Qué traes en aquella bolsa?-

-Mi mamá nos regalo unos zapatitos tejidos para nuestra niña.-se sonrojo.-Parece que ya le esta gustando la idea.-

-Me alegro…me gusta verte así de feliz.-le dio un tierno beso.-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?-

-Bien…-abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se sorprendio al verla de esa manera.-¿Te sientes mal?-se preocupo de inmediato.

-Dame tu mano.-

Dejaron de abrazarse para que tomara su mano y la llevara directamente a su vientre. Itachi estaba intrigado ya que no entendía que ocurría…abrió los ojos lleno de asombro; estaba sintiendo como su niña se movía un poco, eran unas suaves pataditas pero eran totalmente palpables. Fueron unos escasos segundos, pero los había sentido como minutos. Solto una pequeña risa que se mezclo con la de Konan antes de vovler a besarla con sumo cariño. Ella lo jalo lo suficiente como para quedar entre sus brazos, Itachi se movió para no aplastarla y siguió con aquella caricia que demostraba todos los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel en el momento. Separo sus labios sin alejarse tanto, para solo tener a su vista el rostro que tanto amaba. Le acaricio el rostro con suma ternura siguieron sonriendose y agradeciendo enormemente la privacidad que tenían en ese momento.

-Parece mágico.-le susurro.

-Lo es.-le acaricio aquel largo cabello negro.-Según tu madre y el médico dicen que podemos empezar a hablarle, cantarle o ponerle algo de música tranquila. Que sera muy bueno para ella.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, dicen que eso estimula al bebé para sentirse querida.-

-A ver.-le ayudo a sentarse al borde de la cama.-Dejame tratar.-se hinco a sus pies para poder tener su cabeza recargada en su vientre.-Hola princesa…-empezo a susurrar.-no sabes lo impaciente que me tienes para tenerte entre mis brazos. Se que serás tan hermosa como lo es tu madre… pero eso si…nada de novios hasta los 30.-ambos rieron.-Te quiero mucho princesa. Cuento los días para que te unas a esta familia, tus abuelos mueren por conocerte, no sabes lo que tu abuela ansio por tener a una niña en la familia. Solo espero que tú tío se comporte, solo puedo ser yo quien te consienta…aunque tu madre me regañe y piense que te estoy maleducando.-

-Solo no te pases.-Konan estuvo acariciandole el cabello con ternura.-Te amo.-

-Las amo a las dos, con todo el corazón. Solo las necesito a ustedes dos para ser feliz.-bostezo un poco.

-Duerme un poco. Debes descansar.-

-Estoy bien.-se puso de pie.-¿Quieres algo de comer u otra cosa?-

-A decir verdad muero de sueño.-lo abrazo por la cintura.-Acompañame a dormir un poco.-lo solo un poco.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a subir a la cama y arrastrarla un poco para que quedara a su lado. Con mucho cuidado ella se acosto para acurrucarse, hablaron un poco sobre algunas cosas mientras ambos siguieron con la mano es su vientre como si quisieran que su pequeña fuera participe de la conversación hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

…

Despertaron un poco tarde por lo que ambos bajaron a la cocina por algo de cenar. Estaban muy entretenidos hasta que vieron a Sasuke junto con Hinata hablando en la cocina por lo que decidieron acompañarlos. Itacho la ayudo a sentarse a lado de Hinata mientras le preparaba algo de comer a pesar de que ella le reprocho y quería ayudarlo.

-Cuñadita. Yo tenía la idea de que no vendrías.-Itachi empezo a hacerle burla a Hinata.

-Que sea fin de semana no significa que deba de dejar de molestarte.-no dejaría que la molestara.

-No me podrías llegar a molestar, mas que nada vienes a ver al enano.-se sentó a lado de Sasuke mientras le pasaba a Konan algo de fruta y un emparedado.

-Sigo sin entender porque demonios me sigues llamando enano, tenemos casi la misma altura.-Sasuke parecía algo frustrado.

-Aun así eres mas jóven así que seguiras siendo un enano.-

-Ya quisieras.-

-Ya fuera de broma, hace tiempo que no venias. Aqui el enano te tenía secuestrada.-abrazo a su hermano por los hombros.

-Deja de llamarme enano, son solo 3 centímetros de diferencias.-lo vio algo fastidiado.-Y no la tenía secuestrada, solamente no había tenido oportunidad de que viniera.-

-Es cierto, he estado algo ocupada estos días.-Hinata intervino para que Itachi dejara de molestar a su novio.-Pero ya pude venir.-

-Eso es bueno. Tenemos tiempo sin hablar de la serie, no la he podido seguir viendo; espero que me pongas al tanto.-

-Yo tampoco le he estado poniendo atención.-se rio un poco.-Me ha dado flojera verla.-

-Muy mal señorita. Pense que me dirías en que se quedo.-se deprimio.

-Lo que sea. Y Konan…¿cómo te haz sentido? ¿Cómo esta tu pequeña?-volteo a ver a su amiga.

-Muy bien, creciendo poco a poco; mira dame tu mano.-dejo la fruta que tenía a un lado.

Curiosa dejo que guíara la mano a su vientre para sentir que la pequeña se movía. Sonrió abiertamente mientras recordaba como fue cuando su madre estaba embarazada de la enana de su hermana. Se quedo sintiendo esos suaves golpeteos hasta que desaparecieron. Quito la mano para abrazarla, estaba feliz al verla así, no había dejado de sonreir desde que su vientre se había empezado a abultar.

-¿Es mi imaginación o sera fanatica del soccer o sera una muy buena bailarina?-

-Sea lo que sea. La voy a querer muchisimo; no me importa que gustos tenga, las aficiones y pasatiempos. Sera mi mas grande tesoro.-se acaricio el vientre maternalmente.-Aunque ya me tiene algo cansada me da bastante sueño, pero se que valdrá mucho la pena.-

-Todos la vamos a querer.-Sasuke intervino.-Ya hice una apuesta con Hinata a ver a quien se parece más. Ella dice que a mi horrible hermano, yo digo que a mi linda cuñada.-

-Oyeme…-Itachi le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.-Tu tienes a tu novia y yo a la mía…-se puso de pie para alzarla y sentarla en su regazo.-y es mía.-

-Es la primera vez que te vemos celoso.-dijeron los tres al unisono.

-No me importa…tu eres mía. Y todos lo deberían de saberlo; las protegere como pueda para hacerlas completamente feliz.-le acaricio le mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Estan volviendo a derramar miel.-Sasuke puso cara de asco.-Venete enana, si nos quedamos aquí nos empalagaremos.-se puso de pie rápidamente para tomarle la mano y dirigirse a la sala.-Odio que derramen miel.-

-Sabes que de vez en cuando tu y yo tambien tenemos esas facetas…¿verdad?-lo abrazo del cuello.

-Pero no nos pasamos tanto. Tu no eres tan cursi como muchas de las chicas que conocemos. Me gusta que no seas de las que pida todo el día una demuestra de cariño de esa magnitud. Agradezco que te emocionen cuando me nacen.-

-¿Cómo ahora?-rió.

-Exacto.-acaricio su naríz con la suya.

-Si también agradezco que no seas de esos que quieren estar a lado de su pareja todo el día, aunque de todos modos estamos así demasiado tiempo; el que los dos nos demos nuestro espacio cuando es necesario. Me encanta cuando tienes tus ataques de celos…-

-Espero no volver a tener alguna…no son para nada divertidas.-

-Dejame continuar….lo empujo un poco para sentarse en el sofá.-me encantan…por el simple hecho de que solamente yo te puedo ver me esa faceta…es un secreto entre los dos.-

-Te quiero enana…tengo la suerte de que me hayas elegido, hubiera sido capaz de golpear a Naruto si hubiera ganado tu corazón.-le beso el dorso de la mano.-No hubiera soportado que me quitara a mi enana, a la única que he dejado que me conosca por completo.-

-Hubiera hecho lo mismo con Sakura. Eres mi primer amor…y me gustaría que sea el único.-se inclino hacia él.

Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, sabía que se estaba comportando como su hermano pero por el momento poco le importaba, al estar con Hinata no era su prioridad no mostrarse tan vulnerable. Con su mano libre le tomo el mentón para poder besarla, sonrio mientras era correspondido; adoraba el haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que la quería.


	49. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47**

Sakura estaba en una cafetería algo inquieta, llevaba ahí un tiempo esperando a una persona. Estaba bastante frustrada ya que lo que menos le gustaba era que la hicieran esperar; jugo con su taza vacía hasta que lo vio entrar con demasiada tranquilidad. Lo fulmino con la mirada pero decidio relajarse lo necesitaba para sus planes. Le regalo una sonrisa provocadora que hizo que el sujeto se sonrojara.

-Te has demorado demasiado.-le dijo cuando él se sento.

-Lo siento, sabes que no puedo salirme tanto de clases y menos cuando son examenes.-

-Bueno, da igual.-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-estaba bastante curioso

-Necesito que me vuelvas a ayudar con lo que se refiere a la pelinegra.-

-Oye…no creo que sea conveniente, la última vez su novio casi me rompe la cara. Parece ser bastante celoso y no quiero meterme en problemas.-

-Kiba…-se acerco a él haciendo que sus rostros quedarán a unos centímetros de distancia.-Se que tu me quieres y ya sabes con que te voy a agradecer si logras separarlos.-se lamió los labios lentamente.

-…-trago pesado.-¿En que necesitas mi ayuda?-

-Mira…según Naruto mañana van a ir todos a un pequeño restaurante, necesito que los sigas y si ella se separa de ellos por cualquier cosa debes hacer lo posible para que no pueda volver a voltearlo a ver a la cara, que necesite alejarse de él lo más posible, que terminen.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-no le gustaban sus ideas.

-No sé.-puso su mano en su rodilla y empezó a a subirla por el interior de su muslo.-Algo que la haga sentir realmente incomoda, se te debe de ocurrir algo.-

-Haré todo lo posible.-le costaba trabajo contestarle.-¿Sabes a que hora será?-respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Saliendo de clases.-retiro la mano.-Me tengo que ir…paga mi café por favor.-se puso de pie y salió del local.

Estuvo caminando la colonia intentando saber que podría llegar a ocurrirsele a Kiba para que Hinata se sintiera tan avergonzada que no pudiera seguír a lado de Sasuke que daría por terminada la relación y ella pudiera lograr su objetivo. Se quedaría con Sasuke y podría llegar hacer que se enamore con ella. Dio vuelta en una esquina e hirvio de rabia al ver a su enemiga junto a la persona que quería. Guardo todo su coraje y camino hacia ellos luciendo la sonrisa más falsa que pudo.

-¿Por qué no otro peluche? El último que le di ya lo tiene todo horrible, esta a nada de romperse.-Sasuke la tenía abrazada por la espalda.

-Pero ese le facina, lo usa para dormir y lo lleva al preescolar para que lo vean los demás. Es su favorito.-

-Pero ya esta feo, sería un osito, lo vi el otro día junto con Itachi penso que sería un gran regalo.-

-Bueno como tu quieras.-lo volteo a ver para abrazarlo por el cuello.-Le va a fascinar y a ella le gustara por el simple hecho de que tu se lo diste.-se estaba acercando para poder besarlo.

-Hola chicos.-los interrumpió.

-A…-Hinata la volteó a ver.-hola Sakura.-su humor cambio.

-Sakura.-Sasuke parecía algo serio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No para nada, solo estamos viendo que se nos ocurre para regalarle a mi hermanita, su cumpleaños es en dos días.-Hinata abrazó a Sasuke de forma recelosa.

-¿Tienes una hermanita? ¿De qué edad?-

-Cumple 3 años.-

-Que lindo. Bueno los dejo.-los rodeo y siguió con su camino.-Un gusto saludarlos.

Siguió a caminando mientras rogaba para que Kiba tuviera una gran idea para separarlos, ya no soportaba el verlos juntos tan felices. Lo queria para ella y nadie se interpondría en su camino. Llego a casa de sus tíos los saludo y entro a su habitación, ya era bastante tarde así que decidió dormirse y esperar lo que podría llegar a ser el mejor día de su vida.

…

Habían acabado las clases y todos estaban en el estacionamiento, Sakura podía ver como Sasuke mantenía a su novia entre sus brazos besándole repetidamente la mejilla. Podía ver a Naruto que le tomaba la mano a Ino y jugaba con sus dedos; igualmente a Gaara que hablaba con una castaña que no conocía pero parecían bastante cercanos. Estaba esperando a que se fueran, Kiba estaba a afuera del instituto por lo que estaba esperando moría de ganas de irse a ver que lograba hacer con lo que le había encargado. Salió del estacionamiento para entrar al automóvil de Kiba, necesitaba que hiciera todo bien y sin ninguna equivocación. Lo saludo robándole un apasionado beso que lo dejo sin aire, le sonrió; tenerlo como titere era lo que mas le facinaba, podía pedirle que hiciera lo que fuera. Como fue el caso cuando él le había robado el beso cuando esos dos en vacaciones. Se acomódo en su lugar dejando que su marioneta siguiera embobado, esperando a que salieran del estacionamiento. Tuvo que pegarle para que se pusiera en marcha al verlos salir, no les costo absolutamente nada el alcanzarlos, se estacionaron unas cuantos automóviles atrás y entraron al restaurante que sabía que era el favorito de todos. Se sentaron en una mesa en donde no los llegaran a ver y esperaron.

Del otro lado del restaurante estaban hablando de lo mucho se les hacía complicado el último semestre; Sasuke tenía a Hinata abrazada por la cintura por lo que tuvieron que juntar las sillas, para que ella lo viera divertida; también siendo imitados por Naruto e Ino que a pesar de todo se veían muy bien juntos y más que nada parecían relamente felices. Ambos pelinegros veían a los que mas les interesaban aunque lo hacian de forma discreta, el ver a Gaara y Matsuri totalmente animados hablando de cualquier trivialidad que se les podían ocurrir, solo esperaban a que alguno de los dos se atreviera a decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Estaban bastante divertidos charlando y comiendo que enserio les facinaba estar ahí.

-Hina. ¿Cómo celebraran el cumpleaños de Hanabi?-Matsuri pregunto curiosa.-Ya es mañana.-

-Pues como siempre. Le haremos un pequeño pastelito, la concentiremos y estaremos todos juntos.-sonrió.

-Esa enana es una consentida.-

-Eso es por culpa de Sasuke.-miro con reproche a su novio.-El siempre la malcria y consiente que se ha vuelto bien carpichosa.-

-No seas celosa, yo solo te quiero a ti.-le beso la mejilla.

-No lo soy…solo estoy diciendo la verdad.-Te quiero.-le robo un beso.

-Parecen recien casados.-dieron todos haciéndolos el centro de atención.

-Eso es mentira.-reprocharon.

-Claro que si.-

-Da igual.-decidieron no hacerles caso.

De un momento a otro Hinata se disculpo diciendo que debía de ir al baño. Salió muy rápido del cubículo, se estaba lanvando las manos cuando escucho que alguien entraba igualmente al baño. Volteo a ver si reflejo ennel espejo y se sorpendió al ver al sujeto que la había besado. Estaba bastante nerviosa y mas por el atrevimiento que había tenido, respiro para tranquilizarse y lo encaro.

-Este es el baño de damas.-sonó molesta.

-Lo sé.-empezó a acercarse a ella.

-Entonces sabes que debes de retirarte de aquí.-

-No lo haré.-puso su mano sobre el lavabo acorralándola.-Te me haces sumamente sexy.-

-Si no lo recuerdas yo tengo novio.-lo empujo.-Tu no me interesas, no eres mi tipo.-empezo a caminar a la salida.

-Pero tu el mío si.-la tomo del brazo para arrinconándola en la pared presionandola con su cuerpo.

-Dejame.-lo retaba con la mirada.

-Me encanta que sean decididas.-le beso la mejilla.-Tu novio no tiene por que enterarse, podemos divertirnos juntos.-

-Hazte a un lado.-intento empujarlo pero se le hizo imposible.-Jamás le haría eso a Sasuke, estas enfermo.-

-Tu me gustas.-le sostuvo la cara con la mano libre.-Y deberías saber que siempre obtengo lo que quiero.-

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa la beso. Hinata estaba horrorizada, no podía pedir ayuda e igualmente la tenía sometida por la fuerza que estaba empleando. Se removió lo que pudo para poder salir de donde se encontraba pero se le hacía imposible. Mantuvo los labios apretados, esperando que se rindiera; no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Estaba pensando en lo que podría hacer para poder apartarlo que quedo en shock al sentir como le recorría el cuerpo lentamente por lo que cerro los ojos intentando pensar que todo era una pesadilla que aquello no era real. Se removió mas, totalmente asqueada por sus caricias, le recorría el costado, deteniendose en las curvas de su cintura y cadera para llegar a la mitad de su muslo y subir la mano acariciando sus glúteos. Intentaba golpearlo fuertmente pero el sentir como la manoseaba perdía las fuerzas por el asco. El castaño dejo sus labios para poder besar su cuellos; Hinara intento gritar pero él se lo impidio al ponerle la mano en la boca. Siguió acariciandola sin importarle que alguien pudiera entrar al baño, le entro una curiosidad recorrer su cuerpo por saber que tan suave era por lo que metio la mano por debajo de la camisa y siguio con lo que hacía. Hinata estaba asqueada y grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos; rogaba por que alguien le ayudara y alejara a ese tipo de ella; pensaba en Sasuke y en la vergüenza que le daría el ahora verlo a la cara. El poder abrazarlo o poder besarlo sabendo lo que ese sujeto le estaba haciendo, ya nada sería igual. Abrio los ojos al sentirlo tocarle un pecho por encima del sostén, su soloozo quedo atrapado en aquella asquerosa mano de ese sujeto. Tenía mucho miedo de que le hiciera algo peor de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Escucho la puerta abrirse por lo que agradecio el que ese sujeto se alejara de ella pero al abrir los ojos se arrepintio de haberlo hecho, era la única persona que menos debía de haberla visto en esa situación.

-Esto es único.-dijo esa persona cerrando la puerta.-No sabía que tenías a otro Hinata.-intento no hacer salir su risa.-No es justo para Sasuke, él te quiere muchísimo.-

-Yo no tengo a otro ni siquiera lo conosco.-lo empujo para librarse de él.-Sasuke es mi novio pero mas que nada es mi mejor amigo, jamás le haría algo como esto, nunca le haría daño.-

-Si se entera de esto se lo habrás hecho.-estaba sería.-Hinata, por favor, deja de fingir, no eres la niña buena que le haces creer a todo el mundo.-

-¿Tu haz planeado esto todo el tiempo no es verdad? Querías ser nuestra amiga para separarnos ¿no?-lo volteo a ver.-Tu lo conoces, tu hiciste esto. Porque… ¿por qué quieres hacernos tanto daño?-los ríos de lagrimas inundaba sus mejillas

-Porque tu no lo mereces. Eres tan poca cosa. Él se merece una mujer y he de sospechar de que no han estado ni una sola vez juntos en todo el sentido de la palabra.-

-Eso a ti ¿qué debe de importarte? Lo que suceda entre él y yo son cosas nuestras nada más.-se estaba piniendo a la defensiva.

-No me hables de esa manera, pequeña zorra.-la abofeteo volteandole la cara.-Sasuke sabrá de esto por otros lados y ten por seguro que va a terminar la relación.-y sin más la dejo sola yendose con Kiba.

Hinata se recosto en la pared para dejarse caer en el piso. Se sentía realmente mal, ese canalla la había vuelto a besar y esta vez se había propasado; ya no podria ver a Sasuke a la cara, sentía que lo había traicionado cruelmente y no había sido su culpa. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a desbordar de sus ojos mientras decidia que era mejor salir de ahi, quería irse a casa y encerrarse en su habitación para evitar completamente a todos, se sentía sucia y lo pero sentía que había traiconado a Sasuke y de la peor manera. Como pudo se puso de pie, se acomodo la camisa y fue nuevamente a la mesa tomo sus cosas y se despidio rápidamente de todos dejándolos sorprendidos. Sasuke se puso de pie inmediatamente y la siguió hasta la puerta donde pudo detenerla.

-Hinata que ocurre.-le acaricio la mejilla.-¿Amor por que lloras?-

-Nada Sasuke…solamente quiero irme a casa.-evito voltearlo a ver.

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy afligida. ¿Paso algo?-la abrazo protectoramente.-Por favor peque…dime que tienes odio verte así.-susurro contra su cabello.

-…-se aferro fuertemente a él sabiendo que sería la última vez que podría estar con él de esa manera. No podía decirle lo que había pasado, teniendo el miedo de decirle y que viera asco y despecio en su mirada. Disfutaría los últimos minutos que quedaban a su lado, aunque no se dijeran nada, era lo único que quería en ese momento.

**Waaa, ¡Sinceramente odie esribir este capítulo! Se como van a estar muchos lectores y creeanme que comparto su molestia, refunfuñe y maldije mientras le daba una pequeña revición. Intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible para que no se queden con este mal sabor de boca.**


	50. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48**

Hinata no quería soltarlo sabiendo que sería la última vez que estaría asi con él. Intento no seguír llorando pero le era imposible; Sakura había logrado hacer que se separaran, ella ya no podría verlo igual que antes no podra seguir a su lado. Se alejo un poco para que no la viera así, debía irse y pensar en como debía terminar su relacion, sabía que lo lastimaría pero sentía que era lo correcto.

-Por favor dime que tienes, necesito que le me lo digas; no puedo verte así, me rompe el corazón.-la envolvió completamente en sus brazos.

-Déjame Sasuke.-dijo empujandolo para irse de aquel lugar.

-Hinata.-la vio irse rápidamente.

Sasuke estaba confundido, todo había estado bien; de nuevo volvía a pasar lo que sucedio en la fiesta, le volvían a hacer algo cuando no estaba a su lado. La persiguió saliendo del local pidiéndole a Gaara que se llevara el automóvil lanzandole las llaves y disculpandose por marcharse. La persiguio pero le había dado gran ventaja por lo que pudo ver que tomaba un taxi y se iba rápidamente del lugar. No tenía tiempo estaba realmente asustado por su actitud, parecía realmente mortificada y la mirada totalmente apagada…además de que pudo ver que estaba realmente asustada; nunca la había visto así. Corrió por todas las calles no haciendoles caso a los señalamientos, causando que le dedicaran algunas frases nada agrabales tanto los peatones como los automovilistas; solo queria llegar a la residencia Hyugga antes de que Hinata pudiera encerrarse y prohibirle la entrada. Pensaba en mil y un cosas que podían haberle pasado pero no se le ocurra nada que hubiera hecho que tuviera esa actitud. Llego agitado, bañado en sudor y sentía que le faltaba el aire pero luego arreglaría eso, queria hablar con ella, llamo desesperadamente a la puerta viendo a Aiko que lo veía realemente agradecida.

-Sasuke. Que bueno que estas aquí. ¿Qué le ocurre a mi niña?-estaba mortificada.

-No tengo idea Aiko, dejame hablar con ella por favor.-

-No quiere verte, no quiere ver a nadie. Solo la escucho llorar, se encerro en su habitación sin decir absolutamente nada, intente mandar a Hanabi para ver si a ella le abría pero ni eso.-empezaba a querer llorar.-¿Qué ocurrio?-

-Aiko, dame dos minutos, por favor; dejame intentarlo, haré lo que sea para que podamos hablar.-estaba desesperado.-No se que ocurrió, todos estabamos comiendo, fue al baño y de ahí simplemente quiso irse sin decirnos nada. Sabes que soy incapaz de de lastimarla y mas en hacerla llorar.-

-Ve, haz todo lo posible no puedo ver a mi hija así. No lo soporto.-subio intentando tranquilizarse.-Por favor dile a Hanabi que vaya a mi habitación.-

Subió las escaleras con cuidado no sabía ni como convenserla de que lo dejara pasar o el simple hecho de hablar con ella. Vio a la pequeña Hanabi que estaba sentada a un lado de la puerta haciendo un puchero por no haber logrado hacer que su hermana le abriera la puerta. La tomo en brazos y la alejo de la puerta, no quería que todavía lo escuchara; sesentó con ella en el cuarto de televisión y espero a que se calmara un poco.

-Tranquila Hanabi, todo esta bien.-le peino la pequeña cabellera,

-Do, do es ierto.-frunció el ceño.

-Claro que si, solo es un mal día para tu hermana.-intentaba tranquilizarla lo más posible.

-¡Qué do!-se sorprendió al oirla gritarle.

-¿Por qué dices que no?-

-Poque…poque…-estaba a punto de llorar.

-No llores.-

-Saura le peló a Inata.-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Quien?-dijo pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Saura.-

-¿Sakura?-dijo extrañado.

-Di.-lo abrazó del cuello.

-¿Cuando?-

Hanabi ya no le respondió ya que empezó a llorar mientras se aferraba a él como si fuera su salvación. Sasuke la puso en su regazo para poder consolarla. Al diablo entraría a como diera lugar a la habitación, se quedo con Hanabi hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, fue a su habitación la acomodó en su cama y salió. Ahora estaba realmente confundido, no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba, volvería a subir por la enredadera deseando que Hinata no se hubiera acordado de cerrar su ventana; pero quería una respuesta enseguida. Le dijo a Aiko donde estaba Hanabi y salió de la casa, rodeo la residencia y subió la enredarera, costandole un poco más que la vez anterior. Con cuidado, pensando que podría estar cerca de la ventana y no quería asustarla. La abrió por completo y se impulso rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera volverla a cerrar, pero al hacerlo sintió como algo realmente pesado caía en su cabeza; pudiendo observar que Hinata lo había golpeado con un libro bastante pesado. Se puso de pie ya que había caido de rodillas y la pudo ver realmente triste pero igualmente soprendida.

-Auch.-se tomó la cabeza.-Sabes…eso dolió.-

-Lo siento Sasuke…pero…por favor dejame sola.-abrió la puerta para que saliera.

-Enana ¿qué tienes? Nunca me habías tratado con tanta frialdad.-se le acercó para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Sasuke…-se alejo antes de que la pudiera tocar.-por favor vete. No quiero hablar contigo por ahora.-

-Pues yo si quiero hablar contigo, y no me movere de aquí hasta hacerlo.-se sento en la cama.-Quiero saber que ocurrió hoy cuando fuste al baño y quiero saber la verdad.-

-Sasuke dejame sola…no quiero hablar con nadie si vas a estar de necio me ire a otro lugar.-empezo a caminar fuera de su habitación.

-Enana espera…-la abrazo por la cinutra y la jalo para poder cerrar la puerta.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre princesa?-se sentó de nuevo en la cama con ella en su regazo.-Nunca me has ocultado nada, ni has dejado de hablarme solo porque si. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa…voy a entenderlo.-beso su cuello.-No me dejes así, por favor no me lastimes.-

-Sabes que jamás te lastimaría.-intentó voltearlo a ver regresando la mirada realmente apenada.

-Entonces dime que tienes.-le hizo darse la vuelta aunque sigó sin poder verla a la cara.

-…-

-Hinata…por favor…no puedo verte así.-

Antes de que le pudiera contestar le volteo el rosto para besarla con suma ternura. Podía sentir su desesperación a flor de piel y no tenía idea de como tranqulizarla; nunca se había sentido tan desesperado al verla así y más que nada saber que no le estaba teniendo confianza. Sintió como lo abrazaba por el cuello, pareciendo estar despidiendose, lo podía sentir claramente; la abrazo un poco más intentando calmarla le acaricio la espalda suavemente. Profundizo un poco el beso siendo cuidadoso y delicado, quería poder expresarle todo su amor. No estuvieron conscientes de cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue ella la primera en reaccionar alejándose poniendose de pie mientras volvía a llorar. Él volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos haciendo que se pudiera esconder quería poder consolarla a como diera lugar.

-Te amo Hinata.-le susurro.-No soporto verte así.-

-…-

-Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para poder verte sonreír de nuevo?-le alzo el rostro para que sus narices se tocaran.-Dime… ¿qué puedo hacer para verte feliz?-

-No te merezco Sasuke.-no podía contener sus lágrimas.-Eres demasiado considerado conmigo.-

-Yo soy el que no te merece; eres más de lo que esperaba y merecía.-

-No no es cierto Sasuke, eso es completamente al revés.-se alejo un poco de él.-Por eso…yo…necesito que te vayas. Por favor necesito estar un poco a solas.-

-No puedo dejarte así, no hasta saber que fue lo que ocurrió.-le tomo la mano no quería sentirla tan lejos como en ese momento.-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Sakura esta vez?-

-…-lo vió sorprendida.-¿Cómo…?-

-¿…lo sé?-termino su frase.-Hanabi escucho algo y me lo dijo…esta muy preocupada; al igual que tu madre.-

-Tengo miedo de decirtelo…tengo miedo que al decirtelo, me puedas llegar a odiar.-

-¿Cómo podría llegarte a odiar? Si yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y más que nada eres la mujer que amo.-

-Después de esto no lo creo.-

-Dimelo por favor, sea lo que sea lo voy a entender.-

-Ya ves que Sakua siempre me ha dado mala espina.-vio como él asentía.-Pues hoy me di cuenta de que tenía demasiada razón…gallinita…no puedo decirte eso.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Se que fue algo más que una bofetada.-le acarició ambas mejillas como si quisiera eliminar cualquier rastro de dolor.

-¿Te acuerdas del sujeto que me beso en la calle? Por lo que me dí cuenta Sakura lo conoce.-tomo la camisa de Sasuke en sus puños.-Yo…-volvió a llorar.

-¿Qué te hizo? Si se le ocurre acercarse o asomarse en cualquier lugar que este…le daré su merecido.-se estaba molestando y no era exactamente con ella, hasta tenía planeado ir a buscar a ese sujeto hasta dar con él.

-Por favor, no me hagas decirtelo…solo quedate con esa información.-

-Te lo ruego dimelo…¿se volvió a acercar a ti? ¿te hizo daño? ¿Se propaso?-estaba nervioso, el que no le dijera nada le hacía pensar demasiadas cosas que no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

-No puedo…es muy vergonzoso.-lo abrazo queriendo volver a ocultar su rostro.

-Te doy el tiempo que necesites…si es lo que hace falta…pero necesitamos hablar de esto.-la alejo un poco.-Necesitar dormir un poco, a sido demasiado por este día.-le ayudo a acostarse.-Descansa, no me movere de aquí, no te dejaré sola.-

Le beso la mejilla, se sento al pie de la cama y entrelazo sus manos mientras que en un pequeño pero audible susurro volvía a cantarle la canción que le había dedicado. La vio llorar nuevamente mientras le sonreía, por lo que se alzo para borrar todo rastro de ellas mientras seguía, le repitió la aquella canción hasta que la pudo ver completamente dormida. La observo por unos cuantos minutos, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido pero tampoco la presionaría tanto. Pero le dolía…le dolía el que no le tuviera la confianza para decirselo y eso hacía que pensará lo peor lo cual le estaba preocupando como nunca. Salió de la alcoba y bajo para irse directamente a la sala quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido y usaría todos los métodos posibles para lograrlo. Sacó el móvil y marcó rápidamente un número casi sin fijarse en la pantalla.

-¿Diga?-escucho con una voz adormilada.

-Naruto.-intento relajarse aunque seguía sonando algo alterado.-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-Si seguro. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Necesito que me digas donde demonios estaba tu prima cuando nosotros estabamos en el restaurante.-estaba realmente nervioso.

-Ni idea Sasuke, según tenía entendido salió con un muchacho que la ha estado pretendiendo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-¿Cómo es el sujeto con el que esta saliendo?-estaba pensando demasiadas cosas y tenía varias teorias. ¿Sería aquel sujeto que estaba molestando a Hinata?

-Es un poco mayor, debe de estar en segundo año de la universidad. Es alto, cabello castaño, tez algo bronceada. No sé la verdad lo he visto solamente una vez.-

-…-se sorprendio, estaba empezando a armar el rompecabezas.-¿Dónde esta tu prima?-

-Aquí en la casa.-

-No dejes que se vaya.-estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-se asusto al oirlo así.

-Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando o tu prima estará metida en un enorme lío.-dio por terminada la llamada y salió de la residencia; enviándole un mensaje a Hinata diciendolé que regresaría lo más pronto posible. Le daría fin a todo lo que Sakura estaba haciendo de alguna forma u otra.


	51. Capitulo 49

**Capítulo 49**

Caminó lo más rápido posible que podía mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas, Sakura estaba metida en un enorme lío si es que se enteraba que ella había planeado todo ello. Le mando un mensaje a Gaara diciendole que le encargaba su automóvil y que si podía darselo al día siguiente, realmente odiaba ir a pie a todos lados y sabía que su familia se daría cuenta de que no lo tenía. Esperaba que Hinata no se despertara hasta que regresara, no quería que despertara sola. Llegó en tiempo record a cada de Naruto; toco el timbre y con su poca paciencia insistío hasta que le abrieron, para bien o para mal, fue Sakura la que abrio.

-Sasuke.-sonrio.-¿Vienes a buscar a Naruto?-

-No...vine a buscarte a ti.-estaba demasiado serio.-Necesito hablar contigo.-

-¡Enserio!-se emociono.-Ven, pasa.-me tomo la mano y entramos.-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-

Estaba montado en colera, como podía ser tan hipócrita y cínica todo el tiempo. Le solto la mano con rudeza mientras fruncia el ceño y la sorprendía con ello. Se le acerco intentando coquetearle bajando un poco más el escote de su blusa, se alejo tratando de no hacerle una cara de desaprovación; no entendía como algunas personas podían estar exhibiendose de esa manera para llamar la atención, era deprorable.

-Deja de hacer eso Sakura, es incómodo.-

-No hago nada Sasuke, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Te lo voy a decir solamente una vez Sakura, y espero que lo entiendas de una vez por todas.-estaba realmente enojado.

-Sasuke me estas asustando.-

-Así tendrías que estar.-suspiro.-No me llamas la atención. Eres una niña berrinchuda que sólo quiere que todo sea a su antojo. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de mi y de Hinata. No quiero volver a enterarme de que le haz puesto una mano encima.-

-No se de que hablas, yo no he hecho nada. Sabes que he intentado ser su amiga, nada más.-puso cara inocente.

-Por favor deja tu hipocresía, eso no es cierto. No se que ha pasado hoy pero debo de suponer que tu tienes algo que ver con lo que le ocurrio hoy a Hinata, no se que es pero cuando me entere espero que no te nos vuelvas a acercar. Alejate y deja de intentar separarnos.-

-Yo te amo Sasuke.-lo abrazo del cuello mientras sus mejillas eran empapadas por lágrimas.-¿Por qué fue ella y no yo?-

-Lo lamento, pero ella es la que quiero, es la persona que quiero a mi lado. Lamento si te he lastimado de alguna manera, pero así sucedieron las cosas.-tomo esas manos para que lo dejará de abrazar.

-Sakura ya no insistas.-Naruto apareció por el pasillo.-Deja de perseguirlo de esa manera, no están destinados a estar juntos. Sabes perfectamente que puedes encontrar a alguien más, sabes perfectamente que Sai te ha pedido ya varias veces que vuelvas con él. Este capricho te esta costando demasiado.-

- No es carpicho, yo lo amo.-sollozo.-Desde que lo vi supe que era el indicado.-

Naruto suspiro bastante fastidiado, nadie lo había visto tan molesto antes; parecia que solo se podía ver una vez en la vida. Se acerco a ellos y jalo a Sakura que seguía haciendo su rabieta.

-Sasuke sera mejor que te vayas, yo hablare con mi prima y si puedo te dire que fue lo que le hizo a Hinata. Lamento el que haya hecho lo que hizo.-batallo un poco para detenerla.-Sakura basta, si no le dire a mis tios que estas pero que antes.-

-Dejame Naruto.-

-¡Subete a tu habitación!-la empujo un poco hacia las escaleras.-Luego hablaremos, estoy harto de esa actitud tuya. Deja de comportarte como si fueras el centro del universo y ponte a pensar que lastimas a los demás haciendo lo que haces.-estaba montando en colera.

-Eres muy injusto, nunca me habías hablado asi.-y sin decir nada más se perdio en el piso de arriba.

-Lamento el haberme puesto así.-lo volteo a ver.-¿Cómo esta Hinata?-

-Muy mal, por favor Naruto si sabes que fue lo que ocurrio te lo agradecería mucho. -estaba vuelto loco.-Nunca había visto a Hinata tan triste. Ire a verla, la deje dormida mientras venia para acá; debe de estar a punto de despertar. Lamento mucho la molestia de lo ocurrido.-

-No hay problema, ve con ella; cualquier cosa que sepa te aviso.-

Salío de la residencia un poco mas calmado de lo que había entrado aunque necesitaba aclarar sus dudas. Regreso rápido a la casa de Hinata, entro a su habitación y la vio todavía dormida; se veía tan tranquila y tan hermosa que podía estar horas viendola así. Se sento a un lado de la cama para tomar su mano y acariciarsela mientras intentaba buscar una forma de que le dijera lo que había pasado. Necesitaba y queria que fuera ella la que le dijera y no escucharlo de la boca de Naruto. La vio removerse por lo que le acaricio la mejilla para que se relajara pero logro hacer que se despertara por completo. Lo volteo a ver intentando enfocar la vista y cuando lo logro volvió a alejarlo abrazandose las piernas en el rincon mas alejado de la cama. Se acerqo a ella para abrazarla y robarle un beso lleno de ternura.

-Hinata, ¿que tienes? Amor, sea lo que sea seremos capaces de superarlo.-la abrazo mas fuerte mientras hacia que se acurrucara en su pecho.

-Sueltame Sasuke.-lo golpeo en el pecho para alejarlo y se refugiara al otro lado de la habitación.-No vuelvas a tocarme por favor. Sería mejor que teminemos.-hipeo un poco.

-¿Qué?-no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo se puso de pie para acercarse a ella.-No. No Hinata no me digas eso. ¡Te amo maldita sea!-se tomo el cabello.-¡No me hagas esto!-callo de rodillas intentando buscar apoyo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza.-¿Ya no me quieres?-

-No Sasuke.-se agacho junto a él y le levanto en rostro para volver a verlo llorar.-Nunca podría dejar de quererte. No llores, no quiero verte así, me partes el corazón.-

-Entonces ¿por qué? No perdamos todo lo que tenemos, me moriría si no te tengo a mi lado.-vio que no le decia nada.-¿Qué te hizo Sakura?-

-…-se sorprendio, se pregunto si ya sabría lo demás y se moría de miedo.-No puedo decirte.-lo solto.-Me vas a odiar, o te dare asco.-

-Jamás sentiría ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Qué paso amor? Te quiero, te adoro y cualquier cosa, nunca cambiara nada de lo que pienso y siento por ti.-

-…-le costo trabajo pero verlo así tan preocupado le hizo tomar algo de valor.-¿Recuerdas a aquel que me beso cuando fuimos al concierto?-vio que asentía de mala gana.-Pues, cuando fui al baño, y él estaba ahí esperandome; no se si nos vio cuando bajamos del coche…o al entrar al local pero estaba ahí. Me asuste mucho al verlo y le dije que se fuera… pero no me hizo caso y… me acorralo diciendome que ahora no me iba a escapar que se le hacía muy bonita y…me empezo a besar a la fuerza y…-empezo a sollozar.-Sasuke no me hagas continuar… por favor es vergonzoso.-

-Quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo ese idiota, no importa lo que sea dimelo. ¿Qué hizo?-estaba intentando calmarse, quería escuchar todo lo que había pasado.

-Él…-volvio a sollozar un rato para calmarse.-me empezo a tocar por debajo de la ropa.-agacho la mirada sintiendo verguenza de como la vería de ahora en adelante.

-¿¡Qué hizo qué!?-la asusto de lo furioso que estaba jamás lo había visto así.-Voy a ir a buscar a ese maldito hijo de…-se puso de pie.-Espérame aquí me encargare de ese sujeto.-

-No Sasuke, esperate…no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa…además…eso no es todo.-no quería que le ocurriera nada malo.-Me zafe lo más rápido posible para que no tocara de más, pero…Sakura entro y empezo a criticarme para luego enterarme de que ellos dos se conocían.-

-Tranquila. Todo esta bien.-la jalo para abrazarla.-No es vergonzoso, y no te odio ni me das asco. Solo quiero que estes y sientas bien.-

-Te quiero Sasuke.–se acurruco en sus brazos.-Eres muy considerado.-

-De todos modos si me lo encuentro a ese sujeto, no es culpa mia si termina en el hospital. Tiene que aprender a respetar a las mujeres y mas que nada a mi princesa.-

Volvieron a besarse mientras la pegaba hacia él de manera posesiva. Sentía como le acariciaba las mejillas y jugaba con su cabello. Con mucho cuidado para no asustarla y con lentitud fue moviendo sus besos a lo largo de su mejilla para llegar a su oreja y bajar hasta la base de su cuello, no quería asustarla y mas que nada queria que olvidara lo que había pasado, que tuviera bonitos recuerdos al ser besada. La sentía temblar por nerviosismo y se le abrazaba con fuerza, volvio a robarle un beso para alejarse.

-Sasuke.-estaba sonrojada.

-Quiero que olvides lo que ese sujeto te hizo y que recuerdes mis caricias.-sonrio.-Ven vamos con tu madre, estaba muy preocupada por ti.-entrelazo sus manos.

-¿Qué crees que sea conveniente decirle?-abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya que Hanabi sabe lo de Sakura, creeo que es mejor decirle que discutiste con ella porque no dejabade molestarte, te alteraste, te quisiste defender y ella te golpeo. No necesita saber mas detalles, de por si yo me siento mal de no haber estado contigo en ese momento; no hace falta también preocupar de más a tu madre.-

-Tienes razón.-se quedo pensativa un momento.-¿Cómo es que la enana sabe de Sakura?-

-No tengo idea, nunca se como se entera de algunas cosas.-

Bajaron hacia la cocina donde Aiko estaba demasiado nerviosa caminando de un lado para el otro intentando hacer la cena sin mucho exito. Al verlos entrar rápidamente fue a abrazar a su hija mientras le agradecía a Sasuke por lo que habia hecho. Le pregunto lo que había pasado y Hinata dijo lo que había quedado con Sasuke; le dijo que discutio con una compañera de clases y ambas se alteraron demasiado. Aiko no estaba muy convencida de lo que le decía, pero no pensaba obligarla a decirle todo. Sasuke se despidio diciendo que debía volver a casa y como no tenía el automóvil quería volver a casa antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, se despidio de ambas, diciendole que pasaría por ella mañana para distraerla y pasar tiempo juntos.

Llego a casa algo tarde pero mucho más calmado al haber hablado con Hinata. Saludo a su familia y fue a su habitación. Itachi entro a los pocos minutos viendolo acostado en la cama tocando algunas notas en la guitarra sin mucho sentido, por lo que se sento a su lado llamando su atención. Sasuke se sento e igualmente dejo el instrumento a un lado, preguntandose que era lo que le ocurria a su hermano, lo veía bastante cansado y ojeroso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo para romper el silencio.

-¿Y el automóvil? Nos dimos cuenta de que llegaste a pie.-

-Lo tiene Gaara, hubo un problema cuando estabamos comiendo y tuve que irme rápidamente a arreglar algunas cosas, mañana me lo traera.-dijo sin mucha importancia.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-No todo esta bien, las cosas se aclararon. ¿Y tu que tanto te traes . Te ves demasiado cansado.-

-Pues lo de siempre…el trabajo me tiene realemnte agotado; me hacen ir de un lado para el otro en tiempo record. Y Konan, tiene antojos demasiado raros por las noches, a pesar de que ya esta terminando el sexto mes de embarazo. Pero se ve tan linda con esa panza…muero por tener a mi niña entre mis brazos.-sornio como estúpido.

-Se nota que estas facinado con la niña.-se alegraba de verlo así de feliz y mas porque sabía que su cuñada estaba igual que él.

-Si…-puso cara de seriedad aunque se quería reir.-es enserio que no la concientas tanto.-

-Lo sé, lo sé…debo mantener mis dulces en mis bolsillos o en la alacena cada vez que este cerca.-recito lo que le habían dicho.-Solo dejame de vez en cuando jugar con ella y pasearla. Además Hinata me mantendra a raya si es que la intento consentir de mas.-

-Hecho.-se puso de pie con pesadez.-Ire a dormir en lo que Konan esta con mamá; te la encargo por si me empieza a buscar.-

-De acuerdo. Ire abajo a ver si no necesitaban algo, o por lo menos hacer algo entretenido.-se levanto.

Los hermanos salieron cada uno yendose en una dirección diferente, Sasuke bajo para ver a su madre y a su cuñada hablando alegremente mientras preparaban la cena; al verlo ambas sonrieron y siguieron con sus cosas. Se acerco a ellas para ayudarles un poco, le sonrieron.

-Sasuke…¿e Itachi?-Konan se volteo con mucho cuidado de no golpesr su abultado vientre.

-Dijo que se iría a domrir un poco, estaba muy cansado. Me pidió que te cuidara.-no le tomo mucha importancia.-¿Tú como haz estado? ¿Cómo esta mi sobrinita?-

-Ahora esta bastante activa…¿la quieres sentir?-lo tomo de la muñeca y le puso la mano en su vientre.-Patea bastante fuerte.-

-Parece que le encantara el soccer.-se sorprendíó al sentirla moverse.-Sera demasiado energética, no tenemos idea de donde salió de esa manera.-retiro la mano divertido.

-Eso es parte de mi familia, yo era bastante inquieta de pequeña. Aunque me encantaría que se parezca mucho más a Itachi, se vería tan linda si fuera pelinegra.-

-Eso no importa hija.-Mikoto dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.-No importa como sea fisicamente sino lo mucho que la llegaran a querer.-le sonrio.-Y más que nada todo lo que le van a enseñar.-

-Lo sé Mikoto, además de haber conocido a Itachi, mi princesa a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Espero que estos meses pasen realmente rápido, muero por tenerla entre mis brazos.-respiro profundamente.-Lo lamento, me sentare un momento. Se mueve mucho más y estoy realmente cansada, me despierta varias veces en la noche.-

-Tranquila, solo acuerdate de dormir de lado y muy cómoda.-

Sasuke y Mikoto terminaron de preparar la cena cuendo Fugaku llego e Itachi bajo casi al mismo tiempo. Los cinco tuvieron una cena tranquila y Fugaku parecía bastante emocionado con su nieta, aunque quisiera disimularlo podían ver que le agradaba mucho la idea de vovler a tener a un niño en casa. Como si la tranquilidad del hogar se le hiciera algo incómodo. Terminaron y siguieron charlando un poco principalmente centrandose en el pequeño ser que dentro de poco se uniría a la familia; querían saber si ya habían pensado en algun nombre para la pequeña. Los dos se voltearon a ver divertidos y algo avergonzados.

-La verdad no hemos pensado en ningun nombre. Mas bien hemos pensado en todo lo que le podría hacer falta.-Konan estaba tan avergonzada por no haber pensado en eso.

- ¿Qué es lo que les hace falta?-los mayores no entendían.-Pensabamos que ya tenían todo.-

-Solo nos hace falta una carreola, cuna y la silla para el automóvil.-

-¿Por qué no mejor toman la cuna que usaron Itachi y Sasuke, segun yo me acuerdo seguía en muy buenas condiciones. Esta guardada en la bódega. Y la careola se la habíamos prestado a Aiko y Hiashi.-

-No sabíamos que habían guardado la cuna.-dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

-Solo fue porque habíamos pensado en tener otro hijo pero…-hablaron como si no fuera de gran importancia.-preferímos dejar a la familia solo con nosotros.-

La platica siguió de esa manera divertidos contando algunas anecdotas de la familia. Sasuke se setría cada vez más relajado, el ver a su familia tan feliz y el saber que su niña preciosa que quería con todo su corazón estaba mejor que en la tarde. Le mando un mensaje al móvil diciendole lo mucho que la quería y que quería volver a estar a su lado. Alzaron la mesa dejando todo limpio y cada uno subió asu habitación. Mikoto y Fugaku hablaron un poco acerca de sus hijos y su cuñada antes de dormir. Itachi y Konan estaban de la misma manera poniendo sus manos en el vientre hablando con su pequeña mientras se besaban con mucho cariño. La tomo en brazos cuando la vio con un lindo camisón blanco, a sus ojos parecía un ángel, la arropo para que pudiera acomodarse mientras rodeaba la cama y acostarse a su lado para poder abrazarlas con ternura. Por otro lado Sasuke estaba bastante pensativo, quería ir a buscar a ese imbécil que había intentado propasarse con Hinata y darle una paliza; igualmente pensaba en si Naruto había logrado sacarle algo a Sakura sobre lo acontecido. Decidio que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso y se sento junto a la ventana mientras pensaba en Hinata. Tomo su guitarra y volvio a tocar el acorde que le había regalado en su cumpleaños mientras intentaba relajarse, mañana estaría todo el día con Hinata para distraerla y verla sonreir.


	52. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50 **

Hinata desperto sintiendose algo incómoda, aunque había hablado con Sasuke sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior se sentía realmente nerviosa. Tomo una ducha intentando relajarse, saldría con él y no queria que volviera a verla preocupada. Se tomo su tiempo para elegir su ropa, aunque escogió algo sencillo pero se sentía cómoda. Se volteo a ver en el espejo de cuerpo completo viendo si era totalmente de su agrado, su atuendo consistia en un pantalón blanco a la cadera, una blusa azul marino y unas botas cortas negras. Le gusto su conjunto y al no saber a que hora llegaría Sasuke para dejar pasar el tiempo decidio hacer los deberes que tenía pendiente. Estuvo un buen tiempo haciendolos bastante entretenida hasta que su madre le aviso que Sasuke estaba en la puerta; acomodo todo en su escritorio, volvio a mirarse en el espejo y salió de su habitación. Lo vio parado a un lado de la puerta, parecia bastante nervioso y se le podía notar un ligero sonrojo que intentaba disimular.

-Buenos días enana.-sonrio al verla bajar tan linda.-Te ves hermosa.-

-Buenos días gallinita.-lo abrazo.-Gracias.-

Sintio como alejaba un brazo pero le logro corresponder aquel gesto. Se le hizo muy extraño que la abrazara así pero no le importo. Se movio un poco para voltearlo a ver a los ojos y lo vio bastante nervioso, lo miro pidiendole que le explicara que era lo que le ocurría por lo que con mucho cuidado de no separarse mucho le enseño lo que había tenido escondido, tenia en su mano siete lindos tulipanes rosas. Recordo que hace un par de años le habia dicho que esa era su flor favorita, aunque sabia que eran algo dificil de encontrarla cuando estaban de temporada.

-¿Y esto?-tomo el pequeño ramo.-Gracias esta muy llindo.-

-No sé, me nacio traertelo. -alzo los hombros despreocupado.-Las vi mientras venía para acá y me gustaron.-

-Gracias amor.-le beso la mejilla.-Son preciosas, deja las pongo en un florero. Ven pasa.-lo tomo de la mano para ir hacia la cocina.-¿A donde iremos el día de hoy?-

-A donde tu quieras princesa.-

-…-se sonrojo evitando su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le acaricio las mejillas.-¿Qué tienes?-

-Te quiero tanto gallinita.-

-Yo tambien enana.-iba a darle un beso pero sintio como alguien le abrazaba la pierna.-¿Que ocurre Hanabi?-

-Suske, ¿vinite a ver a Inata?-lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Y a mi?-

-Si. Viene a saludar a las dos princesas.-

-Di.-movio los brazos para que la alzara.-¿Tienes un ulce?-

-No, me los acabe viniendo para acá.-mintió sabiendo que mirada le estaba mandando Hinata.

-¿Poque?-dijo molesta.

-Porque no he ido a comprar en mucho tiempo.-

-Mu mal.-lo empujo un poco para que la bajara.-Ire con mamá.-aviso antes de irse corriendo de la cocina.

-Se que le acabas de mentir por primera vez a mi hermana.-dijo cuando dejo de escuchar sus pequeños pasitos.-Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.-le tomo la mano.

-No creo que se diera cuenta. Pero solo lo hice porque se que me viste con una advertencia. Y no quiero arruinar el dïa. ¿Te aparece si vamos al parque de diversiones?-

-Lo que tu quieras.-

-Entonces vamonos. ¿Quieres que le digamos a Suri?-le beso la mejilla sintiendo como se tensaba.-¿Estás bien?-

-Si Sasuke, estoy bien.-parecio querer empezar a tartamudear.-No, no hay que decirle; quiero pasar todo el día contigo...solo los dos.-

-Como tu quieras. Avisa que ya nos iremos, regresaremos temprano.-

-Claro.-

La vio irse rápidamente como si quisiera mantener distancia. Entendía perfectamente porque estaba así, pero de todos modos no le gustaba; queria verla sonreír como lo hacia normalmente, que lo pudiera ver a los ojos sin que empezara a sentirse avergonzada o intimidada. Le daría tiempo para que volviera a sentirse cómoda, sin importar cuando tiempo tardara. Hinata tomo su pequeño bolso mientras se colocaba una chaqueta psra que los dos salieran. Le abrio la puerta del automóvil y fueron a pasar la tarde divirtiendose. Sasuke la vio demasiado callada y notaba su nerviosismo al verla jugar con sus dedos de forma continua. Al llegar a su destino, Sasuke fue a pagar las entradas mientras Hinata se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que debía tranquilizarse. Estaba tan concentrada en lograr su objetivo que se asusto al sentir que alguien le tomaba la mano que reaccionó dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-Auch...enana eso si que dolió...-dijo Sasuke tocándose el punto donde le había dado.-¿Quien hubiera dicho que pegabas tan fuerte?-

-Sasuke.-se alejo un poco de él.-Perdóname, yo no quería...es solo que...me asustaste.-

-Amor.-volvió a tomarle la mano mientras entraban al parque y se dedicaban a pasear.- No te preocupes por lo que acaba de pasar. Entiendo perfectamente que estas nerviosa por lo ocurrido, pero tranquila…no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti y menos ese sujeto.-vio como se volvía a ponerse nerviosa.-Te dije que quiero que olvides lo que ocurrio. No quiero que sigas pensando en eso, solo existimos tu y yo y nadie mas. Quiero que actues normal conmigo.-

-Yo…-intentaba no mirarlo.

Sintió como la acorralaba en una pared haciendo que se sintiera realmente pequeña. Lo volteo a ver sintiendo como se sonrojaba cada vez más. No podía entender que fuera tan lindo. Decidio solamente asentir con la cabeza, seguía muy nerviosa con ello y no sabía como manejarlo. Lo vio sonreír por lo que se sintió un poco mejor, no quería arruinar su salida, Sasuke no lo merecía. Siguieron caminando hasta que ella le siguirió subir a unas cuantas atracciones, al verla sonreir un poco más se sentía realmente feliz, por lo menos sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por pasarsela bien.

Estuvieron un par de horas yendo y viniendo haciendo todo lo que podían. Hasta que su apetito se les hizo presente por lo que se acercaron a los pequeños puestos de comida. Estuvieron dialogando un poco sobre que se les antojaba por lo que decidieron por unas rebanadas de pizza y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban disponibles. Se pusieron a hablar de varias cosas, cosas del instituto, de sus amigos, familia; en fin cualquier cosa que que se les ocurría. Le gustaba verla tan entretenida sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Le tomo la mano dándole un leve apeetón mientras le sonreía. Terminaron de comer y al volver a caminar por el lugar, Sasuke tuvo el enorme impulso y deseo de darle un beso; pero al acercarsele un poco más de lo que se había permitido en el día se quedo estatico al ver que se alejaba de él dandole una pequeña bofetada totalmente asustada.

-Hina.-estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Perdón, enserio perdoname; no lo hize a proposito...yo...-se sentía mal por haberlo alejado pero estaba muy nerviosa.-¿Te lastime?-

-Oye...tranquila. No pasa nada.-le alzo el rostro.-Te amo, te adoro, te quiero; pero sobre todo ello te respeto. Quiero que me dijas todo lo que te incomoda por el momento, que quieres que haga y que no.-

-…-volvió a bajar el rostro.

-…entonces.-se inclino un poco para que lo volteara a ver aunque sea un poco.

Vio como se mordía el labio mientras desviaba la mirada constantemente. Espero pacientemente a que le dijera algo, aunque estaba muy nervioso y ansioso. Hinata se tardo pero le dio un pequeño beso poniendose más nerviosa y sonrojada. Nunca le había dado una bofetada por nada; aunque de vez en cuando se lo había merecido. Sabia que su cita se había arruinado y todo por su culpa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería poder desaparecer rápidamente de un lugar y no volver a salir de su habitación. Sasuke la veía sorprendido, no tenía idea de que estaba realmente asustada, nerviosa y si podría decir bastante traumatizada por lo que había ocurrido. Espero bastante mientras sentía que varias personas se les habían quedado viendo intentando averiguar que era lo que ocurría. Sabiendo que seria mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado hablo realmente tranquilo esperando que Hinata pudiera hablar sin sentirse realmente mal, avergonzada, triste e intimidada.

-¿Quieres que no te bese? ¿Qué no te abrace? ¿Qué no te toque? Si quieres podemos tomarnos un tiempo, puedo darte algo de espacio si es lo que necesitas. Pero por favor dime algo Hina.-dijo algo desesperado.

-Gallinita yo...-

-Tranquila pequeña…enserio no pasa nada, digas lo que me digas, te quiero.-le sonrió sabiendo que le costaría obtener una respuesta por el momento.-Creo que sería mejor que nos fueramos, no es tu mejor día y no quiero seguir presionandote. Vente, vamonos.-

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, pero se sorprendio al sentir que le jalaban la camina. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al verla con finas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas desapareciendo caer de su rostro. No tenía idea de que era lo que ocurría en ese momento. Sabía que por lo ocurrido estaba algo intranquila y que por ello se comportaba tan distante; no queria seguir presionándola y no sentirse cómoda. Pero el verla así lo tenía preocupado, con cuidado se dio la vuelta y la abrazo intentando que se desahogara mientras la intentaba proteger. Sintió como tomaba su camisa entre sus manos mientras seguía desahogandose. No tuvieron idea de cusnto tiempo estuvieron así, mucha gente se les había quedado viendo enternecidos por lo hermoso que era ese gesto. Sasuke se empezaba a preocupar cada vez más... Hinata no paraba de llorare hipeaba cada vez mas. Con mucho cuidado de no asustarla la sento en una banca, la alejo un poco haciendo que viera su preocupación, el que no le dijera absolutamente nada y que solo empezara a llorar le hacía pensar que que había metido la pata y había dicho algo que no debía. Intento esperar a que se calmara pero su nerviosismo podía mas que él.

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?-acuno ese rostro entre sus manos con cuidado de no asustarla haciendo que lo volteara a ver.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso dije algo que te lastimo? Lo lamento Hinata, no queria hacerte sentir mal, soy un idiota, perdóname. Por favor no llores.-le limpiaba las mejillas que seguían empapandose una y otra vez.

-No es eso.-dijo empezandose a calmar un poco.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que…yo te quiero…-se sonrojo-te quiero…y…te estoy haciendo mucho daño…con mi actitud. No te lo mereces…no despues…de lo lindo que has…sido conmigo.-respiro un poco para poder hablar un poco más fluido.-No quiero lastimarte. Pero…tengo miedo de que no pueda volver a tratarte con naturalidad. Que me asuste mas cada vez que te me acerques. Yo…-

Hinata intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas para decirle como se sentía, empezo a balbucerar mientras desviaba la mirada cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos. Se quedo unos minutos perpleja intentando pensar con claridad. Suavemente empezo a corresponder con suma timidez, sus labis temblaban, le marco el ritmo al beso esperando que todo estuviera bien. Se le acerco un poco más y con mucho cuidado lo abazo del cuello mientras él le abrazaba de la cintura. Se separaron y la abrazo con mucho cariño. Hinata supo que enserio se sentía realmente bien cuando estaba con él. Todo era perfecto cuando estaba a su lado y sabía que podía olvidarse de todo y de todos.

-Sasuke...-intento moverse un poco para poder respirar un poco.

-Tranquila princesa...no pasa nada. Te prometo que nunca dejare que se te vuelvan a acercar de esa manera.-

-Yo…-

-Sasuke. Hinata.-una voz amistosa se escucho.

Ambos se soltaron viendo como se les acercaban dos personas; no habían logrado enfocar bien pero mientras mas se acercaban notaron que eran Matsuri y Gaara. Se sorprndieron al verlos juntos un fin de semana, pero no harían preguntas por el momento.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen por acá?-Matsuri saludo con alegría.-Sasuke...¿no estarás intentando asfixiar a Hina verdad?-

-Suri, milagro que te vemos fuera de casa estos días.- Hinata le sonrio mientras se separaba de Sasuke.-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-

-Invite a Matsuri a distraerse un poco, estaba bastante estresada y como no hemos visto a Sasori en los últimos días...-se sonrojo un poco.-pense que era mejor hacer que se divirtiera un rato.-

-Gaara esta siendo muy lindo conmigo, y no tiene una idea de lo mucho que se oo agradezco.-abrazo su brazo divertida.

Ambos vieron como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba mas pero que sonreía como un completo idiota al verla tan feliz y estar a su lado. Sabían que ambos debían estar juntos, se veían muy bien uno al lado del otro y lo más importante era que sabían que Gaara le daría su lugar y la respetaría. Los cuatro se quedaron platicando un rato cuando ambas dijeron que irian al baño y que no tardarían mucho. Sasuke no estaba bastante seguro de que solo fueran ambas, pero al saber mas que nada la excusa por la que iban decido mantanerse callado. Las vieron alejaese y cuando estaban seguros de que no los escucharan Sasuke empezo a hablar con su amigo.

-¿Todo bien con Hinata?-

-Algo. Debo hablar con ella un poco más y tener mucha paciencia.-suspiro.

-No preguntare que fue lo que paso por que no es de mi incumbencia. Pero espero que todo se arregle.-le dio su apoyo.

-Se hara, la conosco y solo le costara un poco asimilar las cosas.-lo vio algo nervioso.-¿Y tú como van las cosas con Matsuri? No me habías dicho que saldrias con ella.-

-Fue de último minuto, fui a dejarte el automóvil y mientras regresaba a casa se me hizo bien ir a visitarla. Al llegar estaban sus padres y me invitaron a comer, fue bastante incómodo pero el ver a Matsu sonriéndome no me pude negar. Y luego se le ocurrio venir aquí a pasar el tiempo.-su mirada se apago un poco.

-¿No planeas decirle nunca que la quieres verdad?-

-Quiero hacerlo…pero…no creo que sea el tiempo correcto. La quiero pero no quiero presionarla. Creo…que mejor por el momento solo la tenga como amiga.-

Dejaron de hablar ya que sabian que era un tema realmente complicado para tratar.

Por otro lado en el baño ambas estaban esperando a que el baño se desocupara y mientras tanto empezaron a platicar. Hinata había visto como su amiga volteaba a ver a Gaara; no era tonta sabía perfectamente que significaba aquella mirada; ella la había tenido desde hace ocho meses. Lo único que le hacia falta a la castaña se decidiera e intentara volver a ser feliz, se lo merecía.

-Suri, enserio…¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Se ven tan lindos juntos.-dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-le costo recordar lo que había dicho.-Lo sé Hina es solo que…no se si sea momento para iniciar una relación. Además...me da miedo de que algo le puede pasar algo si Sasori vuelve a aparecer.-

-Te ha demostrado que es capaz de enfrentarsele.-

-Lo sé, pero…lo quiero tanto que no quiero que nada le pase.-suspiro.-¿Y tú? Se ve que Sasuke y tu tienen algunos problemas. Y Gaara me conto que te fuiste sin decir nada.-

-No es nada que no se pueda arreglar. No puedo decirte que fue pero Sasuke me ha demostrado cada vez más lo mucho que me quiere.-se sonrojo.-No me cambies el tema Suri…Gaara te quiere mucho y tu mereces ser feliz a lado de alguien que te respete y te trate como una princesa.-

-No sé Hina, me da miedo que le pase algo. Es muy lindo, caballeroso, gentil…pero…-se morido el labio.

-Ya, ya entendí.-vio que un cubículo se desocupaba.-Solamente piensalo Suri…si las cosas siguen así puede que se canse de esperarte. Y de ahí, solamente lo tendrás como un amigo más, no mantengas un amor secreto por miedo. Toma mi ejemplo; los dos estuvimos semanas atormentados y arriesgamos todo para ser felices.-se metió en el cubículo antes de que le ganaran.

Matsuri se quedo pensativa, sabía que Hinata tenía razón no podía vivir con miedo toda su vida. Además tenía en cuenta todos los detalles que Gaara había tenido con ella y lo mucho que le habían gustado. Se estaba debatiendo mucho en lo que le había dicho Hinata; Gaara era una persona muy atractiva y sabía que no pasaba desapercibido por ninguna, había visto como lo volteaban a ver con algunas miradas coquetas y como sonreian como tontas cuando pasaban por su lado. Con ello empezo a preguntarse si enserio podría llegar a perderlo. Sabía que queria que fueran mas que amigos y la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. ¿Realmente habría un día en que se cansara de esperarla? Le dolería mucho si alguien más se lo arrebatara. Lo penso bastante hasta que se decidio, tal vez era tiempo de dejar todos sus miedos atrás e intentar volver a buscar la felicidad y Gaara podría ser el indicado para ella. No quería volver a equivocarse, llevaría todo con calma y se daría el tiempo necesario para no cometer equivocaciones.


	53. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, no he tenido mucha creatividad para este fic pero espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Saludos. **

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Gaara, me divetí mucho.-dijo Matauri al llegar a su casa.

-No hay de que, me gusta verte sonreir.-

-…-

Ambos bajaron del vehículo siguiendo conversando en lo que llegaban a la puerta. Matsuri estaba algo nerviosa, lo que Hinata le había dicho; se había enamorado completamente de Gaara, era tan lindo con ella, se había comportado como un verdadero caballero. Lo quería pero no sabía si estaba lista para poder volver a darle su corazón a alguien nuevamente. Matsuri se mordió el labio mientras Gaara terminaba de hablarle sobre la última película que habían visto la semana pasada.

-Bueno...-suspiro.-creo que será mejor que me vaya.-se dio la vuelta.-Nos vemos luego.-

-Gaara espera.-tomo su mano sin importarle la corriente eléctrica que la recorría el cuello.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando como nunca, pero también sabía que no quería perderlo como amigo y menos el saber que los dos podían llegar a ser algo mas. Trago pesado, sabia que no volvería a tener el valor de hacer lo que planeaba hacer. Se le acerco poniéndose frente a él, lo vio sonrojarse por lo que supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Paso su mano libre alrededor de su cuello acariciando su cabello, se puso de puntillas y suavemente apretó sus labios contra los de él. Solo fue eso un simple roce sin llegar a nada más. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa, apreto los ojos teniendo miedo de ver su reacción. Era todo o nada, ya no importaba lo que ocurriera. Se alejo de él apenada pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

- Matsuri.-dijo sorprendido.

-Perdón, yo…es qué…-fue callada por esos labios realmente suaves.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sabes que te quiero, pero no te voy a estar presionando. Te voy a esperar hasta que estés segura de que quieras volver a tener una relación. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches Gaara.-

Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero ahora que habían abanzado un poco. Por lo menos en demostrarse lo que sentían sería por el momento más que suficiente. Entro a casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras, llevaba tiempo sin sonreír abiertamente y esperaba que dentro de poco pudiera ser nuevamente feliz. Cambio su vestimenta por una pijama y se metió en la cama recordando ese hermoso primer beso.

…

Dejo a Hinata en casa apróximadamente a las diez. Después de haberse despedido de sus amigos dieron un par de vueltas más antes de ir a casa. Estaciono y ambos bajaron para dirigirse a la residencia. Estaban bastante callados cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Hinata lo volteo a ver, sabía que había arruinado mas de una vez su salida; primero, el golpe en su pecho, le siguió la bofetada y termino con cada lagrima que derramo por no poder explicarle las cosas. Se quedaron de pie fuera de la casa intentando averiguar como darle fin a la noche.

-Bueno...creo que debo irme.-Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.-Nos vemos en clases.-

-Sasuke...espera.-lo tomo de la chaqueta, había sentido la despedida muy fría e insípida. -¿Estás molesto conmigo por lo que ocurrió hoy?-

-No para nada Hina, solo que intentare no asustarte con mis acciones.-acaricio su mano.

-Lo lamento...-

-No pasa nada.-alzo su rostro.-Te quiero como no te imaginas y entiendo porque te estas protegiendo. Así que te voy a dar el espacio que necesitas para volver a sentirte cómoda. Nos vemos el lunes.-simplemente le sonrió.

-Sasuke…gallinita yo…-se mordió el labio.-Lo siento mucho, yo…se que estas siendo muy paciente conmigo y no sabes como te lo agradezco. Pero…-

-Tranquila.-acaricio su mejilla.-No debes preocuparte, seguimos juntos y es lo único que importa. Descansa, intenta olvidar todo lo que paso y te veré el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?-la vio asentir suavemente y beso su frente.-Buenas noches enana.-

Lo vio irse y entro a casa. Suspiro al saber que Sasuke era demasiado lindo y tierno con ella. Estaba siendo muy paciente y tolerante. Haría su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar, había sido una experiencia desagradable y nada más. Decidió mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que lo quería e inmediatamente subió a su habitación para poder dormir e intentar averiguar que podía hacer de ahora en adelante.

…

Pasaron tres meses y Hinata poco a poco empezó a olvidar lo que había pasado con ese sujeto. Y agradeció que Sasuke hubiera sido paciente y dejara que ella fuera teniendo poco a poco la misma actitud dejando lo que había pasado atrás. Afortunadamente con el pasar de los días se sentía mas a gusto, lo había hablado con Konan mientras le hacia compañía ya que se sentía algo incomoda por los ultimas semanas del embarazo. Konan le hablo diciendo que debía olvidarlo, solo era una mala experiencia y nada más. Lo habían hablado varias semanas haciendolo como una terapia y le había ayudado demasiado. Había podido volver a actuar con Sasuke como siempre pero que se sentía algo incomoda cuando Sasuke llegaba a acariciarle la cintura, por lo que se cohibía un poco, se mordía el labio y ponía una pequeña distancia pero nada que mostrara un rechazo mayor.

Habían ido al cine junto con Gaara y Matsuri, ya que ambas habían querido ver una de las películas románticas que estaban pasando. Ambos pelinegros se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que esos dos habían empezado una relación de prueba y les alegraba saber que se estaban dando una oportunidad. Ambos hombres estaban hablando sobre las pocas escenas que les habían gustado abrazando a sus parejas uno por la cintura otro por los hombros. Salieron y se dirigieron a un pequeño local de comida callejera, estaban pasando un buen tiempo hasta que Sasuke se puso serio y enrojeció de coraje. Soltó a Hinata bruscamente y fue rápidamente hacia su objetivo.

-¡Tu!- estaba realmente molesto.-¡Pedazo de mierda! No tienes una idea de cuanto ansiaba tenerte cara a cara.-

-Oye tranquilo, no quiero tener problemas.-alzo los brazos intentando calmar las cosas.

-Tuviste problemas desde que te acercaste a mi novia.-tomo su chaqueta y lo acerco.-Escucha esto y muy bien…-

-Sasuke…-Hinata llego a su lado estaba realmente asustada nunca la había visto así de furioso.

-Hina ahorita no, por favor vete con Gaara y con Matsuri.-no la volteo a ver, quería arreglar ese problema de una vez por todas. Cuando supo que estaban los dos solos se puso mucho mas serio y enojado.-Mira imbécil. Si me entero de alguna forma que estas a escasos diez metros de Hinata, juro que desearas haber estado en el hospital antes. Te ira muy mal si se te ocurre volver a ponerle una mano encima.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Déjame tranquilo, no lo haré de nuevo.-

-Eso espero.-lo soltó viendo como se iba rápidamente.-Recuerda esto que te quede bien claro…ella es mía.-

-Esta bien.-hizo que lo soltara y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

El pelinegro estaba bastante molesto, había tenido ganas de romperle la cara pero prefirió quedarse con las ganas. Volvió con sus amigos y ambas lo veían bastante asustadas, nunca lo habían visto tan molesto ni que amenazaran a alguien. Hinata lentamente le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Se había asustado al ver a aquella persona cerca pero había tenido mas miedo de lo que su novio podía haber hecho. Lo volteo a ver intentando averiguar que era lo que pensaba en ese momento por lo que intentaba leer su rostro. Por otro lado Sasuke estaba comiendo de forma tranquila; sabía que era el centro de atención en ese momento, pero estaba tan cabreado que prefería calmarse primero. Al sentir aquella dulce y pequeña mano se sintió mas calmado. La volteo a ver viendo esos hermosos ojos grises mirándolo con cautela. No quería asustarla mas por lo que le sonrió mientras le daba un ligero apretón, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-Gallinita…-toco su mejilla.

-Tranquila enana. Estoy bien, solo quería dejarle en claro que debe respetar a las mujeres.-intento sonreír.-Aunque en verdad…no tienes idea de cuanto me tuve que aguantar para no darle una golpiza.-

-No, yo no quiero que te pase nada.-se le acerco más.

-No me iba a pasar nada. Ese sujeto estaba a punto de orinarse.-la abrazo.-Tranquila, no haría nada que te llegara a asustar y menos preocupar.-

-En si no es lo que te pase Sasuke…-Gaara hablo.-el problema es la cara que tenías enojado, pareces otro. Recuérdame jamás sacarte de tus casillas.-

-De acuerdo.-le dio a Hinata un beso en la frente.-tranquila enana, no ocurrió nada de gravedad. Un pequeño susto no le hace mal a nadie.-

-Te quiero...-lo beso suavemente.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos.-Marsuri pudo hablar por fin.-Son la definición de la pareja perfecta.-

-Jaja, no es para tanto Suri. Tenemos nuestros altos y bajos como toda pareja. Ustedes también se ven muy bien juntos.-

-…-se sonrojo mientras veía a su novio.-Seguimos intentándolo. Aunque Gaara esta siendo muy considerado conmigo.-

-A decir verdad…-el pelirrojo tomo a la castaña por la cintura.-Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos completamente oficial. Te quiero Matsuri y cada día intento demostrartelo cada día que estoy contigo. Quiero que sepas que te quiero como no tienes una idea y que nunca, jamás te haría daño.-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Gaara…-se sonrojo por completo.-Yo…a…bueno…hmp…si.-dijo intentando controlar sus nervios.-Te quiero y te agradezco todo el tiempo que has estado a mi lado a luchar con mis fantasmas. Quiero poder empezar a ser feliz a tu lado.-

-Lo serás, te lo prometo.-beso su mejilla.

-Aww felicidades.-Hinata saltaba de la emoción.-Que bonita forma de iniciar una relación.-

-A mi me gusta mas nuestra historia.-Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara.-Aun así felicidades.-

-Siempre nos hemos preguntado como fue que se atrevieron a decirse que se quieren.-hablaron los dos al unísono.

-Solo quédense con que tuvimos un desacuerdo por algo que ocurrió, arreglamos las cosas y de ahí siguió.-Hinata hablo rápidamente ya que no quería tocar ese tema.

Siguieron charlando de otras cosas, el fin del año escolar, las graduaciones y cualquier otro tema que se les ocurría en el divertidos, llevaban bastante tiempo sin divertirse de esa manera. Terminaron de cenar y cada pareja se fue por su lado. Sasuke y Hinata siguieron dando una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad antes de que Aiko pidiera que volviera a casa ya que iba a salir con su marido. Llegaron a la residencia Hyugga rápidamente y se quedaron charlando en el vehículo.

-Sasuke, realmente estaba asustada. Nunca te he visto tan enojado.-

-Te dije que era celoso. Además, ese idiota me lo debía; se metió con mi preciosa enana y no lo iba a pasar por alto.-

-Pero no sabía que te podrías poner así, de por si jamas te he visto realmente furioso y eso que yo te he provocado bastante.-le tomo la mano.-Y te lo agradezco cuando te vi yendo hacia él recordé lo que había pasado…yo…-

-Ya no pienses en eso.-le quito en cinturón de seguridad y la acerco hacia él.-Yo solo quiero protegerte. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi confidente; eres mi vida entera Hina.-acaricio ese suave rostro con su nariz.

-Sasuke…tu también eres mi vida entera.-sonrió mientras seguía sintiendo esa caricia.

Se vieron directamente a los ojos y lo volvieron a saber estaban destinados a estar juntos, que no volverían a sentir lo mismo nuevamente. Hinata se empujo un poco mas para poder besarlo. Se dieron un largo y apasionado beso pudiendo demostrarse lo mucho que se querían. Hinata jugo con los cabellos cortos que se encontraba en su camino apretándolos suavemente como si estuviera masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Mientras tanto Sasuke intentaba controlarse apretándola de la cintura, no quería asustarla, de alguna forma quería dar el siguiente paso en la relación salvo tenía sus dudas. Suavemente bajo su besos hasta su hombro, siendo consciente de sus reacciones.

-Emm, gallinita…-la oyó nerviosa.-Será mejor que me vaya, mis padres me estan esperando para que puedan salir.-

-Te veo mañana. Buenas noches.-acaricio sus labios con el pulgar dejándola de abrazar.-Te amo.-

Quizo acompañarla pero sabía que si lo hacia volvería a distraerla. Se quedo hasta que ella entro a la casa. Suspiro, la amaba mas de lo que se había imaginado que podía haber estado tan enamorado. Esos nueve meses a su lado habían sido los mejores, los dos habían experimentado por primera vez muchas emociones y sentimientos totalmente nuevos para ellos. Siguió con su camino mientras seguía pensando en ella, lo traía vuelto loco y le gustaba sentirse así. Llego a casa y entro por la cocina dirigiéndose a la sala, quería pasar el rato viendo la televisión. Al llegar se sorprendiendo al ver a Konan acostada a lo largo del sillón de tres plazas con un tazón de palomitas medio vació.

-Hola Konan. ¿Como te sientes? ¿Dónde esta Itachi?-dejo las llaves en el llavero del pasillo.

-Hola, Sasuke, Ita sigue en el trabajo volverá dentro de un par de horas. Y yo, bueno…me duelen los pies y la espalda. Ya quiero que mi princesa este conmigo, la quiero poder abrazar y ver su linda carita.-intento acomodarse y Sasuke la ayudo para sentarse.-Gracias, estoy enorme, me cuesta demasiado moverme.-

-Ya falta poco.-

-Afortunadamente. Estos cambios de hormonas, peso, humor y demás me tiene ya algo desesperada.-se sostuvo un poco el viente.-Estas falsas contracciones me tiene exhausta.-

Hablaron un poco hasta que escucharon que alguien mas llegaba, pudieron ver que eran los demás integrantes de la familia. Con cuidado Sasuke le ayudo a Konan a ponerse de pie y fueron a reunirse con ellos, saludando a los recién llegados. Iban a dirigirse a la cocina para poder cenar pero todos se detuvieron cuando escucharon como si se hubiera caído agua de un vaso. Voltearon a ver a Konan que estaba rodeaba por un pequeño charco. Itachi palideció al instante; todos habían entendido lo que había pasado. Todos en la residencia Uchiha actuaron tan rápido como pudieron asimilar la noticia, moviéndose con al precisión de un reloj suizo. Itachi hablo rápidamente al hospital agradeciendo haber asegurado un lugar en el, Mikoto estaba ayudando a Konan a tranquilizarse y a respirar; la peliazul se había puesto nerviosa. Sasuke se aseguraba de que la pequeña maleta que habían preparado estuviera en perfecto orden y Fugaku sacaba el automóvil. Konan respiraba con algo de dificultad intentando sobrellevar las contracciones que tardaban unos minutos en volver a aparecer. Konan se sento en el asiento del copiloto a lado de su suegro, mientras los otros tres se sentaban en el asiento se atrás.

-Ita, por favor avísale a mis padres.-respiro profundamente antes de seguir hablando.-Diles donde vamos a estar.-

-Tranquila, les deje un recado en el contestador. Llegaran cuando lo escuchen.-tomo su mano suavemente.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien.-sintió otra contracción.-Uy. Solo quiero llegar al hospital.-

-Llegaremos en un par de minutos. Tranquila cielo.-Mikoto apuraba a su marido con la mirada.

Llegaron siendo recibidos rápidamente por las enfermeras, poniendo a Konan en una silla de ruedas para que no se fatigara demasiado. Sasuke y Fugaku se quedaron en la sala de espera, sabían que esas cosas iban para largo. Itachi y Mikoto acompañaron a Konan que pedía ver a sus padres y era tranquilizada por los otros dos. Pasaron un par de horas y Konan sentía las contracciones cada vez mas fuerte y seguidas, siendo monitoreada por su ginecólogo diciéndole que todavía no se dilataba lo suficiente cosa que la desesperaba. Por otro lado Itachi estaba cada vez mas nervioso, no le estaba gustando para nada el verla sentir dolor y hubiera dado lo que fuera para no verla así. Mikoto salió cuando una enfermera entro para ponerle la epidural a Konan, que no le agrado el ver como esa extraña le coqueteaba a su prometido, por lo que le dio una mirada de advertencia. La enfermera hizo su trabajo rápidamente al sentir la mirada de Konan sobre ella evitando volver a levantar la mirada y les dio el aviso de que en unos minutos iriá el doctor para pasarla a la sala de parto.

-¿Cómo vas amor?-le tomo la mano besando su frente.

-He estado mejor, me gustaría que fuera un poco mas llevadero. Ya quiero tenerla con nosotros. Quiero ver sus bracitos, sus piernitas, sus ojitos, enserio quiero saber como es nuestra linda niña.-beso su mano.-¿Y tú? Te veo muy pálido.-

-Estoy nervioso nada más. Nunca me ha gustado verte incomoda y con dolor eso es todo.-

-Te quiero. Me estas dando el mejor regalo del mundo, una hija y una familia junto a la persona que siempre he amado.-

Le iba a contestar cuando entro el médico diciendo que era hora. Se separaron por unos minutos en lo que Itachi se ponía un intento de pijama quirúrgica. No le era de su agrado pero se aguanto solo quería estar a lado de sus dos tesoros. Fue una noche larga, Konan estaba bañada en sudor mientras hacia el último esfuerzo por pujar mientras Itachi le daba palabras de aliento y aguantaba el enorme dolor que sentía en la mano que Konan estaba sosteniendo. De repente en la sala solo se oía un pequeño llanto. Los dos jóvenes vieron a una pequeña criatura que se movía entre las manos de una de los ayudantes que la limpiaban. Estaban sorprendidos por la nueva vida que ellos habían formado. Le preguntaron a Itachi que si quería cortar el cordón pero estaba tan sorprendido, asustado y feliz que no lograba articular palabra alguna y menos hacer movimiento alguno; por lo que dejaron el tema haciéndolo ellos. Se alejaron con la pequeña para hacerle los estudios necesarios antes de envolverla en una frazada.

-Felicidades tienen una hermosa y saludable niña.-les entregaron el pequeño bulto envuelto en una linda y pequeña frazada rosa.-¿Tiene un nombre para la pequeña?-

-Mika, Uchiha Mika.-dijeron al unísono, viendo el lindo bultito que escondía a su hija.

-Es un nombre muy bonito.-la enfermera lo anoto en su carpeta.-En un momento la moveremos a su habitación, debe descansar. Los dejaremos un momento solos, luego llevaremos a la niña al cunero.-

-No se preocupe, gracias.-la vieron marcharse.

-¿Cómo estas cielo?-le acomodo algunos mechones.

-Cansada pero estoy completamente feliz. Te amo tanto Ita, a los dos.-volteo a ver a su niña.-Es tan pequeñita, tan linda.-acaricio la mejilla de su hija con la nariz.

-Las dos son preciosas, tengo dos hermosas princesas solo para mi.-tomo la manita de su hija.-Descansa amor, ha sido una larga noche. Yo estaré a tu lado.-

-No quiero separarme de nuestra niña, esta tan tranquila.-

-No sé ira lejos, estaré vigilandola en el cunero y creeme que su tío no se movera tampoco. Tus padres y tu hermano han de haber llegado, debo hablar con ellos.-

-Esta bien.–le dio a su hija.-Muchas gracias Ita, gracias por querernos a este pedazo de cielo y a mi.-dijo mientras se quedaba dormida.

-No. Gracias a ti por darme un motivo más para ser completamente feliz.-observo a sus dos princesas dormir tranquilamente.


	54. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52**

Sasuke estaba de mal humor mientras escuchaba hablar a su maestro. Había odiado que sus padres lo hubieran obligado a ir al instituto. Estaba fascinado con su sobrina, era tan pequeña y tan frágil, en toda la noche no se había movido del cunero viendo como dormía. Y cuando se había dado cuenta estaba discutiendo con sus padres que el perderse un día de clases no sería nada de gravedad. Lastimosamente no pudo ganar la contienda y estaba encerrado en cuatro paredes mientras seguía pensando en aquella pequeña criaturita. Estaba esperando a que les dijeran que se podían ir a casa. Estaban en el descanso del medio día, sentados en la cafetería. Gaara estaba mandándose mensajes con Matsuri solo para seguir asegurándose de que Sasori no la perseguía. Shikamaru estaba leyendo un libro y Hinata intentaba hacer que Sasuke dejara de hacer su puchero de niño regañado.

-Sasuke, deja de estar así.-le aplasto las mejillas.-Sonríe, ya va a acabar el día de clases.-

-No, odie realmente que me hayan obligado a venir. Por mi me hubiera quedado a lado de Mika y sería feliz.-

-¿Cómo es tu sobrina? Muero por verla.-lo abrazo.

-Hoy salen del hospital y la podras ver, es tan bonita.-le tomo la mano dandole un beso.-Nos tiene a todos como unos idiotas. Se parece mucho a Itachi.-

-Jaja, tu madre debe de estar feliz. Por fin hay una mujercita en la familia. Y quiero ver tu cara cuando la ves, debe de ser muy cómica.-

-Bastante diría yo. Iremos a la casa y los esperaremos.-acaricio su mejilla con la nariz.-Te encantara.-

-Claro.-se movio para rozar ambos labios.-Pero recuerda que debemos de pasar por Hanabi al preescolar.-

-Si, no se me olvida.-cerro los ojos mientras sonreía.-Te quiero enana.-

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke.-se acomodo para que la abrazara.-Te amo, con todo mi corazón.-

Siguieron almorzando haciéndole platica a sus otros dos amigos que se les quedaron viendo divertidos al escucharlos siendo tan cursis. Se estaban divirtiendo haciendo comentarios graciosos hasta que ambos peli negros vieron que Sakura se les había quedado viendo, Hinata se puso nerviosa y prefirió voltear el rostro y tomar la mano de su novio en busca de apoyo, no le importaba que ya hubieran pasado meses desde que lo que ocurrió la ultima vez. Lo que no quería era que volviera a hacer lo mismo y por ello intentaba evitar cualquier contacto con ella. Sasuke en cambio abrazo mas a su pequeña y le mantuvo la mirad a Sakura dandole una advertencia de que no se les acercara y siguiera su camino. Cuando se la pelirosa se dio la vuelta intento calmar a la pelinegra.

-Tranquila. Sabes que no dejare que se te vuelva a acercar.-

-Aunque sea así...me intimida el solo verla. No quiero que me vuelva a hacer nada.-

-No lo hará.-beso su sien.-Ni Naruto y menos yo dejaremos que te vuelva a hacer daño.-

-Los dos son tan cursis. Yo no entiendo porque te quejas de tu hermano y tu cuñada si estas igual.-Shikamaru dejo su libro mientras intentaba no reírse.-Yo creo que están un poco peor.-

-No molestes, yo creo que estas igual con Temari.-

-La verdad no, ella es bastante fría y no le gustan mucho las cursilerías ni el romanticismo. Y para mi eso esta bien.-

-Lastima.-

Se pusieron de pie al ver que ya estaba por empezar la siguiente clase y Sasuke volvió a tener su puchero por acordarse de que estaba metido en el colegio. Estaba distraído pero lograba apuntar varias cosas del pizarrón y de lo que decía el profesor de vez en cuando. Asi estuvo las dos clases siguientes por lo que se relajo al escuchar el timbre de salida. Espero a que Hinata estuviera lista y los dos salieron del salón. Agradecieron enormemente el que ya por fin dejaran de ser el centro de atención de todo el colegio y no podan haber pedido mas. Subieron al automóvil y fueron rápidamente a recoger a la pequeña Hanabi. Por lo menos era una ventaja que fueran dos cuadras de distancia.

- De todos modos. ¿A donde se supone que fueron tus padres?-doblaron en la esquina para llegar al preescolar.

-Tenían una junta en su empresa y al parecer era para largo. Al parecer han tenido algunos pequeños problemas con una producción a algo así, no me preguntes sabes que no tengo idea de lo que hacen en si.-

-Sabes que yo tampoco se que es lo que hacen los míos.-

-Solo espero que puedan estar mas tranquilos, llevan unas semanas vueltos locos.-

-Todo estará bien.-le sonrió.-¿Si saben que tu iras por tu hermana verdad?-

-Si, les avisaron cuando la fueron a dejar. Y bueno dicen que habla mucho de ti y si te ve no creo que nos digan algo.-

Llegaron al preescolar y bajaron para buscar a la pequeña Hanabi que estaba en el patio junto con algunos pequeños que igualmente esperaban a sus padres. Saludaron a su maestra que era una señora mayor bastante energética, no podían creer que a su edad pudiera controlar a tantos niños a la vez. Se presentaron y dijo que Hanabi estaba jugando con los demás niños. Los tres fueron afuera y se quedaron quietos sabiendo que cuando los vieran iría rápidamente a ellos. Se tardo un poco en verlos ya que parecía que estaba muy divertida, cuando lo hizo estuvo tan sorprendida que rápidamente fue con ellos.

-Suske.-abrazo su pierna.-¿Iniste con Inata por mi?-

-Claro que si pequeña.-la tomo en brazos.-¿Cómo estas princesa?-

-Bien.-volteo a ver a su hermana.-Inata.-estiro los brazos hacia ella.-

-¿Qué paso enana? ¿Emocionada por pasar el día en casa de Sasuke?-la tomo sonriéndole.

-Di.-salto en los brazos de Hinata.-Ya me quelo ir.-

-Ya nos vamos. Dile adiós a tu maestra y ve por tu mochila.-la bajo.

-Di.-

Fue rápidamente con su maestra dandole un enorme abrazo antes de volver al edificio. Los dos jóvenes agradecieron que los esperaran a que salieran de clases. Se despidieron y volvieron al automóvil. Se les hizo un poco complicado ya que la pequeña Hanabi quería sentarse en el regazo de Sasuke a como diera lugar e intentaba soltarse de Hinata como fuera.

-Hanabi no, Sasuke esta conduciendo y no lo debes distraer.-como podía intentaba inmovilizarla.-Hanabi no.-

-Suske.-levanto su manita y le pego a su hermana rasguñándola por igual.

-Hanabi basta o nos iremos a casa.-estaba empezando a enojarse.-No me intentes golpear de nuevo.-tomo ese bracito y lo detuvo.-Basta.-

-Do.-le hizo una trompetilla.-Suske.-

-Amor, sabes que nunca te pido esto, pero por favor apresurarte a llegar a tu casa.-estaba a nada de perder los estribos.

Sasuke no dijo nada y acelero un poco, estaba preocupado por esa actitud de la pequeña y ver como su hermana intentaba no desesperarse. Llegaron dos minutos después y la pequeña fue rápido a la sala ignorando a todo lo que se encontraba. Ambos pelinegros se quedaron en la cocina en lo que Hinata dejara ese enojo a un lado.

-¿Estas bien?-acaricio su mejilla.-Te lastimo un poco.-

-Estoy bien solo me desespero, no se que es lo que le pasa. Ha estado comportándose así desde hace unas semanas y me saca de mis casillas. ¿Qué tan mal esta el rasguño?-

-Esta muy cerca del ojo, pero no esta tan mal. Solo debemos desinfectarlo.-

-Déjalo estaré bien.-lo abrazo.-Espero que esa fase de rebeldía se le pase rápido o juro que la intentare tenerla lo mas lejos posible de mi.-

-No será por mucho tiempo. Ademas esa enana te quiere.-

-Hay que ver donde anda, no vaya a ser que este haciendo destrozos.-

-Ey espera un poco.-la abrazo por la cintura.-Te quiero.-le dio un suave beso.

-Yo también.-le correspondió regalándole una sonrisa.-Pero enserio vamos a ver donde esta.-

La encontraron dormida en la sala de estar acurrucada en la alfombra. Con cuidado de no despertarla la acomodaron en el sillón de una plaza y se pusieron a ver la televisión en lo que llegaban los demás integrantes de la familia Uchiha. Terminaron de ver una película histórica cuando escucharon que abrían la puerta, Itachi y Konan habían llegado, y al verlos se reunieron con ellos. Los dos se veían muy cansados los tres habían tenido demasiadas visitan en el hospital y no habían podido dormir salvo solo un par de horas que fue cuando le fueron a hacer varios estudios a la niña y le daban de comer. Se veían realmente agotados.

-Sasuke, Hinata, que bueno que están aquí.-Konan se le acerco.-Hina quiero presentarte a Mika.-le extendió el pequeño bulto blanco que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No Konan, en tu pequeña y me da miedo dejarla caer.-

-No te preocupes Hinata, es muy fácil yo te enseño.-se sento a su lado en el sofá, le acomodo los brazos y se la puso suavemente sobre ellos.-Ves, no es tan difícil.-

-Bueno…no tanto solo que enserio me da miedo. Son tan pequeños…-la volteo a ver.-Konan es bellísima, tienen una princesa divina.-

-Gracias. No podía ser más feliz en mi vida, tengo a mi lado al amor de mi vida…-tomo la mano de Itachi que estaba sentado a su lado.-y tengo a una niña divina que nos hizo mas felices.-

-Es preciosa, me encantaría verle los ojos. Pero es tan linda así dormida.-volteo a ver a su hermana.-No como esa enana que esta de rebelde.-

-Mika pasara por lo mismo. Solo debes ser paciente.-

-¿Y tu como te encuentras Konan? ¿No deberías estar en reposo?-

-Dormiré un poco en un rato, la verdad ya no soportaba estar un minuto mas en el hospital. Es horrible, no me dejaban dormir tranquila, querían quitarme a Mika cada dos segundos y todas le coqueteaban a Itachi.-

-Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti…además, la mayoría que entraban estaban feas.-le beso la frente.-Ven te llevo a acostar, el medico dijo que podías regresar pero debías estar recostada la mayor parte del tiempo.-

-Lo sé. Vamos.-se puso de pie con cuidado.-Si quieren pueden quedarse con Mika.-

-No.-se la regreso rápidamente.-Enserio, yo no pude atreverme a cargar a Hanabi hasta que cumplió el año.-

-De acuerdo.-

Los dos mayores subieron y Sasuke y Hinata volvieron a acomodarse en el sillón.

-Te ves linda con un bebé en brazos.-sonrio al verla sonrojarse.-¿Qué dije?-

-Cállate Sasuke, me apena que digas eso.-

-¿Por qué?-hizo que lo volteara a ver.-Es cierto enana, te veras hermosa cuando seas madre.-

-Ya.-se cubrió la cara con las manos.-Deja de decir esas cosas. Mejor…hay que hacer la tarea.-

-Ven acá.-le tomo la mano cuando tomo una de las mochilas.-Sabes…me encanta que sigas avergonzandote por cosas que digo o hago.-

Ya no dijo absolutamente nada, solo le sonrió pasándole una de las mochilas para tomar la otra y sentarse a lado de la mesa de centro para empezar con los deberes. Estaba muy nerviosa, como jamás lo había estado. No estaba entendiendo a que nivel estaba llevando Sasuke y le estaba dando miedo de donde acabaría todo. Lo volteo a ver y lo vio totalmente concentrado en su cuaderno escribiendo algunas cuantas cosas; suspiro y volvió a sus apuntes. Sería una larga tarde.

…

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba Konan e Itachi estaban que babeaban por su pequeña que se había vuelto a dormir después de haber comido. La tenían en su pequeña cuna que estaba a unos centímetros de su cama. Konan no había podido dormir por mas que Itachi se lo sugiriera, solo podía ver a ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que era el fruto de su amor con el amor de su vida. Se acurruco a lado de Itachi y siguió viendo como dormía su pequeña.

-Es tan linda.-lo volteo a ver.-Se parece mucho a ti.-

-Eso es lo que menos importa. Esta sana, es preciosa, grande y fuerte.-la abrazo suavemente de la cadera.-Duerme un poco, antes de que la niña tenga que volver a comer. Llevas pocas horas dormida y no te va a hacer bien.-

-¿Tú no tendrías que estar en el trabajo?-lo reprocho por que se lo repitiera por enésima vez.

-Llame a mi jefe y me dio el día libre. Y solo mañana tengo que ponerme al pendiente con lo que me haya atrasado.-

-Pues que suerte.-se hizo a un lado para poder acostarse en la cama.

-¿No te enojaste o si?-se recostó a su lado.

-No. Solo me dormiré antes de que me sigas regañando cada vez más. Tu también deberías dormir un poco.-

-Lo haré, en un momento.-

-Itachi.-lo reprendió.

-Konan, si me dormiré.-le acaricio la nariz.-Enserio estoy muerto, pero debo ir al baño.-se puso de pie.

-Mmm…no tardes.-

-No lo haré.-la beso.-Duerme, tienes aproximadamente dos horas para descansar.-

Lo vio entrar al baño y se acomodo para poder dormir un poco. Estaba cansada pero estaba feliz de ver a su niña al fin a su lado. Le daría todo el amor que tenía y mas ya que sabía que estaría en compañía del amor de su vida. Cerro los ojos y se imagino como sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

…

-Sasuke. ¿Puedes cargar a Hanabi?-Hinata estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila y tomando las cosas de su hermana.

-La voy sacando para dársela a tus padres.-

-Por favor amor.-

Los señores Hyugga habían tardado demasiado en la junta y fueron a recoger a sus hijas bastante tarde. Aiko estaba en la puerta para tomar a Hanabi que había caído rendida desde la tarde, se había despertado para ir al baño y había vuelto a dormirse sin querer comer nada por lo que Sasuke se había preocupado un poco, Aiko lo tranquilizo diciendo que estaba en esa faceta en que no quería comer nada. Aiko tomo a su pequeña para darles tiempo a ambos pelinegros de despedirse.

-Te veo mañana.-le acomodo un mechón de cabello.

-Si.-se sonrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada.-

-Hinata.-la miro serio.-Dímelo.-

-Sasuke, me están esperando mis padres. ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?-lo abrazo para que la dejara de ver de esa manera.-No es nada malo, no te preocupes.-

-De acuerdo.-le correspondió el abrazo.-Recuerda que te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-beso su mejilla suavemente.-Te veo mañana. Me despides de Konan, de la pequeña Mika y de tu hermano. Además, me saludas a tus padres.-le sonrió antes de ir hacia el automóvil.

La vio irse y se seguía sintiéndose extrañado por la actitud de Hinata, estaba volviendo a su nerviosismo y a no querer decirle algunas cosas. No empezaría a especular cosas, él confiaba completamente en ella y esperaría a que ella quisiera hablar. Entro a la residencia nuevamente y fue directo a su alcoba, estaba algo nervioso así que se pondría a tocar la guitarra para calmarse un poco; no empezaría a tener dudas a estas alturas del partido. Empezó con unos cuantos acordes y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba repasando la canción que le había cantado en su cumpleaños, se estaba volviendo loco, no podía creer con solo unos cuantos minutos de que se hubiera ido no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. La amaba más de lo que pensaba y le gustaba que fuera solo ella. Siguió tocando esa melodía pensando en ella, sonriendo como un completo estúpido enamorado.


	55. NOTA

Lectores:

una gran gran disculpa se que este semestre no he podido subir casi ningún capítulo. El semestre es súper difícil en la universidad, es el mas pesado de toda la carrera. Prometo que cuando tenga tiempo libre escribiré todo en lo que me he atrasado. No he dejado ningún fic, los terminare a su debido tiempo. Tengan paciencia nada mas.

Saludos.


	56. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53**

**A todos los lectores...muchas gracias por su paciencia enserio, se que no he actualizado recientemente y no ando muy inspirada que digamos. Así que acepto opciones, opiniones etc. de lo que les gustaría en el fic para ayudarme un poquito. Sin mas espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura.**

Las primeras dos semanas con la pequeña Miku habían sido de gran emoción en la casa Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke se peleaban el tiempo de tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña en lo que le tocaba volver a comer por lo que los otros tres ocupantes de la casa se reían al verlos, parecían dos niños con un juguete nuevo.

-Dámela Sasuke, es mi hija. Estoy en todo mi derecho en tenerla entre mis brazos.-Itachi estaba bastante molesto.

-Antes de que volviera a comer la tuviste tú, ahora me toca a mi.-el menor estaba dandole la espalda a su hermano para que no le quitará a la pequeña.-Además tu la tienes en la noche.-se escudó atrás del sofá.

-Me importa un rábano eso, es mi pequeña.-intentaba poder tomar a su hija.

-A mi me importa un cuerno, es mi sobrina y quiero pasar tiempo con ella.-huyo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Itachi basta, Mika no es un juguete y si siguen así la van a tirar. Deja que Sauske la tenga un rato, no te va a pasar nada por no tenerla junto dos minutos.-Konan jalo a Itachi para que dejara de querer acaparar a la niña.

-Pero amor…-empezo a reprochar.-Es mi niña, mi bebé.-

-Y la quieres mucho ya escuchamos todo lo que debates. Pero tu debes de irte a trabajar.-Konan lo miro seria.-Ya debes irte o llegarás tarde.-

-No quiero.-la abrazo suavemente.-Me quedare con ustedes para mimarlas.-

-¡ITACHI UCHIHA! Vete al trabajo.-Konan lo empujo molesta.-Si no vas a dormir en la sala.-Itachi estaba sorprendido.-No estoy bromeando.-

-Hmmmmmmmmmmm.-lloriqueo.-Esta bien.-

Tomo sus llaves mientras veía su hermano jugar con su hija y se fue para irse al trabajo.

Konan suspiro cuando escucho que la puerta del garaje se abría, amaba a su novio pero por el momento necesitaba que se concentrará en su trabajo. Se dio la vuelta viendo a su cuñado que estaba meciendo suavemente a su pequeña mientras ella sostenía su meñique con fuerza.

-Creo que debo decirle a Hinata y a Hanabi que van a tener competencia. Mika esta teniendo toda tu atención.-rió.

-¿Qué?-la volteo a ver.-No, no es eso. Saben como adoro a los niños, eso es todo.-volvió a centrarse en la pequeña.-Es solo que mi sobrina es una princesa, es muy linda. La verdad no se quien será más celoso con ella si Itachi o yo.-escucharon que sonaba un celular.-Ash, en el momento menos oportuno.-

Sasuke le paso a su hija rápidamente para tomar su celular. No le había gustado eso pero podía ser algo importante. Le importo poco cuando vio que quien le marcaba era Hinata, por mas que Mika lo tuviera embobado quien tenía su corazón era su enana. Contesto siendo realmente tierno sin importarle que lo oyeran, Se emocionó cuando lo invito a que ambos estudiarán para sus exámenes finales ya que por lo menos ella no entendía para nada el suyo y quería que le ayudara en lo que pudiera. Le dijo que solo tomaba su mochila, avisaba e iba inmediatamente a su casa. Colgó y vio que Konan lo veía divertida por lo que simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

-Tranquilo no le diré a Itachi como eres cuando estas hablando con Hinata. La verdad es que es muy bonito cuando son así.-Konan sonrió viendo a su hija.-Ve yo le aviso a tus padres a donde fuiste. Mika y yo estaremos bien, de todos modos mi madre vendrá en unas horas, quiere que mi hermano conviva con su sobrina.-

-Esta bien. Cualquier cosa me marcas y regresaré.-se despidió de ellas y se fue de la habitación.

…

Llego a casa de Hinata realmente rápido, se le hacía raro que no hubiera tanto tráfico y mas a esa hora de la tarde. Estaciono en su lugar de siempre, bajo del auto junto con la mochila y antes de poder llegar a la puerta fue recibido por una cariñosa Hinata que lo abrazo fuertemente. La pelinegra se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso que él correspondió gustoso. No la había visto en un par de días y la echaba demasiado de menos, la abrazo suavemente de la cintura para sentirla más cerca.

-Hueles a aceite para bebés.-dijo cuando se separaron.-¿De nuevo volviste a pelear con Itachi por Mika?-

-Era mi turno de cargarla, él se la quería acaparar todo el tiempo.-sonrió.

-Ven entremos.-tomo su mano y entraron a la casa.-Debo suponer que Itachi te logro quitarte a Mika o de nuevo Konan salió al rescate diciéndole que debía irse a trabajar y te dejara a la niña.-

-Lo segundo.-sonrió victorioso.-Pero si escogemos de Mika a mi linda y enana novia, me quedo contigo.-

-Eres tan lindo.-fueron hacia la cocina.-Preparemos algo de comer antes de que empecemos a estudiar, enserio necesito que me ayudes.-

-De acuerdo…Emm ¿Y tus padres y Hanabi?-dijo cuando se percató de que no escuchaba ruidos en otras partes de la casa.

-Mi papá esta trabajando y mi mamá llevo a Hanabi a una fiesta de uno de sus compañeros del kinder.-

-De acuerdo.-tomo una bolsa de dulces que había en la alacena.-Yo con esto estoy mas que perfecto.-le mostró el paquete.-¿Importa si me los cómo?-

-Hmmm…-saco la cabeza del refrigerador.-Emm no creo. Es más, ¿puedes ir de nuevo y sacar unas frituras? Las que sean están bien.-saco unas botellas de agua.-¿Te importa si solo tomamos agua?-

-No, no me importa.-respondió desde la alacena.

Cuando tuvieron todo junto, fueron hacia la sala y empezaron a estudiar. El que fueran los exámenes finales los ponía nerviosos, era realmente muy molesto no es que le fuera realmente tuvieran un promedio tan bajo pero era su materia que más se le dificultaba y los ponían peor. Estuvieron un par de horas explicándose lo que el otro no entendía y cuando tuvieron todo claro empezaron a estudiar por separado. Él se acomodo en el sofá y ella se quedo de pie mientras revisaba sus notas. Sasuke volteaba a ver a Hinata de vez en cuando, llevaba algunos días viendo que parecía quererle decir algo pero no se atrevía aunque actuaba con normalidad se le veía que quería hablar con él. La notaba realmente nerviosa y eso estaba sacándolo de quicio, solamente quería que le dijera que era lo que ocurría de una vez. Dejo su cuaderno a un lado y se acerco a ella ya que estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que es lo que tienes rondando por tu loca cabecita?-le quito su cuaderno para captar su atención.

-Yo no estoy loca.-le pellizco las costillas sonriéndole.

-¿A no?-sonrio viendola hacer un puchero para parecer que se había sentido.

-Bueno, de un ladito nada mas.-

-¿Me dirás o no?-le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.-

-…-frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se acomodo cerca de él acomodado su barbilla en su pecho.-Si sigues haciendo ese gesto te saldrán arrugas muy rápido.-Le mordió juguetonamente la barbilla.

-No hagas eso, me dan cosquillas.-se movió un poco.-No tengo nada, es solo que ya te esta empezando a gustar darme diversas sorpresas.-

-Si no te haz dado cuenta...los dos hemos cambiado mucho en estos meses.-se sentaron en el sofá.

-Eso ya lo sé.-acarició su brazo.-Dime que ocurre.-

-Esta bien, solo no vayas a molestarte, ¿si?-se hinco para poder verlo a los ojos.-Pues, siendo te sincera…es que…quiero decirte que…-

-Ya Hina. ¿qué ocurre?-

-No se como lo vayas a tomar.-

-No me voy a enojar Hina, nunca me molestare contigo. Vas dime.-

-Ire a una universidad diferente. Me aceptaron en la universidad del sur.-se mordió el labio esperando su respuesta.

-¿Enserio? Eso es estupendo princesa, felicidades.-le sonrió dandole un enorme abrazo.

-¿Enserio no te molesta?-

-Oye…no es tan lejos además seguimos con nuestras familias y nos veremos en nuestro tiempo libre. Si, tal vez si me moleste el hecho de que no pase tanto tiempo contigo y puede que me este muriendo de celos por saber quien este a tu lado. Pero estoy muy feliz por ti.-le dio un suave beso.

-Te quiero amor.-se acomodo acostándose en su pecho logrando hacer que él la abrazara protectoramente.-Espero que su logremos vernos seguido.-

-No hay problema…aprovechando. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.-

-¿Si?-intento alzar un poco la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara.

-¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación? Y en dado caso de que la respuesta sea si. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-volvió a tomar su pequeña mano.

-Pero a ti no te gustan los bailes. No tenemos que ir, no es tan importante.-

-¿Segura? Sabes que por ti me aguanto la incomodidad.-

-No, enserio a mi no me molesta. La verdad jamás he pensado en ir.-jugo con aquella mano masculina mientras hablaba.-Podemos ir solo a la graduación, recibir el diploma y ya después podríamos ir a cenar con nuestras familias. Me gustaría que fuera algo tranquilo.-

-Como tu quieras. Si cambias de opinión quiero que me lo digas, no quiero que por mi culpa te pierdas de esas cosas.-

-Enserio a mi no me importa. Además…así puedo acapararte, aunque estemos con nuestras familias.-

-¿Así que el plan de mi linda y preciosa enana es secuestrarme el día de la graduación?-acaricio su cuello con la nariz.

-Estaremos con tus padres y con los mios, ademas de nuestros hermanos, tu cuñada y sobrina.-Se sonrojo y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Jajaja.-la abrazo mas escondiendo su rostro en aquel cuello.-Tranquila…sabes que no vamos a apresurar las cosas. Yo te quiero y avanzaremos cuando ambos estemos listos.-le volteo el rostro suavemente para que lo volteara a ver.-Te quiero muchísimo.-

Se soltaron al escuchar que se abría la puerta. Vieron como la pequeña Hanabi entro rápidamente a la sala poniéndose en medio de ellos en el sofá intentando abrazar a Sasuke como pudiera. Ambos rieron y como respuesta le acarició el cabello. La pequeña se acomodo en su regazo y cerro los ojos dando a entender que lo usaría de almohada y como sería su lecho completo en unos minutos. Le pidió a Hinata si podía pasarle su cuaderno de vuelta para seguir estudiando hasta que esa pequeña volviera a despertar. Aiko saludo desde la entrada y los dejo solos para que continuarán con sus estudios. Hinata fue rápido por el y cuando se lo regreso, se quedo a su lado y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

…

-Bueno ya es algo tarde.-Sasuke guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

- No te vayas. Quédate a cenar.-Hinata acomodaba sus libros mientras se lo decía.-Así tal vez podríamos mantener a Hanabi tranquila para que cene.-

-Recuerda que tu hermana no me habla ni hace demasiado caso desde que deje de darle dulces. No creo que ayude mucho.-la pequeña había despertado y dibujaba en un cuaderno.

-Bueno, entonces quédate por mi.-lo abrazo suavemente de la cintura.-Quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo.-

-No lo sé, creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo a tu lado este día.-intentaba no reírse.-Me voy a empezar a cansar de verte tanto.-

-Que malo eres amor.-le siguió el juego.-Bueno si quieres irte…puedo pedirle a Gaara, Shikamaru o a Naruto que vengan a hacerme compañía.-se volteo para tomar su teléfono.

-Ni se te ocurra enana, tu eres mía.-la tomo en brazos mientras ella pegaba un pequeño grito.-Nadie puede venir a hacerte compañía de la forma en la que yo lo hago.-la bajo sin dejar de tenerla entre sus brazos e hizo que lo volteara a ver.-Te amo.-le regalo una sonrisa llena de amor.-Deja solo le aviso a mi mamá que me voy a quedar.-saco su celular para mandar el mensaje.

-Sasuke…-estaba toda sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-la volteo a ver, guardando el celular.

-Deja de hacer esos gestos tan lindos.-le acaricio suavemente las mejillas.-Cuando los haces me pones muy nerviosa.-

-¿A si?-volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera.-¿Qué tan nerviosa?-

-Sasuke…-empezó a sonrojarse cada vez mas.-…-puso sus manos en aquellas mejillas y las acaricio suavemente.-me pone muy nerviosa, cuando haces eso te ves mas guapo. Me haces seguir creyendo que esto es un sueño.-desvió su mirada.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes de pensar en eso?-le alzo el rostro por la barbilla.-Te amo.-empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

-¡Aco!-les interrumpió la pequeña.-Suske.-jalo la camiseta de él.

Se rieron viendo como la pequeña les hacía un puchero y pedía que Sasuke la alzara. Hinata le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlos solos para avisar que se quedaría a cenar, por lo que Sasuke tomo a Hanabi en brazos y cerro la mochila. Hanabi se había vuelto algo celosa desde que Mika había llegado a casa, al parecer no le había gustado para nada que Sasuke no le prestará la misma atención que antes cuando la pequeña estaba cerca; por lo que cada que podía lo acaparaba. La pequeña le sonrió divertida y le pidió que jugara un poco con ella. Se sentó con la pequeña en el sofá y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras la pequeña reía a todo pulmón. Ambos estaban muy divertidos hasta que sin querer la pequeña le dio una pequeña patada el las costillas, causando que el mayor se detuviera y se agarrará el lugar golpeado.

-Auch. Hanabi tu debes practicar un deporte de defensa personal.-vio a la pequeña que siguió muerta de risa.-No es gracioso Hanabi, me dolió.-

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?-Aiko entro a la sala.-Hanabi ven, debes tomar tu baño.-

-Do.-salió corriendo para evitar su baño.

-No es nada, es mejor que vayas por Hanabi antes de que se esconda.-sonrió.-¿Y Hina?-

-Subió, en un segundo baja. Solo estamos esperando a que llegue Hiashi, baño a Hanabi y cenaremos. Disculpa que te dejemos solo.-

-No hay cuidado.-le sonrió viendo como Aiko suspiraba para ir a buscar a si pequeña.

Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en el sillón sintiendo todavía un pequeño dolor en las costillas, enserio esa enana tenía una buena patada. Empezó a jugar con su celular en lo que alguno de la familia Hyūga se reuniera con él. Entro a su galería de fotos y empezó a pasar cada una de ellas. Sonrió cada que pasaba alguna en la que salía su princesa, llevaban 8 meses de relación y no podía ser tan feliz como lo era en ese momento. Se alegraba de que se diera cuenta a tiempo de lo mucho que la quería antes de que se la arrebatarán. Estaba viendo la foto más reciente que se habían tomado sonriendo al recordar como había acabado así la foto.

Hinata había estado duro y dale con que quería tomarse una foto con él ya que lo había cachado tomándole varias fotos de vez en cuando. Sasuke en cambio le decía que no ya que odiaba como salía en algunas y que le era más divertido fotografiarla a ella. Le siguió insistiendo hasta que él cedió por verla hacer la cara con la cual no podía negarle absolutamente nada. La acerco a él por la cintura pero teniendo el espacio suficiente para que se pudiera mover y acomodar a su antojo. En lo que ella lo hacia él puso la cámara frontal para poder tomarla. Le pregunto si ya estaba lista e inició un conteo recesivo; al llegar al uno y presionar el botón su princesa lo sorprendió dandole un beso el la mejilla. Aquella foto dejo grabada su sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo en ambos. Siguió viendo esa tierna foto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le hacía compañía.

-¿Qué haces amor?-Hinata se acomodo a su lado.-Sabes…amo esa foto, sales increíblemente guapo.-

-…-le beso el cabello.-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Nada. Solo fui a guardar los libros.-le tomo la mano entrelazando los dedos.-Pareces muy pensativo. ¿Estás bien?-

-Por supuesto. Es solo que quiero que tengamos vacaciones.-

-También yo.-sonrió.-¿Piensan salir de viaje?-

-No, ¿y ustedes?-

-Ni idea. No lo creo, andan muy ocupados con el trabajo.-

-Bueno en ese caso, o te secuestró unos días para que tengamos tiempo juntos, maratón de películas en mi casa o acá. Veremos que podemos hacer.-le volteo suavemente que rostro que estaba sonrojado.-Intentare pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo. Te amo.-

Hinata lo vio realmente enternecida. Se empujo un poco para poder darle un suave beso pero él la mantuvo en su lugar sin profundizar el beso abrazando suavemente su cintura. Subió lentamente sus brazos hacia su cuello y rodearlo. Era un beso suave, pausado, como si fuera una caricia pero realmente lindo y lleno de amor. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que un fuerte carraspeo los hizo separarse volteando a ver quien había entrado en la habitación.

-Papá.-estaba tan apenada que literalmente salto a del sillón.

-Hola linda, Sasuke.-saludo serio.-Es hora de cenar.-

-Vamos en un momento.-Sasuke fue el único que pudo hablar sin tartamudear.

-De acuerdo, los esperamos.-Hiashi se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos.

-Eso fue muy incomodo.-habló la pelinegra evitando voltear a ver a alguien.-Ven amor, antes de que pregunten porque tardamos.-le tomo la mano y lo jalo para ponerse de pie.

Entraron a la cocina donde ya estaban los demás. Vieron a la pequeña enana con un pijama demasiado tierno y jugaba con sus piesitos moviéndolos de un lado a otro esperando su comida. Aiko aviso que en un par de minutos estaba la cena en lo cual ambos jóvenes se negaron a voltear a ver al adulto ya sentado en la mesa, estaban realmente apenados de que los sorprendieran, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada indebido se les resultaba realmente incomodo el que los viera. Intentaban entretenerse con lo que veían o lo que pudieran encontrar. Fue la cena más incomoda que ambos, Hiashi no había hecho ningún comentario alguno sobre el incidente y en realidad los veía realmente divertido. El haberlos visto le recordó cuando le había ocurrido lo mismo con su mujer se sintió realmente apenado y se negó a entrar a aquella casa por semanas ya que sentía que sus suegros lo veían con malos ojos. Sonrió al verlos actuar de la misma manera que él a su edad, volteo a ver a su mujer que le preguntaba con la mirada que era lo que les pasaba. Le contesto con una mirada llena de amor dandole a entender que recordaba algo lindo. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron haciendo sus cosas.


End file.
